Collide
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Starts with Luke and Lorelai's wedding day. Will chronicle their married life, the Dance Marathon, the birth of their twins and the life of their teenage daughter Audrey.
1. Names and Concerns

Chapter One: Concerns and Names

She never thought this day would actually get here. She never thought in the ten years that she knew him that she would be standing here, in her bedroom, staring at a beautiful white gown. She looked down at the ring on her left hand and remembered the day he had given it to her. It was so different than the one Max had given her. Max had to go to Rory to find out what one to give her, where he knew that whatever he picked out she would love.

Lorelai Gilmore was changing her name today. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was transitioning to Lorelai Victoria Danes. Lorelai Danes. Lorelai V. Danes. Mrs. Lorelai Danes. No matter how she wrote it, said it, signed it, even sang it, it was still the best sound in the world.

Once things were right with Rory, she and Luke began the long planning process. The already had a cake and a caterer. Sookie was going to do it, of course. Lorelai wouldn't have it any other way. Luke had told her that it didn't matter when or where they got married just as long as it happened. They did agree on having the ceremony at the inn and the reception in the square.

Rory was nervous. She wasn't the one getting married but still her life was about to change forever. The man that she had known for ten years as the most stable father figure was going to become her father, for real. The man that had made her mashed potatoes when she had the chicken pox. He lugged a stupid mattress from and back to Yale for her. He wrestled in the street with Dean after he broke up with her. Her "father" was finally marrying her mother.

With all the happiness that surrounded her, Rory still had a nervous twitch in her stomach. Something was going to happen. She couldn't put her finger om it quite yet but she knew something was amiss.

He was fidgety. He was pacing. He hated having to wait. He had wanted to elope and get the wedding over with, but Lorelai wanted the proper wedding since she had never had one. She wanted the wedding of her dreams and Luke was going to let her have it. He had finished packing the rest of his things from his apartment to bring over to her-no-THEIR house. While he was packing he found a small wooden box that he had made for his mother a long time ago. Taking off the lid of the box he discovered an old letter and a few pieces of jewelry that Liz never managed to run off with. The name on the front of the envelope was for: _Mrs. Lucas Danes_.


	2. Letters and Gifts

Chapter Two: Letters and Gifts

Luke automatically recognized the handwriting even though he hadn't seen it in years. It was his mother's. Underneath the envelope was another envelope addressed to him. He carefully pulled out the note and began to read.

_My Dear Lucas,_

_My guess is that if you're reading this letter than I am no longer with you. I had hoped to get to see you be married and have children. Apparently God had other plans. I loved this box that you had made for me. You were always good at making things. That's why I taught you to cook. That way the things that you make will always be good. _

_I am leaving you this box with a few pieces of my jewelry that I want you to give to the girl that you marry. Whoever she is. I hope that they bring her as much joy as they brought me over the years. _

_I love you Lucas. I hope that you find the girl to make your life complete. _

_Love forever, _

_Your Mother_

Luke wiped away the tears that he felt drip from his eyes. Memories of his mother flooded his mind. Her smile, her laugh, the way she never called him Luke, always Lucas. How he wished that both of his parents could be here to meet Lorelai and Rory. In a way they already knew them. Every year on his "dark" day, he would go to their grave site and talk about Rory as if she was his own.

"My Rory got into Chilton, the prep school in Hartford," he would tell them. "My Rory kicked major PSAT butt today. A 1500, 100 points from perfect. My Rory is going to Yale. My Rory was valedictorian."

In private she was his Rory. Today it would become official. He gathered up the box and walked from his apartment to their house. He knew that if Emily caught him there would be hell to pay. Luke could take it. This was important.

"Luke you know you're not supposed to be here right now," Emily said from the porch. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

"I know that Emily. But this is important. I have a gift for her."

"I'll make sure she gets it," Emily said holding out her hand for the gift.

"You don't understand. This is special. I have to be with her when she opens it," he tried to explain.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Luke explained about the box and the letter inside. Emily's stern look softened as she gestured for him to enter. As he entered the house, he saw his beautiful fiancée walk down the stairs in her dressing gown, her hair a mess and her face bare without a trace of make up. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment on the stairs.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a present for you, Lorelai," he said.

They sat together on the couch and Luke handed her the box. She traced the initials engraved into the wood. AFD. She had no idea who the box used to belong to but, she loved it.

"I made this for my mother before she got sick," Luke said quietly. "She kept all sorts of special things in it. For a while she kept me and Liz's report cards in it. Then she switched to the jewelry that was very special to her in it. I found it this morning and decided that she would have wanted you to have it."

Lorelai carefully removed the lid of the box. Inside she saw the envelope addressed to Mrs. Lucas Danes. She lifted the precious document out of the box and laid it on the coffee table. She stared at the contents of the box. There was an old bottle of sweet fragranced perfume, two necklaces and a ring. Curiousity got the best of her and she opened the letter.

_To the woman who has stolen my son's heart:_

_My name is Avery Faith Danes, Lucas is my son. If you are reading this letter, I guess I am no longer with Lucas. He made me this box, if he didn't tell you. He was always good at making things and fixing them. I taught him to cook so that no matter what he made, it would always tastes good._

_I wish I knew you're name so I could make this more personal. But I guess this will have to do. I want you to know that you are marrying a wonderful boy. I know him only as a boy and you know him as a man. I hope that the values that his father William and I taught him carried over to his adult life. _

_You are a very special girl. Because you are special I want you to have a few special things of mine. The first is a bottle of my favorite perfume. I would only wear it on special occasions, like my anniversary, my children's birthday's, my own and Will's birthday. Next is a necklace. This one has a small diamond pendant that was given to me by my father on my wedding day. He saved for months to buy it for me. I would be honored if you wore it on your wedding day. There is another necklace in this box also. This one has a tiny pear in the shape of a teardrop. Will bought this for me after we brought Lucas home from the hospital. The last is my engagement ring. Wear it with pride. _

_I hope that you and Lucas are happy together. I would have very much liked to have gotten to have met you, young lady. Shame on you Lucas for reading over her shoulder like that! You should know better!_

Lorelai looked up and laughed through the tears that were dripping from her eyes. Luke was getting scolded by his mother some thirty years later. She carefully lifted out the necklaces. She felt so honored to be given these things. She continued to read the letter from Avery.

_Congratulations, kids. I love you both so much. Lucas take care of this girl. _

_Love Forever, Your Mother, Avery Faith Danes_

Lorelai carefully placed the letter back in its envelope and set it gently in the box. She held out the diamond pendant to Luke in a silent request to help her with it. She pulled aside her hair and Luke wrapped the necklace around her slender neck and locked it in place.

"You have never looked more beautiful to me than you do at this very moment," he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

The pair shared a tender kiss. He got up to leave and she walked out with him. She watched him walk away.


	3. Dresses and Mia

Chapter Three: Dresses and Mia

"This has to be killing him," she said to no in particular. "Not having his mom and dad here to see him get married. I wish for a moment, just a small one that they could be here."

He hand went to the necklace that she now wore. She felt so connected to the woman that gave it to her even though all she knew about her was that she was Luke's mother. This was the day that she had been waiting her whole life for and she couldn't get happy for that one reason. William and Avery Danes were not there to witness this day.

"_I still don't know why I'm doing this," Luke had said to her. _

"_You're doing it for your dad," she replied. _

"_I guess, although he's dead so he'd never know if I was doing it any different."_

"_He knows. He's got the big Luke picture screen on 24 hours a day and he watched ans smiles."_

Lorelai remembers that conversation so clearly. She just had to remember it herself today.

"Mom? Mom?" she heard Rory call from inside the house.

"Outside honey," she called back.

Rory joined her on the porch. Rory already had her dress on and almost had her hair finished. Lorelai had decided that she wanted to have her bridesmaids in Revoultionary War period dresses. Rory's was a light green and Sookie's was lavender. Luke agreed to a tux so he and Jackson and Jess's bow ties matched their partner's dress.

It was a surprise to both Luke and Lorelai that Jess agreed to be Luke's best man. Then again whatever it was that he had said to Rory that got her to go back to Yale put him back on their good side.

The two Gilmore girls went back into the house and up to Lorelai's room. Rory helped her mother into her dress. The strapless figure forming gown was a thing of beauty. In the bodice it had tiny green and lavender beading. It had a delicate tulle train that started at the waist and billowed out. Emily tried to talk Lorelai into wearing gloves but Lorelai stubbornly refused.

She had decided to wear her hair up. He pulled it into a French twist and let her soft curls drape in the back. Emily carefully added the tiara and veil. The three Gilmore Girls looked into the mirror.

"You look wonderful Lorelai," Emily said, being the first one to speak.

"And with a straight face you said that, Mom," Lorelai replied.

Rory notices the necklace that Lorelai was wearing. "Hey Mom? Where did you get that necklace? I've never seen it before."

"Luke. It was his mother's. She wanted me to have it and wear it on my wedding day."

"Mom that is so sweet."

"Yes it is," Emily agreed. "We should get going. The car will be here soon."

"Oh Mom, we were going to walk," Lorelai said teasing.

"You will not be walking, Lorelai Gilmore! You will arrive at the inn properly. Walking to your wedding, honestly."

"Grandma, Mom was kidding," Rory said.

Just then a horn honked outside. Rory stuck her head out the window to see who it was.

"Oh my God! Mom!"

"Who is it?"

"Mia!"


	4. Snow and Jealousy

Chapter Four: Snow and Jealousy

Lorelai gathered her dress up in her hands and raced down the stairs. Mia came up the steps of the house and was met by Lorelai and Rory. The three of them shared a hug.

"Oh my babies!" Mia exclaimed.

"Oh Mia I didn't know you were coming!" Lorelai cried. "I sent you an invitation but I never got your RSVP. I am so glad you're here!"

"I called Rory a week ago to let her know I was coming but not to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise," Mia said.

"Surprised I am," Lorelai giggled. "Luke will be too."

"Another confession, Luke already knows she's here," Rory said. "We wanted you to be surprised."

"Apparently it worked," she smiled.

Emily appeared on the steps. Emily and Mia did a stare down. Emily and Mia never did tell Lorelai that they met each other.

"Mom, this is Mia. She used to own the Independence Inn. She gave Rory and I a place to live when I first moved to Stars Hollow."

"Hello Mia. Would you like to come in? We're just waiting for the limo to take us to the inn."

"Thank you Emily," Mia said.

The four women came inside the house. The November weather was turning colder than it had in quite a while. Even with the impending snow Lorelai still wanted her wedding at the inn and in the square. She wanted a fall wedding and if it happened to snow, her love of snow would be enhanced. Lorelai loved snow. All sorts of good things happened to her when it snowed. Rory's first step, her best birthday, Luke building her a skating pond. All happened when it snowed.

"How's California, Mia?" Rory asked, trying to lighten the mood of the room.

"The damn sun still shines all the time. I am however, thinking of moving back here."

"Oh Mia that would be wonderful!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I know Luke would love it too."

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Emily asked, hoping for a chance to excuse herself. No matter how many years had passed Emily still felt that pang of jealously when she thought about the time that she missed and that Mia got to have.

"I would love some, Emily," Mia said.

"Mom you don't have to," Lorelai said. "I'll do it."

"You sit there in that dress. I will not allow you to ruin that dress with a coffee stain."

Emily went into the kitchen and rested her hands on the counter. She could hear her girls laughing with Mia. Emily knew that Mia wasn't there to make her miserable. Mia was there to see Lorelai be married. Mia was just as much of a mother to Lorelai as she was. Emily poured a cup of coffee for Mia and brought it out for Mia.

Outside a long white limo pulled in front of Lorelai's house. It was nothing too fancy but not plain either. Lorelai carefully putting on her coat walked out to the car as the first drops of snow trickled down.

"I smell snow," Lorelai said, quietly.

Things at the inn were chaotic. Some chairs were set up, while the rest were piled on the porch of the inn. The kitchen crew was lost without Sookie who was tending to the cake.

The cake was a thing of beauty. A five layer double chocolate cake with French vanilla butter cream frosting. Flowers of every color were dripping from it. Tiny figures, the groom wearing a backwards baseball cap and the bride holding a coffee mug and a donut. Sookie had it special ordered.

Jackson and Andrew carefully set the cake on the table in the square. Kirk had wanted to help, they however knowing Kirk's track record gave him the job of setting up the chairs. Jackson and Andrew had just got the special glass cover over the cake just as it started to snow. They waved as the limo passed the square.

"This really is a town event," Mia commented.

"Well the town's King and Queen are finally tying the knot," Rory teased.

Emily stared out the window of the limo to all the Stars Hollowians setting up for Lorelai's wedding. She could see how much this small town loved her daughter. She was jealous. Jealous of a woman who gave Lorelai a job and a place to live, jealous of a town with so much love that they were fighting snow to set up a wedding, jealous of a man who gave her daughter more than she ever had. A small tear trickled from Emily's eyes. She wiped them away as to not ruin her makeup.

The car pulled up in front of the inn. Michel came running out with an umbrella. He opened the door for Lorelai and helped her out. Lorelai stood on the porch waiting for things to begin. In less than thirty minutes she would walk down these very stairs with her father and into the arms of her true love.


	5. Interruptions

Chapter Five: Interruptions

_Rory managed to pull Sookie away from the kitchen and they stood in place in the door waiting for their cue. The ceremony was about to start._ Rory signaled Lane to start the music. Rod Stewart's "Have I Told You Lately?" began. Luke, with Emily on his arm walked down the stairs and across the lawn. He helped Emily take her seat and then went and stood under the chuppa, staring intently on the inn door.

Sookie and Jackson made their entrance to Madonna's "Crazy For You." Jess walked by himself to XCT's "She Appeared." Rory followed to Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This." Finally it was Davey and Martha's turn. They made their way down the aisle to "Once Upon A Dream."

Reverend Skinner now stood beside Luke and Jess and signaled to Emily to stand for the arrival of the bride. Diana Ross came from the speakers. "My Guy" played. Lorelai and Richard began to walk down the steps through the falling snow. Lorelai could not stop smiling. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. She was finally going to have it, the whole package.

Richard and Lorelai stopped in front of the chuppa. Reverend Skinner began to speak.

"Dear citizens of Stars Hollow, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. Many of us had doubts as to when this event would ever take place. This town has watched Luke and Lorelai become friends, have strange arguments over how much coffee a single person is allowed to drink, be at war with each other and finally realize how much in love they were with each other."

Luke blushed and Lorelai smiled. Reverend Skinner continues.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother Emily, her daughter Lorelai, and I," Richard said proudly.

Richard carefully lifts Lorelai's veil and bends down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy," Lorelai whispered, squeezing his hand.

Richard takes her hand and places it in Luke's. He covers their intertwined hands with his, in a silent blessing. He turns to take his seat next to Emily. He takes his wife's hand and they watch proudly.

"If there is anyone, unlikely, who has just cause as to why these two should not be bound in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"No! Lor, don't do it!" yelled a voice from the trees.

Rory's feeling had come to pass. In a vain attempt, Christopher runs down the aisle. With the snow falling all around them, Lorelai's happiest moment was shattered. Even snow couldn't fix this.

"What are you doing here Christopher?" Lorelai demanded.

"Please Lor. Please don't marry him," Christopher begged. "Please, you know that it's not supposed to be this way. It's supposed to be you and me. Lor. I love you."

"No. Never!" Lorelai shouted. "You had your chance and you blew it! I can't do this anymore. I love Luke, more than anyone I have ever loved, including you Christopher. I am going to spend the rest of my life with him and there is nothing you can say or do that will change that. Now please leave!"

Richard stood and marched over to Christopher. He took him by the collar of his jacket and began to pull him away.

"No! Lor! Rory! You can't want this! You've always wanted me and your mom together!"

Rory stood silently. It was true she had always wanted her parents to be together like the rest of the kids she grew up with had. But that was when she was a child. She had the fantasy of Christopher. The real version was always a let down. He would always leave them heartbroken.

"Not anymore," Rory finally said. "Maybe as a child when I didn't know any different. I want you to leave. Don't bother us anymore. We have Luke now and that's the way it's going to be from now on. Goodbye Christopher."

Richard and Christopher leave the inn. Richard returns and things try to go back to the way they were before.

"I'm sorry, but were going to start this over," Lorelai said.


	6. I Don't Want This Moment to End

Chapter Six: I Don't Want This Moment to End

She retreats back up to the porch of the inn. Richard joins her. As "My Guy" plays again, Lorelai stares at Luke with more love and devotion than she ever had before. He mouths "I love you" to her and she smiles and mouths "I know," in return. Richard places her hand in Luke's and then takes his seat yet again.

"I have preformed many weddings and in my experience this is the first time that I have had a wedding interrupted," Reverend Skinner joked. "Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly. It is a holy union with the deepest levels of love. Lucas Danes, do you in the presence of God and all these witnesses take this woman, Lorelai Gilmore, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, comfort her in sickness and in health, cherish her, keeping only to her till death do you part?"

Staring into her eyes, seeing only her, he answers, "You bet."

"Lorelai Gilmore do you in the presence of God and all these witnesses take this man, Lucas Danes, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, comfort her in sickness and in health, cherish her, keeping only to her till death do you part?"

"With all my heart," she says, barely audible. She stares into Luke's indigo eyes, watching everything else disappear.

"Before the exchange of the rings Lorelai and Luke have something they want to tell each other. Lorelai."

"To my best friend, my confidante, coffee guy, personal chef. Today I am eternally bound to you and our love. There have been times when we were at war with each other, not speaking for months. There have also been times of great joy and happiness. And there was a time of great pain. Through all of these times I know that they were all stepping stones to get us here. You have given me more than I could ever have wanted. I love you for now, for always, forever."

Rory looks over the group that has assembled. After Lorelai has stopped talking there is not a dry eye in the place. Staring farther she can see Christopher on his bike watching the ceremony. She shakes her head and then turns back to hear what her father is about to say.

"I never thought this day would come. I wished for it's quick arrival and now I don't want this moment to end. There have been times over the years when I have tried to tell you how I really felt. Now before all these people, I look at you and say, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am never going to let you go. Even if you're old and gray and can barely lift your coffee cup I will be here to hand you the straw. Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, you and me, I just want you to know, I'm in. I'm all in."

"Do we have the rings?" Reverend Skinner asked. Jess and Rory nod. "These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given, it has no beginning and no end. It has no giver and no receiver for each is a giver and a receiver. May these rings remind you each and everyday of the vows you have taken here this day. Luke repeat after me. Lorelai, with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the day of my life."

"Lorelai with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life."

"With this ring, I to thee, wed," Reverend Skinner prompted.

"With this I to thee, finally, wed."

He takes the ring from Jess. It is a Past, Present and Future ring. He slips it onto Lorelai's hand.

"Lorelai, please repeat after me. Luke with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life," Reverend Skinner prompted.

Staring intently at Luke she begins, "Luke with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life."

"With this ring, I to thee, wed."

Taking the ring from Rory she slips it onto his finger. "With this ring, I to thee, wed."

Taking her cue Lane begins to play Howie Day's Collide.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. But you finally find that you and I, Collide._"

"By the power vested in me by through God and the great state of Connecticut I now pronounce you man and wife. Luke you may kiss your bride."

"What are you doing?" she whispers.

"Will you just stand still?" he whispers back.

Gathering Lorelai into his arms, he pulls her into a deep searing kiss. She pulls away first, just like in their first kiss. She puts her hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

"Will you just stand still?" she whispers.

The audience claps as the two share their kiss. Luke takes her hand and they turn to face the audience.

"May I introduce, finally, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes," Reverend Skinner said.

Lorelai and Luke rush down the aisle through the snow and to the waiting car to take them to the square. As they retreat "Somebody Like You" plays. Things were becoming increasingly perfect. The snow was falling harder which only added to the wonderfulness of the day.

Lorelai stares at her husband intently. Husband. That was a weird word for her to say. Nothing in her life was ever going to be the same again. The driver drove around town before arriving at the square.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Danes?" Luke asked, playing with a loose curl. "You are amazing."

"I have that weird anxious exited feeling going on right now. A part of me is wondering if this is all a dream and the rest just wants to get on a plane with you and leave this crazy town behind."


	7. Speeches and Dances

Chapter Seven: Speeches and Dances

The car pulls up in front of the diner. Luke climbs out and offers his hand to Lorelai. They exit the car and begin the walk to the square. People are milling about getting things ready. Sookie has her chef's jacket on over her dress and is setting up the buffet in Miss Patty's. Jackson and Gypsy see Luke and Lorelai approaching and shout, "They're here!"

Luke and Lorelai begin to make their rounds with eager townsfolk. Hugs and tears were the mixture of emotions surrounding the square. Sookie was the worst. She was so happy for her best friend that she completely forgot that the salmon puffs were supposed to be in the first chafer with the egg rolls and not with the pot stickers.

Lorelai shivered slightly when she and Luke took their seats at the head table. Luke took off his tux jacket and placed it lovingly over her shoulders. He then took her hand and watched as people walked past with plates of food. Amongst the clatter and conversation, the distinct sound of a clinking glass quieted everyone.

"I'm not sure if she remembers but today, Rory how old are you again?" Mia asked.

"22, Mia," Rory replied.

"Thank you. I'm not sure if Lorelai remembers but today 21 years a skinny, wavy haired teenage girl showed up at my inn with a tiny baby in her arms. She looked me right in the eye and asked for a job, any job. Eventually this teenage girl worked her way up and became my protégé. I taught her how to run an inn and she took over as excutive manager of the Independence Inn. Lorelai was the daughter I had wished I had. She was so eager to learn and take care of that precious little girl of hers. Nothing would stop her."

Mia stopped and looked over at Lorelai. In her mind's eye she saw that skinny girl again. She was cold, scared and unhappy. Mia blinked and looked again and saw the same girl cold, unafraid and in love.

"I also knew that young man sitting next to her. Lucas Danes, I knew you back when you wore that Star Trek t-shirt everywhere you went. Your mother was one of my dearest friends. It was a great loss to this community when we lost Avery. I know she would be proud of you today."

Lorelai's eyes brimmed with tears when Mia mentioned Avery. Her hand went to the small pendant around her neck. Luke's grip on her hand tightened.

"Congratulations you two. May your years together be blessed. To Lorelai and Lucas."

Mia lifted her glass and the others did also. Luke and Lorelai nodded to Mia in a silent thanks for her speech. The next person to stand was Sookie.

"It was right there wasn't it?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah it was right there, Sookie," Lorelai confirmed.

"If there was a poll taken in town to see who is most likely to be together it would have been Luke and Lorelai. For years I tried to tell her that he had a thing for her. But Lorelai, honey, you just wouldn't listen. I even think Rory told you. I wish you guys all the love and laughter in the world," Sookie said, tearing up. "To Luke and Lorelai."

Everybody in the place raised their glasses. Soon Lane, the DJ opened the dance floor with the first song Luke and Lorelai danced to, "Reflecting Light" by Sam Philips. No one dared enter the floor.

"The bride would now like to share a special dance with her father," Lane said.

She put on "Because You Loved Me" and Lorelai and Richard started to dance.

"You looked so beautiful today Lorelai," Richard said.

"It meant so much that you and Mom were here. I just wish that Luke's parents could have been here."

Across the floor Rory and Jess were talking quietly. Luke walks up to her and holds out his hand.

"It is a father-daughter dance," he said.

Rory nods and joins her mother and grandfather on the dance floor.

"Hey Luke, I just want you to know that I have always thought of you as my father. You have been there for me in more ways than Christopher ever was."

"You have always been my Rory."

Lorelai looked over to Luke and Rory. They were smiling and laughing. With the fresh snow on the ground and the ring on her finger, life was at that moment absolutely perfect. She finally had it. The whole package. Damn, Luke is always right.


	8. Author's Note

Sorry to disappoint you guys but I have to throw in an author's note and a preview of what's to come.

First off I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far. Many of my friends tell me that I am a harsh reviewer and my novie debaters call me a bitch when I fix their speeches. Since I can't do that to myself and my own writing please someone rip this thing apart and tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

Secondly and more important here is a preview of what is to come on the next installment of Collide-

Rory's back at Yale with a new guy. It's not who it seems. You'll see.

Married life for Luke and Lorelai are going on peacefully. She's pregnant with twins, just like she dreamt. I'm taking suggestions for names, boy and girl. So farI have choosen Audrey and Freddie. Superstar review to the first person to figure out what movie that refrences.

I don't want to go into too much more because it will give away what is to come. Anyway I should have the hard copy finished and I'll begin to update after the Thanksgiving holiday.

Thanks for reading. Michaela Martin


	9. Twins

She sneezed as she uncovered the box in the attic that had all her maternity clothes in it. A part of her had hoped to never have to open this box ever again. But after being married to Luke for almost a year it was time. She remembered the shock in his eyes when she told him. It was mix of pure joy to complete panic.

_"I'm not ready to be a Daddy. I don't even like kids. Jam hands! They're always sticky and they get into things. They're like…Kirk! I don't want a Kirk!" Luke ranted. _

_"Luke, you wanted this remember? You found that right person," she sighed. _

_"I know."_

That was six months ago. Now it was a totally different tune. Everything in their house was changing. He had installed gates at the top and bottom of the stairs. All the cleaning supplies were put in a different location. All the outlets had plugs in them. He spent countless hours putting together the crib, painting the nursery, and the bears. Oh my God, the bears. The teddy bear industry was making a pretty penny from Lucas Danes. There wasn't a spot in that nursery that didn't have a teddy bear in it.

"Luke, honey," Lorelai said when she saw him come in with another bag from the toy store. "We don't need anymore bears in this room."

"It's not a bear," he said. "It's a baby baseball set. Boy or girl, this kid is going to be a great ball player."

Lorelai just laughed. That afternoon she and Luke were going to her checkup. Hopefully the doctor could determine the sex of the baby so she could cut one list of names that she and Rory had been working on. The list for girls' names was over 200 long and the boys' had just about 150.

Laying on the bed in the doctor's office Lorelai was afraid. It had been 23 years since she had been in this situation. This time the father of the baby was sitting next to her holding her hand. Things were going to be different this time around. This child was going to have all the opportunities that Rory had missed out on. No more not going to the Father/Daughter Easter picnic, no more nights of cradling a brokenhearted girl on her birthday when he didn't call.

The doctor came in holding Lorelai's chart.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Danes?" she asked.

"Do you have a remedy for morning sickness yet?" Lorelai joked. "Other than that and the loss of my favorite jeans, I'm doing just fine."

"Hopefully the morning sickness will pass within the next month. Let's have a look here."

The doctor squirted the ultrasound jelly onto Lorelai's stomach and ran the wand over the area. The three of them looked onto the screen and watched as a tiny figure appeared. The doctor moved the wand a little more and Lorelai gasped. A second tiny figure appeared on the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luke asked.

"Congratulations, twins."

"Oh. My. God," Lorelai said slowly. "Luke this is just like that dream I had five years ago. Remember?"

"Yeah you called all right. Can you tell the sex of them yet?"

"It looks like one boy and one girl."

Luke and Lorelai were speechless. Twins! She and Luke were going to have twins. One boy and one girl. She was so excited. She could barely wait to get home to tell Rory.

"I guess I'm going to have to buy another crib," Luke said finally.

"Hey. Come here," Lorelai said. She pulled him into a kiss. "I love you. This is amazing."


	10. Telling the Gilmores

Word spread quickly. Babbette attacked the second they arrived home. They evaded the major questions and got inside. Letting the town talk it out of their systems was the best bet. She had one hurdle that still had to be conquered. Telling the Gilmores.

She didn't understand why she was so terrified of telling her parents that she was pregnant…again. But this time she was married and had a place to live and a steady job. But to tell them twins, that was one scenario that she had never had to practice.

That Friday, Lorelai, Luke and Rory made their weekly trip into Hartford for dinner with the Gilmores. No longer was the dinner an obligation dinner. They went because it was nice to have the family together at least once a week. Sometimes not everyone could make it and Emily was fine with that.

They pulled up in front of the giant house and stopped the car. Lorelai stared at the windows. This was going to be hard. Luke took her hand squeezing it lightly.

"I'll tell them if you want," he said. "They do like me."

"No that's ok Luke. They'll realize something's up when I don't have my regular martini before dinner."

The three members of the Danes-Gilmore clan stood on the porch and rang the bell. A new maid answered the door. She took their coats and showed them into the living room.

"Hi Mom!" Lorelai said to Emily, who was sitting in her chair by the fireplace. "Where's Dad?"

"In his study. He'll be out in a minute. Would you like anything to drink?" Emily said, going to the bar.

"I'll have a soda," Lorelai said sitting down on the sofa.

Emily stared at the bar for a minute. _"Could she be…? No it's too soon. She can't be."_ Emily thought.

"Lorelai are you…Expecting?" Emily asked slowly.

"Yeah Mom. You and Dad are going to be grandparents again."

A huge smile crossed Emily's face. And Lorelai thought she was going to be angry. Emily was far from angry. She was excited, overjoyed, happy, ecstatic.

"Richard!" she yelled. "Richard, Lorelai's pregnant!"

"Should we get you a megaphone so you tell the whole neighborhood faster Mom?" Lorelai joked.

"There is no need for your jokes, Lorelai. Am I not supposed to be happy about this?"

Touché. "Yes Mom. You can be happy about this."

"Have you given any thought to names yet?"

"Here's the thing with that Mom. It's not just one."

"How many are you expecting, Lorelai?"

"What did the doctor say, Luke? Six, seven was it?"

"For the love of God, please don't drag me into this," he said.

"Twins, Mom. One boy and one girl."

Emily sat speechless. She couldn't believe it. Twins. That meant buying two of everything. Emily stared at her daughter and son-in-law. Lorelai waved a hand in front of her face, pulling her from her trance.

"Mom, you're scaring Rory. Mom?"

"This is just wonderful Lorelai. I am so happy for you."

"And again with a straight face you said that."


	11. Begging Luke

Later that night Lorelai lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Things were going right. She was happy. Lorelai was going to have twins.

So there she was digging in her attic for the maternity clothes she hadn't worn in twenty something years. Shaking out the dust bunnies she decided that the 80's style wasn't going to be back in anytime soon, which meant she was going to have to go shopping. Now she had an excuse to go baby clothes shopping. She trudged back down the stairs to the living room and collapsed on the couch. She dug around for the phone and called Rory at school.

"Hey kid. What's up?" she asked.

"French final in the morning. Then nothing afterward. Why?" Rory asked, walking through the halls of Yale.

"Want to go shopping with me tomorrow to pick out stuff for your brother and sister?"

"Sure. Can Marty come too?"

"Marty? Since when are you and Marty an item?" Lorelai asked.

"Since last week at the Big Game," Rory giggled.

"Do you really think that Naked Guy would want to come shopping with his new girlfriend and her mother to pick out baby stuff?"

"Mother, will you stop calling him Naked Guy? It was one mistake he made as a freshman and he would really like to forget it happened. And yes you're right. Maybe another time."

"So Luke has gone totally baby-safe crazy. Take Jackson's flip out and multiply it by a thousand. He's selling his truck to get a mini van."

"No not the truck! Dad without his truck is like you with no coffee."

"Dad?"

"It sounds right, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. So anyway I think he's even switched my coffee. Not that it's a big deal, but he's even made everyone in town give me decaf if I ask for coffee."

"I guess it's better than completely denying you of it, like he had threatened."

"Yeah so I'll meet you in New Haven tomorrow afternoon, say around noon?" Lorelai suggested.

"Ok. See you then Mom. Tell Dad to calm down."

"Bye sweets."

Lorelai hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the couch. She got up and headed out the door. Summer was over and soon fall would come and she and Luke's anniversary would be here soon. It was almost hard to believe that they had been married for a year. A year. With the come of fall also came the Dance Marathon. She had a partner this year. One that wouldn't chase after a McDonald's Apple Pie and one whose idiot boyfriend wouldn't breakup with her. This year she was going to kick Kirk's ass. It was going to happen.

Walking through her town she took in the sights of the normal fall activities. The summer garlands were coming down off the stores and the fall leaves were going up. Tiny pumpkin people raced from Miss Patty's. Upon entering the diner the age old argument was happening yet again.

"You pull those stupid pumpkins out of your pocket one more time Taylor, I'm going to shove them up your nose," Luke said, in his typical grumpy guy style.

"Just one year Luke. I'm only asking for one year."

"And then you'll be begging for next year and the next year until I have been beaten down that I agree to have Autumn Festival decorations up every year."

"A little town spirit wouldn't kill you, Luke," Taylor snipped.

"And too much turns people into you," Luke snipped back.

"Hey, does Abbot and Costello know about you two?" Lorelai teased from the door. "Cause you two could totally knock out 'Who's on First.'"

"Lorelai please talk your husband into one paper turkey and a few pumpkins outside the diner."

"Sorry Taylor. I singed an 'I-Will-Not-Under-Penalty-Of-Death-Help-Taylor-Make-Luke-Decorate-His-Diner' contract when I married Luke. Sorry I can't help you."

"You two are impossible! Impossible!"

Taylor storms out of the diner and Lorelai takes her normal seat at the counter. She held out a coffee cup and did her pout.

"So guess who is an item?" she said as he poured her coffee.

"Brad and Sophia?" Luke said, pulling two names out of the air.

"No. Your daughter and Naked Guy."

"Rory and Marty? Since when?" Luke asked, happily.

"She claims last week at the Harvard/Yale game. But I think it was a lot sooner than that."

"Well I'm happy for her. It's about time she found someone who treats her right."

That was Lorelai's thoughts exactly. Dean was a great first boyfriend but he was a little too possessive. Jess brought only heartbreak and Logan…She won't go there. But Marty seemed to be a good guy. At least that's what Lorelai hoped.

Now was time to talk Luke into dancing with her at the marathon. What did she have to offer as a bribe? She came up with her deal. She would stop drinking coffee until the twins were born. Also she wouldn't make him go with her to the Bid-A-Basket Festival in the spring. They would only go to Friday night dinner once a month. That seemed to be enough.

"Luke I am willing to stop drinking coffee, even decaf until the twins are born, we won't go to the Bid-A-Basket Festival, and we'll only go to Friday night dinners once a month if you'll dance with me at the marathon."

Luke stared at her taking in her deal. He crossed his arms over his chest and pondered.

"I have a counter offer," he said finally.

"This can't be good."

"One, under no circumstances will I wear a fruity outfit. Two, I accept the coffee trade. Three, I like going to your parents' on Fridays because it means I don't have to cook. So that's not a viable deal."

Lorelai was trying very hard to keep a straight face because he was being so serious that it was just funny. She knew all she had to do was her hair flip and her smile and he would cave.

"This could be your one chance to completely destroy Kirk. Besides you would never leave me for a McDonald's apple pie or break up with me when there is only four couple left on the floor. You know you want to see Kirk lying on the gym floor crying."

Lorelai began to twirl her fingers around her hair and smiled. She locked eyes with him and refused to blink. She could see him caving. She twirled her hair a little more and continued to stare him down.

He was losing the battle. He knew it was a lost cause even before she began to beg.

"You love me. You'd do anything for me," she sang.

"I don't dance."

"You can waltz. We can waltz all over these silly people. Please Luke. Please, please, please?"

He hung his head. Luke had been beaten. Nothing he could say now would change her mind. "Fine. I'm not wearing anything stupid."

"I'll make you a suit. This is going to be so much fun you'll see."


	12. Marathon Time

A month later it was Dance Marathon time. Miss Patty had sent out a poll of the top five couples and Luke and Lorelai were ranked number three. Much to Lorelai's surprise the number four couple was Rory and Marty. She had no idea that they had entered.

"Luke did you know that Rory and Marty are going to be in the marathon?" she asked one evening as she was putting the finishing touches on Luke's suit.

"She had mentioned something about being in town that weekend but I don't think she said she was going to dance in it," he replied.

"Here go try it on so I can fix the sleeve lengths," she said handing him the suit.

She stood up to stretch. Putting her hands over her enlarged stomach she smiled. During her last check up the doctor had said both of the babies were in good health. And that was a good thing, because most twins are born premature.

Two weeks later, one sleepy Gilmore girl, one sleepy and pregnant Danes girl and their two dance partners walked towards the check in station run by Babbette.

"Babbette can we lie down on the table while the boys check us in?" Lorelai asked.

"I take it Luke didn't let you have coffee this morning," Babbette said as she pulled out Luke and Lorelai's number and Rory and Marty's. "Now you guys go get your physicals over at Miss Patty's, then proceed into the gym. Have fun and kick Kirk's ass for me!"

"Kirk is going to be crying like a little teeny girl!" Lorelai declared.

The walk over to Miss Patty's seemed to take ten years but it was only minutes. The nurse who checked Lorelai was concerned about the effect this event could have on her pregnancy but Lorelai produced her OB's note saying she could dance.

Once inside the gym Lorelai scoped out the other people's costumes. Sookie and Jackson wore the same stuff they had during the last marathon. Luke looked wonderful in his thirties style suit and Al Capone hat. Lorelai had made a matching dress. They were by far the best dressed of everyone there.

Posted on the wall was the poll of most likely to last. Number one was Kirk and Donna, Lulu and Andrew were listed as second, Luke and Lorelai number three, Rory and Marty four and Sookie and Jackson rounded out the top five. Lorelai went over the past history of the marathon and knew that Andrew was bound to get into a fight with Lulu sometime around noon so they were going to be out soon. Sookie and Jackson never made it to the run around so they would be out. So that left Luke and Lorelai, Rory and Marty and Kirk and Donna. This year it was going to be Lorelai. She was going to win.

"Go-oooood morning Stars Hollow!" Taylor called over the PA system. "Welcome to the 30th annual Stars Hollow Dance Marathon, which is set to start in five minutes. Five minutes."

"Lane has the good coffee set up right Dad?" Rory asked. "Cause Marty and I could really use some."

"She should have it up," Luke answered.

"Lucas my love, one cup won't hurt will it?" Lorelai asked pouting. "I'll only have one and I won't ask again until around four tomorrow morning."

"One cup, just to get you going, but that's it," he replied.

Lorelai and Rory ran over to Lane's coffee stand, which left Marty and Luke alone. Marty was the first boyfriend that Rory had had since Luke had married Lorelai. This was the first boyfriend he could actually play the Dad card and not feel weird about it.

"So Marty what are you studying at Yale?" Luke asked, making small talk.

"Engineering," Marty said. "I want to design and build roller coasters for major theme parks around the world."

"That is really cool," Luke said. "Do you have any locations in mind as to where you want to go?"

"Sandusky, Ohio is the coaster capital of the US. I'd like to end up there but right now I don't really have any plans."

Luke liked this kid already. He had that feeling in his gut that this one was going to be good for his daughter.

"How long have you and Rory been together?"

"I thought she told you. At the Harvard/Yale game we became official."

"Grab your partners, tie those shoes and start the countdown cause we are one minute away," Taylor announced.

Lorelai and Rory came back over from the coffee stand, Rory handed a cup to Marty and they four took a spot on the floor.


	13. Dancing Together

Luke took Lorelai's hand and twirled her towards him. She smiled and started to laugh.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" the towns people shouted. Then Taylor blared his horn and the marathon was off and running.

Luke twirled Lorelai around the floor and held her close to him. Marty and Rory attempted to do a few swing moves. Everyone was having a great time. Somewhere during the second song, Babbette and Morey left and continued to watch and cheer on Lorelai and Luke and Rory and Marty.

By noon, Andrew and Lulu were out. Soon people were dropping like flies. Taylor still had his microphone on and was talking rather drunkenly about the time he was a magician's assistant. Miss Patty was standing next to him just waiting for him to fall asleep so she could steal his megaphone.

"See, town events aren't so bad," Lorelai said to Luke. "This is fun."

"No, it's not so bad at all," he said, giving her a twirl. "I like dancing with you."

They shared a sentimental kiss and looked over at their daughter. She seems to be having the time of her life. She and Marty are laughing and having fun. Rory hadn't taken the time to have fun in a long time. Once she went back to Yale she worked double time to get caught up. She had found that she enjoyed teaching so she changed to a double major of education and English literature. She had broken things off with Logan to which Lorelai rejoiced happily.

A few more hours passed and then the horn blew and Lorelai remembered her least favorite portion of the marathon: The Run-Around.

"Luke there is no way I'm going to be able to run and not stay in the lead. You're going to have to carry me."

"Now there's something I enjoy doing very much," he chuckled, scooping her up. They took a spot in line and Miss Patty shot off the starting gun.

"Hold on to your partners cause the last five couples to finish behind the red line are automatically out," Miss Patty announced.

She had taken over for the drunk and asleep Taylor. He of course would be up and at it again in a few hours and Miss Patty was going to take full advantage of it.

About three minutes later the Run-Around was over and Luke and Lorelai were still in. Surprisingly enough so were Sookie and Jackson. When Luke looked at Lorelai she was asleep in his arms. As much of the rules that Luke knew they couldn't be eliminated because they were both on the floor, touching and moving. So he let her sleep.

Lorelai awoke around midnight. Still had six hours to go. She looked up at her husband, who was dead tired but still held her close to him.

"Luke, honey, you can put me down now. I had a good nap."

He set her down carefully and she hugged him. "Thank you for not letting us lose."

"You want to win, so I do what I can."

"_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world, I'm on my knees in fascination, looking through the night. But the moon's never see me before but I'm reflecting light."_

"Hey, that's our song," she whispered.

"That it is. I love you Lorelai," he whispered before kissing her.


	14. Wanting to Win

Marty nudged a half asleep Rory and pointed over to her parents. "They look happy don't they?" he asked.

"Yeah they do," Rory said. "She so deserves to win this thing this year."

"What do you mean?" Marty questioned. "Mom has been in this thing for as long as I can remember and she has come close to winning every year. But something happens. Like the year we danced together, two minutes into the last hour her shoe broke so se had to use her emergency card and my boyfriend at the time had to hold me up to keep me from falling down or asleep. Dean had finally had enough of Jess and me trying to hide the fact that we had feelings for each other and he broke up with me right here on the dance floor."

"Oh that's too bad Rory. At least you know that won't happen again," Marty said. "What else happened?"

Rory began to tell Marty about all the other times that Kirk had beaten Lorelai at the Dance Marathon. Around two in the morning they got another break. There was only four more hours of the marathon left. Luke was exhausted. But he didn't let Lorelai see it. She wanted to win so badly that he would do whatever he could to make sure she would.

Kirk and Donna waltzed by and Kirk just had to taunt.

"This will be, what the ninth year in a row that I will have won the Marathon," Kirk taunted.

"You know Kirk, if I wasn't seven months pregnant I'd kick your butt right now," Lorelai snipped.

"It's nice to see you participating in a town function Luke," Kirk said.

"Kirk, if you don't want to find anything in your oatmeal next week that you normally wouldn't find in oatmeal I suggest that you let this personal vendetta against my wife go," Luke growled in his scary voice.

"You sure have gotten meaner since you got married Luke," Kirk said as he danced away.

"I love you, I want to have your baby," Lorelai teased. She rubbed her stomach with one hand, "Oops, too late."

"You actually get funnier when you've had barely any sleep," he joked. "Have you thought about names for the twins yet?"

"I was watching My Fair Lady last night and I was thinking Audrey for her and maybe Freddie for him," Lorelai said.

"I like Audrey too, but Freddie not so much. I was thinking more Christian for him and we could call him Chip for short."

"Audrey and Christian. I like it."

Slowly but surely the time ticked away. At five fifteen Sunday morning there were only four couples left. Kirk and Donna, Luke and Lorelai, Marty and Rory and an older couple that lived on Peach. At five thirty two Lorelai gasped and clutched her stomach.

"Lorelai? Are you all right?" Luke asked concerned.

"It's just a stomachache. I haven't eaten much today, you know," she explained and continued to sway to the music.


	15. Happy Birthday Christian and Audrey!

At five forty two she gasped again. She felt a little wet and looked down at the clear puddle at her feet. "No not now!"

"Lorelai? What's wrong? Is it time?"

"But it's too early. We still have two months-Ahh!" she grimaced in pain and squeezed the hell of Luke's hand.

"Ok we are getting you to the hospital, now."

"No! There's only fifteen minutes of the contest left. I don't want to lose because of this!"

"I don't want you having our twins on the floor of the Stars Hollow High gym! Come on Lorelai. We'll win next year."

Luke waved over to Rory and Marty. They danced there way over.

"What's going on Dad?"

"It's time. We have to get to the hospital."

Rory and Marty ran out to the car and brought it out front. Luke guided Lorelai off the floor and out the door. Miss Patty could only assume that the babies were coming because there was no way on God's green earth that Lorelai would purposefully let Kirk win the Marathon.

About twenty minutes later Luke was running from Lorelai's room with ice chips flying at him and curses echoing the hallway. He tries to go back in but just retreats back into the hall. Rory feels slightly ridiculous in the hallway of the hospital wearing 1940's style clothing.

Just then a doctor and a team of nurses wheel Lorelai out of the room and Luke races to catch up with them. Rory and Marty run after them. Luke goes into the delivery room and Rory and Marty wait outside. Moments later Luke comes out holding two Polroid pictures of Rory's new siblings. Because they are premature they were taken directly to an incubator. Luke hands the pictures to Rory.

"The little girl is Audrey Avery and the little boy is Christian Lucas," Luke said. "We can go see them in a few hours."

Rory spent most of the morning making calls about the twins. Her first call was to the Gilmores.

"Hi Grandma, sorry to call so early," Rory said.

"That's all right Rory. I can only guess that with such an early morning call I have two new grandchildren?"

"That's right. Christian Lucas Danes was born at 6:43am and weighed three pounds eleven ounces. Audrey Avery Danes was born seven minutes later and weighed three pounds three ounces," Rory told her grandmother.

"Richard!" Rory could hear Emily yell. "Richard! Lorelai had her babies! Just a second Rory! Damn it Richard! Pick up the extension!"

Once her grandfather was on the line Rory repeated the information. They promised to be down within the hour to visit Lorelai and the twins. After her grandparents Rory called Miss Patty who promised to spread the word around town.

Marty had gone back to school and had promised to call Rory later. Rory went into her mother's room and joined her new family. Lorelai was cradling little Christian and Luke had Audrey. Rory could tell already that Audrey was going to be a Daddy's girl. She felt that slight pang of jealousy.

"Rory would you like to hold your brother and sister?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course Mom."

Rory took her baby sister in her right arm and her baby brother in her left. "Mom they are so tiny. Was I this small?"

"Not as little as they are but you were tiny," Lorelai said.

Just then a whole group of their friends and relatives came pouring into the room. Sookie and Jackson, Lane, Michel, Miss Patty, Babbette and Morey, even Taylor was among the Stars Hollowians. Richard and Emily were caught in the middle of them. Along with a nurse who had come to take the twins back up to the NICU (Neo Natal Intensive Care Unit.)

Because they were two months early and had such a low birth weight their doctor wanted to monitor them for a few days.

Later that day, both Luke and Rory fell fast asleep in the chairs in Lorelai's room. They had both been up for over 24 hours. Lorelai looked over at her daughter and husband and smiled. Her whole package had just gotten bigger. She was happy.


	16. Fights, Invites and Twin Trouble

**Orangesherbert7-** The reason I don't have Kirk dancing with Lulu is because his dance partner for the marathon has always been Donna Delane. Check out season three episode seven. Every year it's him and the same woman.

**purplelollipop17-** Thanks for the premee twin survial story.

**kylie1403-** The story is not rushed. I jump around on the timeline a little. I proably should have mentioned that in the chapters so I apologize for any confusion. Also honey, please work on your spelling/spacing so your reviews can be better understood.

A/N: I forgot my timeline when I wrote the last installment. The dance marathon had to be moved to the winter due to scheduling stuff and so that's why things are a little confusing for this next few chapters. Everything will make sense soon I promise.

* * *

Chapter 16: Fights, Invites, and Twin Trouble

The time had come finally. The day that the Lorelais had been dreaming about for years. The time when Rory would graduate from an Ivy League college. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes was graduating from Yale that very day.

The Danes house was a bustle of activity. The twins now two months old were finally home from the hospital. Christian or Chip, as he was affectionately called by his mother and sister, was still sickly. While in the NICU (Neo Natal Intensive Care Unit) he developed several ear infections and was suffering from sleep apnea. Sleep apnea is when you stop breathing during your sleep. As adults we learn to wake ourselves up, but babies haven't developed that part of their brain yet and they stay asleep. Sleep apnea is the most likely cause of SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.) While Audrey the smaller of the twins was perfectly healthy, Chip needed constant attention. He cried constantly, he was colicky and had to be kept moving to keep him happy. He barely ate and he never left the house. Lorelai had Friday night dinners moved to her house so they would have to expose Chip to the outside world.

Now it was spring and the air of Stars Hollow was getting warmer. Lorelai finally decided to venture out with both Chip and Audrey. Chip was very much a Momma's boy and Audrey already had Luke wrapped around her tiny fingers. If Luke and Lorelai were King and Queen of Stars Hollow, Chip and Audrey were definitely the Prince and Princess. Miss Patty doted over them something fierce. The town was crazy but that's what Lorelai loved about it.

A few days before, across the state at Yale University, steady love birds Marty and Rory wer having a major argument. Marty had been offered an internship to be a part of the design team for a new coaster at Cedar Point. Rory had also been given a great opportunity. She was offered a chance to teach creative writing in Paris.

"I just don't see how it's going to work out Marty," she was arguing. "We're going to be half the world away from each other. Long distance just never works out."

"You could come with me Rory. You could teach in Ohio," Marty countered.

"Marty it's Ohio. I don't want to go to Ohio."

"Can't we just try? Try and make it work? It's worth a shot right?"

Rory stared at her boyfriend. She wanted to make it work but the logical part of her heart knew there was no way a long distance relationship was going to last. But she wanted this thing with Marty to last. She hung her head in defeat.

"Ok Marty. We'll try."

Marty gathered her into his arms holding her close_. Maybe there is a way to make sure that this works out_.Marty thought of the small velvet box in his room. That small velvet box contained a very important object. He was going to wait and ask her after graduation. He had already talked to Luke and Lorelai and had received their blessing. All had to do now was wait for the perfect moment.

After Marty left Rory sat down on her bed, the only piece of furniture left in her dorm room. Graduation was three days away. She had dreamt of this moment for so long. She was going to walk across the stage in her cap and gown with her family sitting in the audience full of love and support. Her mother, her father, her grandparents and her new siblings Chip and Audrey, all of them there to see her proudest moment. She just hoped she wouldn't cry during her speech.

She packed up her graduation dress that Emily had bought her and went out to her car that was full of all her things that she had forgotten to take back home with her yesterday. She was going home. She drove the familiar streets of New Haven and onto the lonely highway, passing the exits for other small New England towns. Finally the one she wanted came into view. Welcome to Stars Hollow. She drove to the center of town and stopped her car outside her dad's diner.

She looked into the window and saw her dad and baby sister waiting on customers. She turned to walk around before going in she walked right into a familiar face.

"Dean, hi!" she exclaimed. "Oh my God! It is so good to see you!"

They shared a hug. They began to chat nonstop. He was back for the a couple of weeks, on break from school in Chicago. They caught up, excited to hear about the developments in each others' lives. He was shocked to learn that Luke and Lorelai had gotten married and had twins. Rory pointed into the diner to show him little Audrey.

"If you're not doing anything on Saturday, I'm graduating from Yale. You were such a part of my life for so long that I would really love it if you were there to see it."

"I'll be there Rory. You can count on it," he said.

* * *

Well that's it for now. The thing with my stories is that they are all one big thing on my computer and I break them apart to post them here. I hope you guys like it. 


	17. Reflections and a Speech

A/N: Here's an update for the holidays. For those of you out there who are still Dean fans I suggest that you skip these next few chapters. However if you were like me and cheered when he finally left for good enjoy. Thank you guys for all the great reviews. An author loves to know that their work is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 17: Reflections and a Speech

After sharing another hug Rory went back to the diner. Her best friend Lane was stationed behind the counter while Luke showed off his precious Audrey.

"Hey Lane!" Rory called cheerfully to her best friend.

"Rory! Oh you're home!" Lane cried. She came out from behind the counter and hugged her best friend. "Did you get that job in Paris like you wanted?"

Yeah and Marty got the job in Ohio. We had a major argument about it. He wanted me to come with him to Ohio, but it's Ohio you know?"

"I understand. So what are you guys going to do? You'll be in Paris for what 18 weeks? That's a long time."

"We're going to try the long distance relationship. I know it didn't work for you and Dave but maybe it will work with Marty and I."

"Anything will work if it's what you really want," Lane said, trying to reassure her best friend.

"Anything new about the 'surprise' party tomorrow?" Rory whispered.

"Other than the fact that both Luke and Sookie are going to be dead by the time they finish all the food? Nothing new," Lane whispered back.

Rory looked around the diner. She spent so many hours in the place; studying, eating, hanging out. She couldn't think of one bad memory in that place. Her father's diner was by far her most favorite place in Stars Hollow next to her own home. She felt content to just be there.

No where at Yale did she find that atmosphere that she had in the Hollow. Stars Hollow contained all the eccentric characters that you only read about in stories. Rory couldn't imagine living anywhere else. That's what was so scary about taking the job in Paris. She would have to leave this wonderful place. At least she had already secured a place to stay. She was going to be living with Giselle, Michel's mother. When Lorelai and Sookie found out, they both gave her a list of things she was to bring back that they could use to torment Michel with.

Leaving the diner, she decided to leave her car there and walk home. Walking the streets of her town she took in all the memories of her last 22 years. She remembered taking dance classes with Miss Patty, picnics with her mother in the gazebo, walking hand in hand with Dean and Jess. Everything was still the same. Nothing in the Hollow ever changed.

She began to think about the speech she was going to have to give two afternoon away. Rory was the class elected speaker.

_"Upon entering the halls of Yale University as an eighteen year old girl used to only sharing a house with her mother I am here to say I was terrified. But once I settled into a routine and made a few new friends the homesickness slowly faded away. But knowing that home was only 22.8 miles away made it easier to live with. _

_A house does not make a home. I have three homes, Yale University, Stars Hollow and Hartford. My first home has been there for me since I was a small child. Stars Hollow, Connecticut is the town that belongs in a story. The people of this town would fit anywhere. . We have our jack of all trades but master of none. Our gossip queens, town meetings directly from To Kill a Mockingbird. The citizens of this sleepy town have seen my mother and I through many hardships and have welcomed us with open arms. It was in Stars Hollow where my mother found her dream, her dream of opening her own inn. It was in Stars Hollow where she found her one true love. My father Luke. _

_Growing up in this town, with all of its colorful characters, helped shaped me into the woman I have become. Sometimes their intentions were honorable and sometimes they were just nutty. The people in this town have become second parents to me. And I love them for it. _

_My second home was closed to me for a long time because of past hurts. Hartford, the home of my grandparents, is a whirlwind of parties, charities and business. Social obligations and teas were an everyday occurrence in the Gilmore home. As a small child the things inside the Gilmore home seemed more like the things one would find in a museum. Wealth and privilege at every turn. My grandparents never gave me any inclination that my presence on this earth was a mistake although many people in their circle said so. They believed in me and helped me through a hard time in my young life. _

_My third home has been Yale University for the past four years. These halls challenged me, shaped me, and molded me into the young woman I am now. I learned things here that I hadn't before. Not just in the classroom either. Did you know that people will take $20 for a tree? Or that if you get to breakfast at the very last second the only thing left is one cold, hard waffle and three drops of cold coffee? All of these things I found out when I came to Yale. _

_Now we are all about to leave our home again. Many of us will be off to another country or state for jobs or furthering our education. I will be flying off to Paris to teach creative writing. It will be hard to leave another home but it will be well worth the adventure. _

_Thank you to all the amazing professors at this school who challenge us daily. Thank you the Deans and counselors. Mostly I would like to thank my family, which has grown slightly since I started here. To my mother Lorelai Danes, thank you for everything. To my father Luke Danes. I hope I'm at least half the parent that you didn't have to be. To my grandparents, for everything you've done. To Marty, Lane, and Paris. Without you I don't know where I would have ended up. Class of 2007, home is always there, never forget that. _


	18. A Letter from Mom

Chapter 18: A Letter from Mom

It was a good speech. She enjoyed writing it. She had thought it was sentimental and inspiring. She walked into her house and was handed Chip. He was fussy but that was a normal thing. Lorelai was walking around rocking him and singing to him the best she could. Rory held her baby brother close to her rocking him. The poor little guy tugged at his ears something fierce.

"Dr. Gregory said that these constant ear infections could lead to Chip being deaf by the time he is a year old," Lorelai said. "Dr. Gregory also said that we have to watch his breathing even closer now. His sleep apnea is getting worse. Last night he stopped for a whole minute."

Rory could tell that her mother was worried. Chip was very important to her and to Luke. Chip was going to be Luke's baseball cap wearing second in command. Luke had already planned for their first camping trip. Chip was going to be his father's pride and joy and his mother's perfect gentleman. Audrey, Rory could already tell was bound for the stage. Miss Patty and Babbette had figured with her lung capacity now that little girl was going to have "one hell of a singing voice."

The twins' lives were planned for them but if Rory knew Lorelai the plans would change daily. Just as they should. It was still new to Rory to have so many things going on in her house. For 20 something years it was just her and Lorelai. Now that cold stab of jealousy, jealousy over two babies who would grow up with both of their parents. Lorelai wasn't just hers anymore, Rory had to share.

It was a quiet first night home. The next night she knew was going to be less than quiet. Then a month later she would leave for Paris.

"Did Marty get that internship in Ohio?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, he wanted me to come with him but I just can't," Rory answered. "We're going to try the long distance thing. It's for the best."

"If you say so," her mother said knowing what Marty had planned.

It was party time. Luke had made the dinner and Sookie had made the desserts. Cookies, cakes and other sugary goodies poured out of the house. Rory was kicked out of the house with Audrey for the afternoon. Rory wandered around and ended up on the bridge. She rocked Audrey and read to her from Sense and Sensibility.

"Starting her early?" a voice said behind her.

Rory turned and saw Dean standing there.

"It's never too early for Jane," Rory countered. "She has a lot to live up to."

"Yeah she does," Dean agreed. "I hear there's supposed to be this huge party at your house today."

"Yeah I've been kicked out until five. What have you been doing Dean? I've barely seen your mom or Clara, they usually tell me what you've been up to."

"I've been going to the University of Chicago and working for my uncle on a construction site," Dean said, sitting next to Rory and Audrey.

"Do you think you'll stay in Chicago or move back here?" Rory asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. I like Chicago and I like it here. Maybe I'll find a place halfway between the two."

The two old friends sat talking until it was time for Rory to head home for her party. She still had to change. She walked into her house and headed for her room. Lying on her bed she found a new dress. _For our graduate. Love Mom and Dad._ Rory slipped on the flowery dress and brushed her hair leaving it down. The living room was decorated in the Yale colors, blue and white. A huge banner hung in the room, reading, _Congratulations Rory!_

Sookie had made Rory a tassel hat cake just like she had when Lorelai graduated from business school. On the table by the door was a mountain of presents. From Lane she found a CD of her band to take with her to Paris. From Gypsy was a certificate for free service on her car for a month. Andrew had given her a shopping spree at the bookstore. Richard gave her a new/old book. Emily gave her a pearl necklace and credit card to be used in Paris. She had waited to open the present from her parents until after the party.

She went into her room and set the box on her bed. She almost didn't want to open it. Slowly she undid the bow and let it fall. Carefully ripping away the paper she opened the box. Inside was two letters, one from Lorelai and one from Luke. She opened the one from her mother first.

_Hey kid. Tomorrow you're going to be graduating from Yale. I just want you to know how proud of you I am. I know your spotlight has been stolen what with the arrival of Chip and Audrey. But I want you to know that you'll always be my favorite daughter. _

_No matter where you go, what you decide to do with your life, you will always have a place here with me and your father. The first time you called Luke "Dad" to his face that night he cried. Don't tell him I told you though. He would die of embrassement. He loves you so much. _

_Here's my gift to you kid. Buried somewhere in this box is a ring. This ring was given to me by Gran when I was a little girl. I am passing it on to the next Lorelai. There's also a key. The key will be explained in the letter from Luke. _

_Congratulations Rory. It's like one of your books. One chapter down several more to go. Go out there and conquer the world. _

_Love, Mom_


	19. Her Own Tree House

Chapter 19: Her Own Tree House

Rory wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Lorelai always knew what to say. That's what she loved most about her mother. Next she opened the letter from Luke.

_My Rory,_

_I remember this one time, I think you were about ten. You had decided that you were going to run away because you and Lorelai had argued about something. You declared that you were going to go live in a tree house. The only problem with that was no one in Stars Hollow had a tree house. You came into the diner, pouting that you great runaway plan wasn't going to work. You asked me to build you a tree house and I told you I'd get to it. _

_It only took another ten years but now you can run away to you very own tree house. In the box is a map into the woods to where your tree house is located. There's not much to your tree house. It has a rope ladder, a decent roof that doesn't leak and a cooler that can be used to store cookies or other things you don't want Lorelai to get to. _

_Your mother mentioned a key in her letter to you. Well that key is to your own house. When you get back from Paris, my childhood home is open to you and whoever you want to live with you. I know it's a pretty big gift but I want you to always have a place you can go to. Not that you can't come here because you always can. _

_Even before your mother and I were together I would go and talk to my parents about you like you were my own. "My Rory got into Chilton. My Rory got into Harvard, Princeton and Yale." My Rory this and My Rory that. I just want you to know how much it means to me that you have taken on my last name. When Lorelai told me that I cried. My Rory was really going to be My Rory. I love you Rory, more than any other father loves his daughter. Congratulations Rory. You are going to take the world by storm. _

_Love, Dad_

Now if Lorelai's letter made her cry then Luke's caused her to blubber. He built her a tree house and gave her his old house that he grew up in. She thought long about that day. She didn't even remember what the argument with Lorelai was about but she did remember asking Luke to build her a tree house. She asked him over cookies and milk, her regular comfort food before her coffee habit kicked in. In her mind she replayed walking into the diner carrying a tiny backpack stuffed with her books. She was carrying Colonel Clucker, her stuffed chicken.

"_Rory where are you going?" he asked the little girl. _

_"I'm running away. Mom is being a meanie and I'm going to live in a tree house!" she had said so sullenly. _

_Luke placed a few cookies on a plate and poured her a glass of milk. She sat at the counter munching on her cookies and sipping her milk. _

_"You know no one in town has a tree house," Luke had said. _

_"Darn. Now where am I going to go?" Rory had asked. "Luke will you build me a tree house?"_

_"I'll work on it," he had said. _

Rory left her room and found her parents sitting in the living room watching The Way We Were. Audrey was asleep on Luke's shoulder and Chip was resting comfortably on Lorelai's lap. Lorelai kept her hand on Chip's chest making sure it was rising and falling in a normal pattern.

"Thank you Mom," Rory whispered as to not wake up Chip and Audrey. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome little girl," Lorelai whispered back.

"Thank you Daddy, for both houses," she whispered. "I'll always be Your Rory."

Rory awoke the next morning early. She went into the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She put some in a travel mug retrieved the map to her tree house and went in search of it. About a half hour later she found it. She climbed the rope ladder and looked out the small window. It over looked the lake. She decided that when Chip and Audrey get bigger she would take them here and let them jump from the tree house and into the lake, something she would have done herself.

She went back home and washed the dirt that had accumulated on her from her hike. She changed into her dress that her grandmother had bought for her and found her parents up and about. Luke was in the kitchen making breakfast. She could smell the chocolate chip pancakes warming on the stove. Chocolate chip pancakes were always abound on special days. Or really bad days.

Rory took a plate and placed two pancakes on it and then scooped eggs next to them. She ate quietly.

"I found my tree house," she said finally. "Thank you for building it Daddy."

Luke smiled at the new title he had been given by his 23 year old daughter. "You're welcome Rory."


	20. In the Balance

Chapter 20: In the Balance

They began to talk and laugh together until she heard the distinct cry of little Audrey over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her," Rory said, getting up.

Rory walked up the stairs to her brother and sister's room. Audrey was crying and kicking wildly in her crib. Rory picked her up and took her over to the changing table. Rory changed her diaper and got her all dressed up. Lorelai had made her a little blue and white sundress to wear to the graduation. She made Chip a matching suit.

Just as Audrey was dressed and ready to start her day Chip was up. He had a quieter cry. Rory got him all cleaned up and then carried them both downstairs to the kitchen. In the half hour that she had been gone, a dozen red roses had arrived for her. Looking at the card she discovered that they were from Marty. How sweet.

Around noon the Danes-Gilmore clan loaded themselves into their car and began their drive to New Haven. The ceremony was set to start at three. Rory had promised Marty that their parents would save a seat for the other, whoever managed to get there first.

Mr. and Mrs. Hanson, Marty's parents waved from a good spot in the theatre at Yale. Rory and Marty dismissed themselves to go get in line for the processional. At two fifteen Rory scanned the audience and spotted her parents and grandparents. The seat that she had Lorelai save for Dean was still empty. Lane and Zach were there. But Dean still wasn't. Rory dug out her cell and punched in Dean's new number.

"Dean, hi. It's Rory. Where are you? Cause I'm looking at the seat that is saved for you and you're not in it. You're on your way? You should have been here by now! Dean I really want you here! Get here as soon as you can. I'll see you soon. Bye Dean."

Rory was frustrated. The one person she wanted to see her graduate from Yale wasn't there yet. Of course the others were the most important but Dean was her first love. She wanted him there.

At three the processional began. Pomp and Circumstance played as the graduates took their seats. There was so many people that Rory had never even seen before. She only noticed those whom she had known. She saw Tanna, her roommate from her first year at Yale.

About halfway through the speech of the Dean Rory exited her seat go get to the stage for her speech. As she was walking through the halls of the theatre her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Dean?" she said, answering her phone.

"Is this Rory Gilmore?" an unfamiliar voice asked her.

"Yes this is Rory Gilmore, who is this?"

"Ma'am my name is Dr. Peter Green of New Haven General Hospital. I hate to inform of this. We have an accident victim here by the name of Dean Forrester. He sustained major trauma to his head and neck. I am afraid to say that he won't make it past the next hour. He wants to see you before he dies."

Rory nearly dropped her phone. "Please sir, do whatever you can to keep him alive. I am about to graduate from Yale University. Please keep him alive for another two hours. Tell him I am coming and to keep fighting."

She hung up the phone and contained her tears. She heard the Dean announce her.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the class elected speaker. Ladies and gentlemen, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes."

Rory walked across the stage to the podium. She could hear her mother, father and friends cheer wildly. She looked down at the note cards in her hands. Her speech about home and never forgetting about it seemed rather stupid now that the life of one of her dearest friends hung in the balance.

"Friends, family and faculty thank you for coming today. I never thought this day would come. Graduating from college no longer seems to be such a big deal for people like it used to. People take college for granted. Skipping classes, partying until all hours of the night. College is the time to discover yourself and see what you're made of. College is the time to break away from the values and traditions passed down from our parents. To those of you who worked your butt off to get to this day I applaud you.

"Taking things for granted seems to be the norm of this generation. Whatever happened to living for the day? We should all live each day like it was your last. Don't ever let anger or hurt feelings keep you from telling someone how you really feel. Don't let their life hang in the balance because of something you said."

Rory choked back on her tears. "No matter how busy you get or how tired you are always let the ones you love know that you love them. Marty, I love you. I will wait forever to be with you. Mom, Dad, Chip and Audrey, thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for spending hours building me a tree house, thank you for everything you do. Thank you for being the dad that you didn't have to be. Grandma, Grandpa you have been my pillars of strength for so long. I don't know how you do it. Thank you. Those words sound so dumb and pointless at this time. I have to go. I have somewhere else that I have to be. Marty, grab my diploma for me."

Rory ran from the stage. It wasn't the speech that she wanted to give. It didn't make an ounce of sense. She probably made herself look like a total idiot. She ran to the parking lot. She finally realized that she didn't have her car with her. She had come with her parents. Pulling out her phone she dialed directory assistance.

"Yes in New Haven I need the number of a cab company, I don't care the one closest to Yale."

She memorized the number hung up the phone and punched it in. She explained her emergency and the cab arrived. She called her mother from the cab.

"Rory what the hell is going on?" Lorelai asked. "What is more important than your graduation?"

"Dean got into an accident coming here. He is hanging on by a very small thread. I got a call from a doctor just before my speech."

"Oh my God. Call me the second you hear anything. I'll let people on this end know what's going on," Lorelai said supportively.


	21. He's Gone and It's All My Fault

Chapter 21: He's Gone and It's All My Fault

The cab stopped in front of the hospital and Rory ran in. She looked and felt strange in her cap and gown searching the ER for Dean. She ran into a doctor.

"Excuse me can you help me?"

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

"I'm looking for someone. I got a call from a doctor. I can't remember his name at the moment other than it was a color. Like black, brown, gray," Rory rambled trying to find the right color.

"Dr. Green?" the doctor asked.

"That's it! He is taking care of a friend of mine."

"I'm Dr. Green. You must be Rory. Yes. You must be," Dr. Green said. "Miss Gilmore, you may need to sit down."

Rory sank into the nearest chair. "If you're asking me to sit down than I'm too late." "I'm sorry Miss Gilmore. I told him you were coming but he seemed to have lost his will to fight. He went into cardiac arrest and we were unable to shock his heart back into a normal rhythm. I'm so sorry. Mr. Forrester is gone."

Rory buried her head into her hands. She heaved heavy, heartbreaking sobs. No one was there to comfort her in her loss. Her mother was on her way. Lane was with her mother and her boyfriend. Marty! God she needed Marty right now.

"May I see him?" Rory asked through her tears.

"Of course. I'll take you to him."

Dr. Green led Rory down to a secluded room in the hospital. He opened the door and she saw, to her, a sleeping Dean. She approached him quietly hoping he would just wake up. Dr. Green closed the door and let her have her privacy.

Rory looked at Dean's broken body. He had IVs coming out of his arm and a tube in his mouth. It pained Rory greatly to see him like this. She thought about the last thing she had said to him. She was being selfish, mean, and her words were harsh.

"Dean, please come back. You're stronger than this and you know it. You wanted to see me in my cap and gown. Now come on open your eyes. Look at me Dean. Look!"

Dean didn't move. As much as she wanted him to wake up and see her in her cap and gown she knew it was never going to happen. Dean was gone and it was all her fault.

Lorelai and the rest of those at Rory's graduation arrived at New Haven General Hospital. Lorelai went to the front desk and asked for Dean Forrester's room.

"Let me get Dr. Green, ma'am," the nurse at the desk said. She left the desk and came back moments later with Dr. Green.

"Can I help you folks?" he asked, trying to keep things light.

"I'm looking for my daughter and her friend. He was in an accident."

"I hate to tell you this but Mr. Forrester is gone. He died about a half hour ago."

Lorelai gasped. Oh poor Rory. She handed Chip to Lane and Luke gave Audrey to Emily. The pair then went with Dr. Green to the room where Rory was.

"Sweets?" her mother called into the cold unfeeling room. "Rory?"

"He's gone Mom. And it's all my fault."

"What's your fault? Rory, honey talk to me. Wjat happened?"

"I called him to find out where he was and he got into the wreck. This is my fault. No one else's."

"Rory don't do this to yourself, kid," Luke said, trying to be comforting.

Rory looked miserably at her parents. She gave them both a tight hug and they left when they saw Dean's parents and sister arrive, Rory and the Danes' offered their condolences and went about their way.

Everyone in town has turned out for Dean's memorial service. Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Marty are sitting in the second row behind Dean's family. Rory looked around and saw Lindsey and her family on the other side. Rory was holding a red rose and the bracelet that Dean had made her for her sixteenth birthday. Reverend Skinner was giving the eulogy. He told of the good things that Dean had done in the community. When he mentioned that Dean had been Rory's first love she lost it. She had to get out of there. She burst out of the church doors with Lorelai on her heels.

"How can he be gone?" Rory yelled to the sky. "How could you just take him from us!"

"Rory, honey, come back inside. There is nothing more you can do except be supportive for Dean's family."

Lorelai puts her arm around they walk back into the church. They get in line with Luke and Marty. They walk by Dean's coffin. Rory stops and places the rose inside. She carefully opens his hand and put the bracelet in it.

"Good bye Dean. I am going to miss you so much," Rory said. Then whispering softly so no one will hear, "I'll always love you."

Marty hold Rory to him and they go for a walk. He has waited a week now to ask her the question he had wanted to since they had graduated. They walk out to the bridge and sit down.

"Thank you for being here with me Marty," Rory said, lying her head on his shoulder. "It means so much to me. I love you Marty. I really do."

"That's good to know. Because I have something I want to ask you. I think that the answer to this question will help this separation between the ocean seem a little smaller."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small black velvet box. He opens it up and hands it to her.

"I would love it if you would marry me Rory Gilmore-Danes."

* * *

I realize that you all hate me very, very much for leaving this at a cliffhanger, but hey Amy made us wait an entire summer before we found out Luke's answer. Jess plays a major role in the next part of this very long story. Have a happy Thanksgiving and don't eat more than four dinners unless you have no other choice! Hope you guys like my oh so subtle dig at Logan and the rest of those people. AKA: Finn, Colin 


	22. Packing and Chip Troubles

**A/N: It's not quite finished yet but here you go. Warning: This is a sad one. Things will get better for the Danes clan, I promise. **

**Here's my shout out to my rave reviewrs: **

**primesetter31: Sorry I made you cry and I'm not trying to kill you. I swear.**

**bluedaisy05: Rory's not generic therefore her speech would not be. **

**orengesherbert7: Thanks for everything. **

**Here we go Chapter 22 of Collide.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Packing and Chip Troubles

Rory was set to leave for Paris in two weeks. It was going to be hard for her to leave her family, friends and fiancé for 36 weeks. She and Marty were getting married. Not until she finished her job in Paris and not until he finished his internship in Ohio. Rory stood in her room staring at her closet. Her suitcases lay empty next to it. She had no idea what to take with her and what to leave behind. She decided to bring the majority of her Friday night dinner clothes so she could wear those at the school. She then tossed in her favorite jeans and a few sweaters. That alone filled three suitcases. She still had to pack her books. Lorelai told her that she didn't need all the books she had put on her list. She could just take her favorites. However that turned into an even bigger nightmare. Rory was unable to pick just a few of her favorite books. She picked 100 of her favorite books.

"Rory for the love of God, narrow your list down. You don't need both editions of _Metamorphosis_. Just take the first edition," Lorelai argued. "You're going to be over your weight limit and then you won't get anything to Paris with you."

"Mom, will you just let me pack my books. I'll need these to teach from. I have to be able to give these kids more variety than just _Harry Potter_ and _Lord of the Rings_."

"It's your stuff Rory," Lorelai said finally.

She left the room when she heard Chip cry over the baby monitor. The ear infections were becoming more common and Dr. Gregory was concerned that Chip would lose his hearing if nothing could be done to keep him from getting them.

"Hey Rory?" Lorelai called into her daughter's room. "I need to run to Doose's for a minute and I don't want to take Chip because I just got him to sleep. Will you keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah Mom. Just leave his monitor in here and I'll check on him every ten minutes," Rory said, packing her books.

"Thanks, kid. Oh yeah Luke has Audrey with him at the diner. I swear that girl has him wrapped around every one of her tiny fingers."

"Just like her Mom," Rory teased.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short guys but bear with me. All of my stories are indivdual document on my laptop that I break up into smaller chapters to be posted here. The next one will be longer. **


	23. Toasters and Taylor

Lorelai left the house and walked over to Luke's for coffee before going to the market. She looked in the window and saw Audrey helping Luke pour coffee. She walked in just behind Taylor.

"You know Luke, the Spring Carnival is coming up next week you could really make some extra money if you set up a booth or something similar at the carnival," Taylor said sitting down at the counter.

"Ohh pa," Audrey gurgled.

"That's right Audrey. Taylor no," Luke said.

"It was just a suggestion, Luke," Taylor sputtered. He walked past Lorelai and she took his seat at the counter.

"Well look who has Daddy already wrapped around her little fingers," Lorelai teased.

"This is going to be one Gilmore girl who won't have to rely on take out and pizza for a meal," Luke teased back. "Just today Audrey learned how to push the lever on the toaster."

"Can she pour coffee yet?"

"No she can't and she's not going to start. This is one Gilmore child that will not be a coffee addict."

"You're cruel Luke," Lorelai teased.

Just then the annoying ring of Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"I'm going to start making you check that thing at the door and you can have it back when you leave," Luke said. "Outside."

"You would really think that being your wife and the mother of your children would count for something, Mr. Danes," Lorelai said sticking her tongue out at Luke as she went to the door.

Luke watched her go. Some things in his life would never change. She would always come in and beg for coffee. He would always give it to her. Her phone would always ring he would always tell her to go outside. Sometimes she would go and sometimes she would stay. Watching her from the window, he could tell that there was something wrong on the other end. She threw her phone in her bag and blew into the diner at light speed.

"Lorelai? Honey what's wrong?" he asked placing Audrey in her swing he set up in the corner.

"Something's wrong…Christian…Rory…Home," Lorelai said trying to form a full sentence.

Luke didn't need a full sentence. Pulling Audrey from the swing and putting her in the car seat he took Lorelai's hand and pulled her from the diner. Locking Audrey's seat in place in the truck he helped Lorelai in and he flew down the street and got to their house at the same time that the paramedics were.


	24. No Tools in my Box

Jumping out of the back of the ambulance a team rushed into the house. They emerged with Rory who was carrying Christian. Lorelai and Luke rushed to them.

"Rory! What happened?" Lorelai cried. "What's wrong?"  
"Ma'am I need you to step back and give us room," the paramedic said. "All will be explained soon."

"I am his mother and you will tell me what's going on now!"

"Mom, I went to check on him cause I hadn't heard him make any noise for awhile. I put my hand down on his chest and it wasn't moving. I started rescue breathing for him and then called you and the paramedics. He started breathing again," Rory explained as the paramedics led her to the ambulance. She handed Christian to Lorelai. Luke tossed Rory the keys to his truck and climbed in behind Lorelai.

"Meet us at the hospital," Luke said.

A half hour later Luke and Lorelai were in the emergency room with Chip and Chip's doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes," Dr. Gregory began. "I have no answers for you right now. Christian is a special case. The constant ear infections and the sleep apnea are only the beginning of his problems. We're going to admit him back in the NICU where we can monitor him more closely. I'm afraid that the reason his breathing is so bad is that his lungs are not fully developed. We may have to put him on a ventilator if he stops breathing again."

"Thank you for the update Dr. Gregory," Luke said.

"Please, for you guys, it's John."

"Thank you, John," Lorelai said.

She and Luke watched him walk away with Chip in an incubator. They would follow him up shortly.

"I am so scared Luke," she whispered into his shoulder. "I'm so scared for him."

Luke held her close. He didn't have anything in his tool box that he could use to fix his son. This is what he did. He fixed things. This he couldn't fix. He didn't even have words to tell her that it would be all right. Because he didn't know. He didn't know if Christian would be all right or not. He didn't know.

"I know honey, I know."

He rubbed her back and repeated his soft I know in her ear. Just like he had done four years earlier when she had convinced herself that she was failing with the inn. He was her rock, her parachute, her trampoline when the parachute gave out.

Awhile later they went up to his room in the NICU and sat with him. Lorelai hadn't moved since Chip had gotten in there. She hadn't eaten anything since the night before and she hadn't even had her cup of coffee that morning.


	25. A Promise Made

Chapter 25: A Promise Made

"Lorelai, go get something to eat. You're not doing yourself any good by not eating. Go get some coffee and take a break I'll sit with him for awhile. He'll be fine. Go."

Lorelai took one last look at Chip, rubbed his little arm and kissed the top of his head with her fingers.

"You'll find me the second John comes back with his test results?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, now go take a break."

Lorelai and Luke shared a small kiss and whispered, "I love you," to each other before parting. Luke sat down in the rocking chair and pulled out his wallet.

"Hey buddy," he said quietly. "You need to get better and I'm going to show you pictures of all the people who want you to get better."

Opening his wallet he pulls out one of the several pictures of Lorelai he has in there. Placing it against the glass of the incubator he begins to talk again, "This is your Mommy. She loves you so much and wants you to get better."

Luke looks around the room for a roll of tape so he can tape up the pictures and doesn't see one. He pushes the nurse call button. A nurse in colorful scrubs comes in.

"Can you bring me a roll of tape?" Luke asked. "I want to tape up pictures of his family so he will be surrounded by familiar faces."

The nurse nodded and brought him the roll of tape from the nurse's station. He taped up the photo of Lorelai and then moved on to one of Rory. "This is your big sister Rory. She's going to be gone for a few months. She's going to be teaching kids in Paris, France. It's a long way from Stars Hollow."

Luke carefully pulled the next picture from his wallet and held it up to Chip. "This is Grandma and Grandpa Danes. You haven't gotten to meet them yet because they're in heaven watching out for you."

Luke painfully put up that photo. He taped up a picture of Richard and Emily next to the one of his parents.

"Christian, when you get better I'm going to teach you how to play baseball and you're going to be the staring pitcher for the Yankees. You're going to go to Harvard and be anything you want. And I'm going to be there for you cheering you on. But in order for you to do that you need to get better. You can't leave me in a house full of girls. Come on Christian, you can do it. I know you can." Luke continues to talk to his son. He tells him all about how to run a diner and how to fish. He even told him that when he's eight they were going to go on a long fishing trip to Canada.

Lorelai watched from the window of the room. She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. If she had taken it easy while she was pregnant maybe he wouldn't be struggling so much. Maybe she and Luke shouldn't have danced at the marathon. She shook her head, hoping to shake out the thoughts. This wasn't her fault, it wasn't Luke's fault either. She smiled happily at how much Luke was connecting to his son. She was afraid that Chip was going to be too much of a Mommy's boy. She could see that it wasn't going to happen.

"Mrs. Danes?" Dr. Gregory said softly, breaking the silence in the hallway.

Lorelai gasped and leaned on the wall. "Oh! John you scared me."

"Can I speak with you and Mr. Danes for a moment. I'm afraid that I don't have good news."

"Just let me get someone to sit in with Chip. I don't want him to be alone," she said.

Walking out to the waiting room Lorelai saw the faces of the concerned citizens of Stars Hollow waiting for her. Lane, Sookie, Miss Patty, even Taylor were huddled together.

"Patty? Will you go sit in with Chip while Luke and I talk with John?"

"Of course honey. How is he doing?"

"We'll know more after we talk to John."

Lorelai led Patty into Chip's room and pulled Luke away, explaining that John needed to talk to them. They began the long walk to Dr. Gregory's office. Sitting down in the overstuffed chairs made the worry in Lorelai's mind become greater. She clutched Luke's hand.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news for you," John began. "Christian is not improving. He is not getting enough oxygen to his brain and it is causing his heart to work harder than it has to. I think it would be wise to put him on a ventilator to help increase his circulation. The reason he looks so blue is because he is not receiving enough oxygen throughout his body. Putting him on the machine will help him get sufficient oxygen to his systems and decrease the risk of permanent damage." "Don't put him on a machine," Lorelai whispered softly. "Luke please don't let him put Chip on a machine."

"Shh. Lorelai shh. It's ok. John is there another option besides putting him on a machine?"

"We could put him on continuous oxygen by a mask. We could try that first and see how he takes to it. If that doesn't work we'll have to put him on the ventilator."

Soft tears dripped from Lorelai's eyes. She didn't want to have to see her precious baby boy attached to any machine.

"He's not going on a machine. No machine is going to help my son breathe because I don't ever want to have to make the choice to take him off it, if it doesn't work. I'm not doing it."

"I think you know what route we're going to try first John," Luke said, being strong for the woman falling to pieces next to him.

"I understand Mr. Danes. We'll monitor him on continuous flow oxygen for a few hours and see where he's at."

John got up and left his office and let Lorelai and Luke have their privacy. Lorelai hung her head and let the tears fall. Luke knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Lorelai, honey, talk to me. Don't bottle this in. Lorelai."

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you won't let them put Chip on a machine. I heard you talking to him. I want to be able to read in the papers that Christian Danes pitched a no hitter against the Red Sox. Promise me."

"I promise Lorelai. I promise you," he said. He began to kiss away her tears to seal the promise.


	26. Goodbyes and Lullabies

Chapter 26: Goodbyes and Lullubies

Meanwhile back at their house Rory and Marty were saying their goodbyes. Marty had changed his flight to be with Rory while she waited for news on Chip. He couldn't delay any longer. He had to be in Sandusky by tomorrow.

"I'll call you everyday," he said, holding Rory close. He didn't want to leave with her baby brother sick. "You can call me anytime. Even if it's just to say hi. I love you Rory."

"I just wish you didn't have to go so soon," Rory said trying not to cry. "You'll keep your phone on in case something happens with Chip during the night?"

"Yes Rory. I will be on the next flight back if anything happens. I swear."

"Do you need me to drive you to the airport?" Rory asked. "Cause I can if you want me to."

"I called a cab. You should be here if something happens with your brother."

"I love you Marty. You already have a letter waiting for you in Sandusky. I miss you already and you haven't even left yet. God I feel like a silly little girl."

Marty leaned down and kissed her lightly. "But you're my silly little girl."

Their kiss deepened and then was cut short by the sound of a horn honking outside and Audrey's cry. Rory walked Marty to the door and waved to him from the porch as his cab pulled away. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she lost sight of the cab.

Rory went back into the house and trudged up the stairs to her siblings' room. Audrey was lying on her back crying and kicking her feet around.

"Hobbit what's wrong?" Rory asked quietly. She picked up Audrey and began to rock her as she sang to her.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in you eye is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once the way you did _

_Once upon a Dream_

That seemed to quiet her down but Rory continued to sing other little Disney songs that she still knew.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In Dreams you will lose your heartache_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams _

_And someday your rainbow will come shining through_

_Not matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Audrey fell asleep to the sound of her sister singing to her. Across the town Lorelai was doing the same thing with Chip.

_Oh this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night _

_And we call it Bella Notte_

_Look at the skies _

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find the enchantment here_

_The night will weave it's magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

_For this is the night _

_And the heavens are right _

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

"Chip, this Mama," Lorelai said quietly. "You sleep good and I'll see you in the morning. Daddy's going to stay with you tonight. Mama's just too tired, plus I have to check on Audrey. You be a good boy. I love you CLD."

Lorelai kisses her fingers and places them on Chip's forehead. She hates to leave him but she needs to get some sleep. Stopping to see Luke outside the room she reminds him to call her the second something happens.

"I promise Lorelai. He'll be fine. Just go home be with the girls and come back in the morning. I love you."

They share a tender kiss, unaware that it will be their last one for a long time. Luke goes into Christian's room and settles into the rocking chair.


	27. A Promise Unmade

Chapter 27: A Promise Unmade

He must have dozed off because when he woke up it was a little after eight at night. Dr. Gregory arrives in the room to check Christian's progress.

"Mr. Danes I am glad you are here. I have some bad news."

"How bad?"

"Really bad. Being on the oxygen isn't helping. His last EKG reading was still too high. The only thing that will lower his heart rate to a normal rhythm is the ventilator."

"No I can't allow that."

"Mr. Danes, if you don't do this Christian will go into cardiac arrest and will most likely die from it. You have to do this to save your son."

Luke looks down at his precious baby boy. He studies Chip's face and sees a little of himself in it. He weighed all the consequences of the decision he was going to have to make in a matter of minutes. Lorelai was very adamant that Chip not be put on a machine, but if it was the only thing that would save his life and guarantee a future with him in their lives. He had to do this.

"Put him on the machine," Luke said. "If it's going to save his life, put him on the machine."

Dr. Gregory nods and leaves the room to assemble the team to hook Chip up to the ventilator. Luke sinks into the rocking chair and in a moment his tough exterior melting away, he begins to cry heartbreaking sobs.

About two hours of being at the house nearly drove Lorelai batty. She couldn't sit there and wait for Luke to call with good or bad news. She had to be there. She calls to Rory to let her know that she was leaving before going to the car.

She walks the too familiar halls of the NICU unit to Chip's room. For a second she thinks she has the wrong room because the baby in Chip's room was hooked up to a ventilator. That couldn't be her son. Her son was on continuous oxygen supply. Checking the name on the chart she knew she had the right room. Fighting back tears and hysterics she knocks on the door to get Luke's attention.

Once they were in the hall she let out the anger she was feeling.

"What happened Luke? What happened? Why is Chip attached to that machine? Why?"

"He wasn't getting any better. His heart was still working harder than it needed to. It was the only way to bring his heart back to a normal rhythm," Luke explained. "It was the only way."

Not wanting to ask the next question on her mind but she had to know. "Did you ok this? I mean you had to for them to even do anything. Did you?"

"I had to, Lorelai. I had no other choice. It was either put him on the ventilator or watch him die. I couldn't do that. I couldn't sit here knowing there was a way to keep here with us and the girls."

"You said you would call me the second anything was happening. Why didn't you call me?"

"There wasn't time. Lorelai please. I had to do what I thought was best not just for us but for the girls and Christian too."

As they were arguing in the hall, the heart monitor in Chip's room began blaring. Luke and Lorelai stood frozen in the hall as they watched Dr. Gregory and his team of nurses and doctors rush into the room. They quickly detached the machine and began to use an air bag to hyperventilate him. Dr. Gregory had his two fingers pumping up and down on Chip's chest. To Lorelai and Luke it was like watching a scene from ER. Only this was real and there was no cut, try again if they didn't get the procedure right.

"Charge to ten! Clear!" they heard Dr. Gregory yell.

The monitor still showed no signs of heart movement. "Again!"

Still nothing. Lorelai was in hysterics in the hall. Luke had to lead her away from the room in hopes that it would calm her down. He couldn't watch the doctor's shock his son's heart back to a normal rhythm. He knew what was happening and he couldn't stop it. With his wife sobbing next to him he fell to his knees in the middle of the hallway and began to pray. Prayer was something he had given up on after his father died. But in the middle of the NICU with his own son dying in another room he began to call out to God.

"God, take the breath in my lungs and give it to Christian. I'll gladly take his place. Please God don't take our son. Please God. Please."

The time ticked by. Dr. Gregory came into the hall where Luke and Lorelai were waiting. He looked very sad and pained. Instantly Luke knew that his conversation with God had been futile. Nothing, not a word could bring back his son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that Christian is still alive but I don't know how much more he can take. It's up to him now. There is nothing more I can do for him. I hate to tell you this but before the sun rises in the morning you need to face the truth that he could most possibly die."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger like that but I don't even have it finshed yet. I have this as a script that i posted on the WB message boards and I know how it ends but you guys are seriously, seriously going to hate me when you read the end of this. Tahnk you to all of my reviewers. I hope you like this latest installment. **


	28. Loss

Chapter 28: Loss

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. Here it is the latest installment. Enjoy. Reviews wanted.**

* * *

Lorelai and Luke stood silently, absorbing the information that Dr. Gregory was giving them.

"Is he in pain?" Lorelai asked. "Is he hurting?"

"No. Mrs. Danes he is not. I can take you step by step of what is going to when he does start to leave us. Would you like me to, so there is less pain on your part when he passes?"

"Yes please. I want to know," Lorelai said, standing strong, not leaning on Luke like she had in the past.

"His heart will slowly stop beating and it will seem like he has fallen asleep," Dr. Gregory explained. "I have a DNR order here. If you sign this, it will not allow us to use any heroic measures to keep your son alive. If he starts to slip, we can, as we have been doing for the past thirty minutes, shock his heart back intonormal rhythm but it won't last. The part of his heart that controls the pace of the heartbeat is too weak to continue on it's own. I have run out of miracles. I'm sorry. I'll leave the order with you and we will follow your wishes, whatever they may be."

Dr. Gregory lays a sheet of paper on the coffee table in the waiting room. Luke picks up the paper and stares at it. He knows that if they continue to let them shock his little heart that it won't do anything more than buy Christian a few more minutes that he wou;dn't have otherwise.

"Lorelai, honey, we need to talk about this. What do you want to do?"

"I want to say goodbye to him while I know he can still hear me. I want Rory here. She needs to be here to say goodbye to her brother also," she said, not looking at him and with much anger in her voice. "Do not sign that order until Rory gets here. I'm going to call her now and then I'm going to call my parents. They deserve to know what's going on with their grandson. I want them here to say goodbye."

"Ok. Ok," he answered softly. He took a step towards her to comfort her in this pain she was in but she turned away. Luke hung his head. _"It's my fault, all my fault."_

No more than ten minutes later Rory was at the hospital with Lorelai and Luke. Audrey was with Babbette and Morey. Ten minutes after Rory got there, Richard and Emily arrived. Liz and TJ would have been there but they were at a fair in Maine and wouldn't make it there in time. One by one the members of the Danes-Gilmore family said their tearful goodbyes to Christian. Richard and Emily went first.

"Goodbye little master," Richard said. "Be sure to visit Trix and Grandpa Charles."

Emily had no words for her tiny grandson. She could only kiss the tips of her fingers and place them on his forehead. She turns away from him before she starts to cry.

Rory said goodbye next. The girl with the thousand plus vocabulary could barely utter out the words goodbye. She cried and kissed the top of his head and wiggled his nose. "Goodbye my baby brother."

Luke and Lorelai went together. They were going to hold him for the last time. Dr. Gregory unhooked from the machines and let Lorelai hold him. She rocked and began to sing to him again.

_This is the night _

_Such a beautiful night _

_And we call it Bella Notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find the enchantment here_

_The night will weave it's magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

_For this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

"Christian Lucas Danes, you listen to Mama. We are going to miss you so much. We really aren't ready to let you go. But Mama knows that she has to. My precious little prince, I love you. Please don't leave us."

Lorelai could feel his breaths getting shallower and less frequent. She passed him to Luke who also rocked him gently.

"Christian, Daddy loves you very much. I don't want to see you go but when you wake up in heaven I know that my parents are there, waiting to take care of you for us. Goodbye son."

As Luke said goodbye he and Loreali kissed the top of his head. Together they rocked him until his eyes shut and his breathing ceased. The silence of the room was broken by the heart wrenching sobs coming from Lorelai.

Dr. Gregory looked at the clock and said quietly to the nurse, "Time of death, 2334."

"Christian. My boy. Christian. No. Please come back. Come back baby."

Lorelai sobs and holds her son close. Rory is in a deep embrace with Richard and Emily. Luke rubs Lorelai's back and tries to stay strong for his family.

* * *

**A/N: It's a tear jerker I know. Bella Notte was written by Sonny Berke and Peggy Lee. Also Once Upon a Dream was written by Sammy Fain and Jack Lawerence and A Dream is a Wish was written by Mack David, Al Hoffman and Jerry Livingston. **


	29. In a Flash of Anger

**A/N: This takes place abouttwo days after Chip has died. There is a short flashback that I forgot to add in the last chapter. A little of it will be his memorial service and the bulk of it will be...well you'll see. Enjoy guys and keep the reviews coming. I like to see your reactions to what I have going on. **

* * *

Chapter 29: In a Flash of Anger

Lorelai rolled over in her bed reaching for the husband that wasn't there. They were still fighting. She had never forgiven him for putting Christian on the ventilator. She hadn't even spoken to him since their second argument at the hospital after the nurse to the baby away to be prepared for burial.

_"He's gone. My baby's gone," Lorelai cried. In a moment of pain and greif she forgets her anger towards Luke and clings to him. "He's gone. He's gone. He's gone."_

_"Shh, it's ok Lorelai. It's ok. I'm here. Your knight is here," Luke whispered rubbing her back and letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Shh."_

_Suddenly Lorelai shoves Luke away. The reason in her head why her son is gone replays in her head. It was his fault._

_"You promised! You promised me that you wouldn't let them put him on a machine! This is your fault! If you hadn't let them put him on that damn machine Christian would still be here! This is all your fault!" she screams. _

_"Lorelai don't do this please. I'm hurting just as much as you are," he counterd. "He was my son too. Please."_

_"No! This is your fault! You killed Christian! I told you! I told you I didn't want him put on a machine. I told you! You heard me say it not once but several times. You promised! You promised."_

_She pounds her fists into his chest reapeating it over and over. Luke encases her in his arms and together they cry over the loss of their son. And that was the last time he held her. When they got home, she stormed into their room and slammed the door shut. _

It was an icy day in the Danes-Gilmore house the morning of Christian's memorial service. Just like their wedding the entire town came out for support. Luke and Lorelai were very cautious around each other. Rory knew that her parents' were fighting. She knew because she had seen her father asleep on the couch last night when she got up for some water. It broke her heart to know that she was leaving them to deal with the loss of Christian alone.

Thank God for Marty though. He was on the next plane to Hartford after Rory called to tell him that Chip was gone. Rory got him a room at the Inn so he wouldn't have to be in the icy home that was hers. Rory was the firrst to leave for the service. She was going to pick up Marty and go together. once Lorelai heard her daughter leave, she actually spoke to Luke for the first time in two days.

"We can't let the town know that we're fighting," she said. "We should at least put on a façade that we are all right. Even though you know we're far from it."

"Whatever you want, Lorelai. I love you, please remember that," he said, wanting to break the wall she had built up towrds him.

The service was somber. Tears were shed, fod memories were shared and the parents of the child clung together. Rory knew that it was all a mask. She knew that they were just acting. Holding her baby sistershe whispered goodbye. In a moment the tiny casket would be lowered into the gorund next to Avery, William and Louie Danes. A life taken too soon. A life that was supposed to bea starting pitcher for the Yankees, a life that was supposed to go to Chilton and do all the things that his father hadn't been able to do.

The Danes-Gilmore home had never been cleaner than in those days after Christian's service. Lorelai had gone cleaning crazy and everything was fair game. She started in the twin's room. She took apart Christian's crib and packed into a box all of his clothes, toys, blankets. Next she threw in all the pictures of him and Audrey. Audrey was going to be an only child. She would have no memory of her twin and Lorelai planned to keep it that way. She set the box of his things by the front door to be put in the garage so it could be out of the house and out of her mind.

Lorelai tackled her and Luke's room next. She got rid of things she never wore and packed them away. Lorelai mopped, dusted, swept, everything she could think of to keep herself from wallowing in the loss of her son. It was two days later in the living room was when Luke chose to try to get her to open up to him again. She was busy dusting the living room. Luke followed her around.

"Lorelai, talk to me! Yell at me! Talk to me!"

"I have nothing to say to you," she said coldly, as she movedanother lamp to clean under it.

"I'm sorry. Lorelai, I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say? I made the wrong choice. It wasn't the wrong one when I made it but I know that it was. Please, Lorelai, baby I'm sorry."

"You lied to me! All the apologies in the universe won't bring my son back. I hate you Luke. I hate you." She throws the rag she's been cleaning with at him to emphasize her anger.

"Lorelai no. You don't mean that. You're just angry and hurt. I understand that. You're not thinking clearly."

"You, I can't. This is too much. I can't take this anymore. I want out."

"Damnit Lorelai! Don't you push me away. Don't you do it! We're in this together. You and me. Forever. Damnit Lorelai! Christian was my son too! He was my son too!"

"A lot good that did him!"

The anger he had felt over the last week of sleeping alone on the couch, of her pushing him away and the loss of his only son boiled him over. In a flash of anger he slaps Lorelai. They stand staring at each other for a few seconds before they realize what had happened. He is the first to react. He sees the tears forming in her eyes. He is unable to look her in the eye. He hangs his head in shame and walks for the door. Lorelai's hand goes to her stinging cheek. The front door slams shut and she hears his truck start up. Lorelai runs to the porch with tears streaming don her face she screams after him.

"Luke! Luke! No! Luke please come back!" she screams. Then in a whisper only she could hear, "Luke, come back."

Rory came home from the airport to find her father's truck gone and her mother sobbing into the couch.

"He's gone Rory. He's gone and I don't think he's coming back."

"Who's gone? Mom? Who's gone?"

"Luke. He's gone."

Rory saw the red impression still on her mother's face. Rory didn't need another word. How could she leave now? She would call the school in Paris and let them know that she wasn't coming anymore.

"Rory I know what you're thinking. You go to Paris. You don't stay here. I'm a big girl Rory. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. In a week, you will get on that plane and you will teach those French kids all about how to write."

* * *

**A/N: I can see the hate mail pouring in even as I am writing this now. Please bear with me guys. Things are going to get better. I promise. Please don't raid my diner with torches and pitchforks quite yet. **


	30. Phones, Friends and Home

**A/N: I figured I couldn't leave you guys hating for more than a click so here it is the last of the sad parts of losing Christian. After this I'll have a town meeting that will be fairly interesting. Thank you to all my fans. I really love seeing your reviews. Here I don't even have to ask for them. Where I used to post these, I got nothing. Stupid WB message boards. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 30: Phones, Friends and Home

Nothing in Lorelai's life was completely organized. He house was in shambles. Audrey's and her things were everywhere, dirty dishes piled up in the sink. The inn ran smoothly because of her amazing support of Sookie, Jackson and Michel.

The only in her life that was organized was her cell phone speed dial. Number one was Rory, of course. Two was the inn, three was Sookie and Jackson, four, five and six were her parent's house, her father's office and her mother's cell phone. Seven was the diner. Eight was Luke's cell. The log in her phone read that in the last four months she had called Rory, 214 times, the inn 137 times, Sookie 126 times, her parents' collectively 100 times. But in the last four months she had not called Luke in either location once, She had attempted to several times but all she could think to say was a lame apology.

About a month after he left she received a letter. There was no return address, no hint where he was or when he was coming back. It said simply this:

Lorelai-

I am so sorry. I can't believe that I did what I did to you. I need to take time. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back. I am coming back. Please believe that. I love you. Please know that. I love all my Gilmore girls. I'll be in touch.

Love, Luke

Lorelai stuck the letter in the box of Christian's things that still sat by the front door. She didn't want Rory to find it. She didn't need to know. She had too much to get ready for. She was given an opportunity to teach creative writing to some school children in France. She went and was staying with Michel's mother Giselle. Rory was having a great time.

Jess had come back to run the diner with Caesar. It stung that Luke could call Jess but it was too hard to call his wife to at least let her know that he was alive.

Audrey was getting bigger. She was crawling now. Lorelai tried to keep her from doing too much so Luke wouldn't miss anything big. But that was getting harder because she knew he wasn't coming back.

It was a long cold California highway. The old truck pounded along. When he left after their fight he drove west and didn't stop. He stopped once somewhere in Texas and wrote her that letter. As Luke drove his last moments with her played over and over in his head like a bad movie.

"Damn it Lorelai! Christian was my son too!" he had yelled.

"A lot of good that did him!" she had yelled back.

The anger he had felt over her shutting him out and that last hateful comment, he just snapped. He saw his hand fly out and hit her. He saw her head snap sideways. He saw the shocked and hurt look on her face. It was too much.

He had started to call her several times. He would be one number away then change his mind. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was drive.

Luke ended up in California. He then decided that he would go up the west coast. Somewhere outside San Francisco he heard Howie Day's "Collide" his and Lorelai's wedding song. It was followed by Rod Stewart's "Have I Told You Lately?" which was the song he walked with Emily down the aisle to. After that was "A Moment Like This" and finally was Madonna's "Crazy For You". He flipped the station and came across Sam Phillips' "Reflecting Light" the first song he and Lorelai danced together to. Now this was getting annoying. He knew they were signs to get his but home but he ignored them. He switched the station again and came across "How Do I Live?" and "I Need You." It was enough. He stopped the truck just outside Sacramento. He sat in his truck staring at his phone willing it to ring. Finally he picked it up, pressed one , send, put the phone to his ear and waited.

Across the country in Stars Hollow, Connecticut her phone rang. She figured it was Rory with her nightly recap of her days events. Lorelai didn't even bother to look at the caller ID. She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hello is someone there?"

Luke sat frozen on the other end. He didn't know what to say.

"Say something or I am hanging up," she said.

"Lorelai don't!" he blurted. "Please."

"Luke? I have to be dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming."

"No Lorelai, you're not dreaming. It's me."

Lorelai was in shock. Now she knew this conversation could go two ways: One, she could yell and scream at him for leaving or two, she could let him explain himself.

"Where are you?" she asked, trying not to cry.

"Sacramento," Luke answered sadly.

"Are you coming back anytime soon?" her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm heading that way now. I am so sorry Lorelai. I don't know what happened. I just snapped. I didn't mean to hit you. I beat myself up nightly for doing it. I love you. Please know that."

"Luke I want to kill and kiss you right now. Please come home. I miss you."

Tears started to drip down her cheeks. This was killing her. Hearing his voice but not being able to see him was slowly killing her.

"I'll be home soon. I love you."

Paris at night was beautiful. Rory was loving her program at Sonbornne. Michel's mother, Giselle, was a trip. There was also a boy. A boy who liked Rory. Claude was forever trying to get Rory to go out with him.

"I have a boyfriend at home," Rory told him. "His name is Marty. I'm going to marry him."

"But Rory he is not here, he will never know.Martywill never know," Claude had argued.

"But I'll know. No, Claude. We can just be friends. That's all."

"I will be your friend Rory."

When she called her mother later that week they had a good laugh. Rory wanted to ask the question that had been on her mind but wasn't sure how to word it. She decided to just go for it.

"Mom, have you heard from Dad?" Rory finally asked.

"He just called a few days ago," Lorelai confessed, sadness in her voice.

"Where is he? Is he coming home? Are you getting divorced?" Rory asked, panicking.

"He's in California and he should be home any day now. And no, we are not getting divorced. I don't want that. He doesn't want that."

"How are you feeling about him coming back?"

"I love him, kid. I want him to come home. I don't want to raise Audrey alone."

"I know Mom. I'll be home in a few weeks that is if Giselle lets me leave."

"You are bringing back the stuff I asked for?"

"I have baby pictures and stories that you can use later to torture Michel with. Bye Mom."

"Bye kid."

She hung up the phone and looked around the empty room. Audrey was crawling around the floor. For a moment Lorelai felt like she did 22 years ago, when she was living in the old potting shed behind the Independence Inn. Her mind traveled back to those days. The days of Rory's childhood. She wanted Audrey to have a better relationship with her father than Rory had with Christopher. She wanted her daughter to know her father.

"Damn it Luke!" she shouted into the empty house. "Damn you! Do you know what you're doing to me? I love you! You have to know that!"

She couldn't sit in the house anymore. She had to get out of there. Away from the memories, away from the presence of him. She gathered Audrey into her arms, bundled her up, being that it was Novemberand went to Miss Patty's for the town meeting.

She was early which surprised everyone. Miss Patty could tell that she had talked to Luke. What she didn't know is if he was coming back or not.

"Lorelai! It's so good to see you. How's Rory liking Paris?" Miss Patty asked, taking Audrey.

"Oh she loves it. She's afraid that Giselle won't let her leave," Lorelai answered sadly.

"Have you heard from..?" Miss Patty asked, cautiously.

"Yeah Patty I have. I don't know when he'll be back. He didn't say when, he said soon."

More people came in and Lorelai took her seat, third row aisle. She automatically saved the seat next to her for him. Audrey was making her rounds with people. She went from Miss Patty to Babbette, to Gypsy, to Sookie and Martha finally back to Lorelai.

Taylor banged in the meeting. Usually she would be driving Taylor crazy but tonight she listened quietly. Her mind was elsewhere. It was on an old green truck with a flannel clad man in a backwards blue baseball cap behind the wheel.

He passed the exit to Stars Hollow 86 times before pulling into town. He went straight to his house. Her Jeep was still in the drive so he figured she was home. He flew into the house. The box of Christian's things still sat by the door.

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" he called into the house.

All that responded was the whirring of the fridge. She wasn't home. Where would she be? He left the house and started to walk around town. When he got to the square he saw the sign for the town meeting. He knew where she was. He went over to Miss Patty's and pounded through the door, interrupting Taylor's rant on pigeons.

Taylor stopped talking and was shocked. Luke looked at Taylor and motioned for him to continue.

"I'd like pause a moment to welcome back…" he was stopped by a jab from Miss Patty.

"I'm here for my wif—my Lorelai," Luke stumbled.

Lorelai turned around at the sound of her name. She saw him standing there. She blinked hard and then reopened her eyes. She wasn't seeing things, he was really there.

"Lorelai, I'm home," he whispered, kneeling in front of her. "I'm home."

He wanted to kiss her right then and there but with the town watching it wasn't appropriate. He took her hand and he, Lorelai and Audrey left the meeting. He walked in the direction of the diner. They could always talk there.

"Luke! Will you stop!" she exclaimed. "We need to talk."

"I know."

They sat at the closet empty park bench. Lorelai rocked a sleepy Audrey. Luke stared at his shoes. Neither said a word for several minutes. He turned to face her. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair but she recoiled. In her mind the last thing she remembered those hands doing was hitting her. A special thing they once shared was gone forever. He hung his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai," he said breaking the silence. "That will never happen again. The man that hit you is not the man that is sitting here now. I don't know what to say to repair the damage I have done."

"You really scared me. Luke, I'm terrified to make you angry, Luke," Lorelai said softly. "I am afraid of you. I don't want to be, but I am."

"Don't be, Lorelai," he said moving from the bench to kneeling in front of her. "I love you. I will never, ever lift my hands at you in anger again. I would never intentionally hurt you again. You know that. You know that."

"Why didn't you write or call me more?" she asked trying not to cry. "I cried myself to sleep for months calling for you. You weren't there to comfort me, to hold me. Did you know that Rory almost gave up her spot on her in Paris because she thought she had done something wrong. That is was somehow her fault that you left. She thought her Daddy was mad at her. You hurt not only me but Rory too."

Lorelai was fully crying now. "Why did you leave? I just about gave up on us. I'd raised a daughter by myself once. I could do it again."

"Lorelai, I meant to. I really did. I just didn't know what to say. Losing Christian and then hitting you, I just couldn't live with myself. I had to get away. But I'm back and I'm not going anywhere ever again. This I promise you."

He stood up, laid the sleeping Audrey on the bench and pulled Lorelai to her feet. He then wrapped his arms around his soul mate, his lover, his best friend, his wife, his Lorelai and kissed her deeply, praying to make up for lost time.

Behind them the sound of applause echoed in the square. Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, Babbette, Morey and even Taylor stood on the steps of Miss Patty's watching them. Lorelai laughed for the first time in five months. Her Luke was back. She was happy. Her daughter would grow up in a town that never gave up on people. Her daughter would grow up in that Norman Rockwell world.

Lorelai finally had it. The whole package. Just like he said she would many years ago, before Audrey and Christian, before the kiss on the porch of the Dragonfly, before the dance at Liz's wedding, before Nicole. She finally had it. The whole package. And you know what, it was the best picture you could possibly have ever seen in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. SeeI told you everything would be fine. Town meeting is next. **


	31. A Meeting Called

**A/N: I just feel like writing today. So here it is the elusive town meeting. **

* * *

Chapter 31: A Meeting Called

It had been a month since their seperation had ended. Things weren't exactly the smae they never could be. Christmas was coming. With that the ever present loss that loomed over the house was particularly higher that year. Audrey was getting bigger. She had taken her first solo walk around the coffee table.

"Luke, I don't want Audrey to know about Chip until she's older and can understand fully what happened," Lorelai said, one afternoon at Doose's. "But growing up in this town it's bound to slip. I think we should call a town meeting to request that no one tell Audrey that she had a twin until we tell her first."

"I'll talk to Taylor," Luke said.

Luke did and Taylor agreeed to the meeting. The next night Taylor introduced Luke and Lorelai's request and then they came up to the podium.

"We would like to thank all you in your support of us during our latest trials," Lorelai began. "But Luke, Rory and I have a request to ask of you again. Audrey is growing up and getting bigger. We would like it if you could treat her as an only child. No refrences to the brother she had or anything else that has happened in the last six months. Luke and I would like to be able to tell her about Christian and what happened following his death when she is old enough to fully understand what happened."

As Lorelai explained her reasoning behind this Luke saw the nodding faces of their neighbors and friends. "I don't Audrey growing up thinking she has to live two lives, her own and one for her brother. It wouldn't be fair to her and I don't want it."

The people in the room nodded politely. They knew that this was important to the Danes' and they promised to keep it a secret. In one swoop the memory of one precious little Stars Hollow prince was put in the back of everyone's mind, never to be mentioned again.


	32. Baseball with Dad

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a short chapter about Luke's relationship with Audrey. It's cute and bittersweet and I like it. So I hope you guyus do too. Martie, with the IE is Sookie's daughter Martha. **

**Shoutouts to my faithful readers: orengesherbert7, primesetter you guys rock. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Baseball with Dad

"Ok Audrey! Here it comes!" Luke called to his little four year old daughter Audrey Avery. He tossed the wiffleball and watched her take a swing.

Audrey Avery Danes stood in the batter's box covered in dust from the ballpark. Her once pristine white Sketchers were now forever stained the color of mud. As much as her mother, sister and grandmoter tired to keep Audrey in dresses, her father, would undoubtedly get her out of the silly dress and into a pair of jeans and a little flannel shirt and a backwards Yankee cap and roll in the dirt with her.

Audrey was defintely Daddy's Little Girl. The two were inseperable. Luke took Audrey to baseball games, fishing, camping. Along with all the tomboyish stuff Audrey did, Luke was the prefect pageant dad. He was front row center for every dance recital. Audrey could do no wrong in the eyes of her father.

As the wiffle ball flew past her, Audrey became a whirlwind of brown curls, flannel and dust. The ball hit the backdrop and made a delightful clang. Audrey landed in the dirt, laughing.

"I almost hit it that time Daddy!" she said getting up and running to him.

Luke scooped up his tiny daughter and they wiggled noses in their special thing. Luke got a look at his watch and saw that it was getting late. They were supposed to be in Hartford for dinner with the Gilmore's in about an hour.

"Let's go kiddo. We have to go see Grandma and Grandpa for dinner. I'll race you to the truck. Ready, set, go!"

He set down Audrey and let her get a good head start. He then chased after her and yet she still beat him there. They climbed into the truck and Luke let Audrey sit in his lap and help him steer. They arrived a few minutes later to their home and to a waiting Lorelai on the porch. She shook her head as her dirty little angel ran up the stairs.

"Audrey, how is that you leave this house completely dirt free, spend an hour with your dad and come back a complete mess?" Lorelai asked, guiding her daughter up the stairs and into the bathroom to start her bath. "So what did you and Daddy do today?"

"We played baseball at the park and Daddy let me drive the truck!"Audrey exclaimed as she splashed in the tub. "Daddy said tomorrow we're all going to go to Yankee game wiff Rory and Marty. Daddy said Tess might be coming too."

Lorelai laughed. "Jess, Audrey. Your cousin's name is Jess."

"Can Davey and Martie come too? And Auntie Sookie and Uncle Jackson?"

"I don't think Daddy has enough tickets," Lorelai said. "Come on, let's see if my little girl is under all that dirt."

Pressed and polished the Danes and Hanson family stood on the doorstep of the Gilmore Mansion. Audrey rang the bell and bounced impatinetly for the maid to answer the door. Lorelai barely got her out of her coat before she ran off to Richard's study. Emily showed the rest of the family into the living room.

It was a nice touch to have Rory and Marty home for the weekend. Rory was no longer teaching but she did get on with Time Magazine, thanks to Doyle and was spending a lot of time overseas. Marty worked an engineering firm in Hartford and kept the house that Luke had given Rory nice. They had happily been married for two years and the thought of children hadn't come into play. Rory wanted to wait and Marty didn't care as long as he had some, someday.

Audrey pulled her grandfather into the living room and climbed onto his lap. Audrey had brought joy back into the Gilmore Mansion. With both Richard and Emily getting older, the life and adventure that Audrey brought with her gave them a new strength. Emily never vocalized it but she was already planning Audrey's coming-out party. She was planning all the things that she never got to do with both Lorelais. With the unspoken plans that Emily had, Richard had his own. He had already set up Audrey's trust fund and had put money aside to send her Chilton, if she chose to go. Audrey was going to be their shining star.

"So Audrey what did you do today?" Emily asked the little girl snuggled in her grandfather's lap.

"I had breakfast with Mommy at Daddy's place, then I went to Story hour at Miss Patty's then had dance class with Miss Patty, cheerleading with Miss Patty, then I went to preschool. After school I played in my treehouse with Martie. Then had a snack at Aunt Sookie's then played baseball with Daddy."

"Wow busy day," Emily said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to New York to see Rory's job and then we're going to a Yankee game. First game of the season."

"Sounds interesting."

Dinner was funnier than it had been in the past because Audrey accidently dropped her plate and knocked over her water glass.

"Oops."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now guys. I'll try to write a little each day to keep this going. Enjoy. **


	33. Kindergarten

**A/N: I'm halfway done with Audrey's First Day at Chilton, the first in a six part series of Audrey as a teenager. Until then here's a little more about her as a little girl. Just so you know the reason Lorelai is not here is because she took that job with the Durham Group and is in Paris at the time of this going on. Enjoy guys.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33: Kindergarten

Luke Danes walked in the park with his precious angel. His little buddy wasn't going to be able to play with him all day anymore. Cause that morning Audrey Avery Danes was going to kindergarten. As he walked with his angel, thoughts of someone else played in his head. He thought of his son.

What would Christian be today? Would he be like him or would he be like Lorelai? Would he be enthusiastic about starting school or would he be dreading it? What would he look like? Audrey had all the qualities of him and her mother. Long curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, a smile that could light up a room. Would Chip have had that smile?

"Daddy, why do I have to go to school?" five year old Audrey asked. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you all day, like I did yesterday. We could have a picnic in my tree house and trade baseball cards."

As much as Luke didn't want to leave his precious Audrey at Stars Hollow Elementary he knew he had to. She had a fairly large shadow to live up to. Audrey was smart, just like her older sister. She starting reading at three and could write her whole name at four and a half. The pair stopped outside the door of Miss Fickley's classroom.

"You ready?" he asked.

Audrey nervously clung to her father's hand. "Not yet. You're going in with me right, Daddy?"

"Of course kiddo. I wouldn't just leave you here," Luke reassured her. "Come on we'll go in together."

Luke opened the door to the classroom and he and Audrey stepped inside. It was a small class, about fifteen students. Luke thought that was pretty good. Audrey would get enough one on one time with her teacher and maybe make some other friends.

"Welcome!" Miss Fickley called cheerfully. "What's your name?"

Audrey hid behind her father's legs. Audrey didn't like meeting new people. She liked what she was used to. She liked helping her father in the diner, she liked helping Aunt Sookie make cookies at the inn, she liked helping her mother put the pillow mints on the pillows and she liked going to Rory's office in the city. She peeked out around her father's legs but ducked back when she saw Miss Fickley looking at her.

"What's her name?" Miss Fickley asked Luke.

"Audrey," Luke answered.

"Audrey, would you like to go over and play with Camille? She's over playing with the blocks," Miss Fickley asked, sinking down to Audrey's level.

"No thank you," Audrey said quietly. "I want to stay right here."

Luke gave Miss Fickley the Don't-Push-It look. Miss Fickley took the hint and moved onto another set of parents. Luke detached Audrey from his knees and they looked around the classroom. They located Audrey's cubby hole. Audrey placed her little backpack in it. After that they found her desk. Audrey sat down and took out the box of crayons and began to color. Luke slunk back to the door and watched. A few other students came over to the group of desks that Audrey's was in and began to color with her.

Luke knew better than to leave Audrey there by herself without saying goodbye. Audrey looked over her shoulder and saw Luke standing by the door. She bolted from her chair and ran to her Daddy with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy don't go!" she cried. "I don't like it here."

"I know you don't like it but give it a few days," Luke said. "I tell you what, you be a good girl today this weekend we'll go to New York to the last Yankee game of the season. Now go back to your desk and make some pretty pictures to give to Mommy when she gets home from Paris."

Luke goes and sits down next to Audrey and waited with her. Once she calmed down he was still reluctant to leave her there, even if it was only for a few hours. Miss Fickley gathered up the students and brought them over to the corner of the room. Luke took that as his cue to leave.

"Audrey, Daddy has to go help Uncle Caesar with breakfast. I'll be back at 12:30. Be a good girl," he said.

They shared a hug and their special nose thing. Audrey went and sat next to some of the other kids in her class and Luke left the room. All morning, Lane was dodging broken plates, grumpy looks and terrified customers. Luke was miserable cause his angel was miserable. Finally it was 12:25 and Luke ran to Stars Hollow Elementary. He was knocked into by a curly haired little girl who was in tears.

"Daddy I don't like school! The kids are mean and...mean!"

"Oh kiddo!" Luke scooped up his little girl and she cried into his shoulder. "What happened baby?"

"Steven Forrester said I didn't have a Mommy!"

Luke's eyes burned. He would paying a visit to Dean's later that afternoon. He hated that this job was taking Lorelai from their daughter. Luke walked back up to the classroom and went to speak with Miss Fickley.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I asked the kids to share about their parents and their jobs and Audrey was reluctant to talk about her mother," Miss Fickley said. "She talked mostly about you and the diner. I had to press to get something about her mother."

"Lorelai, my wife is a consultant for a firm that owns different inns around the world. She travels quite a bit and it's getting to Audrey. She should be back thisweekend."

"I am sorry about what Steven said. I will be speaking to his parents about it. We don't tolerate teasing or bullying of any kind at this school. This will be taken care of."

Luke and Audrey left and went back to their house for lunch. Luke let her have a treat of a bowl of ice cream. That night after putting Audrey to bed he sat in his cold bedroom and picked up the phone. He hated Lorelai being gone. He finally knew what Lorelai had felt like when he had taken off. He hated the cold nights. He picked up the phone and called his best friend.

"How was the angel's first day of kindergarten?" Lorelai asked. "I hate that I couldn't be there."

"She'll be fine. She wants you to come home though. She misses her mother," Luke said.

"I'll be home Friday. Then I have about two weeks before they send me out again."

"Honey, I really don't like how this job is affecting Audrey. She's not understanding it. One of the brats in her class told her today that she didn't have a mom."

Lorelai was silent on the other end of the phone. "I'm quitting tomorrow. I'll come back and just run the Dragonfly."

"I don't want you to give up this job for us. Maybe you could just do the same job but not be so far awayall the time. We should just talk about it later. I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I know you do. I miss you so much too, Luke," Lorelai said sadly. "Maybe this job wasn't such a good idea. We'll talk about it whenI get home. Kiss Audrey for me. I love you Luke."

"I love you Lorelai. See you on Friday."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure if I'm going to keep going on this storyline right now. It just depends on what you my readers have to say. This started as another story of how good of a relationship that Luke has with Audrey. I don't know. I need another idea before I have Audrey grow up and start at Chilton. Reviews would be nice. **


	34. Cheeseburger and a Side of Audrey Please

**A/N: Correction in the last chapter: I named the little boy who was teasing Audrey Steven Forrester, completely forgetting that I killed Dean. Thank you orengesherbert7 for pointing that out to me. The kid who teases Audrey is to now to be known as Steven Hudson. Sorry if that confused anyone. Anyway I figured since I threw in the whole Lorelai job plotline into the mix I had better play it out. Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: Cheesebuger and a side of Audrey please

Luke hung up the phone and laid back on his pillow. He had to do something about that kid who teased Audrey. He figured if Miss Fickley's talk with his parents didn't go well he would have a talk with them. He hated that his angel was having such a hard time. His thoughts went back to his son. He knew that if Christian was there he could protect Audrey.

Slipping out of bed he peeked his head into Audrey's room. She was sleeping peacefully with one of the hundreds of teddy bears that he had bought when Lorelai was pregnant. Walking past her room he went up into the attic. Going to a box buried in the very back corner he tried not to cry. He opened the box and pulled out the tiny baseball hat that Sookie had bought. Looking over all the things in the box that had at one time belonged to his son old memories began to haunt him. His head echoed with the harsh words that he had exchanged with Lorelai.

_"Damn it Lorelai! Don't you push me away. Don't you do it. We're in this together. You and me. Forever. Damn it Lorelai! Christian was my so too! He was my son too!"_

He somehow managed to keep the memory machine in his head from playing his most shameful moment of his life. Five years later his Lorelai still got a fear in her eye when they would argue about something. She still tensed when he would bring his hand towards her face. He had never brought the subject up because there was no point. It was all in the past and there it was going to stay.

Just like the box in the back corner of the attic. Putting the things back in the box, Luke shuts out his past. The only thing he could focus on now was making sure Audrey would get through one day of kindergarten with no tears.

The next morning Luke made Audrey's favorite breakfast: Easter Bunny Pancakes (aka: bunny shaped pancakes.) They sat down together and ate. He helped Audrey brush out her curls and pick out a dress for her to wear. Audrey attempted to tie her own shoes but whined in frustration.

"Remember, you loop it, you swoop it and you pull," Luke said showing Audrey every step. "Loop, swoop and pull."

Audrey gathered up her backpack and together Luke and Audrey made their way to Stars Hollow Elementary. Outside the school they ran into little Steven Hudson and his parents. Audrey nervously his behind Luke as they walked by. Steven stuck his tounge out at her. Her little lower lip quivered but she held her head high.

The parting Danes daughter and Danes dad was a little eaiser that day. Camille, the little girl from yesterday came over and asked Audrey if she wanted to play with the dollhouse. With a nod of approval from Luke, Audrey agreed. Luke was still nervous about leaving her there but it was soon vanished when he got to the diner and was hit with his breakfast rush.

Finally it was 12:25 and Luke was waiting for Audrey outside the school. Scanning the crowd of little kids he saw his girl. She was walking out with Camille. Luke sighed a happy sigh. His angel had a friend. That's just what she needed. Another surprise was waiting for them when they got home.

"Mommy!" Audrey yelled as she ran to the porch. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Lorelai scooped up her little girl and hugged her close. "Oh I've missed you!"

Luke was unable to stop smiling. He joined his girls in their hug. He and Lorelai shared a tender kiss. the three of them went into the house for lunch.

"Tell me about your day, Audrey," Lorelai asked sitting down on the couch.

Audrey climbed onto Lorelai's lap and began talking at a speed that only a trained Gilmore could understand. Lorelai nodded and laughed at places. She really had missed a lot being gone. But that was over. She had called Mike Armstrong just after ending her call with Luke and explained to him about what was bothering her about the job. She said that she didn't like being away from her family all the time. She resigned her postion and came home. She would go back to her old job at the Dragonfly and work at making it the best inn of all of Connecticut, the nation, the world. She had the skills to do it and she could do it from the comfort of her living room, where she could play dolls with Audrey, color with Audrey, watch silly movies with Audrey and be with Audrey.

That night after Audrey was washed and read to, Luke and Lorelai retired to their room. Snuggling together they shared a kiss.

"It's nice to have you home," Luke said tenderly. "We missed you."

"Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke laughed. But he turned serious again. "So when do you have to leave again?"

"Never. I thought about what Audrey was going through and it dawned on me. I was turning into my father. Always working, having very little time for me. I wasn't about to do that to Audrey. So I called Mike and told him what I was feeling and I quit."

Luke turned to face her. He couldn't believe it. She quit her job for him and their family. He knew he was the one who wanted her to try it but he couldn't help but be happy that she chose her family.

"I love you Lorelai. I only want you to be happy."

"Luke, being here with you and Audrey makes me happy. Nothing is ever going to drag me away from you."

They shared a kiss. That was all that Luke needed to hear.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you like it. The next installment will start the six part series with Audrey as a teenager. Here's a little preview of what's coming.**

**"I'm Ryan."**

**"Audrey. That's me. Audrey Danes," she babbled.**


	35. Merry Christmas Daddy

**A/N: I was in the holiday spirit today while sitting in Office Administration and Pharmacology class so here is a tale of Christmas Gilmore style. Biblical passage from the New King James Version, Luke 2:8-13.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35: Merry Christmas Daddy!

She stole his keys. She woke up her daughter and together they snuck out of the house. Going to her Jeep Lorelai and Audrey Danes drove over to the diner. Waiting outside the diner was Lorelai's oldest daughter Rory Danes-Hanson.

"Mom you do realize that Dad is going to kill us," she said as she unloaded the Christmas decorations from the back of the Jeep.

"That's the beauty of the whole plan. Luke'll think Taylor or Kirk did it. He'll never suspect that it was us," Lorelai rationalized.

Lorelai, Rory and five year old Audrey set up the fake tree in the corner of the diner. Knowing how much of a pain Christmas lights were to put up Lorelai bought a prelit tree. It took about an hour but when the three Danes girls were done the diner never looked better or more festive.

Lighted garlands strug across the counter. Cling pictures hung in the windows. The tree in the corner shone brightly. The girls locked up the diner and went to their respective homes. Lorelai carried her sleepy little girl into the house. Tucking her into her bed, Lorelai heard her ask, "Is Daddy going to be mad at us Mommy?"

"No angel. Daddy won't be mad at us," Lorelai said softly, kissing the top of Audrey's head.

The next morning Luke gathered his stuff, kissed his girls goodbye and headed for the diner. It took him a minute to realize that things were a tad different in the diner that morning. And then he saw it, the tree standing in the corner. He replayed in his head if he had ever agreed to this. Then it hit him. He knew.

"I am going to kill her!" he announced.

Later that morning Lorelai and Audrey arrived in the diner wearing matching coats, hats mittens and scarves.

"Good morning honey," she said sweetly. "Wow the place looks great! When did you do this?"

"I didn't. You did," Luke said.

"I would never!" Lorelai exclaimed. pretending to be insulted. "Maybe Jess did it."

Hearing this Jess popped his head (dirty! sorry back to the story) out of the kitchen. "Hey! Leave me out of this!"

"Fine," Luke said. He knelt in front of Audrey who was sitting next to her mother at a table. "Audrey, honey, do you know who decorated Daddy's diner without his permission? And remember Santa's watching so if you lie, you won't get any presents."

"Mommy said you wouldn't get mad," Audrey said, with her lower lip trembling. "She said you'd like the surprise."

Luke's gruff exterior melted away like the last of the winter's snow in the warm spring sun. He patted his precious angel on the head. "Mommy was right. I'm not mad...At you."

"That's not fair! She helped!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"But you were the mastermind."

"I was not! It was your other daughter. It was her idea."

"Judas!" Rory exclaimed as she came into the diner with Marty. "Brutus! Just because you're under the bus doesn't give you the right to drag Audrey and I with you!"

Luke began laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to sit down on one of the counter stools.

"Luke? Luke stop it. You're scaring Audrey," Lorelai said.

He stood up and noticed the small bundle of weeds in the doorframe. He pulled Lorelai over to him.

"See what we're standing under?"

"You're going to kiss me now?" she asked. "You are so predictible."

Luke kissed his wife and then was tackled into by his two and a half foot daughter. Lorelai looked out the window and saw the soft white flakes falling from the sky.

"Look Daddy! It's snowing!" Audrey exclaimed.

"We should go fora walk," Rory said. "As a family. That means you too Jess!"

Luke, Lorelai, Audrey, Rory, Marty and Jess walked into the park. Jess picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Marty but he missed and nailed Luke in the back. Luke looked back at Jess, glaring. Jess pointed at Audrey.

Soon it was a free for all. Audrey his behind a tree as not to get hit by her brother or cousin. At one point it was Luke, Marty and Jess against Lorelai and Rory. Luke changed sides when his girls were gettinga little too creamed. Finally the five collasped into the snow. Audrey came out of hiding and kicked snow at her family. She then piled in between Luke and Lorelai.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," she said.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas Daddy," Rory echoed.

That night Luke cuddled with Audrey reading to her the Christmas Story. She was detrimed to catch Santa that year. Luke even rented a suit so she could catch him.

"And there were, in the same country, shepards, abiding in the feilds, keeping watch over their flocks by night. And lo, an angel of the Lord shone round about them and they were sore afraid. But the Angel said unto to them 'Fear not. For behold I bring you tidings of great joy which would be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the City of David, a savior which is Christ the lord. And let this be a sign unto you, you will find the babe wrapped in swallding clothes lying in a manger.' With the angel came a multitude of heavenly host saying 'Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace goodwill toward men.'"

Audrey fell asleep shortly and Luke tucked the blanket. He went up to his room and Lorelai helped him get into the suit.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night," Lorelai hummed.

Luke carefully brought down Audrey's new bike. The clattering noise woke Audrey and she gasped. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. It really was Santa.

Her new bike was bright pink with a white basket in the front. Pink and white streamers came from the handle bars. Inside the basket Audrey heard a little bark.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa Luke called. "You have been a very good girl this year Miss Audrey Avery Danes."

Santa Luke set the kick stand down and balanced the bike. He reached into the basket and pulled out a Cocker Spainel puppy. He set it in Audrey's lap and the puppy curled up and went to sleep. Audrey rubbed the puppy's ears and started to drift back to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Santa," she said as she fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas, princess," Santa Luke whispered.

"So Audrey what are you going to name your puppy?" Luke asked the next morning.

"I don't know yet," Audrey said as she watched the dog play in the gift wrap on the floor. "Can I bring her with me to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"I don't see why not. Grandma doesn't really like dogs but I think for her princess she'll let it slide," Lorelai said.

It was a long drive into Hartford in the snow. Audrey sat happily in the back with her puppy, staring out the window. Luke and Lorelai could hear her muttering different names. So far her favorites were Katie, Holly and Hallie.

They arrived at the Gilmore Mansion and parked with the several other cars that were there for the Gilmore Christmas party. Audrey rang the doorbell and held her precious present to her chest keeping her warm. A maid answered the door and showed them inside. Audrey set down her dog and took off her coat and then chased after the dog. She ran past Emily without even saying hello.

"Lorelai what is your daughter doing?" Emily asked as Audrey ran past in pursiut of her puppy.

"Playing with her present from Luk- I mean Santa," Lorelai answered taking a drink froma passing tray.

"Was that a dog that I saw Audrey chasing just now?" Richard asked coming into the foyer.

"No Dad it was a giant rat. Merry Christmas Daddy," Lorelai retorted swallowing her drink.

* * *

**Merry Chirstmas to all and to all a good night! Wal mart is evil they wouldn't let me put Season five on layaway. I had enought o put it away but I don't get paid till next week! Evil schedule!**


	36. Audrey's First Day at Chilton

**A/N: Here it is! The start of the six part series of Audrey as a teenager. Here is a list of the Hanson/Mariano kids and who they belong to so you don't get confused:**

**Mariano: Annie, Jess's wife; Jeffery age seven and Haylee age four**

**Hanson: Lorelai "Laura" age seven, Matthew age five and Riley the baby**

**Luke and Lorelai still only have Audrey who is now 16. She still is unaware that she has a twin and Luke and Lorelai are still no closer to telling her. Some familiar faces make a return to the Gilmore world and I'm not telling you who they are yet. Enjoy ladies and gents (if there are any that write on here!) This will most likely be the longest chapter of them all.

* * *

**

Chapter 36: Audrey's First Day at Chilton

The sun shone bright in the Danes home. The cool Septemeber morning was just what Audrey Avery Danes had wanted her first day of Chilton to be. After months of waiting she finally recieved the acceptance letter. She stood in front of her mirror adjusting her uniform. She pulled her long curly, chocolate brown hair up into a ponytail. She put on her glasses, hiding her bright sapphire blue eyes, a gift from her parents. Audrey was lucky if she stood over five feet. She had always been small fo her age. But that didn't stop her.

Audrey took a look around her room. Her walls were covered in travel posters, Yankee team photos, pictures of the 'Vette she wanted for her seventeenth birthday. On her shelves she had trophies. All of them for baseball. Audrey was the star of the Stars Hollow Little Leauge, that was until she won Little Miss Hartford and had to drop out of baseball to compete at the state level. That was the other thing that covered her walls, sashes from her pageants and her crowns. Audrey competed in the pageants to earn money for school. She wanted to be an actress on Broadway.

"Well Katie," she said to her cocker spainiel. "Here goes nothing."

She slipped into the kitchen and started her mother's coffee. She found it stange that her father wasn't up yet. Luke was usually up before every other normal human being on the planet. She went up to her parents room and opened the door. There lying sound asleep was her parents.

"Mom!" Audrey exclaimed.

Lorelai bolted awake. "What?"

"It's 7:06!" Audrey cried.

"No it's not. It's 6:15," Lorelai argued.

"7:07! Get up! Daddy!"

"I still have ten more minutes," Luke whined.

Audrey pulled the blankets off their bed.

"Audrey, you are seriously bugging me," Lorelai said. "We still have ten more minutes."

"Rory told me this would happen! Get up!"

Luke groaned and rolled over to the clock. His eyes bulged as he saw the time.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "We had a plan. Lorelai get up."

"I'll be downstairs. Oh yeah and Mom? Please don't wear cutoffs and cowboy boots this time!"

"You're real funny, little one!" Lorelai yelled after her.

Audrey went down to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of granola with peaches. In the battle of Luke and Healthy Food vs. Lorelai and Crap, Luke had won. Audrey ate as healthy as she could. She did have the Gilmore caffine addiction but she combated that with soda. But still every now and then she did sneak a cup of coffee. She set her bowl down at the table and reached for a coffee mug. She went over to the coffee maker and started to pour a cup for herself.

"That had better not be coffee in that cup!" she heard her father yell down.

"_How does he do that?_" Audrey wondered. "That's not fair Daddy! You let Rory and Mom have all the coffee they want!"

"No child of mine will be a coffee addict!" Luke retorted.

"_No child of mine? What does that mean? Isn't Rory his kid too?_" Audrey wondered again.

Luke and Lorelai come running down the stairs. Lorelai is running a brush through her hair and Luke is fighting with his tie. They each take a seat on the couch to tie their shoes. Checking her reflection in the mirror, Audrey begins to get nervous again. She didn't really want to leave Stars Hollow behind but she also wasn't sure that Chilton would be the right place for her. Audrey didn't like meeting new people, she didn't really like going into the city. She was so much like her father in that sense. She liked the closeness of her town.

"We have to stop at the diner," Luke said walking towards the door.

"Why?" Audrey asked. "We're already running late."

"Rory wanted to see you before you left," Lorelai said. "She has some advice or something."

The Danes' piled into their car and drove into town to the diner. Audrey felt so strange to not be walking to school with Camille Rogers, her best friend since the second day of kindergarten. Once they entered the diner they were attacked by four children of various heights.

"Uncle Luke! Auntie Lorelai!"one pair called.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the second pair yelled.

"Ahh! Attack of the neices and nephews and grandkids!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ok guys back to your breakfasts," called Annie, Jess's wife from the kitchen. "Jeffy, Haylee, finish your juice."

It had been a surprise to everyone when Jess moved back to Stars Hollow with a wife and two kids. Jeffery was seven and Haylee was four. Annie and Jess had worked together in Philly. Annie was an editor in New York but had moved to the Hartford office when living in New York became too expensive for her, Jess and the kids.

The other pair of kids were Lorelai Kylie "Laura", age seven and Matthew "Matty" Hanson, age five. Rory and Marty's two kids. Rory had given up her job at Time Magazine when she had Laura. She worked now as a freelance writer and a stay at home mom. Marty worked all the time. He traveled from Ohio to Stars Hollow weekly until his new coaster The Destroyer was finished. After that was built and finished he planned on taking Rory, and the kids on a long cruise in the Caribbean.

"Good morning family!" Rory called as she came into the diner carrying her and Marty's adopted son Riley. After Rory had Matty the complications she suffered left her barren.But she and Marty wanted another child.They were ableto adopt Riley and kept in contact with his birth mom sending her pictures and such of him.

"Hi Rory!" Audrey called. Despite their age difference Rory and Audrey remained close as if they were only five or six years apart instead of 23.

"Hey kid! So are you excited about starting Chilton? I know I was. But at least you're starting at the beginning of the year and not a month or so into it already. That will definetly help," Rory said chattering on. "So anyway, here's my advice for my sister: Be polite, not that you aren't already, watch out for anyone who may be like Aunt Paris, join student council if you have time and watch out for the Puffs."

"The who?"

"The Puffs. Chilton society. Pain in the butts really. You have a great day."

* * *

Audrey stares out the window of the Jeep as they make the long drive into Hartford. Audrey had faced many different situations with different levels of intensity. She had been the last batter in the bottom of the ninth inning with the bases loaded and two strikes on her. She had tripped walking across the stage in the Little Miss Connecticut pageant. Nothing could ever have prepared her for the overwhelming awe of pulling up to Chilton for the first time. 

"Is it bigger? It looks bigger," Audrey said.

"It's not as scary as it looks," Lorelai said. They climbed out of the car and walked into the school. Lorelai pointed out the places that she and Rory almost carved their intials into. As Audrey looks around the daunting main building of the school she reaches for her father's hand and holds on tight. They pass a group of three girls. One of medium height and short brown hair took one look at Audrey and put a disgusted look on her face. She turns to leave and the other two follow her.

Audrey, Luke and Lorelai sttod outside the door of the headmaster's office. Audrey put one hand on the handle and paused.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Ten seconds," Audrey replied. She began to hum "A Dream is a Wish" and then she let out a breath.

"Ready now?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

The three of them entered the office and was greeted by a secretary about Rory's age. Lorelai and the secretary share a puzzled glance.

"Name?" the secretary asked Audrey.

"Audrey Danes. I have a meeting with the headmaster. It's my first day."

"Do I know you?" Lorelai asked the girl. "I swear you look very familiar to me."

"Louise Grant, I used to go here. Graduated in 2003. You look familiar also."

"Louise? Oh my God yes. You went to school with my daughter," Lorelai chuckled.

"Lorelai? Wow this is a small world. Give me a second and I'll let Paris know you're here."

Louise left the room and Luke and Lorelai shared a frightened look. It couldn't be the same Paris. That would just be too weird. Louise returned to the outer office.

"Paris will see you now," Louise said.

"When you say Paris, do you mean Paris Geller, Paris?" Lorelai asked.

"The one and only," Louise said.

"Oh boy."

The three walked into the office and saw the high backed chair. It was turned so no one could see who was in the chair. Suddenly the chair spun around. Paris's face was engulfed in a smile.

"Audrey!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!"

"Aunt Paris! I had no idea that you were the princepal here," Audrey cried. "This is so cool."

"Please have a seat. Now Audrey as you well know, the standards set here at Chilton are higher and more difficult than Stars Hollow High. The students are more cut throat and ruthless in their attempts to be the best. This is not the environment for everyone. Lorelai I assume you'll be more involved with the parent groups this time around?"

"Yes. We will try to be as involved as our schedules will allow," Lorelai replied.

"We want Audrey to have all the best opportunities," Luke emphasized. "We'll do whatever we can."

"That's good. Please tell Rory that I'll give her and Marty a call to get together at a later time. It was good to see you again," Paris said dismissing Luke and Lorelai.

"Have a good day Audrey. Call us if you're going to go over to my mother's for the afternoon. If not Luke'll pick you up at three."

Audrey hugs her parents goodbye. She and Luke rub their noses together, their special thing that they have been doing since she was a baby. Lorelai led Luke from the room. Luke looked longingly at the door. He thought of the first day of kindergarten.

_Audrey looked over her shoulder and saw Luke standing by the door. She bolted from her chair and ran to her Daddy with tears in her eyes._

_"Daddy don't go!" she cried. "I don't like it here."_

_"I know you don't like it but give it a few days," Luke said. "I tell you what, you be a good girl today this weekend we'll go to New York to the last Yankee game of the season. Now go back to your desk and make some pretty pictures to give to Mommy when she gets home from Paris."_

"I don't want to leave her here all by herself," Luke said, sadly.

"Oh my God. It's the first day of kindergarten all over again," Lorelai teased.

"She can't come have lunch with me anymore. She doesn't have any friends here. She's going to be lonely."

"She'll be fine, Luke. Audrey's a big girl she can take care of herself," Lorelai said patting his arm. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

Luke took one last look at the door, sighed and took his wife's hand. He still felt bad about leaving Audrey there. She may have been almost seventeen, but to her father she was still the scared little girl who didn't want her daddy to leave her at kindergarten.

Back in Paris's office Paris overlooks Audrey's file. Audrey like Rory had hundreds of recommendations.

"What school are you looking into?"

"Yale," Audrey answered. "They have the best drama school. I want to be on Broadway. I love to act and sing."

"You have a lot of extras here. Your community service work is amazing. You collected over 1100 books in a book drive? That is impressive. Dance, choir, theatre, baseball. Audrey, I am very good friends with your sister and her husband. I am your Aunt Paris. None of this, however will be of any use to you. If students foud out that you are rather close to me it could be hard for you here."

"Yes Ms. Geller," Audrey replied.

"However in the privacy of my office you may address me as Aunt Paris," Paris said.

"Of course Aunt Paris. Silly me," Audrey giggled.

"Take your file to the attendance office and they'll give you your schedule. Have a good day."

Audrey takes the file from Paris and leaves the room. She half expected her parents, at least her father, sitting out in the hall waiting for her. But they weren't. She walked up to the main desk in the office and set the file down.

"Umm, excuse me?" she called, trying to get a secretary's attention. "I was told to turn this in here."

"What's your name?" the secretary snapped.

"Audrey Danes. It's my first day," Audrey said nervously.

The secretary disappears into another room and returns with another file folder. She begins to lay down different documents on the desk. "Here's your schedule, school map, words to the fight song. Memorize them, because you could be tested on them at any time. If you can do it in Latin you get extra credit. Any questions?"

"Where would I find my locker?" Audrey asked.

"Your locker number and combonation is located on the top left of your schedule. If you have any other questions make an appointment to see your counselor. She handles everything but bulemia and pregnancy, for that you'll have to see the nurse or Coach Carter. Welcome to Chilton."

Audrey giggles and heads off in search of her first class: Algebra II with T. DuGrey. As she walked the halls of the massive school she kept a look out for locker number 503. She didn't find her locker she did find room 209. She takes a seat in the second row and takes out her notebook, pencil case and Lucky Man. The three girls from earlier enter and one the blonde sits down next to Audrey, who was deeply involved with her book.

"Hi, I'm Andie Michaelson," she said, starlting Audrey.

"Oh my goodness!" Audrey exclaimed. "You frightened me!"

"I'm sorry. Anyway my name's Andie. You are?"

"Audrey," Audrey replied.

"That's a pretty name," another of Andie's friends said. "I'm Tarah."

"It's very nice to meet you," Audrey said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the 500 block of lockers are?"

"I think they're by the theatre," Tarah said. "Are you new here?"

Just then the bell rang. Tristan DuGrey walks into the classroom. "All right people take a seat. Welcome to Algebra II, I am Mr. Tristan DuGrey. You will address me as Mr. DuGrey or sir. Let me take roll and we'll get started."

Tristan picks up a class list and begins calling out the names. "Danes, Audrey?"

"Here, sir," she replied.

Tristan takes a good look at Audrey. He sees a little of Rory in her. He asks, "Do I know anyone in your family? Your mother perhaps?"

Audrey is visably embarrassed. "I don't know how you would know my mother, my sister maybe," Audrey said trying to draw the attention away from her. "Could we maybe talk about this later, sir?"

"Yes of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Tristan apologized.

Audrey sits up straight in her chair and never looses eye contact with Tristan during his lecture. Once class was released he called her up to his desk.

"You look so familiar to me. You look like Mary," he said. "I havent seen Mary in 24 years."

"I have no idea who you are speaking of," Audrey said, politely. "I don't know anyone named Mary."

"Mary was her nickname. Her real name was.." Tristan looks up at the celing, trying to remember her name. "It started with an 'R'. Rachel, Rebecca, Rory. Rory Gilmore."

"That's my sister," Audrey replied. "Did you go to school with her?"

"You can say that," Tristan said, laughing remembering the good times with Rory. "Tell her I say hi, if you see her anytime soon."

"I will, Mr. DuGrey," Audrey said leaving the room.

She walked down the hall and into her English class. If running into your sister's friend was hard, imagine having your mother's ex-fiance as your English teacher. Max Medina takes a look at Audrey and does a double take. To his old eyes he sees the woman that still haunts his dreams. The soft curls of Audrey's hair, the striking blue of her eyes, even hidden behind the glasses was all Lorelai. Audrey recogzines Max also.

When Audrey was 12 she had to wirte a paper on the two people she admired most. One was Mickey Mantel, and the other was her mother. She had discovered an old photograph of Lorelai and Max. Lorelai explained about her "Almost Wedding".

"You're Max. You're Mom's Max," Audreywhispered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Max replied. "Do I know you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud," Audrey stammered. "Never mind."

Audrey sat down in a seat and took out her notebook for English. Mr. Medina goes to his desk as the bell rings. He picks up the class list. He scans the list and stops at Audrey's name. _Audrey Danes. Why does that last name sound so familiar? Danes?_

Max shook the thought out of his head. There's no way that his Lorelai would have married that diner guy. But the teenage girl sitting in the second row had the last name of that man and looked so much like Lorelai. He had to know.

"I usually put together a list of your parent's names so in case of an emergancy I can get a hold of them. So when I call your name please tell me your parents' names and occupationsand a current phone number."

Max went down the list and came to Audrey. "Audrey Danes?"

"My mother Lorelai Danes," Audrey began.

_I knew it! She wouldn't marry me but she could marry him! I was supposed to be that person. I was supposed to be with Lorelai. That should be my daughter. _

Max controlled his angry thoughts and got through the class. After class Max called Audrey to his desk.

"Ms. Danes, I have a small confession to make. I know your mother, Lorelai. I'm pretty sure that you also know of me and the history that lies between us. If you feel wierd about having me for your teacher, please feel free to change English teachers. You won't be insulting me, if you do," Max said nervously.

"Mr. Medina, you and my mother have a history. It has nothing to do with me. I don't mind. Mom had nothing but nice things to say about you. Rory as well," Audrey replied. "I'll be fine."

"I just wanted to be sure, have a good day," Max said, dismissing Audrey.

She walked out of the classroom and right into Andie, Julia and Tarah. Audrey was startled again. She gasped and jumped back a little. "Jiminy Crickets! You three just pop up everywhere!"

"Jiminy Crickets?" Andie questioned. "Whatever happened to holy shit? Or Jesus Christ?"

"I don't see the need to swear," Audrey said. "There are so many other words in the dictionary that mean the same thing without getting into profanity."

"_Oh my God! Is this girl for real? She's freaking Judy Garland in The Wizard of Oz_," Andie thought. "I was thinking since you're new and all I was thinking you could eat lunch with Tarah, Julia and I," Andie said sweetly.

"I'd like that, thank you," Audrey said smiling. Maybe Chilton wouldn't be so lonely after all.

"So how do you know Mr. Medina?" Tarah asked later at lunch. "I saw you talking to him after class."

"It'sa long story," Audrey said sipping on her thermos of juice. "My mother was once engaged to Mr. Medina."

"Wow!" Tarah exclaimed. "That is amazing. Is it weird to have him for a teacher?"

"I never met him until today. No it's not weird at all."

"To change the subject, what are your activities Audrey?" Julia asked.

"I take dance lessons, I'm in the choir in my town andI do pageants to raisemoney for charity and for college. I also enjoy the theatre. I want to get on Broadway someday."

"What plays have you done?" Andie asked.

"I was in _Romeo and Juliet, Fiddler on the Roof, Sound of Music, My Fair Lady, The Music Man, _just to namea few. I mostly did them in school."

Andie looks visably threatened. "Audrey would you excuse us please?"

"Yes of course," Audrey said. She picks up Lucky Man and begins to read again. Andie looks back at her and is clearly disgusted.

"I think she's sweet," Tarah said, once they were out of earshot. "I've never met anyone so polite before."

"It's all an act. What's with not swearing? Every kid in America has said shit at least once in their life," Andie snapped. "She's dangerous. This Audrey could very well steal my part. Besides I'm really close to getting Ryan back. This goody-goody could very well sink her claws into him and then he'll never come back to me."

"Andie, if I do remember Ryan wanted absolutely nothing to do with you after the stunt you pulled against Heather Miller," Tarah said. "I think that if you gave her a chance you could be good friends."

"Tarah shut up," Julia snapped. "Audrey Danes is a threat. Please try to remember that."

* * *

**A/N: This still has a lot to it but I figured I'd left you guys hanging for way too long. So there you go. You have been introduced to Audrey Avery Danes, 16 almost 17, the new girl at Chilton. Coming up on Collide: **

**"I'm Ryan."**

**"Audrey. I'm Audrey"**

**"Luke you need to calm down. She's growing up."**

**"No she's not. She four and waving to us from the stage of the Festival of Living Pictures"**

**Stay tuned people! Please review. **


	37. Audrey's First Day at Chilton Part II

**A/N: I would like to thank my faithful readers, primesetter31, orengesherbert7, y'all know who you are. Thank you all. Here goes. We finally get to meet the elusive Ryan. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 37: Audrey's First Day at Chilton, Part 2

Audrey is walking down the hall, still searching for her locker. Her already small stature has felt to have gotten smaller with all the books she has had to carry all day. She is on her cell, talking to Lorelai.

"I have advanced acting next then choir. It's so weird Mom," Audrey was saying looking at the bank of lockers on the wall.

"What's weird?" Lorelai asked, sitting in the kitchen in the Dragonfly.

"Having all these people who know Rory. It's one thing to have Aunt Paris for the princepal, but my math teacher, my history teacher, and Ms. Grant. Did I tell you who I have for English Lit?"

"No way. He's still teaching? Max, that is so crazy."

"And I think I've made an enemy of this one girl and I don't even know what I did. Well anyway I'm seriously lost and I have to find some kind soul to show where the theatre is."

"Audrey Danes not knowing where a theatre is? Oh my God, it's _Apocolypse Now_," Lorelai teased.

"I'm going to stop by Grandma's after school just to see how she's doing. I'll see you later, Mom," Audrey said hanging up her phone.

Just after Matty was born, the Danes-Gilmore-Hanson lost their patiarch. Lorelai thinks that Richard made a deal with God that if he spared Matty that he'd be ready to go. But Lorelai never vocalized her concern. Emily still lived in that big house all by herself. Lorelai and Luke offered to have Emily move in with them and Audrey just so she could be closer to her family, but Emily wanted to stay in the house with her memories.

"Hey Sookie?" Lorelai called. "Where's the Edwards wedding menu?"

"I put in on your desk yesterday," Sookie replied. "How's Audrey liking Chilton? Martie said earlier that Camille did nothing but whine that Audrey wasn't there."

"One, she already has a Paris and two, she has Max for her English teacher," Lorelai replied sipping on her coffee.

"Max? Max? That name sounds like it should mean something to me, right?"

"Max Medina. The teacher at Chilton I was going to marry," Lorelai said, saying a name she hadn't even thought about in 23 years.

"He's still teaching? What are you going to do?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, it's been 23 years. I haven;t even though t of this guy in much longer than that."

Audey has finally located her locker. She sets down her book bag and spins in the combonation. She gets it unlocked but the door won't budge. She pulls and pulls on the door.

"Hit it just above the lock," a boy at the next locker said. "It should just pop open."

Audrey smiles at the boy and pounds her fist just above the lock. The door pops open.

"Thank you very much," Audrey said. "How did you know that?"

"I had that one last year. I'm Ryan," the boy said holding out his hand smiling warmly.

"Oh. Silly me. Audrey. I'm Audrey," she stammered.

"Audrey. I like it."

"According to my mother, she was watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_," Audrey said babbling. "You didn't need to know that. I'm going to go now."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Really," he smiles warmly at Audrey. "What class do you have next?"

"Advanced acting with B. Langford in the theatre but I'm completely lost."

"I'll walk with you. I have a class close to the theatre anyway," Ryan said.

"Thank you that is very kind of you," Audrey replied.

Audrey had never had this feeling about a boy ever. There was the occasional TV crush when she was little. She had listened to Camille go on and on about countless boys but none had ever peaked her interest. Now here was one. He was tall, well to Audrey everyone was tall. He had chocolate brown eyes that he also hid behind a pair of glasses. He made the Chilton boys' uniform look good. Kind of like Michael in _The Princess Diaries_.

"Did you know that Ms. Geller almost didn't hire Mr. Langford to be the drama teacher? Apparently they went to high school together and he's terrified of her."

Audrey smiles, knowing the story behind Brad Langford and Paris Geller. "I didn't know that, actually."

They walked together down the hall making polite talk. They walk past Tarah and she smiles. Unlike Andie and Julia, Tarah thought Audrey was a nice person with no alterior motives to ruin anyone's life. Hopefully they would become friends.

"Have you ever beento Stars Hollow?" Audrey asked.

"Once. Mom wanted to go antiqueing. We stopped at Kim'sAntiquesthen had lunch at Luke's. Or was it Duke's?"

"It's Luke's. It's my Dad's place," Audrey said proudly.

"Audrey, if you're not doing anything after school, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Ryan asked. "I mean you don't have to or anything. I just thought it would nice to get to know you more."

"I can't today. I'm visiting my grandmother after school, but if the offer still stands tomorrow I'd love to," Audrey said, shyly.

They stopped outside the theatre doors. Butterflies jumbled inside her stomach.

"So Audrey. Here we are. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Ryan," Audrey said. She watched him walk down the hall. "_Maybe Chilton won't be so bad after all_."

Audrey climbed out of the bus and walked up the driveway of her grandmother's house. She remembers the first time she came to the Gilmore's mansion. The vastness of the house had frightened her. It didn't help that it was a cold stormy night. To a three year old the Gilmore mansion was the home of a scary witch or goblin like she had read about in her storybooks.

Now the house was one of her favorite places in the entire world. She loved going and spending time with Emily. It was sad that Richard was gone though. Lorelai had always told her that her father would light up with pride over his second granddaughter. Audrey missed him. She rang the bell and was greeted by a new maid. Audrey kept a running tally on how many different maids that her grandmother had since she was old enough to count. So far it was over 800.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Gilmore," Audrey said, as she handed the maid her jacket. "I'm her granddaughter."

"Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room. Shall I announce you?" the maid asked.

"No thank you. That won't be nessceary."

Audrey walked around the corner into the living room. Emily was sitting in Richard's old chair reading a book. Her silvery white hair shone in the firelight coming from the fireplace.

"Hi, Grandma," Audrey called softly.

"Oh Audrey hello!" Emily exclaimed. "This is a surprise! Would you like a snack? I could have Deena make you something."

"A snack would be great Grandma," Audrey said settling into the couch.

"I want to hear all about your first day."

Audrey began to describe her day. She told her all about her classes and the upcoming play. Chilton would be putting on _The Taming of the Shrew_. Audrey had read the play numerous times and had always wanted to play Bianca. As Emily and Audrey were talking the doorbell rang.

"Deena the door!" Emily called.

"Hi, is Audrey Danes here?" Audrey heard a familiar voice ask.

Emily gave Audrey a strange look. Audrey got up and went to the door. Ryan was standing there looking rather nervous. Audrey smiled at him and tilted her head in confusion.

"Ryan what are you doing here? How did you know where my Grandmother lives?" Audrey asked.

"I did a thing I like to call file diving," Ryan teased. "I was thinking that when you get done here, we could go get that cup of coffee."

Audrey laughed and shook her head. "Well as long as you're here you might as well meet my grandmother."

Audrey took him by the hand and led him into the living room. "Grandma? This is Ryan. I met him today at school. He walked me to the theatre."

"Ryan. It's very nice to meet you," Emily said. "Who are your parents? I may know them."

"James and Natalie Turner," Ryan answered.

"Edward and Sarah's son. Lovely people. Now Audrey, please be sure to lock up when you leave, I must go rest now, have a nice visit."

Emily carefully heads up the stairs balancing on her cane. Once she's upstairs Audrey and Ryan chat comfortably. About a half hour later the doorbell rang again. Noticing the time Adurey knew who it was.

"Audrey we have to get going," she heard her father say as he walked into the living room. He is looking down at the floor and doesn't see Audrey and Rayn. "You have ponite with Miss Patty at five and traffic is getting heavy. Who the hell are you?" Luke asks noticing Rayn.

"Daddy this is, Ryan. Ryan Turner. I met him at school today. His locker is next to mine. Ryan, this is my dad, Luke."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Ryan said offering his hand.

Luke shook it soundly. Luke looks the boy that was just about as tall as he was up and down, already hating him.

"Umm, I should be going. Audrey, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Ryan said, retreating for the door.

Audrey walks Ryan to the door. She pulls a pen from the writing desk by the door and writes her cell number on his hand. She waves as he drives away in his Mini Cooper. She walks back into the house and into the living room and faces the angry stare of her father.

"So who the hell was that, Audrey?" he asked.

"Jiminy Crickets, Daddy. A new friend gave me a ride to Grandma's when I missed the bus. It was totally innocent," Audrey explained. "He wanted to get coffee but I had already called Mom and told her I was coming here. Grandma seems to be doing better."

"Do not change the subject, young lady. You know you're not allowed to date, even get a cup of coffee with a guy until both your mother and I have met him," Luke said.

"Great balls of fire Daddy! I'm sixteen years old! Stop treating me like a child!" she exclaimed.

"You're **my** child! My **only **child! I've never done this before, so give me a little slack."

"_What about Rory? Isn't my sister his child too?_" Audrey thought, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Luke softened. He made his baby girl cry. He didn't mean to. He was just so protective of her. He didn't want to lose her like he lost Christian. It was getting harder to keep the secret from her. She was starting to ask more questions. He had to hand it to the citizens of Stars Hollow. They had kept their promise. Sixteen years Miss Patty and Babbette had kept the secret. It was time. Now it was the choice of when to tell her.

Audrey settled into her room after dance and began the daunting task of choosing what homework to start on first. She chose her math homework and when she was seven problems into the workbook her cell phone rang. She had already had her gab session with Cammie so she wasn't sure of who could be calling her.

"This is Audrey," she answered, going back to her homework.

"So I get the feeling your dad doesn't like me very much," Ryan joked.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't like the idea of you," Audrey said. "My father and I have been closer than peanut butter and jelly my entire life. You're taking his best friend, his playmate away from him. But I'll work on him, that is if you're worth it."

"So, can you get out?"

"Ryan, if you want my father to not so much like you, more over tolerate you, that is one question you should not be asking me," Audrey said.

"Hey it was worth a shot," Ryan said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Audrey."

"Good night Ryan."

Upstairs Luke was fuming. He was pacing in his and Lorelai's bedroom. He was wringing his hands. Lorelai sat on their bed watching him.

"Luke, honey you need to calm down. She's growing up. No matter how much you tell yourself that she's still five and terrified of being left at kindergarten, she is growing up. She's sixteen."

"No she's not! She four and waving to us from the stage of the Festival of Living Pictures!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke she's sixteen. She's the same age Rory was when she started dating Dean," Lorelai said.

"That was different. Rory and Audrey are two completly different girls. She's not dating him."

"And why not Luke? Give me one good, logical reason why Rory could date at sixteen and Audrey can't."

"Because she's fragile."

"Please Luke. What are you afraid of? Dance, school, theatre, and her community service and pageants occupy 95 of her time. She can't go out on Fridays because of dinner with Emily."

"Can't she still be five and only wanting to play with me?"

"Oh honey. You're jealous. Another boy is taking your buddy away from you. It'll be ok. I'll go tak to her. Welcome to the world of teenage girls. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've put up with you for 17 years. You bring enough drama for all the girls on the entire planet. I love you, lady."

"I love you too Luke."

Lorelai goes downstairs to Audrey's room. This was new territory for Lorelai. Raising Audrey had been eaiser than rasing Rory. Lorelai had a stable support with Luke. Luke had been there for every major moment in their daughter's life. She knocked on her daughter's door.

"You're here on Dad's behalf aren't you?" Audrey asked, plainly.

"Audi, you need to take it easy on your dad. You're his only kid. He's never done this before," Lorelai sighed.

"But Rory," Audrey started.

"Luke is not Rory's father. Not her biological father anyway."

"All my life Rory has called Dad 'Dad'. I don't understand."

Lorelai shookher head in frustration of what she has to tell Audrey. "Audrey I had Rory when I was 16. Luke and I didn't get married until Rory was 22. I raised Rory all by myself. But with you it's different. I have your dad to turn to if things get hard. So please, sweets, play by your dad's rules, however crazy they get. But for right now, if you want to go out with Ryan, who sounds just wonderful by the way, have a couple of in town dates. You know let Miss Patty meet him, Taylor, even Kirk. If Ryan can handle Kirk and not want to kill him instantly, he's ok by me. Just, Audrey honey," Lorelai said.

"Yeah Mom?" Audrey replied.

"Just remember how precious you are to Luke."

"I do Mom. I do. So can I invite Ryan to Friday Night dinner?"

"Do you really think that's wise? I mean do you really want to make Ryan sit through dinner with your family?" Lorelai teased. "I mean your dad and I are gems, but I wouldn't wish the rest of the family on my worst enemies."

"I am so telling Rory!"

"She knows. So tell me about Ryan."

Audrey starts at the beginning of when she first met Ryan Turner. Neither of them noticed Luke standing outside the door listening to the mother-daughter banter. It reminded him of Lorelai and Rory. He smiles as Audrey embellishes on how stuck the locker really was. He never imagined that almost 27 years after recieving that horoscope, now framed above the fireplace, that he would be standing here, listening to his wife talk to their daughter about a boy. He chuckles and trods back up the stairs. Tomorrow would mark the transition in Audrey's life. She would no longer be his baby girl. She would be his teenage daughter, fighting for independance, fighting for the keys to the car, mostly just fighting with him. He could handle it because he was Luke Danes and Luke Danes could deal with everything.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Part one of the six part series is complete. Next on Collide: It's Parents Day at Chilton again! The war between Andie and Audrey becomes personal. Ryan and Audrey share their first kiss and Audrey and Luke have their first major fight ever. Please read and review!**


	38. Mothers, Fathers, Daugthers and Boys

**A/N: To my girl from the WB boards pixiechick12, welcome back. To the rest of my faithful readers, thank you for taking an interest in my story. Here is part two of the six parter I was talking about. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 38: Mothers, Fathers, Daughters and Boyfriends

It was a typical Friday night for the Danes family. Luke, Lorelai and Audrey Danes sat quietly at the dining room table of Lorelai's mother's home. Rory and her family were on their cruise. Marty's new coaster had premired and he and his family were taking a much needed vacation. The last call that Lorelai had recieved from Rory put them somewhere near the coast of Hawaii. Laura and Matty were having a ball.

Audrey picked at her dinner. She was still getting used to Chilton. Ryan Turner, however made the transtion better. Ryan walked her to her classes, introduced her to his friends. She was audtioning for Bianca in _The Taming of the Shrew_ and they seemed to be going well.

"How was school today Audrey?" Emily asked.

Audrey set down her fork. "I had a Shakespeare test yesterday. I think I did rather well but Mr, Medina hasn't graded them yet, but I'll know for sure on Monday."

"Medina? Lorelai isn't that-"

"Yes Mom. It's the same person," Lorelai said quickly cutting off Emily.

Emily turns her attention back to Audrey who has gone back to picking at what resembles chicken.

"When do your audtions start for the play?" Emily asked.

"On Monday. At least that's the first read. Tuesday Mr. Langford will split us up inot scene groups. We'll continue that on Wednesday, callbacks are on Thursday and the cast list goes up on Friday," Audrey explained.

"Anything else going on next week?" she asked, smirking at Lorelai.

"What was that look, Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"There was no look. You're paranoid Lorelai. I simply asked a question."

"Oh no! There was a look! That was the patened 'I've-got-something-on-Lorelai' look," Lorelai said. She nudges Luke. "You saw it."

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil," Luke answers sipping on his beer. He stares down at his plate.

"Well Grandma, my acting class will be having our fall showcase in November," Audrey said.

"I knew that one! So did Luke," Lorelai exclaims.

"Leave me out of this please," Luke said, gruffly.

Emily picks up her wine glass and takes a sip. "What are your teachers planning for Parents' Day?"

"The Chilton newsletter came out today!"

Emily smiles knowing that Lorelai has not read it and is not planning on attending Parents' Day.

"Mom we've been over this. I read the newsletter. Luke reads it. Hell, Rory reads it! Sorry Audi."

"Lorelai, excuse me for being concerned for my granddaughter's education. I have so little in my life now."

"Mom, Luke and I are going to Parents' Day," Lorelai explained. "When is it?"

"Wednesday," Audrey said quietly.

Later that night standing outside in the extremely early snow of the season. Lorelai leaned against the door. She moved her look from Luke to Audrey. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to warn me when the Chilton newsletter comes out? That way I can arrive at dinner with some ammo."

"But it's so much fun to watch you squirm, honey," Luke teased. "Let me have my fun."

"I'm going to let Kirk decorate the diner!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

She picks up a handful of snow and hurls it at Luke. It hits him square in the chest. He retaliates and throws a few at her. Then he runs at her pushing her into the snow. He picks up a small handful and rubs it in her face.

"Ahh! I give!" Lorelai cries. "I give!"

She picks up a handful and shoves it down his shirt. They roll around in the snow, acting like a pair of children even thought they have reached their golden years. They stop and Luke is on top of Lorelai. He leans down and kisses her softly.

"Gosh you guys are weird," Audrey says in the typical teenager voice.

Luke and Lorelai pull Audrey down into the snow with them and the three of them stare up at the sky.

* * *

Audrey stands at her locker putting her English and math notebooks away. Ryan walks by, taps her on the shoulder and pops up on the other side of her. Audrey and Ryan spenta lot of time together. Ryan had introduced Audrey to his friends and his friends' girlfriends. She and Hannah Scott-Cancel were becoming better friends. Hannah was Ryan's best friend James Tyler's girlfriend. Hannah was audtioning for the play also. 

"Morning," Ryan said. He leans in to kiss her but Audrey holds up her fingers stopping him.

"Ryan, I told you. I'm not ready for that yet," Audrey said. "I want to take this slow."

"Ok," he said. "So are your parents coming to Parents' Day?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Audrey asked.

"Well from what you've said about your parents, it doesn't really sound like their thing."

"If my parents don't come to Parents' Day they'd have to face the wrath of Emily."

"Do I want to know?" Ryan asked.

"Not really."

Audrey shuts her locker door and puts her bag on her shoulder. Ryan takes her free hand and they walk towards the courtyard. They pass a few of Ryan's friends and they wave.

"How are audtions going?" Ryan asks.

"Andie's done everything except hiring hitmen to come and take me out," Audrey sighed, leaning into Ryan.

"What is she doing?" Ryan asked.

"Just being a pain. She tries to trip me, says the wrong lines to confuse me."

"Talk to Mr. Langford about it. Tell him what Andie's doing and if that doesn't work go to Ms. Geller," Ryan suggested.

"I want to aviod going to Aunt Paris unless I have no other choice," Audrey said, sadly.

"Aunt Paris? Ms. Geller is your aunt?" Ryan questioned.

"She's my sister Rory's best friend. I grew up calling her Aunt Paris. Please don't say anything. I don't want it getting around that I have a connection to Ms. Geller."

"Mums the word. Do you need a ride home today?" he asked.

"You know I can't. It's against the rules."

"You must really respect your parents to go through all this," Ryan sighed.

"You don't understand the situation," Audrey said, nonchalantly.

"I would if you would just tell me, Audrey!" he exclaimed.

Audrey was taken aback. Ryan had never risen his voice to her. She let go of his hand and stared at him. A shocked look came over her face.

"Ryan, my paretns are old. I don't want to cause them too much stress, ok. Please don't be mad." (Ok that sounds familiar)

Ryan looked down at Audrey. He didn't mean to yell. Audrey was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I understand, baby. I'll call you tonight to see how audtions went. Bye Audrey."

Ryan turned and walked towards the parking lot. He turned back and waved. Audrey sighed and walked towards the theatre. Along the way she was cut off by Andie, Julia and Tarah.

"Excuse me please," Audrey said quietly.

"You don't stand a chance," Andie snapped. "This isn't Stars Hollow. This is my year."

"I said excuse me," Audrey said again, brushing past.

"Drop out of the play!" Andie yelled to her back. "Drop out and I'll call it off."

Audrey whips around. "Are you threatnening me?"

"Andie is this really necessary? Audrey has done nothing to you," Tarah said, sticking up for Audrey. "You're just scared."

"Oh shut up, Tarah," Julia snapped. "No one cares."

"Don't talk to her like that! Excuse me."

Audreywalks into the theatre. Tarah is on her heels.

"Audrey wait!" she calls. "Hold on a second!"

Audrey stopped and turned around to face Tarah. Tarah was a short girl with short blonde hair. Her eyes were a soft brown. Audrey's patinece has worn thin.

"What?" she yelled. "Are you supposed to play the victim and gain my sympathies? Are you supposed to pretend to be my friend but all the while reporting my every move to Andie?"

"No Audrey. I'm not like that! I want to be your friend!" Tarah exclaimed. Audrey throws open the door to the theatre. "Audrey wait!"

"No! Tarah, you can tell Andie that she can't scare me. I am not going to be bullied!"

Audrey leaves Tarah stunned. This outburst was so unlike her. In the short time that Tarah Leahy-Worth had know Audrey she had never heard her raise her voice over a polite volume. Tarah was determined to become Audrey's friend.

Audrey finds a quiet corner in the theatre to collect her thoughts. There were very few times in her life that she had yelled at someone like that. There was once when she was seven, she yelled at and kicked another kid on her Little League team because he said that girls can't play baseball. Word had spread around school that Andie had ambushed Audrey. Ryan was sitting at a red light when his cell rang.

"Turner, get your ass back here to school," Hannnah said.

"Why? What happened?"

"Andie ambushed Audrey outside the theatre and said some things. I think it would do her some good if you came back and waited with her," Hannah said. "You never know with Andie."

"I'm coming."

* * *

Audtions ran as smoothly as they could. Audrey and Andie seemed to avoid each other remarkably well. Audrey gathers her things up and leave the theatre. Walking out into the hallway she sees Ryan waiting. 

"Are you all right?" he asks, pulling her into a hug. "I heard about the ambush."

Audrey laid her head against Ryan's side. She sighs. They walk towards the parking lot. "What did I ever do to Andie? I mean, I was nice, polite when I met her and Julia. I've never been anything other than myself to anyone. Why do they hate me?"

"She's Andie. She'll do what she wants. She doesn't have a reason," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Do you want me to stay with you? Wait until your dad gets here?"

"That'd be nice. Thank you," Audrey said smiling.

They sat down on the bench and began taling. They discussed their homework and Ryan even helped her with a math problem she was having difficulites with. Audrey saw the familiar green truck pull into the Chilton lot. Luke smiles warmly, a fake warmly, but warmly. He pulls in front of Ryan and Audrey. Ryan stands and opens the door for Audrey.

"Hi Mr. Danes!" Ryan calls.

Luke nods in acknowledgement of the greeting. He waits until Audrey has setteled into the truck.

"Hey kid. How were audtions? Hi Ryan."

"They went. I'm so glad that they are over for today."

"Andie again?" Luke questioned.

"It's getting harder to ignore her Daddy," Audrey said softly.

"You know you could always go to-"

"Aunt Paris. I know. I want to avoid going to her unless I have no other options."

"We have to get going. See you later Ryan," Luke said.

"Bye, Mr. Danes," Ryan said. Whispering to Audrey, "It'll get better. I'll call you later."

He kissed her hand and shut the door. Audrey shakes her head and smiles. Even though the hell that Andie was putting her through, she had the support of Ryan to help at the end of the day. Luke sees Audrey looking back at Rayn as they drive away. He fidgets with the radio. He sighs and looks over at her.

"You really like this boy don't you?" he said, not as a question but as confirmation.

"Yeah, Daddy. I do," Audrey answered.

Taking a deep breath, Luke begins to list his rules. "On school nights you will be home by ten. On weekends you will be home by twelve. You will maintain your grades, keep up with your activites."

"Are you saying that Ryan and I can date? By ourselves?"

With a heavy heart Luke answers, "Yes. You may."

Audrey giggled and carefully hugged her father.

"You're welcome Audrey."

"Thank you so much Daddy! I love you."

* * *

Wednesday morning Luke and Lorelai walked through the halls of Chilton. Audrey points out where all her classes are on their way to her locker. Audrey passed a few of Ryan's friends and waved. Once they got to her locker she had already passed Anide, Julia and Tarah. 

"You're right they seem just lovely," Lorelai whispered to Audrey.

"Ryan!" Audrey exclaimed as he arrived at his locker.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Danes," Ryan said, cheerfully. "My parents are around here somewhere. They would love to meet you."

"Maybe we could all have lunch together," Lorelai said.

Lorelai looked around the school as if she didn't really want to be there. She was distracted.

"Hey Mom? Are you all right?" Audrey asked. "You look distracted."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too," Luke agreed. "You've been out of it all morning. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine you two. Just bad Parents Day flashbacks," Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand.

"It'll be fine," Luke said, kissing her on the cheek.

_2001 (If you haven't seen this episode it's the actual argument but at a consilidated level. For the full effect watch 1-11. A few lines are added to others to make it sound better.)_

_Rory's English class had just let out. She and Max were the only ones left. She had been clingling tightly to the book all of the class it was now her chance. _

_"I wanted to give this back to you," she said holding outthe book._

_"Keep it," Max replied. _

_"Look, um, Rory's out there waiting for me so..." Lorelai tried to give him back the book. _

_"Wa-wait a minute...Oh my God! I cannot believe what an idiot I am," Max wondered aloud. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" _

_"I don't know," Lorelai answered. _

_Max sat down at a desk and looks up at Lorelai. "Not only are you breaking up with me, you're doing it really badly."_

_"Am I being graded?" Loelai said aggravated._

_"No, I'm a little disappointed. I would've expected a better dumping from you," Max retorted._

_"Nobody's dumping anyone," Lorelai said softly._

_"Really then what is this?"_

_"Look it is what I've been trying to tell you all along. This is a family. Rory and I, you walked into a family, but you weren't listening and now she's getting attached and I'm afraid she's gonna get hurt," Lorelai said sitting at the next desk. _

_"So your soultion to all this is not to return any of my calls?" Max said, standing up and going to his desk. "I don't understand this. I thought we went through this. W-we decided she could handle it." _

_"Well maybe she can and maybe she can't. I'm not ready to find out," she argued. _

_"I'm not going to let you off that easily."_

_"Well there's nothing you can do about it."_

_"This is so not you," Max said, trying to fix the situation._

_"Well you don't know everything about me," she snapped._

_"I guess not, because I would've thought that blaming this all on Rory and giving me these lame apologies was weak, pathetic and beneath you," Max replied. "You've missed me."_

_"Stop it. Just take your damn book."_

_"I know it. You're missing me right now, aren't you. Answer me."_

_"Look class is over-"_

_Cutting her off, "Well we're back in session."_

_"Well I didn't raise my hand so don't call on me. I came here to give you this book back, so please take it."_

Lorelai blinked returningto the present. She remembers the fight with Rory onthe stairs. She knew that it wasnt going to happen this time. Audrey leads her parents into her math class. Luke and Lorelaitook a seat in the back of the room with other parents. Tristan comes in with the bell.

"Welcome parents. There are a stack of notes in the back of what we're goingto be learning. Feel free to take one soyou can followalong with the lecture," he said.

Luke picks up a sheet of paper. He stifles a laugh. "This looks like something she created on the computer when she was three," he said.

Lorelai laughs loudly. Tristan glares back and Lorelai looks sheepish. "Sorry."

They watch Audrey as she write furiously in her notebook as Tristan talked. They smile proudly.

"She looks so serious," Lorelai whispered to Luke. "Reminds me of Rory."

"We did good," Luke said. "She never ceases to amaze me."

"Me too," Lorelai agreed.

Class let out and the three of them walked into the hall. "So where to next?" Lorelai asked.

"English with Mr. Medina."

They walked across the hall to Mr. Medina's room. Lorelai couldn;t believe that it hadn't changed a bit in 23 years. The teacher had changed but the room had not. Audrey takes her seat in the second row and pulls out her notebook and her book. Andie and her croonies come in and sit behind Audrey, silently mocking her. It took all the energy that both Luke and Lorelai had to not come over and knock the shit out of the girls. Max was making the rounds with the other parents and came up to Luke and Lorelai.

"Good morning. I'm Max Medina," he said, introducing himself to the Danes'. "You are?"

"Luke Danes and my wife Lorelai. We're Audrey's parents," Luke said.

"Audrey is a wonderful girl," Max said. "Lorelai, it's good to see you again."

"I can't believe that you're still teaching here. I had figured you would have gone back to Stanford," Lorelai said politely.

"What can I say. I like it here. It's been what 20 years? How have you been?"

"It's been 24 years Max. I got married, had Audrey and became a grandmother," Lorelai said happily.

"Well enjoy the class."

Max moves on to another set of parents. Seeing Lorelai so happy in the arms of another man was too much for him to deal with. Lorelai leans into Luke, kissing him softly.

"Hey? Have I told you that I love you today?" she asked.

"Not yet anyway," he replied.

"Well I do. I love you."

Max heard that and has a pained look come over his face. He shook it off and went about his business. He stood at the front of his desk and began to speak. "Good morning students and parents. Today we'll be covering 18th century American poets. Please open your textbooks to page 322, 'Paul Revere's Ride'. Audrey would you start?"

"'Listen my children and you shall hear of the midnight ride of Paul Revere..."

Later on that day Luke, Lorelai, Audrey and Ryan joined Ryan's mother Natalie for lunch in the cafeteria.

"This must be the enchanting Audrey that has stolen my son's heart," Mrs. Turner said.

"Mother, stop it," Ryan said. "You're embarrassing her."

Mrs. Turner turned to Lorelai and Luke. "I'm Natalie Turner."

"Lorelai Danes. This is my husband Luke. We just adore your son."

"Hey Mom? Where's Dad?" Ryan asked.

"Dealing with Japan. James is an international lawyer."

The five of them sat down at one of the cafeteria tables. Audrey unpacks her lunch of crumbled salmon over romaine lettuce and cherry tomatoes with a sweet tomato basil vinegrette.

"Audrey, honey what are you eating?" Lorelai and Ryan asked.

"One of Aunt Sookie's new salads. Would you like a bite?" Audrey replied.

"No. Thank you anyway, kid," Lorelai replied.

"You should try it, Lorelai. It'll be good for you," Luke replied.

"Lorelai, that is sucha pretty name. I've heard it before," Mrs. Turner said.

"I own the Independence and Dragonfly Inns in Stars Hollow. You may have pciked it up there, or you may have read or heard of My Town by Lorelai Danes-Hanson. It was written by my daughter."

"I had lunch at the Dragonfly once. It is such a lovely place."

"Thank you. I'm very proud of both of my places."

"And what do you do Luke?"

"Daddy has the best place in town. He runs Luke's Diner."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can locate James," Mrs. Turner said, leaving the table.

After she was gone Audrey leaned down to whisper in Ryan's ear. "I like her."

"Mom seems to like you also," Ryan whispered back. "I want to thank you sir for allowing Audrey and I to date."

"It's no problem. Just don't make me regret it."

"I won't sir."

* * *

Friday morning came and Audrey was nervous. The cast list has been posted but she has yet to go to the theatre to see what role she had recieved. She had started for the theatre seven times but turned back every single times. With her pageants it was easy. You stood in line with the others praying to hear your name called. But with a list, it takes more energy to make yourself look at it. She ran into Hannah who seemed pleased with the list. She finally ran into Ryan who went with her to the list. They passed Andie who looked rather pissed and Audrey took that as a good sign. Scanning the list Audrey searched for her name. Next to Bianca was... 

"Audrey Danes!" Audrey cried happily. She throws her arms around Ryan. "I have to call Daddy!"

Audrey dug her phone out of her bookbag. Punching in the diner's number she waited for someone to answer.

"Luke's," Jess answered.

"Jess is Daddy there?" she asked excitedly.

"Just a second. Luke! Phone!"

Jess passed the phone to Luke. "This is Luke."

"Daddy! I got Bianca!"

"Oh my God! Audrey that's great!" Luke exclaimed. "Audrey got the lead!"

People in the diner applauded. "I am so proud of you Audrey," Luke said.

"We have a cast meeting today after school, so I'll meet you at Grandma's for dinner," Audrey said excitedly. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Audrey," Luke repiled, hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked.

"Audrey got Bianca in the play," Luke said as he wiped off the counter. "She didn't say what Andie got so there could be backlash."

Later that day Audrey and Ryan were walking towards the cafeteria. As they walked past kids were chuckling and pointing at Audrey. They were all holding fliers. Andie and Julia knock into them looking smug. A flier falls to the floor. Ryan snatches it up before Audrey has a chance to see it. He looks at it and the rage grows in his eyes.

On the flier Andie had found one of Audrey's head shots for the Miss Connecticut pageant and altered it to make it look like she was nude.Across the top she had writen: Jiminy Crickets! I think I forgot my clothes! Oh sugar foot! Along the bottom she had written: Not so innocent...Just ask Ryan!

"Audrey, baby, I am so sorry," he said softly.

"Ryan what is it?" ashe asked, trying to peek at the flier. "Oh my goodness gracious! Who would do something like this?"

"I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one," Ryan said, his voice seething with anger. "Baby, this is not against you. Please know that. This is an attack on you to get to me. I'll take care of it."

"It has everything to do with me! She told me! She told me she was going to, to do something if I didn't drop out of the play!" Audrey cried. She pushed past Ryan and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Audrey wait! Audrey!" Ryan called after her.

Andie walks up to Ryan all smug. "So is it true, Turner?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ryan yelled. "What the hell did Audrey ever do to you?"

"I told her that if she didn't drop out of the play something was going to happen. I guess she didn't listen to me. It's her oen fault," Andie said, in a vain attempt to justify her actions.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Audrey, Andrea! You're still pissed that I moved on! Leave Audrey alone!"

Ryan storms out of the cafeteria and begains to look for Audrey. Everywhere he looks, someone has a flier. He snatches as many as hecan as he looks for her. He checks the back stairsleading to the second floor. He finally realizes whereAudrey would be hiding. The theatre. He looks in and doesn't see her anywhere.

"Audrey?" he calls softly. "Baby, you in here?"

"Catwalk," he hears Audrey say.

"Direct me up there," he answered.

"Don't bother. I'm coming down."

A few minutes later, Ryan was holding a dishevled and very weepy Audrey in his arms. They sat on the edge of the stage. She removed her glasses and laid her head on his shoulder. She hated to cry, even though she did it so easily. This was the last straw. She hated the way that Andie Michaelson was making her feel. She hated coming to school. The whispers, the pointing was too much. But she wasn't a quitter. Her father taught her early that you don't get to first by quitting at home.

"Why would she do this?" Audrey cried. "I'm nice, polite. I know I'm not like most teens, but that's what makes me special. Why does Andie hate me?"

"Andie has been the queen bee at this school for far too long. I will make this go away. Baby I promise," he said holding her close.

"No. I will. I'm going to Aunt Paris," she said standing up. "I want to see you tonight. Pick me up at my grandmother's around 8:30."

"I'll be there," he agreed, pushing her lightly towards the door. "Go kick some ass. Sorry, go kick some butts."

_Here I am once again / __I'm torn into peices / Can't deny it / Can't pretend / Just thought you were the one / But you won't get to see the tears I cry / Behind these sapphire eyes_

Audrey sat inside Paris's office as she argued with Mr. Langford.

"Andrea Michaelson is to be removed from your play, Brad," Paris said in her scary voice. "I don't care if she is the second best person in the play. She is being suspended for two weeks and is to be removed from the play."

* * *

**A/N: There is still a little more to this story but it's taking me longer than I thought to finish it so here you go. Things are about to get shook up in the Danes household. I have the hard copies of parts three and four finished it'll just take time to transcribe them from the handwritten versions to the typed. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this installment. Just so you know I do realize that the flier prank is the same kind of thing that happened to Jamie Sullivan in _A Walk to Remember_. Night ladies and gents (just in case!)**


	39. Moms, Dads, Audrey and Ryan

**A/N: Here's the second part of Mothers, Fathers, Daughters and Boyfriends.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39: Moms, Dads, AudreyandRyan

Audrey sat in Paris's office waiting to find out what was going to happen to Andie. Paris was arguing with Brad about the proper punishment. Brad begged to keep Andie in the play but Paris was adament that she be removed.

"Brad hold on a second," Paris said sharply. "Audrey you may go."

Audrey walks out of Paris's office and heads to her last class. Time moved slowly as she waited for school to be over and for the cast meeting to start. She walked into the black box theatre just as Andie, Julia and Tarah arrived. Audrey held her head high and ignored Andie. Brad came shuffling into the room, looking pale and terrified.

"Andie, I need to see you in my office," he said.

Andie looks at Julia and Tarah strangely and walks into Brad's office. Through the window everyone can see them talking.

"I'm WHAT!" Andie screamed. "You have to be shitting me!"

"Andie, lower your voice," Brad demanded. "Please gather your things and leave the school. You are no longer in the play."

Andie stormed out of the office. Going right up to Audrey she yells, "I know this is your doing! You'll be sorry!"

Unshaken, unmoved and unafraid Audrey looked right back in her face and witha low voice no one at Chilton had ever heard her use before, said, "You don't scare me anymore, you bitch."

Hannah couldn't believe her ears. Audrey "Miss Congeneality" Danes just swore. Audrey Danes just swore at Andie Michaelson. This was a historic moment.

Later that evening Audrey sat at the Gilmore mansion eating her dinner happily. Rory and Marty were there too. Laura and Matty were spending the night with Annie and Jess. Riley was sound asleep in his car seat on the floor of the dining room.

"I got Bianca in the play, Grandma," Audrey said quietly.

"That's wonderful, Audrey. When is the play?" Emily asked.

"Week before Christmas vacation. December 14th-20th," Audrey answered.

"How much of your part do you have memorized?" Marty asked.

"Oh just the first scene," Audrey giggled. "That reminds me. Rory, Mr. Medina would like you to speak to his creative writing class."

"Wow! I have never been asked to speak to a class before. I'll call him later this week to set it up," Rory said, genuinely surprised.

"Daddy, is it all right if I go out with Ryan for a little bit tonight? We were going to get ice cream or coffee to celebrate getting the part. We won;t stay out that late."

"Just be home by curfew," Luke said.

"Thank you Daddy. Grandma may I be excused please?" Audrey asked. "I have to call Ryan to let him know."

"Go ahead Audrey."

Audrey left the table and Rory waited until she was out of hearing. "She has a Ryan?"

"She has a Ryan," Lorelai replied.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Audrey went to answer the door. Ryan was dressed in nice jeans and a Polo shirt. She guided him into the living room so he could meet Rory and Marty.

"Rory, Marty, this is my, Ryan. Ryan this is my sister Rory and her husband Marty," Audrey introduced.

"Pleased to meet you both," Ryan said, turning on his charm.

Rory looks Ryan up and down. Looking at this boy she sees a combonation of the four loves of her life. Logan, Dean, Marty and Jess. Ryan had the floppy hair and heighth that Dean had, he was charming like Marty and had that wild, give them hell look that Jess had. He also came from the world of Logan. He was the right combonation that all four of them that made Ryan Turner all right for her baby sister.

"You also," Rory said.

"Thank you for dinner Grandma. It was wonderful. I'll see you next week," Audrey said, hugging her grandmother.

"Home by curfew, guys," Luke reminded them as they walked out to the car.

Ryan held open the car door for Audrey. Soft flakes of the unseasonal snowfall began to fall gracefully from the sky. Driving off to downtown Hartford, Ryan took hold of Audrey's hand.

"I only heard bits and peices of what happened with Andie from James, who heard them from Hannah. So...What happened with Andie?"

"She's suspended for two weeks and she's out of the play. Tarah was cast as her understudy so she now has the part," Audrey said.

"Wow. Ms. Geller really threw the book at her," Ryan sighed, kissing Audrey's hand. "James mentioned that you told Andie off too."

"Well she blamed me for getting her kicked out and I told her that she didn't scare me anymore."

"That's not all that I heard. I heard that you said something else. You don't have to tell me what you said because I know you and I know you only say words like that when they are called for. So was it called for?"

"Oh yeah. It was called for."

They stopped at a small coffee shop and went in for coffee. They continued to talk for quite awhile. "You know Audrey," Ryan began. "You can call me your boyfriend. Because everyone I know, knows that you are my girlfriend."

"Ok."

She leans forward across the table and looks up at Ryan. He moved closer. They are so close that their foreheads are almost touching. Tilting her head, she invites him in for a kiss. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. She pulled away first and sips shyly on her coffee. A clock on the wall shows that it is almost 11:45. Audrey looks up and sees the clock. A wash of panic comes over her face. She sets her cup down.

"Oh no! Oh no!" she exclaimed. "We have to go!"

"What time is it?" Ryan asked, checking his watch. "11:46. Jiminy Crickets!"

"Daddy is going to kill me, then you and then bring me back to clean up the mess and to dispose of the body," Audrey moaned.

"Where's your phone? Call them and tell them we're going to be late," Ryan said, helping her into her coat.

"I can't! I left my phone on it's charger at my grandmother's. This is bad. This is very bad."

They walk carefully out to the car as the once soft falling snow has turned into heavy thick snow. Travel back to the Hollow was going to be slow. The entire trip Audrey was on edge. She wished that they would have chosen to go back to Stars Hollow. She should have grabbed her phone. Small tears trickle down her cheek.

The clock in the living room now reads 12:45am. Luke was pacing back and forth in the living room. Lorelai sat on the couch with her address book in her lap.

"Sookie? I am so sorry to be calling so late, but is Audrey there? Ok thanks anyway hon," Lorelai said. "She's not at Sookie's and she's not at Camille's. I don't know who else to call."

"It's almost one am, Lorelai! Where the hell is she?" Luke yelled, his voice full of panic. "It's that kid. I know it."

"Luke calm down. You freaking out isn't helping anyone," Lorelai said, climbing off the couch.

"I will not calm down until she is safe and sound here at home and asleep in her own bed."

He holds Lorelai to him. It was the first time he had to deal with a child coming home late. Lorelai had several opportunites of this kind of crisis. Rory and Dean, Rory running away to Emily's. She was the calm one. Luke however was the one to freak out.

"She'll be home soon. They probably had to slow down due to the snow. She'll be home soon."

At 1:15 Ryan's snow laden Mini Cooper pulls into the Danes' driveway. Audrey saw the curtain move. She knows she and Ryan are in BIG trouble.

"You don't have to come in with me," Audrey said. "Dad's probably armed and dangerous. Just go home."

"Not on your life. I am just as responsible for us being late as you are, Audi. It'll be all right. You'll see."

Together they climbed up the stairs to the house. Audrey pushed open the door and walked into the entryway. She hung up her coatand scarf and took a deep breath to face the parents. She knew that she was going to cry.

"Mama? Daddy? I'm home," she said, cautiously.

"What happened Audrey?" Lorelai asked, calmly.

"We were having coffee in Hartford and lost track of the time. We had to drive slow because of the snow and because Ryan's car isn't exactly the best all weather car," Audrey explained, holding back her tears. "I am so sorry, Daddy."

"We didn't mean to be late, sir," Ryan added.

"I would be the silent witness right now, Ryan," Lorelai said quietly.

"Yes, ma'am."

Luke steepled his hands and held them to his lips. He sighed deeply pushing away his anger and fear. "Audrey Avery," he began.

"Full name, not good," Audrey cringed.

"Not a smart move, Audi," Lorelai said.

"Audrey Avery Danes, no matter where you are or what is going on you know you're to call us. I had visons of you wrecked on the side of the road, freezing to death. We were worried sick," Luke said sternly.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I left my phone at Grandma's. It'll never happen again."

"Damn right it'll never happen again! You're not to see him anymore. Outside of school."

"No! Daddy!" Audrey cried.

"Luke honey, isn't that a little harsh, for a first time offense?" Lorelai questioned.

"No it's not a little harsh!" Luke shouted. "I don't want to lose another kid!"

Lorelai gasps at what he just said. Realizing what he said he turned away from his daughter who looked confused.

"Luke that is enough!" Lorelai shouted back. "You're tired, on edge. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Luke storms upstairs and slams his and Lorelai's bedroom door. Lorelai cringes, then sighs.

"Do your parents know where you are, Ryan?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom's away for the weekend and Dad's in Japan. It's just me at home, Mrs. Danes. I should get going. I really am sorry about all this."

"You can stay here tonight," Lorelai said. "I'll worry too much about you driving back to Hartford in this weather. You can sleep on the couch."

Audrey and Lorelai leave the living room to gather some blankets and pillows. Silently they pulled the things out of the closet. Finally Audrey asks, "Mama, what was Daddy talking about? Did you guys have another kid before me?"

A sad smile crossed Lorelai face. "You could say that."

"What happened?"

"He died at infancy. SIDS," Lorelai said, telling her daughter 35 of the truth about Christian. "Your dad doesn't like talking about him. It would be for the best if you didn't bring it up again. Take these to Ryan and then you go to your room and stay there until morning. I'll go talk to your dad and see if I can get him to back off the No Ryan rule."

"Thanks Mom," Audrey said, taking the pile of blankets from Lorelai. "I really am sorry Mom."

"I know, Audi. Your dad knows too. He's just angry. It'll be all right in the morning."

"Goodnight Mom."

Lorelai trudges up the stairs to face Hurricane Luke. Upon entering their room, she noticed that all his flannel shirts have been thrown all around the room. A small hole about the size of a fist is in the wall next to the closet. "_Good. He's vented. Now will be a good time to talk. I hate when he's like this_," Lorelai thought.

"Luke? Honey?"

"The nerve of that punk! I told him not to make me regret this!" Luke yelled.

"Luke it was an accident. Remember Rory and Dean? Accidents happen. Audrey loves you. She respects the rules that you have laid. She didn't do this on purpose. Luke come on, don't take away the one person whose made her transtion to Chilton easier."

"A rule was broken Lorelai. Cause and effect," Luke said, sternly. "I want to be taken seriously around here."

"Luke, you know that you are. Please, don't take away Ryan. If you were calmer you could see how upset she is over how she disappointed us. Please just let her off with a warning."

"Did a warning ever work for you?" Luke snapped.

"Luke," she sighed.

"God listen to me. I'm sorry Lorelai. I didn't mean that. She is not to go out with Ryan for a month."

"Three weeks," Lorelai countered.

"Three and a half."

"Three and she has to work in the diner until closing after rehersal," Lorelai argued.

"Fine."

The morning was brighter than normal because of the newly fallen snow. Ryan was the first one up. He gathered his things and left a letter on the coffee table for Luke and Lorelai. He slipped into Audrey's room and kissed the top of her sleeping head. He lefta little note for her beside her cheek and slipped back out of the room. He was gone before Lorelai came down for her coffee. She noticed that Ryan was gone when she came down the stairs. Picked up the note from Ryan and began to read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Danes, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for what happened last night. I had no intention of disrespecting the rules that you had set down. Please don't punish Audrey too harshly, as it was just as much my fault as it was hers. Even more so because I was driving and knew how long it would take to get back to Stars Hollow in the weather. I do realize that I have become public enemy number one with you and I will do anything to earn back your trust. _

_Sincerly, Ryan Michael Turner_

_PS: Thank you for allowing me to stay there last night._

"He's good," Lorelai sighed.

Luke trods down the stairs and into the living room. He wraps his arms around her waist holding her close. He kisses her neck and whispered into her ear, "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself," she whisperd back.

"What's that?" Luke asked pointing to the note.

"Ryan's note of apology," Lorelai replied handing the note to Luke.

Audrey came into the living room. She had hoped all night that Luke would change his mind and allow her to see Ryan again. It wasn't all his fault. It was hers.

"Good morning Mom, Daddy," she said, curling up on the couch.

"We need to resolve the issue at hand," Luke said, sitting in his chair. "Audrey Avery."

"Again with the full name," Audrey muttered.

"Watch it kid," Lorelai said, protectivly.

"Audrey you are grounded for three week. After play rehersal you'll come straight home and work in the diner until closing. No other outside activites besides the play. No Ryan, no movies with Camille. After the three weeks we will discuss allowing Ryan to return to this house," Luke stated, leaving no room for debate.

"But what about Homecoming?" Audrey asked. "Please say that I can still go."

"I'm sorry Audrey, you'll have to miss it this year," Lorelai said, backing up her husband.

"But Mom it's the Homecoming Dance. One of the most important dances of the entire school year. Everyone will expect me to be there with Ryan."

"I'm sorry the answer is still no."

"Mom! I thought you were on my side. I thought you said you were going to talk to Daddy about lessing this! I hate you!"

Audrey yells as she runs from the room.

"Audrey! Audrey Danes you get back here and apologize to your mother! You do not speak to her like that! Audrey!"

She slams out of the back door and runs to Rory and Marty's house. She runs into their kitchen interrupting breakfast.

"Hi Aunt Audrey," Laura said happily.

"Audrey what are you doing here?" Rory asked coming out holding a crying Riley. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help Rory! Mom and Dad have completely filipped. Ididn't get home until lat and it wasn't even all my fault and they've grounded me for three weeks and won't lift it for the Homecoming Dance. And Mom totally lied to me she said she was going to back me up to Dad and she completely stabbed me in the back. You need to go talk to them. They'll listen to you!" Audrey cried.

"Audi, I can'tget involved,"Rory said, sullenly. "I have my own family to look out for. Riley's getting sick and I'm three chapters behind in my book and Marty's coming home today and the house is a wreck. You're going to have to deal with this yourself. I can't help you."

"But Rory it's the Homecoming Dance! Just this once please!" Audrey begged. "I need my sister."

"I can't Audi. I'm sorry."

"Remindme not tocome here if I ever need anything again!" Audrey cried, angerily and hurt.

Audrey leaves the house and wanders around town for awhile. She retreats to her treehouse do read and think about what had happened that morning. It was the first time in her life shewas ever being grounded. It was the first time she had ever yelled at her parents and sister. It was also the first time she had ever really wanted todo something at Chilton that wasn't in the theatre or with the choir. Shaking her head sadly knowing she's screwed up even more she walks home.

Lorelai hadn't stopped crying since Audrey left the house that morning. "How can she hate me Luke?"

"I don't know, honey. I don't know."

"We've given her everything she could have ever wanted. I don't get it."

Audrey opens the back door and hearsher mother crying. She peeked into the living room and saw her father kneeling in front of her mother comforting her.Taking the first step Audrey walked into the living room.

"Mom? Daddy?" shebegan. "I'm sorry. Iwas angry and I didn't mean whatI said. I accept the consequences of my actions."

* * *

**A/N: Part two is finished. Coming up on Collide: Presenting Audrey Danes**

**"Audrey Avery Danes, daughter of Lucas and Lorelai Danes."**

**Read and review ladies and gents. **


	40. Presenting Audrey Danes

**A/N: Thank you to my main readers: pixiechick12, orengesherbert7, primesetter31, bluedaisy05, izzpuppy. Thanks for all your reviews. In this coming chapter Audrey's world gets a little more shook up. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 40: Presenting Audrey Danes

It was a typical Friday night at the Gilmore Mansion. The Danes and Hanson clan joined Emily for the tradtional Friday Night dinner. Audrey Avery Danes ate her dinner of stuffed chicken, baked potato and asparagus in silence.

"Rory how is your new book coming along," Emily asked.

"Coming along just fine. I hope to have the next few chapters into my editor's hand next week," Rory answered.

"And how is Marty?"

"Daddy had to go back to Ohio," little Laura answered. "His new coaster Destroyer is almost finished.

Audrey listens politely as her family chatters. Things at school had not gotten any better. Her three week grounding was up and so was Andie's suspension. The private war between the two girls was growing more and more public. That day Audrey got to school and found her locker glued shut and "Pagent whore" scratched into it. Anymore her only outlet away from the abuse was the bus ride home. Even when she got home a nasty email would be waiting for her.

Even in the play things were hard. Tarah did her best to help keep Julia and the others who were still loyal to Andie in the play off Audrey's back as best as she could. Ryan would wait for her everyday after rehersal and walk her to the bus stop. He was being the best boyfriend Audrey could ever have hoped for.

"Audrey are you all right?" Emily asked, pulling Audrey from her thoughts. "You've hardly touched your dinner."

"Sorry Grandma. Everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind," Audrey said taking a large bite from her dinner.

"Andie still giving you problems?" Lorelai asked.

"It's fine. How's things at the DAR, Grandma?"

"Babe Wellington's simpleton daughter has completely destroyed the annual debuatante ball. I have to go in tomorrow and fix everything from the location to the final dance song."

Rory and Lorelai exchange a sidelong look. They know all too well where Emily was headed with bringing up the ball.

"Warning! Warning!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Ignoring her daughter, Emily asked, "Audrey would you like to participate? It would mean so much to me."

"Danger Will Robinson! Danger!" Rory added.

"Honestly you two! Lorelai would it kill you to let one of your daughters to participate in an event with me without your negetive input?" Emily snapped.

The bad day that Audrey was having washed away after listening to Lorelai and Emily banter.

"No Mom it won't kill me. Besides Luke and I aren't a part of your high society world. Doesn't that make Audrey ineligible or something?"

"Not for Emily Gilmore."

"Oh well I tried have fun," Lorelai said sipping her wine.

Emily began to describe the ball and everything that goes along with it. Unlike Lorelai and Rory, Audrey finds the whole idea of the ball incredibly romantic and let's just say it, fun. On the drive home Lorelai attempted to de-brainwash Audrey, by giving all the horrid things about cotillion.

"Mom it's no different than all the crazy pageants I put myself through," Audrey argued. "It's not that big a deal for me but it is for Grandma and I think it would make her happy if I did it. You'll make my dress though right? I saw pictures of Rory in hers and it was ugly."

"We'll go to the fabric store tomorrow and pick out a pattern. And you Mr. Deb Dad," Lorelai teased Luke, playing with his hair.

"Lorelai, I'm driving," Luke said sternly.

"So?" Lorelai questioned. "I can't tease you anymore cause we've been married for 18 years?"

In a time when most people were married and divorced within months Audrey found it comforting to know that her parents were still together after 18 years. They would walk around town hand in hand, kiss in public, and play around, like the snowball fight they had a few weeks earlier.

Once arriving home, Audrey walked into the house and called out to her dog that she's had for nine years. The longest living Gilmore pet. Once she had the dog for five years Miss Patty gave Audrey a plaque. That plaque was now hung in her treehouse.

"Katie! Katie! My Katiekins!" Audrey called.

Audrey remebers to the second when she got Katie, her cocker spainel. She was five years old, asleep on the couch. Santa had come down the stairs draggig her new bike with him. Katie was in the basket. Santa placed Katie next to Audrey. Audrey later learned that it was her dad in the Santa suit but the magic was never removed from the moment.

The dog bounded into the living room. Aundrey knelt down and rubbed Kaite's big fluffy ears. It wasn't too late so Audrey decided to take Kaite for a walk around town.

Stars Hollow hadn't changed a bit since she was a child. A very old Taylor and Miss Patty still ran the town meetings, Babbette was still the gossip queen and Kirk...Well Kirk was still Kirk. Enough said. Audrey loved her town. Walking with Katie she passed the newly remodeled Independence Inn. It was her mother's dream to restore the inn to it's former glory. It took all of Lorelai's inheritance but Lorelai now owned two inns.

Watching out for the all seeing eyes of Taylor, Audrey let Katie off her leash. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to live anywhere else. She was like Luke in that way. While walking around town her cell phone rang. The ring was Selena's _Dreaming of You. _Only only person's number rang to that song. It was her Ryan.

"Audrey what are you doing tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Dress shopping with Mom," she replied. "Why?"

"Well James is having a kick ass, sorry, party tomorrow night," Ryan explained. "He got some band to play and from what he's said they're actually supposed to be rather decent."

"I don't know. Daddy's still a little mad about what happened last time. It could be a difficult sale," Audrey sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I want to see you tomorrow. But I don't want to upset the parents again."

"I understand, baby. It's not that big a deal. If you can't go to the party we can just hang out in the Hollow. How was rehersal?"

"Mr. Langford is hilarious. Did you know he once was on Broadway?" Audrey said, changing the subject.

"No I didn't know that. Audrey what aren't you telling me?"

"Julia said something to me at practice today," Audrey said quietly.

"What did she say?" Ryan pressed. "Audrey tell me."

"You know Ms. Geller is my sister Rory's best friend," Audrey said. "She asked me what it was like to not earn my role but have it given to me because of my sister."

"Why would your sister get you you're role in the play?" Ryan asked.

"Because Rory and Aunt Paris are best friends and Mr. Langford is terrified of Aunt Paris."

"I've seen you act Audrey," Ryan reassured. "You got that part on your own. Julia's just being a bitch. Sorry."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I can't go to Aunt Paris again 'cause it'll just increase the rumors."

"Audrey, none of this really matters. Andie's pissed because I chose you over her."

"Ryan, I hate this. I hate being a pawn."

"I know baby, I know. It's going to get better. I promise."

"Hey listen. Umm, I'm coming out," she said.

"Coming out? What are you talking about?"

"Ugly white dress, stupid fan, society."

"Oh that. My sister did that last year. Do you want me to be your escort?"

"Would you Ryan? If you don't want to I can just find someone else to do it. My friend Dave could do it. Maybe I could ask James?" she teased.

"When is it?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow. I don't know the location of it yet, but I have brunch with Grandma on Sunday so I'll let you know. I'll call you later about the party. Bye Ryan."

Audrey hung up her phone and back in her pocket. Calling Katie they walked back to the house. She walked into a war zone. Very, very rarely did Audrey ever witness her parents fight. Full out, 15 rounds, K.O fight. Their little banter was funny but this wasn't. Something was wrong. She hid behind the entry way so they couldn't see her.

"Luke it's time! She's coming out! I think it's time," she heard her mother argue. "She has the right to know."

"No. Lorelai, damn it. With everything that she's dealing with at school and with Andie, shaking up her world even more would not be the best idea," Luke shouted.

Audrey had never heard her father curse at her mother like that. In a way it scared her but in another it gave her that sense of reality that things in her house were not Brady Bunch but could be a little The Osbornes. She wonder what they were arguing about. It had to be about her. She did remember that it was getting closer to Novemeber 30th, the day Grandpa Will died. Luke always got in a mood when the end of November came around.

The next morning Lorelai and Audrey spent the entire morning at the fabric store. They poured over the pattern books trying to find the perfect dress. Audrey had seven different patterns picked out. She narrowed the list down to three. Finally after browsing through the Vouge patterns she finally found it.

"Here it is!" she excalimed.

The gown was strapless. It was form fitting all the way down but had a billowing out of fabric at the small of her back. The top of the gown had delicate beading along the bust line and down the back.

"What do you think Mom?" Audrey asked.

"It's nice but I think the beading may take a little TLC. I can do it."

"Mom, what were you and Daddy arguing about last night?"

"You heard that?" Lorelai cringed.

"Just a little bit. It sounded bad," Audrey said, quietly. "I have never seen Daddy so angry before."

"I wanted your dad to take you with him next weekend when he goes out fishing in Grandpa's boat and we got a little carried away. I'm sorry if we frightened you," Lorelai lied, covering. "You've never seen your dad get truly angry with Taylor yet. This one time when Rory and I got back from our backpacking trip Taylor had put in the picture window between the diner and the soda shop. Luke was so pissed."

_"I am going to kill you!" Luke yelled._

_"Oh please you are not," Taylor replied. _

_"I am too. I'm going to kill you. I should've killed you before. I should have killed you the minute you put up those unicorn topiaries in the park, but hey, hindsight right!"_

"Rory and I munched on biscotti that we brought back from Milan watching Luke and Taylor argue. Then your dad yelled 'You put a giant window in my wall!' To which Taylor replied, 'So what?' Then Luke yelled, 'A giant window! Right here! You can see my entire diner. And when I'm in my diner I can see your whole stupid store!'"

As Lorelai told the story so well that Audrey could actually see it happening. Audrey's uneasiness about the other night lifted. Four hours later Lorelai and Audrey returned home with their fabric and supplies. They got right to work. Lorelai laid out the pattern peices on the fabric and she and Audrey began to cut them out. When the quietness of the room got to be too much for them Lorelai hit the CD player and blasted the best of U2. The house had a similar vibe of pervious years when it was just Lorelai and Rory.

Luke could hear the music before he even pulled into the driveway. Coming in the back door, he could hear the delightful laughter coming from the living room. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Settling into a chair he took a sip. Katie had wandered into the kitchen to escape the noise of the living room. She looked up at Luke with her pretty brown eyes, eyes that darted from Luke to the beer in his hand.

"Forget it girl," Luke said. "I'm not sharing."

"Woof," answered Kaite, then she wandered into Audrey's room and laid down in her basket.

A little while later Audrey came in for coffee for Lorelai. "Daddy, may I go to a party with Ryan tonight?" she asked.

"Where at?" Luke asked.

"His best friend James's house. I think he lives in the same area that Grandma does," Audrey replied.

"Be safe, don't drink anything that hasn't been sealed and if by some remote chance you don't think you can make it home in time, please remember to call us. If it's possible just stay at Emily's."

"Thank you Daddy," Audrey said kissing his cheek.

As Audrey walked back into the living room with the cup of coffee in her hand in his mind's eye she transformed into the six year old girl chasing her puppy through the house. Now his Audrey was almost seventeen, dating a boy, and becoming a proper lady of society. As much as he loved getting to watch her grow up he still wanted his little girl to stay a little girl.

Around seven the doorbell rang. Ever since the incident a month ago Ryan became the epitome of chivalry. He came early, exchanged pleastries with Lorelai and would confirm plans with Luke.

"Good evening Mrs. Danes," Luke heard Ryan say.

"Ryan it is so nuce to see you," Lorelai said. "Would you like anything to drink? Audrey's going to be another minute or so."

"No thank you," Ryan answered politely.

He walked into living room and sat down on the couch. A few moments later Luke came down the stairs. Ryan stood quickly and stuck out his hand. The two shook hands soundly.

"Good evening sir," Ryan said.

"Stop calling me sir," Luke snipped. "I worked for a living. It's Mr. Danes to you."

Ryan nodded. He wished that Luke would like him or even tolerate him. "So have Audrey home by when?"

"Curfew is still midnight," Luke repiled. "If you don't think you'll make it, call."

"Yes Mr. Danes."

Audrey came into the living room wearing a dark green dress with a black sweater. She had her cruly brown hair piled up on top of her head. She replaced her glasses with her contacts. Ryan loved that Audrey could go with or without her glasses and still look great.

"Thank you for keeping Daddy company Ryan," she said quietly. "We're going to get going. I have my phone and my keys. We'll call if we decide to go somewhere else."

"Have fun, drive safe," Luke replied.

Audrey and Luke shared a hug and they wiggled their noses together, their special hello/goodbye/I love you thing. Luke watched from the window as Ryan helped his baby girl into the car. Lorelai joined him.

"Sometimes I wish she'd have just stayed a little girl," Luke sighed. "I wish she was still five hiding behind me on the first day of kindergarten."

"Luke you old softie!" Lorelai teased, playing with curls at his neck. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Yeah, you did. Just now."

The pair shared a tender kiss. Lorelai laid her head on his strong shoulderand he slipped his arm around her waist. Soon they had retreated to their room, to ignore the rest of the world. They were going to leave the TV off, unplug the phone and say a million I love yous.

When they pulled up to the Tyler mansion they fought to find a decent place to park the Cooper. They ended up in between a Hummer and a Escalade.

"There are a lot of people here," Audrey whispered nervously.

"Stick close to me, James and Hannah and you'll be fine," Ryan said, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close. Ryan Turner knew that the party scene really wasn't Audrey's idea of a good time, so he had promised her that if she got too uncomfortable they would leave.

Audrey took a soda from the bucket and sipped at it while Ryan joked with James and a few of his other friends. She recognized a few people from her classes and the plays. The rest were just faces. Until one crossed her glance.

"Well if it isn't her highness Miss Stars Hollow," Andie snipped her voice seething with disdain. "I didn't see a coach and four outside so I can only assume you came on the broom you hide so well."

"What do you want Andie?" Audrey asked, drawing courage from deep inside herself.

"I've been meaning to ask you in your professional opinion, would I stand a chance on the pageant circut?"

"I don't know what your talent would be? Perhaps Photoshopping or How to Give an Insult 101," Audrey said, in a true Lorelai comeback.

"Well at least I don't need my HALF-sister to get me a part in the school play," Andie retorted.

Audrey stood in silence. She wasn't as strong as her mother or sister to take on Andie Michaelson.

"It must be true, if you're not saying anything," Julia taunted. "We all know that you get special treatment from the teachers because of your sister's relationship with Ms. Geller."

"What did I ever do to you?" Audrey asked, tears brimming her eyes. "All I have ever been was nice to you. If all you want is Ryan back then you can have him!"

Audrey was off into the crowd of Chilton students. She vanished.

"Audrey wait!" Ryan called over the noice. "Andie you are such a bitch!"

Ryan pushed through the crowd looking for Audrey. Hiding in a room in a room was where Ryan found his Audrey. She was seated at the piano playing a mournful song. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. He hated seeing Audrey like this. Audrey was still a little girl at heart who wanted all the world to just get along. She was precious.

"Baby, come here," he whispered opening his arms.

Audrey got up from the piano and ran into his open arms. She cried into his chest. "I didn't mean it. How can she say those things? Do you know how hard a pageant is? My mother and I prepare months in advance. It's days of snotty pageant head girls and nervous mothers. All the money I have earned in them has gone into a savings account to be used for school. I have the Miss Connecticut pageant coming up in a month. I quit Little Leauge to go out for the Little Miss Connecticut pageant, which I won, three years in a row. Theatre, school, choir and pageants are all I do. What gives her the righ to chop me off at the knees? I hate this! I hate that Andie makes me feel like I'm only three inches high."

"Audrey take a breath," Ryan soothed.

"My parents have done nothing but support me and my sister our entire lives. My dad and I have the best father daughter relationship since Tony and Samantha on Who's the Boss?. I shouldn't have to stand there and let her say those things about me. I am not to be walked over."

"It'll be all right Audi. Do you want to go home? We could catch a movie or something in the Hollow if you want?"

"That would be nice," Audrey said, wiping her eyes. "I think The Way We Were is playing at the BWR theatre."

"Let's go."

Ryan led Audrey out of the room. She held her head high as they walked past Andie. As they walked past Andie she stuck her foot out in a vain attempt to humiliate Audrey. Audrey caught herself and turned to face Andie.

"That's it! The gloves come off now," Audrey snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?What'd I ever do to you? Don't even give me that bull that 'This is all to get Ryan back' because I know it's not. Come on Andie give a real reason why you have to be such a bitch!"

"Audrey come on. It's not worth it," Ryan said, pulling on her arm.

"Andie you are a bitch. I have been nothing but nice to you since I started at this school. I'm tired of playing your stupid game. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Ryan had never heard Audrey swear before. It was so out of character for her. But she wasn't done. Audrey still had more to say.

"You want to know the real difference between us?" Audrey snapped.

"What? That you're the perfect little angel, the pride and joy of a stupid town and I'm some rich, snotty uber devil bitch?" Andie snapped back.

"I have class and you don't. I'm polite. If I have something to say to someone or have a problem with them I go to their face. I don't make idle threats and create fliers to humiliate them. I will be remembered in the yearbook as a kind person where as you Andrea Michaelson, you will always be a jerk! Leave me alone!"

Audrey spun on her heel and made her way through the crowd to the door. Ryan was on her heels.

"Audrey slow down!" he called. "Hold on, baby."

Audrey got outside the door and leaned against the doorframe. She had stood up for herself. Her father would be proud of her. Ryan came out and pulled her to him. He lifted her chin and they stared into another's eyes.

"You were so great in there," Ryan whispered. "I am so proud of you, little one."

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. If we hurry we can make the movie at the BWR theater."

They found their way back to Ryan's Cooper and drove back to the Hollow. Ryan pulled up in front of the diner. The little bell above the door announced their arrival. Jess came out of the kitchen. He got to see first hand the boy that was dating his cousin.

"Hey Jess! Two burgers, extra large plate of fries and two strawberry chocolates shakes," Audrey said. "Daddy's not here tonight?"

"Nope. He and Lorelai went to Sniffy's for dinner or that's what I was told."

"What does your dad being here have to do with anything?" Ryan asked.

"Audrey's not supposed to have this kind of food. It's an ongoing battle between Luke and Lorelai," Jess explained. "If he was here Audrey's burger would become a veggie burger and her fries replaced with raw veggies of some kind."

"Since he's not here bring on the coffee!" Audrey exclaimed.

"If I go down for this I'm dragging you all the way with me, dear sweet cousin of mine," Jess mocked as he went back to the kitchen.

"So what's there to do in Stars Hollow at eight-thirty on a Saturday night?" Ryan asked.

"Not much," Jess called from the kitchen.

"Quiet you!" Audrey replied. "The BWR is still open and the arcade. Or we could go raid Mom's movie stash and watch something at home."

"You should have stayed in Hartford."

"Oh cousin my cousin, if you hate it in Stars Hollow so much why on earth did you move here?"

"The Hollow is cheaper than the city and Annie didn't want the kids to end up like me. Plus Annie likes it here."

"Whatever Jess. You know you love living here."

Ryan watched as Audrey interacted with her cousin. Their banter was so friendly and relaxed. She was happier. He could see how much her family meant to her and how much she loved being around them.

After their burgers they walked over to the house to retrive Katie. Along their walk they ran into Miss Patty and Babbette. They had only heard rumors that little Audrey Danes had a boyfriend but they had never actually seen him.

"Audrey sugar? Who is this delightful boy?" Babbette asked.

"This is my- my special friend from school, Ryan Turner. Ryan this is Babbette and Miss Patty. Mom and Rory have lived next door to Babbette and Morey for years. Miss Patty is my dance teacher."

"It's nice to meet you ladies," Ryan said, turning on his charm. "How long have you known Audrey?"

"Since the day she was born," Miss Patty replied. "She was so tiny. She still is but we all love her dearly."

"Ok thank you Miss Patty," Audrey said clearly blushing. "We have to be going now."

Audrey pulls Ryan away and calls to Katie. She pointed out her other favorite places in town. Kim's Antiques, Lane's Music and her sister's house. They walked past an outcropping of bushes and Audrey pulled him into them. Audrey reached into an old stump and pulled out a pair of flashlights.

"Audrey where are we going?" Ryan asked, turning on the flashlight.

"You'll see. Come on."

Audrey took Ryan's hand and led him to a clearing by the lake. A lone oak tree stood by the waters edge. In the dark all Ryan could see was a dark mass in the tree and a rope swing.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Raudrey's Place," Audrey answered. "Once when my sister was ten, she and Mom got into this big fight. Rory decided that she was going to go live in a tree house. She went to see Daddy and told him her plans. He informed her that no one in Stars Hollow had a tree house for her to move into. She then asked him if he would build her a tree house. He said he's work on it. Well, on the day that she graduated from Yale Daddy gave hera map that led her here. When I got bigger she brought me here and we named it Raudrey's Place."

"Wow. This is amazing," Ryan said shining the light into the tree.

The tree house had grown from a simple room in a tree to a safe haven for Audrey. The rope ladder was replaced with removable stairs when Audrey got Katie. A second floor to the place was added when Audrey won Little Miss Connecticut for the third year in a row.

"Would you like to come up?" Audrey asked as she climbed the stairs with Katie following her.

"Am I allowed or is this a 'No-Boys-Allowed' location?" Ryan teased.

"Will you just get up here!"

After Ryan got up the stairs Audrey pulled them up and turned on a lantern. The entire house lit up. A cooler sat in one corner with a cupboard above it. A table and chairs sat in the middle of the room and in another corner was Katie's part of the house. It was decorated with all kinds of cocker spainel memorbilia. A basket sat on the floor with the dog's name stitched into it. Another ladder led up to the loft. The only thing up there was a queen size bed for camp-outs of course.

"What's up there?" Ryan asked pointing to the loft.

"My, uh, my room."

"My guess is that Luke would not approve of us being up there," Ryan said, jokingly.

"What do we have for him Johnny?" Audrey teased. "Would you like to play a game?"

Audrey opened a cabnit to reveal hundreds of board games.

"Oh my God! How many versions of Monopoly does a person need? I haven't played Clue in years."

"Clue it is then," Audrey said pulling out the game.

Two hours and five to three in Audrey's favor, Ryan called it a night and accepted defeat. He helped Audrey clean up the empty soda cans and empty boxes of Wheat Thins and cream cheese. Audrey lowered the stairs and killed the light. They walked back into town and retrived Ryan's car from in front of the diner. They got in and drove back to Audrey's house.

"Did I mention how proud of you I am?" Ryan asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah you did," Audrey replied blushing softly.

"Come here."

She turned to him, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Her shyness caused her to look down. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. When he pulled away Audrey was in a daze.

"Audrey? Are you in there?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah."

"Well I think I'm making progress. We still have fifteen minutes."

Audrey laughed, smiling. "I had a really nice time tonight, Ryan. Playing Clue was a lot better than some stuffy party."

"I still maintain that you were cheating."

Ryan got out of his and opened Audrey's door for her. Katie jumped out of the car and went into the house via her doggy door. Audrey noticed the curtain move slightly.

"I have brunch with my grandmother tomorrow and all her DAR friends. I'll find out more about the ball," Audrey said. "I'll see you on Monday."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Ryan on the cheek. "Good night Ryan."

"Good night Audrey."

Audrey opened the door and walked into the entry way to hang up her coat and scarf. Walking more into the house she was met by her father. He had seen the kissin the car.

"Hi Daddy," she said softly. "We're early."

"I see that. How was the party?"

"Absoultly horrid. Got into a fight with Andie and we left. We ended up having a late dinner at the diner, then we walked around town and played Clue at the tree house."

"A fight with Andie? What happened?" Luke asked, concerned.

"She came up to me and started in on the pageants and played the 'Your sister got you your part in the play' nonsense. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe going to Chilton was a mistake. I used to be happier. I dread getting up in the morning because I know I have to go to that place. Daddy, I don't want to go to Chilton anymore."

Audrey began to cry the tears she had been holding in all night. She ran into her father's arms and cried into his shoulder. Luke held his little girl to him rubbing her back and comforting her like he had done for her mother so many times.

"What about the play? You've worked so hard. Do you really want to quit that?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

"We'll talk about it later," Luke said. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Audrey went into her room and closed her door. He heard her cry. _"What am I going to do?"_ he wondered.

He trudged up the stairs and into the room where his wife of 18 years lay sleeping. He knew better than to wake her up. He crawled into next to her. He began to process Audrey's request.

Could he let her drop out of Chilton? If she wasn't happy then he could. They'd have to talk about it later. He wanted his daughter to have every opportunity in the world. He believed that the education she would get at Chilton would get her where she wanted to go.

Whenever his daughter was hurting or sad his thoughts turned to Chip. His guilt, that he still felt sixteen years later, would drive him crazy at times. He wished that Chip was still here to protect his sister from these mean girls.

But she had a boy to protect her from the mean girls. He drove a Mini Cooper and had kissed her. Ryan Turner seemed like a good kid. He wasn't a punk like Jess or overly jealous like Dean. Maybe this Ryan could be Audrey's safe haven at school.

It was Deb Day. Lorelai and Audrey spent the morning at the salon getting their hair done. Which left Luke at home, alone to fight with the TUX. He was so nervous. He knew he would have to get used to presenting Audrey. In the larger pageants like the Miss Connecticut and the Miss America the contestents are escroted onto the stage by their fathers during the formal wear.

He was so nervous about what could go wrong during the whole thing. He could trip which could cause Audrey to trip. He had sto shut his mind off because there was too much for him to be worried about.

Audrey and Lorelai returned home looking absoultly beautiful. Audrey had her long hair pulled up in a French twist and let the rest of her curls hang down to the base of her neck. Tiny butterfly pins were intertwined in her hair adding glitter. Lorelai looked equally beautiful in her gown. She walked over to Luke to adjust his crooked tie.

"When is Ryan getting here?" Luke asked.

"Three," Audrey answered as she went into her bedroom to retrive her gown.

Meep-meep! came a horn from outside. Everyone in the Danes house found that strange because Ryan never honked. Lorelai pulled back the curtain and gasped.

"Oh my God! Audrey!"

"What Mom?"

"Come here please," Lorelai said waving her arm.

"What?" Audrey asked, lying her gown over the back of the couch.

"Look."

Audrey pulled aside the curtain. Sitting there in the driveway was a long white limo. Standing next to the limo was Ryan holding a bunch of pink and white roses.

"Great balls of fire!" Audrey exclaimed. She ran outside and flew into Ryan's arms. "What is all this?"

"I thought we could arrive in style," Ryan answered. "Why is it too much?"

"No it's fine. I love it."

The Danes and Ryan arrived at the Windsor Club. Audrey checked in and went up into the salon to get dressed. Checking her makeup she noticed a few girls from Chilton. The scene in the salon reminded Audrey of backstage of a pageant. Mothers acting crazy, girls sneaking booze and dads yawning, trying to hide their boredom.

"Remember girls, everyone has to be beautiful and ready to go by six thirty," a woman from the DAR announced.

Panic spread like a wildfire through the room. Audrey just laughed to herslef and curled up in a chair with her book. She was reading Me and My Shadows by Lorna Luft, Judy Garland's second child. She quickly lost herself in the early days of Hollywood.

"Oh my God! You're like a pop-up book from hell," snapped a voice pulling Audrey from her book.

Audrey looked up and saw Andie Micahelson staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"My grandmother is the president of this chapter of the DAR. I have every right to be here, same as you."

Downstairs Luke and Lorelai were stationed at the bar. Luke had barely sipped his beer before the call came for all fathers to report to the debutante staging area.

"Hye Luke?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Remind Audrey about sliding down the banister," Lorelai said, gesturing on her arm.

He just shook his head and disappeared up the stairs. Lorelai went over to her table and was joined by Emily. The two women sat quietly for a moment.

"I caught a glimpse of Audrey eariler," Emily said. "She looked beautiful. You and Luke did a wonderful job."

"Thank you Mom."

"Richard loved that little girl, Lorelai. He would have loved to have seen her presented. Are you and Luke any closer to telling her about Christian?"

"No Mom," Lorelai answered shortly, leaveing no room for discussion. "It's starting."

A few minutes later Luke and Audey appeared at the top of the stairs. Ryan was waiting patiently at the bottom.

"Audrey Avery Danes. Daughter of Lucas William Danes and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes," the announcer said.

Audrey smiled and walked proudly. Luke was grinning. They got to the bottom and Audrey curtsied, Luke kissed her hand and Ryan took her arm and led her to the dance floor.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Audrey danced with Ryan, Ryan danced with Lorelai, Lorelai danced with Luke and Luke danced with Audrey.

"So what can we add to the tree house now?" Luke teased.

"Daddy!" Audrey exclaimed. "The tree house is finished. You can't add anything else to it."

"So electricity and running water?"

"Laura, Matty and Riley are going to have the best tree house on the planet."

Audrey and Ryan had been able to successfully avoid Andie for most of the night. Finally Andie foud her opportunity. Audrey had been drug away by her grandmother to meet some bitter old bitty, leaving Ryan behind. Andie swooped in on Ryan and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Ryan looked for a reason any reason to get away from Andie. Andie put her hands on his cheeks and pulled Ryan's face closer to hers.

"Andie what are you doing?" he asked pushing her hands away.

"Something that goody goody won't do," Andie said pulling Ryan into a searing kiss, which Audrey saw.

Not only did Audrey see it but so did Luke, Lorelai and Emily. Audrey's eyes filled with tears and she rushed out of the room. Ryan saw her leave and ran after her. He was stopped by a very pissed off Luke.

"Mr. Danes, please. I have to talk to Audrey," Ryan said, rushed. "I have to explain."

"She's going to want to kill you. Hell I want to kill you," Luke growled in his low, scary voice. "You better get to explaining."

"It's not what it looked like," Ryan said. "Andie pulled me onto the dance floor. She kissed me. You have to believe me. I would never hurt Audrey like that."

"Strike two, bases loaded. You only have one shot. Don't blow it," Luke said stepping aside.

Ryan ran down the hall and found Audrey crying into her mother's shoulder. He had never felt so bad in his life. He, like Luke, hated to see Audrey cry. This time however he was the one to casue those tears. He approched the two women carefully. He took a deep breath and called to her softly.

"Audrey? Audrey I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I had no idea that Andie was going to be here tonight."

"You kissed her Ryan! Right in the middle of the dance floor!" Audrey screamed. "Why? Why would you do that? Actually I don't want to know why. I know it's because I won't do the things that she will. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Audrey no. Andie kissed me. She's trying to break us up. If we do, she wins."

"No Ryan. It's over. I'm leaving Chilton. I don't want you to call me anymore. We're over."

Lorelai put her arm around her devestated daughter and they walked away leaving Ryan Turner defeated.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Presenting Audrey Danes is finished. Next on Collide: Audrey participates in the Miss Connecticut pageant. She foes back to Stars Hollow High and Ryan goes to great lengths to get back with Audrey. **


	41. Miss Connecticut and Ryan

**A/N: Here I go again writing yet another chapter of the life and times of Audrey Avery Danes. Thank you to all my faithful readers, pixiechick12, izzpuppy, primesetter, purplelollipop, orengesherbert;who would probably kill me if I decided to quit writing this peice. Anyway so here's the next chapter.  
The Palace of Art was written by Alfred Lord Tennyson in 1832. If you need a tune to picture in your mind, think old piano music. Soft and melodic (ex: Reese Witherspoon's preformance in Vanity Fair.) I am using the first48 lines of the 300 plus line poem. Enjoy! **

**PS: The first person to review with your guess to who Annie McGill-Thomas of Stoneybrook's parents are and are right you'll recieve a special spoiler of the next chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 41: Miss Connecticut...and Ryan

It was the Monday morning after the debutante ball. Audrey Avery Danes awoke happy for the first time in two months. It was the end of Novemeber and Chirstmas and the Miss Connecticut pageant would be coming soon. Audrey was going back to Stars Hollow High. When she had called her best friend Camille Rogers Sunday afternoon to tell her the squael of joy could be heard all across town.

After the incident at her coming out ball Audrey dropped out of Chilton. There was no way that she was going to continue to put herself through the torture that Chilton was. She was glad to be going back to Stars Hollow High, where she knew everyone and no one there would call her a pageant whore. She was glad to be going back to a place that loved her and didn't mock, snub and reject her.

"Mom!" Audrey yelled. "Code five!"

In the Danes house there are five main emergancy codes. One no coffee, two nocoffee, three out of coffee, four isonly decafand five is a wardrobe malfunction.

"Wardrobe malfunction?" Lorelai yelled back.

"Why else would I call a five?"

Lorelai came into her daughter's room. Clothes were strewn from one end of the room to the other. Dresses hung over the back of her desk chair, jeans lay in piles, skirts covered her bed and shirts were toppling off her desk. Lorelai scanned the piles and pulled a white long sleeveed T-Shirt from the shirt pile and a patchwork skirt from the bed.

"Your tall brown boots will go nicely with those and wear your tan jacket with your purple scarf," Lorelai said holding out the clothes.

"How do you do that?" Audrey asked. "I was staring at everything for an hour and came up with nothing."

"It's a gift."

Audrey got dresses and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. On the message board was 23 more messages from Ryan. The total was reaching 200. Coming through the back door covered in snow was Audrey's seven year old neice Laura.

"Does Rory know you're here at 7:30 in the morning?" Audrey asked, pouring herself a bowl of granola.

"Mommy said that I could leave early for school and come see you Auntie Audrey," Laura answered.

"Would like something for breakfast?"

"Nope. I had Cap'n Crunch with Mommy and Matty."

While Audrey munched on her breakfast her cell phone rang again. It was ringing Dreaming of You so Audrey didn't even bother to answer it. "197," she thought to herself.

Since Saturday night Ryan had called 197 times. Luke and Lorelai were being supportive of Audrey and would feild the calls to the house, the diner and the inn. Even Rory got a couple of calls from him at her house. Audrey was furious with Ryan Turner. How could he kiss Andie Michaelson? She was glad to not be going to Chilton anymore because there would be no way she would make it through the day.

"_You've reached Audrey Danes' cell phone. Please leave your name and number and a short message and I'll get back to you when I can. Havea good day!_"

"Audrey, baby I know you're screening your calls and avoiding mine but please, please, please call me. I have to talk to you. Please."

"She still not talking to you?" James Tyler, Ryan's best friend asked.

"Yep. I'm running out of ideas. It's like everyone in that town suddenly has no idea where she is. I have to talk to her tell her what happened," Ryan bemoaned, walking towards his car.

"Boyo where are you going?" James called running after Ryan.

"Audrey dropped out of Chilton. I'm going to Stars Hollow and I'm going to stay there as long as I can until she talks to me."

"You're hopeless man. Completely hopeless."

Ryan pulled open the door of his Cooper and got in. He pulled out of the Chilton parking lot and drove to Stars Hollow. He parked outside the diner and Luke saw him. Luke came out.

"What are you doing here Ryan?" Luke asked. "She doesn't want to see you."

"If you see her today tell her I'm not leaving until she talks to me," Ryan said.

"She is a very stubborn girl, like her mother and sister. She's not going to talk to you until she's ready. Just go home," Luke said going back inside the diner.

Ryan walked across the square and waited outside the high school. She had to come by there sometime. After about five minutes of waiting he saw Audrey walking towards the school with a tall blonde girl.She was wearing her glasses and she was laughing. She looked up andsaw him standingthere. Her smile turned to a frown and she quit laughing. She and the girl walked right past him without saying a word.

"Is that him?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes," Audrey answered coldly. "I don't know what's he's doing here. You would think that after **_197 _**unretunred phone calls would give him a hint."

"Well if you won't talk to him, than I will," the girl said walking over to Ryan.

"Cammie don't you dare!" Audrey called after her.

"You must be Ryan," Camille said putting out her hand. "I'm Camille Rogers, Audrey's best friend since the second day of kindergarten."

"Camille, that is such a pretty name," Ryan said shaking her hand, turning on his charm. He then spoke again only quieter this time. "Listen I need to talk to Audrey but she won't talk to me. I need your help."

"Ryan, if Audrey doesn't want to talk than she's not going to talk. Just wait her out. She'll come to you. She goes to her dad's diner everyday for lunch. I'll work on her until then. She hasn't said anything yet but I do know that you hurt her very much. She really liked you, I think she may have even loved you."

"Thank you Camille. Audrey's lucky to have a friend like you," Ryan repiled quietly.

Camille walked back to Audrey and the pair walked into school. They walked into their English class and waved to Martie Belleville, the TA. All thoughout class Camille passed notes to Audrey.

"_Why won't you talk to him?"_ one note asked. "_Audi, he's skipping school to come here. Girl you have to talk to him."_

"**He kissed Andie at the coming out ball, where he was my escort. It's unforgiveable**," Audrey's note replied.

"_Maybe you don't know the whole story. Just talk to him. What's the worst that can happen?"_

**"Why are you pressing this? Cammie, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Now pay attention."**

During her break between third period and her fourth period classes her cell phone rang. Checking her phone she noticed that it was her mother calling from the inn.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"Ryan is here. Why is he here?" Lorelai asked.

"He wants to talk. I have nothing to say to him," Audrey replied. "Make him go home."

"Audrey, honey just talk to him. He looks so miserable and in case you didn't notice you didn't so good yourself either," Lorelai said. "It's not what you think happened."

"I don't care. It's exactly the way I think. Mom, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just ignore him."

Audrey hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. You would think that you tell a guy to leave you alone and not to call anymore that he would actually listen. Not this guy. He was stubbornly going to skip school and hang out in Stars Hollow all day. If that's what he wanted to do Audrey was going to let him.

Lorelai shook her head and hung up the phone. Both her and Luke knew what happened. Lorelai knew that once her daughter heard the truth from Ryan that she would understand and forgive him. But there was nothing that she could say that would change her mind. She couldn't get Audrey to talk to Ryan if she didn't want to.

Fourth period was over and Audrey walked into the diner for lunch and lo and behold Ryan was sitting at the counter. She spun on her heel and was about to leave when he got up and stopped her.

"Audrey wait. Talk to me. Let me explain, please," Ryan pleaded, almost begging. "I am not leaving Stars Hollow until you talk to me. Audrey please."

The sooner she talked the sooner he would leave. She sat down at her mother's table, the one closest to the door. She looked up at Ryan and waited for him to start talking. He sat down and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"You wanted to talk so talk," she snapped.

"Audrey I needyou to not hate me. I need you tobelieve me. Yes Andie and I kissed butit was not me that started the kiss. She drug me out onto the floor. She kissed me. I was trying to get away from her. I don't want to be with Andie. I want to be with you, Audrey."

_"Come on little girl_," Luke thought_. "He came all the way out here. Just listen to him."_

"Audrey, please. I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Ryan. I have closed that chapter of my life. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't call, don't come by. Don't do anything," Audrey said, standing up. "I've talked, you've talked. Please just leave me alone."

"You'll call me if you change your mind?" Ryan asked, his voice full of longing and hope.

"I'm not going to change my mind. I have to go."

Audrey ran out of the diner and rounded the corner. Ryan had never felt so stupid in his entire life. He came all the way to Stars Hollow and he still lost her. _"Damn Andrea Michaelson to the depths." _Luke dropped a slice of pie in front of Ryan.

"Thank you sir," Ryan said staring out the door. "Do you think she'll change her mind?"

Luke didn't want to give the boy any false hopes. Luke also knew that his little girl cared a great deal about this boy. She would come around. He patted the boy on the back in reassurance.

Hiding behind the diner's dumpsters Audrey leaned against the wall and tried to hold back the tears that she didn't want to shed. It was very painful to break things off with Ryan Michael Turner. She had never expressed it except in her journal but she was very much in love with him. Life would have to go on. She was going to erase Ryan Turner from her memory, like so many people in town had down with another Danes child.

The crisp, cold and snowy November air changed. Her parents celebrated their 18th anniversary and Thanksgiving came and went. Soon she passed her driver's test and received the last bit of information that she needed for the Miss Connecticut pageant in two weeks.

Ryan waited and waited for the day when Audrey's call would come in. He was bored at school. He went and saw the play but it wasn't the smae without Audrey. He kept in contact with Camille almost daily in hopes that Audrey was still thinking about him.

"Ryan she's miserable," Camille said one night. "She hasn't even picked her song for the Miss Connecticut Pageant next week. She can't pick one because everyone on her list that she loves to sing somehow in someway reminds her of you."

"Where is the pageant?"

"The Hartford Opera house. Prelims go all day Friday and Saturday. The finals are on Sunday. Show starts at five," Camille said.

"I'll be there."

"Audrey what about How Do I Live?" Lorelai asked, looking over Audrey's tracks. "You've always liked that one."

"Mom I was thinking of dancing this year of reciting The Lady of Shalott or The Palace of Art by Tennyson. Something other than singing. All these songs remind me of the 'R' word."

"I'm going to tell you something that possibly I don't think you're going to want to hear," Lorelai began.

"What Mom?"

"Why don't you just call him? Kid you're miserable. The pageant is in two weeks and kid, you're not even excited. This has been one of your dreams forever. Sweets, call him."

"Thanks Mom."

The next morning at school sitting on her desk was a vase of two dozen pink and white roses. Audrey pulled the card from the flowers and hesitated before opening the envelope.

"Oh it is so nice to see that bos still send flowers," Mrs. Cranson, Audrey's English teacher said.

Pulling open the tiny flap of paper, Audrey removed the card.

_Audrey I know I'm not supposed to do this anymore but I thought you could usea little encouragement. Break a leg next week. I'll be there to cheer you on. Love Ryan_

"He remembered," Audrey whispered. "He remembered."

She gathered the vase in her arms and ran to the diner.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled.

"Jesus Christ Audrey! What's wrong?" Luke asked, rushing out of the kitchen. He notices the flowers. "Where the hell did those come from?"

"Ryan," Audrey said with stars in her eyes. "He remembered, Daddy. He remembered."

"Remembered what? Audrey you're acting like your mother."

"The pageant Daddy. He's going to be there."

_"Thank God!"_ Luke thought. His little girl was makinga comeback. He was getting sick of the melencholy, sulky teenager that had invaded his house.

Audrey left her vase of roses on the counter by the register. She pulled two out and ran back to school. She ran right into Camille who instantly saw the look and the roses. With her advanced knowledge of the sending of the flowers she guessed what Audrey was going to say next.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "You're getting back together with Ryan!"

"I have made no decsions on that front," Audrey said semi calmly. "It just means that he still cares and doesn't hate me. Oh yeah, I'm singing The Palace of Art."

"Pulling out the big guns I wager," Camille teased. "You're going to knock them dead."

Later that afternoon Audrey punched in a number that at one time had been number three on her speed dial. Of course she was scared. She got to one ring and then hung up. Finally she waited for him to answer or his voice mail to come on.

"Thank you for calling Ryan Turner's cell. If you're calling about the IPOD I sold the damn thing last week. If this is James, boyo empty your mail box. Anyone else leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can. Oh yeah if this is Audrey, baby, I'm sorry and I'll see you next weeks. Knock 'em dead. Here comes the beep!"

"Ryan," she said slowly. "Call me."

Three days went by and Audrey worked long hours in the choir room perfecting her song. Lorelai worked long nights creating the perfect Napoleon era dress for her to wear. On Thursday a little after five thirty, Audrey was sitting at the desk at the inn, filling in for Michel who had gone to visit his sick mother in Paris. Her cell phone rang a familiar tune.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Only one person's number rang to that song. Audrey's face brightened with a huge smile.

"Audrey Danes," she answered.

"Hi Audrey," Ryan said. "I take it you got my flowers."

"Yes I did. Thank you, they were beautiful."

They were quiet on both ends. "So Miss Connecticut is next weekend. You nervous?"

"Not really. I'm working on my platform right now."

"Platform? You're running for Miss Connecticut not the Oval Office."

"Silly Ryan," Audrey teased. "Every contestant has some idea that they promote. And before you say world peace, that's not what any of my friends in the pageants support. My friend Holly Matthews from Woodbury works for the United Way and Big Brothers Big Sisters. I'm with Read Across America and last summer Camille and I collected over 1000 books."

"Interesting," he said. He pauses for a second and then continues. "I've missed you. I've getting to talk to you, hang out with you."

"You're going to be there on Sunday right?" she asked, still thinking that all that was dream.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. So are we RyanandAudrey again or are we Ryan and Audrey?"

"Why do you get top billing?" Audrey teased. "I'm Miss Stars Hollow."

"So we're AudreyandRyan?"

"Yeah, we're AudreyandRyan."

"I'm glad. Are you going to come back to Chilton?" he asked. "Hannah and Tarah have been asking about you."

"No. I didn't belong there. I'm glad I went though. If I hadn't we wouldn't be us."

"Yeah. So I'll see you on Sunday."

"Come on Saturday. You can see the talent competition in case I don't make finals," she said, than instantly knocks on the top of the desk.

"Baby you'll make finals. Don't talk like that. I'll be there both days."

"Bye Ryan."

She hung up with Ryan and sheriked in delight. She punched in Camille's number and hopped nervously waiting for her to answer.

"He called Cammie! He called!" Audrey exclaimed the second she answered.

"Oh my God! So what's the damage?" Camille asked, just as excited as Audrey.

"We're back together," Audrey said trying to remain calm.

"Oh my God! That is so great!" Camille screamed into the phone causing Audrey to jump backwards and drop her phone. "So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Audrey replied.

"Are you going back to Chilton? Staying here?"

"I hated Chilton. I only liked going there for Ryan and that's not enough reason to use the money from Grandpa. Besides my grades are beyond perfect, my community service would bump Mama Thresa off the Yale list. Getting into Yale will not be a problem."

"I am so happy for you. So did I tell you that Hunter Davis called eariler?" Camille said.

"No you didn't. Spill."

Audrey and Camille talked for another thrity minutes about the new kid Hunter Davis. He was the perfect guy for Camille. He was tall, had about the same build as Ryan. Hunter had bright green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He looked like a younger Heath Ledger. Camille was smitten.

After her shift at the inn endedAudrey practically flew home. She pounded into the house and called to Katie.The old dog greeted Audrey warmly.

"Guess what Katie? Ryan and I got back together. Isn't that great?"

"Woof. Woof. Bark," was Katie's response.

"Let's go find Mom," Audrey said walking back into the kitchen.

She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table reading In Style magazine. Audrey had never noticed before how old her mother was actually getting. Gray hairs kept peeking up from her roots and the years of laughing and smiling were finally startingto show. She found it amazing that Lorelai and Luke even had the energy to keep up with her anymore. But it didn't matter because she loved both of her parents more than anyone else on the planet.

"Mom! Ryan and I got back together," she exclaimed.

"Oh that's great kid! I am so happy for you."

"He's going to the pageant stuff on Saturday and Sunday. Now I'm nervous Mom. He's going to be there. What if I trip or forget the words to my song?"

"Audrey stop. You'll do fine. We all have faith in you."

The next week was a blur. She worked double time in the choir room perfecting her preformance. Finally it was Friday and the day of the longest weekend she would ever face. Audrey arrived at the Hartford Opera house at 8:30 am and was greeted by her two best pageant friends, Annie McGill-Thomas of Stoneybrook and Holly Matthews of Woodbury. They had dances to learn and preliminary competition to do. Saturday ended sooner than she had expected so she and Ryan went out to dinner. It was their first date in almost a month.

"You were amazing today Audrey," Ryan said. "You're never not amazing but today you blew me away."

"I just walked in heels and sang. What's amazing about that?" she replied.

"You saw no one else but the judges. You walked across that stage with such grace and poise that, that, it's like you're this angel that I'm not good enough to have contact with.You amaze me everyday." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I just want you to know, Audrey, that I never had any intention of hurting you like I did. I hated being apart."

"When I told you that I didn't want to see you anymore and ran from the diner, I hid back behind the dumpsters and cried. I hated it also."

Audrey and Ryan finished their dinner, chatting like no time had passed between them at all. They talked about school and their mutual friends. They listened to the radio on the drive back to the Hollow and switched the station like 97 times when a crap song came on the radio. He pulled up in front of her house and they sat for a moment. He turned to Audrey and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. He softly but lovingly kissed her, stroking her face and tangling his fingers in her long hair.

He attempted to deepen the kiss but Audrey pushed him away, her eyes telling him that he was going too fast. He nodded knowingly. He got out and opened the door for her. They walked up the porch steps, pausing outside the front door.

"Good night baby," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Ryan."

Audrey went into the house and right into her room. The next day would set the stage for the rest of her life. To win Miss Connecticut and go on to the Miss America Pageant in Atlantic City was a once in a lifetime experience. You can only compete for the crown once. She changed into her pajamas and began the daunting task of pin curling her hair. Once her hair was up she went into the living room. All of the things she would need for the next day lay in piles around the room. Her garment bags with her gowns hung on the hook on the back of the door. The others lay neatly across the couch. Her makeup case and shoe bag sat next to the couch.

Satisfied that she had everything she went back to her room and took out her checklists. The list was three pages long with four sublists. She was truly related to Rory. She took her purple pen out of it's jar and began round one of her inventory check. She had two of everything just in case some other girl picked the same thing to wear.

"Clothes: Casual wear- green sweater set with khaki skirt," Audrey read off as she opened the first bag. "Blue suit with cream shirt."She moved down the list and checked off the shoes that matchedthe latterattire.

Once she made sureall of her outfitsand shoes were accounted for she beganwith her makeupcase.Audrey had rows of blush that went with a different event. She had shadows, lipsticks, lip glosses, eye lashes, mascera and eyeliner. She had everything she could possibly need for any occasion for the rest of her life. By the time she finished her makeup case list it was getting close to 12:30 am. She still had to check her hair stuff. She shook cans of hairspray, counted bobby pins and made sure she had at least two brushes.

The last thing she had to do was check her father's tuxedo. She made sure his tie and cummberbund were there. She shined his shoes and the button covers and cuff links.

"Audrey go to sleep!" she heard her mother call down the stairs. "Everything is there. Go to bed!"

"I'm almost done," she said sorting her jewelry.

"I don't want to tell you again," Lorelai retorted.

Audrey quickly finished what she was doing, killed the light in the living room and went into her room. Lying on her pillow she stared up at the celing. She began to hum her song and anaylzed her preformance that day. Holly's version of Think of Me was really good. There were others that she knew she would beat easily. She was a shoe in for the top ten.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain chocolate eyed boy who would be in the audience. For the first time in her pageant career, aside from the first one she did, Audrey Danes was nervous. She had close to 7,207,183 what if's running through her mind. What if she tripped? What if she didn't make the top fifteen? That would be humiliating. What if one of her dresses rips beyond a simple repair? The sewing kit! She had forgotten to check the sewing kit. She had to make sure all the extra buttons, beads and sequins were there along with the right color thread. She bolted out of her bed and stumbled back into the living room. She had panicked prematurly. Everything was there.

"Sleeping Beauties don't win Miss Connecticut!" she heard her mother call.

"I'm going, I'm going," Audrey muttered.

The next morning Audrey awoke to the aroma of melting chocolate. Audrey walked into the kitchen and laid her head on the table. "Just one up please Daddy?"

"One cup with your pancakes," Luke answered setting a plate of Easter bunny chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. "Enjoy."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Just remember that no matter what happens today, if you win, lose or trip, your mother and I are very proud of you. We love you so much Audrey."

After Audrey had finished her breakfast she went back into her room and put on her black suit and checked to make sure none of the curls had come loose. She then went out to the living room and helped her father load her stuff into the car. Check in for the contestants began at 11:30, dress rehersal was to begin at one and the pageant itself was to begin at five.

"Daddy remember that you're supposed to meet in the green room after the the intermission. The dressing rooms should be empty during the rehersal so you and Mom can change there. Camille and Ryan are coming so make sure you leave them a seat in your row," Audrey reminded her parents.

The drive into Hartford seemed to take hours when it was only minutes. She was so nervous. They pulled up in front of the opera house. A bell boy came out and helped Luke unload Audrey's things onto a cart. They walked up to the check in desk. A white haired woman sat at the desk.

"Name?"

"Audrey Danes, Stars Hollow," she repiled.

"Here's your sash, schedule of events and good luck."

Audrey slipped her sash over her shoulders and adjusted it.

"You look like Gracie Hart," Lorelai teased. "Good luck little girl. Walk pretty."

Audrey held the door open for Luke who pushed in her cart to her mirror. She sat down at hers and began to take down her hair. She watched as the other contestants came in. She saw her friends Holly Matthews from Woodburyand Annie McGill-Thomas from Stoneybrookcome in. She smiled and waved politely. As of right now, the three girls were no longer friends. All alliances crumbled and friends became enemies. Soon the back biting and ill wishes would begin with some of the more bitter girls.

The dress rehersal ran smoothly and soon it was time for the pageant to begin. She put on her first dress. It was a tea length summer dress with a fullskirt. She left her glasses on and slipped into a pair of white tennis shoes and straw hat with a bunch of cherries in the back. She took her place in line in front of Annie.

"Welcome to the 124th Annual Miss Connecticut Pageant," the emcee announced. "My name is Michael Tinsdale and I'll be your host for the evening. I would like to take this oppotunity to thank our many sponsers. The Huntzburger Media Group, Hartford Community Hospital, the Daughters of the American Revoultion and Magic 98.7." He then introduced every girl and read a short bio on each girl.

"Miss Stars Hollow, Audrey Danes," he announced. Audrey's row of family and friends cheered wildly. "Miss Stars Hollow enjoys baseball, classic cars, reading in her town's histroic gazebo, playing with her dog Kaite and spending time with her family. Audrey is a junior at Stars Hollow High School, maintains a perfect 4.0 GPA. Over the summer she and a few friends collected over 1100 books for Read Across America. Miss Stars Hollow, ladies and gentlemen."

Audrey walked across the stage one last time, waved to her family and then went backstage to wait for the top fifteen to be read. Of the 75 girls in the pageant only 15 would be selected.

"Miss Woodbury, Holly Matthews," Michael read off a list. "Miss Stoneybrook, Annie McGill-Thomas. Miss New Haven, Honor Morgan."

As the names were being read Audrey became more and more nervous. Ryan was crossing his fingers and knocking on the wooden armrest. Camille was next to him rubbing a rabbit's foot.

"Miss Westchester, Isabel Roberts."

_"Well at least I tried," _Audrey thought. _"I did the best I could. That's all I can ask of myself."_

"And, Miss Stars Hollow, Audrey Danes."

_"Did he just say...? Jiminy Crickets he did! I'm in the top fifteen!"_

"That's my aunt!" Laura yelled from the audience.

Audrey's family and friends stood and cheered. Audrey smiled proudly and filed off the stage with the other fourteen girls. Changing in the back she noticed that a lot of the girls were wearing suits so she chose to wear her green sweater set and khaki skirt. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail. She looked like she was headed to class. That was exactly what she was going for. With the casual wear competition came the platform discussion.

"Miss Stars Hollow," Michael said.

Audrey walked across the stage, pausing at her marks and then took the wireless mike and began to speak about how important reading is. "This past summer my best friend Camille and I collected 1,137 books for Read Across America. I was taught at an early age that the best gift you can ever receive is a good book. As a small child my sister, mother, father, cousin and brother-in-law would read to me from classics such as Pride and Predjuice to comtemporary novels like The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. I hope that through my efforts with Read Across America that one day every child in America has a book to read. Thank you."

Audrey put the mike back on its stand and took her place in the line. When it came down to the time for the top ten to be read the butterflies and knots return.

"Based on the preliminary competition and tonights the top ten are as follows," Michael said, opening an envelope. "Miss Stars Hollow, Audrey Danes."

"That's my girl!" Ryan shouted. "That's my Audrey!"

Audrey listened as her two friends also made the top ten. The next round was the talent. Audrey was slated to go last which gave her ample time to get ready and ample time to get incredibly nervous. Of the ten finalists, four were singers. Audrey, Holly, a girl from Hanover and Isabel Roberts of Westchester were to sing. Annie played the cello and another girl played the flute. Honor and the other three were the dancers. Holly was the first to go. She sang Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's Think of Me from The Phantom of the Opera. Isabel sang A Moment Like This. Afte what seemed like forever it was Audrey's turn. She carried a large fan and looked fantastic in her Napoleonic dress.

"Singing her own creation, The Palace of Art, by Alfred Lord Tennyson, Miss Stars Hollow, Audrey Danes."

The piano started and Audrey began to sing.

_I built my soul a lordly pleasure-house  
Wherein at ease for aye to dwell.  
I said 'O soul make merry and carouse,  
Dear soul for all is well.'_

A huge crag-platform, smooth as burnish'd brass,  
I chose. The ranged ramparts bright  
From level meadow-bases of deep grass  
_Suddenly scaled the light._

As Audrey sang a group of scornful girls from Chilton snuck up the asile towards the stage carrying a bag of tomatoes.

"Andie is this really necessary?" Tarah asked. "She left school, she's no longer a target or a threat. Just let it go."

_Thereon I built it firm. Of ledge or shelf  
The rock rose clear, or winding stair.  
__My soul would live alone unto herself__  
In her high palace there._

"That little bitch has taken Ryan from me for the last time," Andie declared. "She's going down. If you're not going to help, then get the hell out."

Tarah set down her bag and walked away. She liked Audrey. She thought Audrey was a wonderful person. She had to stop this. Tarah scanned the audience for Ryan. She spotted him sitting next to Audrey's father. She shuffled into the row and took the empty seat next to Ryan.

_And 'while the world runs round and round,' I said,  
'Reign thou apart, a quiet king,  
Still as, while Saturn whirls his stedfast shade  
Sleeps on his luminous ring.'_

_To which my soul made answer readily:  
'Trust me, in bliss I shall abide  
In this great mansion, that is built for me,  
So royal-rich and wide.'_

"Ryan!" Tarah whispered feircely. "Ryan!"

"Tarah?" Ryan said shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's Andie. Her, Julia and a bunch of her other minions are here. They're planning on throwing rotting tomatoes and eggs at Audrey."

"I have to warn her. Where are they now?"

"Heading towards the stage."

_Four courts I made, East, West and South and North,  
In each a squared lawn, wherefrom  
The golden gorge of dragons spouted forth  
A flood of fountain-foam. _

_And round the cool green courts there ran a row  
Of cloisters, branch'd like mighty woods,  
Echoing all night to that sonorous flow  
Of spouted fountain-floods._

_And round the roofs a gilded gallery  
That lent broad verge to distant lands,  
Far as the wild swan wings, to where the sky  
Dipt down to sea and sands. _

_From those four jets four currents in one swell  
Across the mountain stream'd below  
In misty folds, that floating as they fell  
Lit up a torrent-bow. _

Ryan and Tarah slunk out of the row and cut off Andie and the others to the front. Audrey moved around the stage as she sang. As she did she saw two groups of people approaching the stage. In the dim light she could make out Ryan and Tarah but she couldn't figure out who the others were. Putting it out of her mind she turned to face the judges and sing the last two parts of her song with all she had.

"Do you have a plan?" Tarah asked as Ryan climbed the right side stage steps.

"Not really."

Audrey turned to the left of the stage unknowingly giving Andie the perfect shot. She closed her eyes, took a breath and continued.

_And high on every peak a statue seem'd  
To hang on tiptoe, tossing up  
A cloud of incense of all odour steam'd  
From out a golden cup. _

_So that she thought, "And who shall gaze upon  
My palace with unblinded eyes,  
While this great bow will waver in the sun,  
And that sweet incense rise?" _

Andie raised her arm and let loose the cursed tomato. Time moved slowly as the gasps from the audience could be heard. Ryan wasted no time. Jumping in front of Audrey in a true hero taking the fall for his fair lady let the tomato hit him square in the chest. Not a drop of the juices of the tomato got anywhere near Audrey. The accompainist plunked out the last notes of Audrey's song and then the audience erupted in applause. Audrey opened her eyes and saw Ryan lying on his side, his shirt covered in tomato. She stood frozen. This was worse than the blood dropping on Carrie at prom. This was by far her worst nightmare come true. She looked to the left and saw a rather pissed off Andie.

"Miss Stars Hollow, ladies and gentlemen," Michael said, his voice full of shock.

Audrey didn't move. She couldn't remember how to walk. Ryan stood and took her hand and led her from the stage. Once backstage he held her close to him as she fought the tears that she didn't want to shed. She had to go back out there and not let this incident ruin the rest of the pageant for her. She took her place next to Holly who sqeezed her hand tightly.

"Based on the preformances tonight and in the preliminaries yesterday here are the top five finalists. Miss Woodbury, Holly Matthews. Miss New Haven, Honor Morgan. Miss Westchester, Isabel Roberts. Miss Stoneybrook, Annie McGill-Thomas. And...Miss Stars Hollow, Audrey Danes!"

Audrey joined her friends and they all shared a tight hug.

"We will have a fifteen minute intermission," Michael said.

The curtain closed. The five girls broke apart and began to prepare for the final leg of the pageant. The Formal/Evening wear and the Interview. Luke joined Audrey backstage.

"The cops caught Andie and the others," he said. "They're being taken to the local station. They were arrested for malicious mischeif assault."

"I hope they have to spend the night."

"Postive thoughts, Audrey. You're in the top five. Two more events and you're home free. I am so proud of you little girl. I love you. No matter what happens."

The contestants were now brought out in alphabetical order by their towns. Audrey watched as Honor and her father walked across the stage.

"Finn?" Rory and Marty gasped.

Next was Audrey. She and Luke linked arms and walked out onto the stage.

"You have had quite a night Miss Stars Hollow," Michael said. "Who is all out in the audience with you?"

"My Luke and Lorelai, my sister Rory and her family, Marty, Laura, Matty and Riley. My cousin Jess and his family, Annie, Jeffery and Haylee. My best friend Camille and my boyfriend and hero, Ryan."

"Miss Stars Hollow, what is your favorite place in the state of Connecticut?"

Squeezing her father's hand she answers the question. "My father's diner in Stars Hollow."

"And why is that your favorite place in the entire state of Connecticut?"

"The diner is the center of Stars Hollow. Everyone meets there before and after town meetings. Festivals are planned there. My parents met there. My mother proposed there."

Ryan saw how much Audrey lit up as she talked about her father's place and about the people who frequented it. It truly was her favorite place. He didn't want to admit it but he was falling in love. Some people would claim that her answer was prepared, planned. But if you knew Audrey Danes she never says anything unless she means it.

"Thank you Miss Stars Hollow."

Audrey took her father's arm and he led her to her spot next to Honor. The other three contestants answered their questions. They then stood together nervously as they waited for the scores to be tallied. After what seemed like 72 hours Michael came back with the final envelope. The row that occupied Audrey's friends and family several different things were happening. Luke and Lorelai cluthced each other's hands. Rory and Marty had gone off to locate Finn and Rosemary. Jeffery, Laura, Matty and Haylee were oblivious that anything was going on as they were locked in an intense game of Go Fish. Ryan, Camille and Tarah did everything to combat bad luck. They rubbed a rabbit's foot, knocked on the wooden seats, and threw handful of salt from tiny packets over their left shoulders.

"Fourth runner up, Miss Stoneybrook, Annie McGill-Thomas. Third runner up, Miss Westchester, Isabel Roberts. Second runner up, Miss Woodbury, Holly Matthews."

It was down to Audrey and Honor. They two shared a hug and whispered a good luck to each other.

"If for some reason our winner cannot uphold her duties the first runner up will take her place. Our first runner up is...Miss New Haven, Honor Morgan!"

Audrey was in shock. She won. She was Miss Connecticut. Her family was going insane. Luke and Lorelai shared a kiss. Camille and Tarah hugged and jumped up and down together screaming. Ryan smiled proudly and blew a kiss to Audrey.

The crown was set on her curls and a new sash draped over her shoulders. A large bouquet of roses were laid into her arms.

The ride back to the Hollow was a surreal one for Audrey. She still couldn't believe that she had won. She had ridden home with Ryan, Camille and Tarah. They stopped for ice cream. Audrey couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy. She Audrey Avery Danes was going to Atlantic City in nine months. It was going to take a few days for that to sink in.

A few days later Audrey was packing away her dresses in her trunk in the attic. Pulled out away from another stack of boxes was one that she had never seen before caught her eye. She pulled the box under the attic light and pulled it open.

A light blue fleece blanket lay folded neatly on top. Stitched into the corner was CLD. What Audrey found the most strange was that buried in her closet was the exact same blanket only with AAD in the corner. Lifting out the blanket from the old box Audrey discovered other baby things. All monogrammed with CLD. She pulled out a photo album and opened the cover. A yellowed envelope stuck out from the corner of the album. On the inside cover written in her mother's loopy handwriting was: _Christain and Audrey Danes, their first six months._

Audrey nearly dropped the album. Something was not computing. Who was Christian Danes? Flipping through the pages she saw pictures of two babies. A little boy and a little girl. Pasted in the back cover was a newspaper announcement.

_Stars Hollow proudly welcomes Christian Lucas Danes, born January 29th at 7:43am. Audrey Avery Danes was born seven minutes later. Christian was four pounds eight ounces and Audrey was three pounds eleven ounces. Our congratulations go out to Lorelai and Luke Danes!_

"I'm a twin and no one told me?" Audrey questioned. "How could they not tell me?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so who hates me for how I let Audrey find out about Chip? Now remember the first person to review with the correct answer to my challenge will receive a special spoiler for the upcoming chapter. For the rest of you here's a not so special spoiler.**

**"Audrey we need to talk," Luke said. "I'm sure you have some questions for us."**

**"Oh I have a few, thousand," Audrey snapped.**

**Happy reading!**


	42. Someone Else's Dream Part I

**A/N: Here's the one you've all been waiting for. Audrey discovers the truth. Bet you all thought someone was going to have a slip of the tounge and accidently tell her but nope I had to deal from the bottom of the deck and let her find out on her own. Congratualtions to all of you who caught on to my Baby-Sitters Club tie in. Annie McGill-Thomas is the daughter of Stacey McGill and Sam Thomas. **

**Thanks again for all my girls: pixiekid, bluedaisy05 (Update Beautiful Smile will ya!), primesetter31, izzpuppy. Keep reading things are going to get good. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42: Someone Else's Dream

Luke Danes had noticed after his daughter became Miss Connecticut she seemed to have shut herself off from the family. Her seventeenth birthday was a week away. Lorelai and he had discussed things and had decided that they would tell her on her birthday about Chip. What they both didn't know was that Audrey already knew. By no fault of their own she had discovered the box in the attic just before Christmas. The only thing she hadn't done yet was read the letter addressed to her mother with the Fort Worth postmark.

She was sitting in her room, on her bed with the letter lying in front of her. She stared at it for several minutes before the curiousity finally got to her. Opening the yellowed envelope she pulled out the Holiday Inn stationary and began to read the scratchy handwriting that was her father's.

_Lorelai, I am so sorry. I can't believe that I did what I did to you. I need to take time. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back. I am coming back. Please believe that. I love you. Please know that. I love all my Gilmore Girls. I'll be in touch. Love Luke_

The mystery about the boy in the box just got darker. Audrey began to wonder who all knew about her brother. She put on her coat, hat and scarf and walked into town. Walking up the steps to the library she digs into the town records. She decided to start with the town meetings. She pulled all the minutes from 2008 and began reading. It was mostly Taylor blabbing on about some nonsense thing. But one particular meeting caught her eye. The meeting in question fell on January 19th.

_Luke and Lorelai Danes called a special meeting to discuss a senstive family matter. They have requested that no one tell their year old daughter Audrey about her twin brother, now deceased, until they tell her themselves. _

"The entire town knew? Gypsy, Babbette, Miss Patty?"

Audrey's eyes welled up. She felt so stupid. She felt lied to by her entire community, her parents, her family. Closing the book she left the library running for the trail to Raudrey's Place. Climbing up the stairs and the ladder to the loft, she threw herself onto the bed and began to sob. Her entire life had been a lie.

"Luke honey? Audrey?" Lorelai called into the house later that afternoon. The only answer came a sigh from a cocker and the whirring of the fridge. She walked out to the garage and peeked in. The bright blue 1967 Vette sat up on jacks with it's hood up. Two sets of feet stuck out from under the car.

"Jess!" Luke growled. "You just spilt oil all over me!"

"Hey! You asked me to help you finish Audrey's car," Jess snapped back. "If you don't want my help, I can just go home!"

"Luke? Honey?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Have you seen Audrey around today? She's not in the house."

"I've been out here most of the day. She might have gone to Camille's. Why?"

"I just have this feeling that she'd not happy. Have you noticed a change in her behavior lately?"

Luke crawled out from under the car and wiped his dirty hands on a dirtier cloth. "She's been quieter lately. Something's bugging her."

"How's the car coming?"

"It'll get done. Let me know when she gets home."

Audrey spent most of the day hiding in the tree house. It started to get dark around fourish but still she stayed. Back at the house Lorelai was getting worried. It wasn't like Audrey to take off without leaving a note or anything.

"Cammie it's Lorelai. Have you seen Audrey today?"

"No Mrs. Danes I haven't," Camille answered.

"Well if you see her can you send her home?"

"Yeah Mrs. Danes."

Lorelai hung up the phone. She held her hand over the phone and thought of who else she could call. Picking up the phone she punched in her daughter's number.

"Rory it's Mom. Hey have you seen Audrey today?"

"No Mom. I haven't. If she stops by do you want me to send her home?"

"Thanks hon." She hung up the phone. "This is crazy. Where would she go?"

"This isn't like her," Luke said with a hint of panic in his voice. "She just doesn't disappear."

Lorelai pulled out an address book and began calling.

"May I speak to Annie please?" Lorelai asked.

"This is Annie," the girl on the other side said.

"Annie this is Lorelai Danes. Audrey's mom," Lorelai said. "Has Audrey contacted you today? She hasn't. If you hear from her could you send her home? Thanks Annie."

"Do you think she went to Ryan's?" Luke asked.

Lorelai called Holly but she hadn't seen or heard from Audrey either. Now Lorelai was getting worried. She could be anywhere, she could be hurt, lost, cold or sick. She quickly dialed Ryan's number.

"Ryan it's Lorelai. Is Audrey with you?"

"No. Why?" Ryan asked.

"No one has seen her all day and she didn't take her phone. I'm getting worried. Has she called you at all?"

"No. She does like to go to her tree house to read and study. Have you looked there yet?"

"No. Thanks Ryan."

She hung up the phone and wandered into her daughter's room. A cardboard box stuck out from her closet. Lorelai figured it was the last of the things from the Ryan box. Upon further investigation, Lorelai discovered her worst nightmare had come true.

"Oh my God! Luke!" she screamed. "Luke! Luke!"

Luke came running into Audrey's room. Lorelai sank down onto the bed, buried her head in her hands and began to cry. "Lorelai? Honey? What's--Oh no!" he sighed as he saw the box. "Well that explains a lot."

"She must think we've been lying to her all her life," Lorelai cried. "She must hate us."

"We knew this day would come. Honey, we have to tell her the truth," Luke said softly. He knelt in front of her, encasing her hands in his. "We have to."

They heard the front door open. "Mom? Daddy? I'm home," they heard Audrey called.

Lorelai wiped at her eyes and her and Luke walked into the living room.

"Where have you been!" Lorelai cried. "We have been worried sick!"

"I went to the library and then to Raudrey's Place to get some reading in. I'm sorry. I should have left a note. Mom are you all right? Have you been crying?"

"Audrey we need to talk," Luke said. "I have a pretty good feeling that you have some questions for us."

"Oh I have a few...thousand," Audrey snapped. She walks to her room and returns to the living room carrying the Chip Box. "Who the hell is Christian Lucas Danes?"

"I think we should sit down," Lorelai said going to a chair in the living room. Audrey drug the box over to the couch and sat down. "Christian, Chip, was your twin brother. The two of you were absolutely darling. Emily bought you guys all sorts of matching stuff. All of yours was yellow and Chip's was blue."

"What happened to him?" Audrey asked.

"Christian suffered from sleep apnea, a condtion where you stop breathing while asleep. It's the leading cause of SIDS," Luke explained. "Because of it he wasn't getting enough oxygen throughout his system and it led to heart failure and he died.

Lorelai blinked and the memory camera in her head began to play that awful night, the awful night that she lost her son to.

_"This is the night and the heavens are right on this lovely Bella Notte," Lorelai sang. "Christian Lucas Danes you listen to Mama. We are going to miss you so much. We really aren't ready to let you go. But Mama knows she has to. My precious little prince, I love you."_

_As Luke said goodbye he and Lorelai kissed the top of his head. Together they rocked him until his eyes shut and his breathing ceased. The silence in the room was broken by the heartbreaking sobs from Lorelai. _

_"Time of death, 2334," Dr. Gregory said quietly to the nurse. _

_"Christian. My boy. Christian. No, please come back. Come back."_

Lorelai blinked again and returned to her living room. She looked into her daughter's eyes staring back at them.

"What about this?" Audrey asked, producing the letter. "It was tucked in with the photo album. What happened? Why was it written from a Holiday Inn in Texas? Jiminy Crickets, I want the truth!"

Luke took the letter from his daughter's hands. Opening the letter he read the words that he wrote when he was half drunk in a cold hotel room. He read them for the first time in seventeen years. He read the words out loud.

_Lorelai- I am so sorry. I can't believe that I did what I did to you. I need to take time. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back. I am coming back. Please believe that. I love you. Please know that. I love all my Gilmore Girls. I'll be in touch. Love, Luke_

"Mom, Daddy, you've gone to great lengths to keep all this hidden from me. I just want the truth."

Could he do it? Could he tell his precious little girl, his only child, that he raised his hand in anger at her mother? Rory knew and had forgiven him. Would Audrey do the same? He had no way of knowing until he told her.

"After Chip died, I blamed your father for his death. I had gone home to check on you and to give Rory a break. She and Marty had been taking care of you while Chip was in the hospital," Lorelai began. "We had agreed to not allow Chip to be put on a ventilator. But-"

"Dr. Gregory came to me and told me that Christian wasn't getting any better," Luke continued. "I promised your mother that I wouldn't allow the doctors to put him on a machine. I broke that promise."

Lorelai blinked again and the camera began another memory.

_"You promised! You promised me that you wouldn't let them put him on a machine! This is your fault! If you hadn't let them put him on that damn machine Christian would still be here! This is all your fault!" she screamed. _

_"Lorelai don't do this please. I'm hurting just as much as you are," he countered. "He was my son too!"_

_"No! This is your fault! You killed Christian!"_

Audrey's voice broke Lorelai's thoughts. "Mom you look like you're ten thousand miles away."

"I haven't thought about the nightmare that time was for me," Lorelai said. "In a very long time."

"In the days that followed Chip's death we didn't talk, touch anything. We couldn't even be in the same room with each other," Luke said. "Finally I just got so angry at your mother for shutting me out. We argued. Loudly."

Luke was dancing around the issue. He hadn't vocalized the fact that he had hit his beloved friend, wife. The memory cam played in his head. This time he couldn't stop the tape and keep himself hit Lorelai.

_"Damn it Lorelai! Don't you push me away. Don't you do it! We're in this together. You and me. Forever. Damn it Lorelai! Christian was my son too! He was my son too!"_

_"A lot of good that did him!"_

The playback in his head showed twelve different angles as it slowed. He saw his hand fly out and make contact with Lorelai's delicate porcelin face. Her head snapped sideways with the force of the motion. He hung his head in shame.

"Before I realized what had happened I couldn't undo it," Luke said, looking down at his feet. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell his Audrey that he hit Lorelai.

"What couldn't you undo Daddy?"

"I-I hit-I hit your mother."

It was the first time in seventeen years that he had vocalized his most shameful moment. Every time he thought of his son he was slammed with the memory. Even now, seventeen years later a look of terror shone in Lorelai's eyes when their aruging got too intense. She still tensed when he brought his hands towards her face. In her mind she knew that at one time the kind, gentle, coffee and burger making hands had caused her a great deal of pain.

Things started to make sense to Audrey. The stirngs were coming together. She now realized why she never saw her parents argue. She leaned against the back of the couch. She had wanted the truth and she got what she wanted. Now she wished she didn't know.

"I couldn't stay in the house after what I did. I got in my truck and drove. About a month later I sent your mother that letter," Luke continued.

"Audrey, honey, you have to understand why we never told you. You were six months when Chip died. You wouldn't have had any memory of him. So we all erased him from ours," Lorelai said reaching for her daughter's hand.

Audrey pulled away sharply. She was angry. She was hurt, betrayed. "If I hadn't found the box in the attic would you have ever told me?"

"Yes. We had planned on telling you when you were older but we could never find the right moment," Luke said. "We were going to tell you after your coming out ball but it wasn't right with everything you were dealing with. With Rayn and Andie it didn't seem right."

Tears were pooling in her eyes. She stood up and ran from the living room.

"Audrey wait!" Luke yelled. "Audrey come back!"

Audrey grabbed her coat, whistled to Katie and ran from the house of lies. Luke allowed her a five minute head start before following her. Following the footprints in the snow he arrived at the tree house. The stairshad been pulled up. Music blared from inside.

"Audrey! Audrey, may I come up? Please kiddo?" Luke begged.

"Go away! I don't want to talkto you!"

"Fine!" Luke yelled back. "I'll just wait down here until you're ready to talk."

Audrey turned the radio up louder, calling her father's bluff. Luke leaned against the tree and waited. He would wait there all night if he had to. He put his hand in the pocket of his black leather jacket and pulled out the contents. There was a few dollars worth of change and a envelope with Audrey's name on it. After about an hour or so of waiting in the snow and cold, Audrey lowered the stairs. Luke climbed up into the tree house.

"How can I believe anything that you and Mom tell me now?" Audrey snapped, still very angry. "You've been lying to me for sixteen years. How do I know what to believe?"

"Because you also have 16 years of me and your mother, sister, brother-in-law and cousins always in your life, loving and encourgaing you. We hated not telling you. We never knew how to tell you. We never, ever wanted you to find out the way you did. On your own, finding out through town records," Luke paused and held out the envelope. "Here I want you to read this."

Audrey took the pristine white envelope from her father's cold hands.

"Daddy what is this?" Audrey asked.

"When I ran away after I hit your mother, I was gone for five months. I wrote you a letter explaining why I left. I've slowly added bits to it as you've grown up."

Audrey sinks to the floor and opens the letter. She begins to read.

_My darling baby girl, Audrey Avery Danes,_

_The last time I saw you, you were barely crawling. Now, I have no idea what you are doing. I don't know if you're walking, talking or have stayed the same. I don't know because I'm not there. I'm not there. _

_You have no idea how happy I was the day your mother told me I was going to be a daddy. I went crazy. Take your mother onnormal day with coffee and multiply it by ten thousand. I went baby safe crazy. I sold my truck which your mother bought back for me. The day I found out that I was getting two for the price of one my craziness increased by a factor of like a million. There was nothing I wouldn't do for you and your brother. _

_I am Mr. Fix-It. That is who I am, I fix things. I can bulid a chuppa, a diner, even a tree house. But I didn't have a single tool in my toolbox to save your brother, Christian. Christian was a sickly baby. We feared he would go deaf by the time he was a year old. He suffered from sleep apnea, a condtion where you stop breathing while you're asleep. In adults we have the brain power to wake ourselves up but not Christian. He would stay asleep. There were nights that Lorelai would fall asleep in her rocking chair with her hand on his chest making sure she could feel it rise and fall. _

_A little after your sister Rory graduated from Yale, Christian got very sick. He wasn't getting enough oxygen circulating in his body which caused his heart to work harder which led to his death. I had made a promise to your mother that I wouldn't allow Christian to be put on a ventilator, a machine that would help him breathe. While she had fone home to check on you and to get some much needed rest, Christian's conditon worsened. I thought quickly of how I could keep him here with us for a while longer. I allowed Dr. Gregory to put Christian on the machine. _

_As it turned out it, even on the machine he wasn't getting better. His heart was failing. Your mother, grandparents, sister and I all got a chance to say goodbye. Aunt Liz and Uncle TJ were unable to be there because they were at a fair in Maine. _

_In the days that followed Christian's death your mother and I were seperated by the stairs. She wouldn't speak to me, look at me otr even acknowledge the fact thatI was even in the same house. One afternoon about three days after we buried Christian next to my parents, I came home and found Lorelai cleaning the house like a mad woman. I tried to get her to talk to me again. _

_We fought and angry words were spoken. An action happened that I wish nightly that I could take back. In the course of our argument I pleaded, begged your mother to remember that Chirstian was my son too. In a voice so full of anger and hatred, that I hope you never have to hear she screamed at me, "A lot of good that did him."_

_Something inside my head snapped at that very moment. The countless nights of being on the couch, listening to Lorelai crying, knowing ful well that she wouldn't let me comfort her, to that final comment that I wasn't a good father blinded me. Before I could stop myself, I had already slapped your mother. Her cheek was a bright red from where the back of my hand had come into contact with her porcelin face. Ashamed of what I had done, I left. I got in my truck and drove away. I couldn't believe that I had rasied my hand to my best friend, my lover, my wife, my Lorelai. I had to get away. _

_I stopped in Texas aftera month of aimless driving. I wrote your mother a quick note telling her that I was sorry and that I was coming back. I reminded her that I loved her, you and Rory. I never meant to be gone for five months. Being away I cried and mourned over Christian, cried about being away from you, and mostly over what Ihad done to Lorelai. _

_I look at you now and see what a beautiful young woman you have turned into. You have always been my darling baby girl and you will continue to be my darling baby girl. I love you so much Audrey Avery Danes. I would do anything for you. Anything for you, Lorelai and Rory. You three are the best things that ever happened to me. _

_Love, Daddy_

Audrey sat on the floor of her tree house with her companion and best buddy lying on her right knee and her other best friend, the giver of the one on her right, sitting on her left being quiet. She carefully put the letter back in it's envelope and set it on the floor in front of her. She was quiet, still processing everything that had happened in the last few hours. Audrey had a twin, her parents had seperated. Nothing in her life would ever be the same again.

She began to wonder if she was living two lives. Her own and her dead brother's. Audrey didn't know any other girl who knew how to porperly calibrate an engine or change the oil in a car. Did she love baseball because she loved it or did she beacuse her father wanted a boy? Now she began to doubt herself. Who was she really? Audrey Avery Danes, daughter of Lucas and Lorelai Danes, sister to Rory Danes-Hanson, was just a technicality, a name.

"I don't know who I am anymore," she said finally, whispering.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Luke asked. "You're Audrey Avery Danes. The best second base girl the Stars Hollow Little Leauge ever had. You were the belle of your coming out ball. Your're my daughter, my Audrey. You always will be."

Luke pulled his daughter into his side hugging her tightly.

"That's not what I mean Daddy. All the things I do, do I do them because I want to or am I doing them because you don't have Christian anymore?"

"What things Audrey? Give me some examples."

"Baseball, camping, working on the car, fishing," Audrey listed on her fingers.

"Audrey I taught you how to fix the car so you wouldn't be dependant on me to fix it for you, like your mom and sister. I had always planned on teaching both you and Christian to play baseball. Camping and fishing was something I could never get your mom to go with me. It was a chance for us to spend quality time together. Audrey even as a little girl you never did anything because someone said you had to. You're like your mother and my mother in that sense. Audrey Avery Danes you are not living two lives."

Luke held his daughter close and kissed the top of her head. This was what Lorelai was afraid of. Afraid that Audrey would think she was living two lives. But he thought he had made it clear that she wasn't.

"So, is this why you're so mean to Ryan? Because I don't have my big brother to protect me anymore?" Audrey asked.

"Yes and no," Luke chuckled. "I'm mean to Ryan because I'm the Dad. You, Lorelai, and Rory are all I have. So, if I'm mean to the boy it's because I'm trying to hold onto you just a little bit longer."

"Is there anything else you're not telling me?" Audrey asked. "I'm not heir to some remote country in Europe? Have an aunt who's a Contessa?"

"Other than your birthday present?"

"Can I go see him tomorrow?" Audrey asked.

"We'll all go. You, me, Lorelai and Rory."

"I love you Daddy."

"I know Audrey. I know."

* * *

**A/N: Ok I've decided to make this a two parter. I figured I've teased y'all enough about telling Audrey about Christian that I had better let you know before you all fly through the computer and kill me. Please review, especially the letter from Luke. Enjoy ladies and I'll be awaiting your reviews. **


	43. Someone Else's Dream Part II

**A/N: Here I am once again writing. As a warning to you this chapter is going to get a litte City of Angels/Supernatural (without the murdering ghosts) on you. You'll see. Thanks again to all faithful readers. If I listed all of you it would take most of my note. I hope you like what I have happen to Audrey. Most of this chapter will be her 17th birthday party. So without futher ado, here is...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43: Someone Else's Dream Part II

They walked home together. Upon entering the house, they were met by silence. Lorelai was sitting quietly on the couch. Luke, Audrey and Lorelai embraced in a tight hug. Luke and Lorelai felt like a 4000 ton weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Their daughter knew the truth. They could put the baby pictures up. They could unpack the other hidden box of photo albums from the attic at the Gilmore mansion. They could remember their son and not feel guilty about it. They no longer had to watch what they say. For the first time in 16 years January 29th could be spent with genuine happiness.

The next morning, Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Audrey went to the cemetery. It was the first time that Audrey had ever stepped foot in the Stars Hollow Cemetery. Lorelai held tight to her husband's hand as they searched for the right set of gravestones. Luke knelt down and began to pull away the weeds and snow that covered his parent's markers.

"Hi Mom, Dad," he said quietly. "I brought everybody to see you today. All three of my girls. Lorelai, Rory and Audrey.Audrey was crowned Miss Connecticut, she's going to be Miss America."

Audrey had very rarely seen this side of her father. The solemn, sad, simple side of her father. She was used to his gruff exterior. Lorelai knelt down beside Luke and laid a single red rose in between the two stones. Audrey turned away from the cold unfeeling stones at looked over at the bare, leaveless trees.

Walking in the trees there were three people. An older couple and a young man, about sixteen maybe seventeen. He saw Audrey and ran over to her. He was about the same height of her father, with steel gray eyes and tossled brownish-black hair. He had sort of a long pointed nose, like Luke's.

"Hello Audrey," the young man said. "I always thought you'd be taller."

"How do you know my name?" Audrey asked. "Who are you?"

"I know more than just your name, Audrey Avery Danes. When you were four, you had your first sip of coffee and I thought Dad would flip. At nine you missed a high pop fly that came crashing down on your nose, which was how you broke it. Your favorite food to have with Mom is onion rings and popcorn and with Dad it's honey roasted peanuts and fennel salad with goat cheese. Your best friends are Camille Rogers and Tarah Leahy."

"How do you know all this? I've never seen you before in my life," Audrey asked, becoming very afraid. Who was this boy and how did he know so much about her. Why was he calling her parents Mom and Dad? Then it dawned on her. "Christian?"

"Only Dad, Grandma and the Grandpas call me that. It's Chip," he said, smiling that hidden Luke smile."Come on you have to meet Gram and Granddad."

Christian took Audrey's hand and pulled her towards the trees. She stood face to face with the older woman. She was about Audrey's height only about two inches taller. She had long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Audrey felt like she was looking into a mirror.

"Grandma Avery?" she whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yes my dear. It really is me," Avery said, almost crying. "You're so beautiful Audrey."

Avery pulled Audrey into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. She then held her out away from her and looked her over. She could see her son in Audrey's eyes and other traces of the maginficent woman that he married."You're too skinny, just like your mother."

"But I eat," Audrey protested.

"You eat like your father. That Lucas. A real burger every now and then wouldn't kill him."

"Mom and Rory have been trying to tell him that for years. Maybe if you told him, he'd actually listen."

"I can't," Avery answered. "We came here to see you."

"But Daddy would love for you to get to meet Mom and Rory."

"There will be other times," the gentleman said. "Right now you need us more."

"What do you mean Grandpa?"

"We know that things have become more complicated in the past twelve hours. You haveto remember, little girl, that no matter what happens in your life," Willaim said, pointing to Luke and Lorelai. "Those two are the best friends you'll ever have."

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent," Avery added.

"Eleanor Roosevelt said that," Audrey replied.

"Keep that in mind when you see Andie in two weeks."

"When am I going to see Andie again? I'm not at Chilton."

"You will be," William said. "The new semester starts the Monday after your birthday. You'll be back at Chilton. I know you've wanted to go back ever since you left. It's the right place for you."

"Go back Audi, for us," Christian said. "Show them that you won't be beaten."

"We haveto be going," Avery said. "We'll be seeing you. You have a ten to oneoddsup here that you will take Miss America. Do us proud, little girl."

With that Avery and William Danes took hands and walked away from Christian and Audrey. Audrey blinked once and they were gone. Only Christian remained. The brother and sister shared a hug. It was all very surreal for Audrey.

"I have to be going to, sis," Christian said. "I'm playing with Shoeless Joe Jackson and Mickey Mantel in the HeavenAll-Star game, this afternoon. I'm with you always, little sister. Always."

He kissed her cheek and walked into the trees and Audrey saw him dematerialize. For a second she wasn't sure she had actually seen them, but the warmth from her brother's kiss and her grandparent's hug reaffirmed that everything was real.She walked back to her family and thought about what she had been told. She had a decision to make.

Finals week flew by so fast for Audrey. Thursday after her classes she made her announcement to her parents. She wanted to give Chilton another chance. Lorelai called Paris and re-enrolled Audrey. The hardest part about this choice was telling her friends. She knew Ryan and Tarah would be more than thrilled but Camille not so much. She planned on telling them at her birthday party that Saturday.

Saturday morning rolled around. Audrey was seventeen. She and her mother went shopping, just so Luke could move Audrey's car from the garage. He wanted to be able to pull into the drive and surprise her with it. He pulled into his daughter's driveway. He was going to leave the car at Rory's until the party. She was going to help him put the big red bow on the hood.

He walked into the house he had grown up in, taking in all the memories. Cooking with Avery in the kitchen, playing games with Liz before things got so screwed up. As Luke walked around the house he was tackled into by his four year old grandson Matty. Matty hid behind Luke. Seven year old Laura came into the hallway carrying a fur trimmed purse, a purple boa and high heeled shoes. Apparently it was dress up day.

"Which way did he go, Grandpa?" Laura asked.

"Umm, I think he went upstairs," Luke lied.

"Thank you Grandpa," Laura replied running up the stairs.

After Laura was out of sight Matty snuck back to the den and turned on his video games. Luke walked farther into the house and called out for Rory. "Rory?"

"Oh hey Daddy!" Rory exclaimed as she stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"I parked Audrey's car in the driveway. I'll be back about sixish to drive it back over to the house. Did you get the ribbon for the bow?"

"Have bow, will travel," Rory said, with a laugh. She reached into the cupboard and pulled down a bundle of ribbon. "Do you want to do it now or later?"

"We should do it now, because I have no idea when your mom and sister will be home," Luke replied.

Taking Riley's baby monitor with her, Rory and Luke go out to the car. Luke popped the hood to the car and they began to tie the ribbon on.

"Daddy? I have something to tell you and Mom," Rory said softly.

"Good news or bad news?" Luke questioned.

"Good news," Rory said. "Marty and I have been approved to host foster children."

"Wow! Kid, that's great," Luke exclaimed. "Does that mean Marty is going to be home more? I know how much that has been bothering you lately."

"He's going to move his main office from Hartford to here in town and work from there. He's not going to be traveling as much now. His team as moved into the design stage of a new coaster for Universal Studios. We should be getting our first child next week."

"That's really good news Rory. I know Lorelai will be pleased also."

Luke hugged his daughter. He was so lucky to be allowed to have the title of Dad even Daddy with Rory. When Lorelai and he first got together he was worried how he would fit into her life. As it turned out he fit perfectly. He loved that she had Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes on her dipolma from Yale. He loved being there to hold little Laura and Matty when they were born. He loved being her father.

Shopping at the Hartford mall Audrey noticed a ring missing from her mother's hand. Lorelai Danes only wore three rings. Her engagement ring, her wedding ring and the ring from her mother-in-law. That was the ring that was MIA from the middle finger of her left hand.

"Hey Mom?" Audrey asked. "Where's your ring?"

"I'm having it cleaned," Lorelai lied. "I have to go pick it up later, remind me ok."

Around threeish, Lorelai and Audrey returned to the house and found it completely decorated. Food was coming out of the woodwork. The Belleville's had completely taken over the house. Happy birthday banners hung all over the living room. Lorelai was impressed.

Around four thirty everyone began to arrive. Jeffery, Laura, Matty and Haylee ran in between the adults that were gathered. Audrey was huddled in the corner with Camille, Ryan and Tarah. She was having a blast hanging out with the people of her town and her friends. She soon noticed that her father had vanished. Something was up.

"I think it's present time!" Lorelai exclaimed.

A half hour later Audrey had recieved plenty of stuff. Ryan got her a new book of Tennyson's poems, dinner for two at Martelli's and a necklace monogrammed with an "A" in garnet, the January birthstone. The last presnt was a small blue bag. There was no tag or card on it. Audrey opened it curiously. Pulling away the paper she found a small black box. Opening the box a glittering diamond ring shone. Audrey looked over at her mother, noticing that Avery's ring was still missing from her finger.

"Mom? Is this Grandma Avery's ring?" Audrey asked.

"Your dad and I thought you could use a fancy peice of jewelry to wear when you go for the Miss America crown," Lorelai said, smiling and crying happy tears. "Speaking of Luke has anyone seen him?"

Just then a honk came from outside. Lorelai, knowing it's Luke plays out the scene she and Rory had created eariler.

"Rory did Taylor call the cops on us again?" Lorelai asked.

"Not that I know of I could go check," Rory replied, taking a pillow from Matty just before he whacked Morey in the head with it it. "Better yet, Audrey should go check."

Audrey got up from the couch and goes over to the window. She pulls aside the curtain and squeals. "Oh Jiminy Cricket! Mom!"

Audrey runs to the door just barely getting her jacket on and out the door and stops on the porch. Luke is leaning against the car, staring at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"Just standing here," Luke answered. "I went to get ice because we were running out and I come back and find this car just sitting here."

"Liar!" Audrey teased. She flew off the porch into her father's waiting arms. "I love it Daddy! Does it drive? Can I drive?"

"Of course it drives. Here," he said, dangling the keys in front of her face.

Audrey grabbed them and waited for Ryan, Camille and Tarah to get outside.

"Shotgun!" Camille yelled as she got to the car.

The four teenagers piled into the car. Audrey tenderly started the car and a huge smile encased her face. Kicking up dirt, she sped off. Lorelai joined Luke in the driveway as the watched the red tail lights fade into the night.

Audrey was having a blast driving with her friends. They got out to a back road and she gunned it seeing how fast she could make her Vette go. Looking in the rear view mirror, sitting in between Ryan and Tarah was Christian smiling proudly. A small tear trickled from her eye and she wiped it away.

"Guys I have some good news," Audrey said, stopping at the red light in front of the diner. "I'm going back to Chilton on Monday."

"Audrey that's great!" Tarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, great," Camille mumbled, sullenly. "I thought you said that Chilton wasn't the right place for you. I thought you only stuck it out for as long as you did because of Ryan."

Camille was upset. Audrey knew they would be having a best friend heart to heart later. Pulling back into her driveway they all climbed out and went in search of cake. On their way in Audrey passed her sister, brother,their kids and her cousins.

"I can't believe you Jess!" Annie was yelling. "You're not 12 anymore!"

"And you!" Rory added, whacking Marty in the back of the head. "You're just as bad as he is!"

Judging on the appearnce of Laura, Matty, Jeffrey and Haylee they had gotten into a cake fight. Jess and Marty were likewise covered in frosting. Knowing her cousin Jess, Audrey figured Jess started the cake fight by throwing it at Marty and Marty retaliated and got the kids involved. Both men were now being scolded and yelled at by their wives. Audrey couldn't help but laugh.

Audrey said goodbye to most of the guests before walking Ryan out to his car.

"Audrey," Ryan began. "We've been together quite awhile now and I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" Audrey asked, taking his hands.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea / Darling so it goes some things are meant to be / Take my hand take my whole life too / For I can't help falling in love with you," he sang, softly. "Or- I can love you like that / I can make you my world / Move heaven and earth if you were my girl / I'd give you my heart, be all that you need / Show you, you're everything that's precious to me if you'd give me a chance / I can love you like that."

"You love me?" Audrey asked all starry eyed.

"Yeah. I love you Audrey Danes."

Standing up on her tiptoes she kissed Ryan. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground and twirling her around.

"I love you Ryan Turner," she whispered.

He kissed her again, entwining his fingers in her curly brown hair. He walked to his car and blew her a kiss. "I'll see you on Monday."

Audrey waited in the driveway waving to him until she could no longer see his tail lights. She walked back towards the house and saw Camille sitting by herself on the porch swing. Audrey cme and sat down next to her friend.

"Cammie are you ok? You seemed rather upset earlier. Cammie, talk to me."

"I liked having you back," Camille said softly. "We were the Cammie and Audi show again."

"We can still be the Cammie and Audi show. Nothing's changed. I still live here, I have my own car finally so you won't have to wait as long for me to get home."

"But you have Ryan and Tarah now. I'm afraid that you won't have time for me anymore. Audi you're Miss Connecticut. Everybody wants to be your best friend. I don't want to lose mine."

"Camille Laine Rogers, I will always be your best friend. You came first, Ryan second and Tarah third. Now and always."

"Thanks Audi. I saw that kiss by the way. What did he say?"

"He told me he loved me. By singing Elvis and John Micahel Montgomery."

"God he's a dork."

"I know, however he's my dork."

Monday morning arrived all too soon for Audrey. She had decidedto throw on a pair of jeans and her mother's Bunny Ranch tshirt before she remembered that she was going back to Chilton. She dressed in the blue plaid skirt, blue blouse and the gray sweater. It was when she was pulling on her blue knee high socks that it actually hit her that she was going back to Chilton. She was going to get to see Ryan and Tarah in classes. She was also going to get to take her beautiful car that her father had built for her, to school.

Students were already talking about the new car in the lot before Audrey even arrived inside the building. She had a renewed sense of strength. She wore her grandmother's ring on her right hand and her Miss Connecticut crown pin on her backpack. She could hear the whispers already. But she didn't care.

"Hey, Miss Connecticut!" James Tyler yelled out to her. "How much for the car?"

"You couldn't afford it James," Audrey retorted.

"Try me."

"Six hundred and three trillion, nine hundred and forty seven billion, three hundred and sixty seven million, one hundred and eighty seven thousand, two hundred and eleven dollars and ninety six cents. (603,947,367,187,211.96)," Audrey replied. "I'll take major credit cards, cash, personal checks and your first born child."

"You're funny. Dark but funny," James smiled. "Turner you're girlfriend's funny."

"Well so much for the sneak attack," Ryan said behind her.

Audrey turned and socked Ryan in the shoulder. He then put his arm around her and they plus James, Hannah and Tarah walked into Mr. Medina's English Lit class. For Audrey the coming semester would be a new adventure. For Ryan it was a chance to make something of himself. For Mr. Max Medina, the coming year gave him another opportunity to try to win back a certain Chilton mom. It was going to be a long semester indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Duh, duh DUH! Oh who is evil? That would be me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter of Collide. Coming up on in the next chapter: _A relationship that has stood the test of time and love is going to be tested yet again. A letter, an argument, a retreat to an unknown world and proving that love does conquer all. _**

**Reviews are very much loved in my small little world. Please R&R!**


	44. Please Just Believe Me Luke, Please

**A/N: Yes I am aware that I am evil and must die for the thought of this chapter. I have taken a bit of criticism for not having a lot of Luke and Lorelai stuff in this story and that I have it all focus on Audrey. Well here you go this chapter is all Luke and Lorelai. **

**Anyway to my Mary Anne Faithfulls, thank you for reviewing and reading this story. Here you go, without further ado here is...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 44: Please JustBelieve Me, Luke, Please

It started like any other day. Waking in the early morning light in the arms of her loving husband, wandering into the kitchen for her daily drugging and wishing that the sun would raise later in the day so she could sleep. She waved to her youngest child as she ran out the door to school.

Lorelai Danes was happy with her life. She had a loving husband, two beautiful girls, crazy grandkids and an extended family of town loonies. She owned two successful inns, nothing was standing in her way.

She got dressed that day in a knee length blue dress and matched it with a light gray sweater and her cute boots. Once she was downstairs she decided on the black pea coat and blue scarf. Five minutes later she arrived at the diner for breakfast and a dose of Luke. Kirk and his son Kurt (not at all confusing says Kirk) had her normal table by the door so she had to settle for the counter. She picked up the green coffee cup and held it out to her husband and pouted.

"No," he said, walking past carrying plates of food.

"Please Luke? Please, please, please."

"How many languages can you say 'no' in?" he asked.

"No, no, non, nine," she said counting on her fingers. "I've four for now but I can call Rory and get a few more."

He reluctantly gave in and poured her a cup of coffee.

In a world where most marriages went bely up about four years or less into them, Luke and Lorelai's union had faced the test of time, heartache and loss. Their love and romance was just as deep and meaningful as they day she said with all my heart and he said you bet. They knew each other so well that secrets are next to impossible to keep. Surprise birthday parties and Christmases were a thing of the past.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with Tobin at the Independance Inn at 11 to discuss the Hunter wedding next week, then a staff meeting at the Dragonfly at noon," Lorelai said, sipping at her coffee. "What about you?"

"I'll be here most of the day, unless you're up to some company for lunch," he replied.

"Lunch at the Dragonfly at 1:30?" she proposed, leaning over the counter for a kiss.

"It's a date," he answered kissing her deeply. "I love you so much."

"I know. I know so much."

Lorelai went back out to her car, her old Jeep that only still ran thanks to Gypsy and mostly because of Luke. Once she arrived at the Independance Inn she checked the mail and then retreated to her office to get the book on the Hunter Wedding for Tobin. She noticed that the light on her answering machine was blinking. Tapping the playback button she listens to the messages. Two were from the garden supply guys and the other was from a certain teacher at Chilton.

"Lorelai, hi. It's Max. Max Medina. Would it be possible to meet with you this afternoon? I would like to discuss Audrey's return to school," Max's voice said. "Please give me a call back at the school. Thank you."

_What on earth could Max possibly want to discuss about Audrey? _

Lorelai picked up the phone and dailed in the school's number. "Max Medina please." She waited on hold until she heard the familar voice.

"Max Medina, may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Medina. This is Lorelai _Danes_ calling you back," she said, making it known that she was indeed Mrs. Luke Danes.

"Lorelai, thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I was wondering if I could meet with you about Audrey's return to Chilton?"

He figured that she would never meet with him alone unless it was about her daughter. It was an airtight plan. He would get her alone, plead his case and hopefully she would come back to him. It was a big hope but he still was very much in love with Lorelai Gilmore. But sadly for Max, she was no longer Lorelai Gilmore. She stopped being Lorelai Gilmore 18 years ago. She was now and forever Lorelai Victoria Danes.

"Well, I'm having lunch with my _husband_ at the Dragonfly Inn at 1:30. You can discuss it with us both then," Lorelai said, digging througha stack of papers.

_No! He can't be there. Must think of something. I know I'll just get there eariler. That's it._

"That will be fine," Max said. "I'll see you at 1:30."

As Max said that she heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. "See you then." She hung up the phone and raced into the kitchen. Like mother, like son. Davey was flat on his back with a pile of pots and pans to his left and spilt sugar and nutmeg on his left. Lorelai tried her best not to laugh but it reminded her of years past. Years of picking Sookie up after falls, burns, exploding dishes.

"Davey Belleville, you have got to be more careful," Lorelai scolded. "Our insurance policy is high enoughwith all your mother's accidents."

"Sorry Aunt Lorelai," Davey replied, picking himself up off the floor.

"At least you haven't killed a stove."

Lorelai knocked on the wooden kitchen door as she left, praying for nomore St. James-Belleville accidents. Her meeting with Tobin went by quickly as did the staff meeting at the Dragonfly. After the meeting she hid in her office to catch up on paperwork. She had completely forgotten to call Luke to tell him about lunch with Max. Hopefully Luke would get there early so she could tell him before Max just showed up.

She came out to the lobby and there standing in the living room was Max. She was shocked to see him. She really wasn't prepared to face him without Luke there beside her.

"Max what are you doing here?" she asked. "We weren't supposed to meet until 1:30."

"I guess I'm early. I wanted to see you anyway. Let's talk, we haven't done that in a long time."

Lorelai sat down in one of the chairs and Max sat on the couch. She kept looking towards the door, hoping that Luke would be there soon. Max pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and glanced down at it.

"Lorelai," he began. "God what's it been 23-24 years since we last talked. Seems like only yesterday for me. We made that silly agreement to not see each other anymore but I don't want to do that anymore. I need you in my life. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

"I'm not Lorelai Gilmore anymore, Max. I stopped being Lorelai Gilmore 18 years ago. I am Lorelai Danes now."

"I want another chance. Give us another chance. Let's take Audrey and go far away from Stars Hollow. We'll start a new life together. You, me and Audrey we'll be a happy family. Please love me again."

"No! No, no, no! No Max, no!" Lorelai exclaimed. She stood up and walked for the desk. He stood up and stopped her. "If you'll excuse me I have things to do before my husband gets here for our lunch date."

"You loved me once Lorelai. You just need a reminder."

Max took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her. She lifted her arm to push him away just as she heard a voice. A very loud, a very angry voice.

"Staff meeting, my ass!"

Lorelai shoved Max away from her and faced a very angry, hurt, upset, confused Luke. He looked from Max to Lorelai and back again. She looked down and saw the bouquet of roses in his hand. She knew the situation did not look good. She knew there was no way she could explain this away. Luke dropped the roses and kicked them aside and stormed away.

"Luke, wait!" she yelled after him. "Max I want you to leave and I never want to see you ever again."

Lorelai ran outside just as Luke drove out the dirt road from the inn. She wanted and could have run after the truck but she knew there was no catching him. She had to let him cool down. She walked defeatedly back into the inn. She went right past the desk and right into her office. She slammed the door and collapsed into her chair. She buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

_He must think I've been cheating on him with Max. He has to know I wouldn't do that. I love him more than anyone else in the world. I love Luke. He is my one and only. _

She picked herself up off her desk and dried her eyes. She left her office and the inn. She had to find him. She got in her Jeep and began to drive around town. There is only so many places he could go. If he wasn't at the diner he'd be at the house. She drove past the diner and only saw Caesar. She decided to drive home and wait him out there. She pulled into her driveway and saw his truck sitting there. She had no idea if he was there or not.

Lorelai went into the house and heard a crash in the kitchen. A distinct growl of frustration echoed throughout the house. Looking around the living room, Lorelai could tell that he had vented somewhat. Toppled chairs, books thrown around the room and a few noticeable fist sized holes in the walls leading towards the kitchen. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Pots and pans scattered aimlessly on the floor.

"Luke? Luke, honey?" she said softly. "Luke?"

"HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Luke please," she whispered.

"How long have you been seeing Max behind my back?"

"I haven't been seeing Max behind your back Luke!" she exclaimed, trying to remain calm. "I love you Luke. I would never do anything to hurt you!"

She began to cry the tears that she thought had dried up earlier.

"Then what do you call what I walked in on?"

"A complicated situation that I'm trying to explain to you. Please hear me out!"

"What was he doing there, Lorelai?"

"Please Luke calm down. You're scaring me. I checked my messages at the Independance Inn and there was a message from Max wanting to meet with me about Audrey's return to Chilton. I called him back and told him I was having lunch with you at 1:30 and that he could talk to us both. I was going to call you but then Davey had a slight mishap in the kitchen and it slipped out of my head. Please just believe me Luke, please."

She was crying as she pleaded with him. "Luke, he showed up early, knowng full well that you wouldn't be there yet. He begged me to give him another chance, leave you, take Audrey and run away with him."

"You're not taking MY daughter from me!" Luke roared. "It'll be a cold day in hell if I allow it! You will not get custody of Audrey. She'll stay here with me and you know it!"

"LUKE!" she yelled just as loudly. "I'm not leaving you for Max! Why would you even think that? I love you. You Lucas William Danes."

Luke turned away from his wife. Nothing was sticking in his head. It was all just words. Words with no meaning, like Greek or Latin. Nothing she could say would penetrate. Nothing would stick.

"Get out of my house," he said in a low voice. "Get out before I do or say something I'm going to regret."

"No, Luke. Please don't do this," Lorelai pleaded to his back. "Luke please. Let's sit down and talk about this rationally. We need to. Please. Luke. Please."

Luke looked back at his wife. Her face was stained with tears. Her once bright blue eyes had chaged to a gray with the hurt and sadness she was dealing with. He clutched his hands into fists and raised them to his cheeks and took a step towards her.

"Don't you hit me Lucas Danes!" she screamed, pushinga kitchen chair in front of her. "Don't you do it!"

He saw the fear and terror in her eyes and face. He dropped his hands to his sides and pushed the chair away. He gathered her into his arms and held her close to him. He rubbed her back and began to whisper.

"Lorelai, I promised you years ago that I would never ever raise my hands in anger at you again."

She pushed him away. "Luke you can't do this. You can't from screaming at me to comforting me. I am going to leave. I am going to stay at the inn for a few days."

She left him standing in the kitchen stunned. Lorelai went up to their room and packed a small duffel bag. She came back downstairs. He met her by the stairs.

"What am I supposed to tell Audrey?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, perhaps the truth would be the best route," Lorelai quipped.

"Lorelai don't leave," he begged.

"No Luke. I'm leaving before _I_say or do something I'm going to regret."

With that she opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind her. She walked down the steps to her car. She heard the door open and his heavy footfalls on the steps. Luke cut her off and stood in front of her Jeep.

"Lorelai don't go. If you get in that car and drive away, I'm terrified that you won't ever come back," he pleaded.

"No Luke! You wanted me out of YOUR house, so I'm leaving," she said reaching around him. "Let me go."

"I can't let you leave. This can't be our end."

"Luke, you made it our end when you accused me of having an affair with Max. Tell Audrey I'll call her later. Goodbye Luke."

* * *

**A/N: Ok girls before you kill me I told you before that their realtionship was going to be tested. Don't worry things are going to turn out all right in the end you'll see. Next time on Collide: _Audrey enlists the help of her sister and cousin to put her family back together. All the while Luke has his own plan. _**

**Now please no hate mail. But if you must I'll hear it. **


	45. Putting Her Family Together Again

**A/N: Ok thank you for not sending the guys with the tire irons to come and beat me up for that last chapter. In this chapter Audrey enlists the help of her sister and cousin to put Luke and Lorelai together again. But of course Luke has his own plan that in a way is much more romantic. ****Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45: Putting Her Family Together Again

Audrey could tell something was wrong before she even entered her house. Her mother's Jeep wasn't in it's normal spot under the tree. Upon entering the house she really knew that there was something, wrong, amiss and just plain strange.

The living room was destroyed. Lamps were broken, chairs were toppled, books and magazines were thrown from one end of the room to the next. Along the hallway holes about the size of her father's fist pecked out a pattern in the drywall. Audrey first thought that they had been robbed but nothing was missing as far as she could tell.

"Mom? Daddy?" she called. "Anybody home?"

She found her father sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of wine in his hand. Several bottles of beer in various stages of fullness littered the table. He was drinking out of a wine bottle, muttering to himself. Audrey knew something was wrong.

"Daddy? Where's Mom?"

"Gone," he slurred. "She's gone and it's my fault. She's probably with Max, making plans. She's gone and she's never coming back."

"Daddy what are you talking about?"

"Max, Max, Lorelai, inn," he muttered.

Audrey was getting nowhere with her father. She knew she wasn't going to get any real information out of him while he was drunk. She had only seen him this drunk five years ago when Rory and Matty's lives hung in the balance. She left him there in the kitchen and waded through the mess on the floor of the living room and searched for the phone. Finding it buried under an old In Style magazine and a couch pillow, she punched in her sister's number.

"Dad for the last time, Mom is not here!" Rory sighed.

"Rory," Audrey said timidly. "It's not Dad it's Audrey."

"Oh Audi. I'm sorry. Jess and I have been the sounding board all afternoon. Are you all right? Do you want to stay with Marty and I tonight?"

"I don't even know what's going on. Dad's drunk, the house is trashed and Mom's not here. Rory, I'm a little scared. Dad's muttering stuff about Mom leaving and it's his fault. What is going on?"

"Max, Mr. Medina came to the Dragonfly today and begged Mom to run away with him. She said no, he then kissed her and Dad saw the kiss," Rory explained.

"Oh my God! Where is Mom now?"

"At the Dragonfly. You can't tell Dad though, Audi. Mom doesn't want him to know where she is. Dad accused her of having an affair with Max. They fought loudly. I don't know what was said, Mom won't tell me. All I know is that Mom left and is at the Dragonfly."

Audrey was stunned. Her parents had seperated again. What would happen to her? What if they divorced? Would she have to choose between them? Could she choose between her parents?

"Audi, do you want to stay with Marty and I for a few days, until things calm down?"

"No. I'm going to stay here, clean up a little, maybe devise a plan to put our family back together," Audrey said.

"Oh Audrey. This is something we can't fix. They have to do that on their own," Rory sighed. Call if you need me for anything. Audrey, Mom and Dad always fight and they always find a way back to each other."

Rory knew that she had to remain positive for her little sister. Rory was, however, unsure if fate would bring Luke and Lorelai back together. Audrey hung up the phone and sighed. She set the phone down on the coffee table and tried no to cry. She began to clean up the living room.

About a half hour in, Audrey had barely made a dent in the mess that Luke had made. He walked into the kitchen still slightly buzzed. He saw his daughter cleaning up the mess his anger and humilation had made.

"Audrey stop," he said softly. "I'll clean this up."

"Dad I need to do something to keep my mind off what's going on," she answered, stacking the books back onto the bookshelves. "Please just let me do this."

"Then let me help," he said, gathering up the broken lamp. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I heard what happened from Rory but all I got was the Reader's Digest version."

"Lorelai and I were going to have lunch together today at 1:30. She said she had meetings all morning, but whenI got to the the Dragonfly, they were, Max and Lorelai, were kissing. He had his hands all over my wife. How could she do this to me? To us?"

"Daddy, I've seen the way Mom looks at you. She wouldn't be unfaithful to you. She loves you so much. Besides Daddy, if Mom really was seeing Mr. Medina behind your back, do you really think she would meet with him at the Dragonfly?"

"Mom you have to go home," Rory said to her mother.

"No. I am not going to reward bad behavior," Lorelai said stubbornly, lying on the bed of her room at the inn. "He's never spoken to me like that before. When we fought over Chip and the boat it was never like it was this afternoon."

"Well if you won't talk to him, you need to talk to Audrey. She's hurt and confused."

"Luke's probably already filled her head with all the things he wants to believe about what happened today."

"Mom! Stop it! You know Luke would never do that!"

Lorelai looked at her daughter. It was the first time in 18 years that she called Luke by his first name.

"You called him Luke. You never call him Luke."

"I got your attention didn't I?" Rory questioned. "Mom this is stupid. You can't live at the Dragonfly."

"Why not? My mother did when she left Dad."

"You're not Grandma."

"I want to give him time to calm down and see things rationally. I'll call him in three days."

Dinner that night was a quiet one. Neither Luke nor Audrey said much of anything. It was still stange for Lorelai not to be there. Things had been tense between Luke and Audrey ever since their talk in the living room. Audrey was afraid of what to say and what to keep to herself.

That night Luke trudged up the stairs to their room. Sitting on his nightstand was their wedding photo. Tucked into the frame was a new photo, taken a few days ago. Kirk, decideing that he wanted to be an international man of mystery, had taken it from the bushes. He had caught Luke and Lorelai under the elm in the park. Luke had his arms wrapped around Lorelai and they were laughing about something. How could he have known then that in a few short days later he would be screaming at her and accusing her of adultry.

Luke loved Lorelai with everything he had. He'd give anything to have her in his arms at that moment. He went to her closet and took in the scent of her purfume that still lingered. He ran his hands along her clothes. He noticed something sparkling from her vanity table. Lying haphazardly, like they had just been dropped were her engagement and wedding rings. Unable to hold the pain and sadness in any longer Luke erupted in heart breaking sobs.

Downstairs Audrey heard her father's cry. It was breaking her heart. She had to do something, anything to put the universe back in it's natural order. But what? Rory had said that fate always brought her parents back to each other but now, Audrey wasn't so sure.

Audrey drove to school the next morning void of all emotion. On a normal day she would be blasting her radio, singing along to every song she knew and some she didn't. She was dreading Lit class today. She'd have to face the man that Hurricane Katrinaed her entire life. She pulled into her spot next to Ryan's Cooper and sighed. How was she supposed to learn anything from the man who demoed her family? At least she had two classes to get used to the idea.

"Good morning Miss Danes," Max said, as Audrey brushed past him.

"Don't talk to me," Audrey snapped.

"Excuse me?" Max asked, confused.

"You're lucky I even came to your class after what you did," Audrey said just as coldly.

"Miss Danes, I suggest that you go outside that door and come back in with a more positive outlook on this class."

"I have no positive outlook on this class or anything concerning you today. You're the reason I spent six hours putting my house back in proper working order. You're the reason there are seven, no eight holes peppered throughout my hallway. You're the reason my mother has moved into an inn!"

It finally dawned on Max why the once calm, serene, quietAudrey Danes was lashing out at him. His idiotic move from the day before had rippled.

"I'll be in Miss Geller's office," Audrey snapped as she left the room. She plowed right into Ryan.

"Hey baby! Medina's class is that way," he siad catching her by the shoulders.

"I can't be in his class anymore."

"What? Why? Audi talk to me."

"I don't feel like I should have to sit and be taught by the man who runined my family."

"I take it that there is more to this story and you'll tell me later right?"

Audrey nodded. Ryan gave her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head. He watched as she made her way to the main office to Miss Geller's office.

"Gone Fishing" was the sign hastily taped onto the door of the diner. Luke camped out at the house for most of the morning in a blindhearted hope that Lorelai would be coming home. He left only for an hour to go to the hardware store to get some drywall repair and paint. He wanted the house to be perfect for when his beloved Lorelai came back to it. As he worked on repairing the first hole by the stairs he heard a faint knock on the door. Wiping off his hands he went to answer the door.

"Rory. Hi," he said, softly.

"Hi Da-Luke," she replied.

The sound of his first name coming from his Rory's lips stung him deeply. He might have known that the Lorelais would stick together on this. It was Lorelai squared versus Luke. He did not have good odds.

"Mom needs some things," Rory said. "I won't be long."

"Rory don't be like this," Luke said following her up the stairs. "Don't give me the cold shoulder."

"I'm not giving you the cold shoulder Luke," Rory answered, taking a few more of her mother's suit jackets.

"In eighteen years you have not called me Luke once and now you've done it twice in the last minute. Don't shut me out."

"You and Mom aren't the only ones this fiasco has hurt! I'm hurt, Audrey's hurt, Marty and the kids are hurt. So are Jess, Annie, Jeffy and Haylee. You and Mom are being really stupid about this. You know there was nothing going on between Mom and Max. But you both are too damn stubborn to make the first move. That's just my opinion. Excuse me, Mom's wating."

"Wait Rory," Luke called after her. He went to the vanity table and picked up Lorelai's rings. He set them in Rory's hand. "Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her. She'll listen to you. I want her to come home."

"Mom's going to call you in three days. She hopes by then you have calmed down enough to see things clearly. Until then she does not you to come looking for her or anything. Please do this for her."

Rory walked out of the house and over to her car. Lorelai was sitting in the passenger's seat starling intently at the house. A part of Luke wanted to run out to the car, pull her into the house and talk. Apologize, beg for mercy, grovel anything it takes. He then would make love to her like the first night they had been together after their really great first date. He wanted to hold her again, whisper her name, hear her chant his like a holy prayer.

"How'd he look?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Miserable," Rory answered. "Here." Rory hands her mother the two rings. "He says he's sorry and that he loves you. He wants you to come home. And so do I."

"Do you believe him?" Lorelai asked, staring at the house.

"He's never given me any inclination to think otherwise Mom. I've only seen him this way once and that was after Chip died."

"You didn't hear the way he spoke to me. I don't know if I can ever feel the same way about Luke again."

Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the house. So many fond memories she had in that house. It was the house she bought, it was the house that Luke fixed on a daily basis even before they were together. But that house also held some bad, scary and heartbreaking memories for her. She knew Luke was sorry for the things that had transpired yesterday and that he loved her. She just couldn't make herself get out of Rory's car and go inside.

"Mom I told Dad that you're both being very stupid. Get in there and work this out."

"Not yet Rory. It's still too soon. I'm going to let him stew on this for a few days."

"You're mean Mom."

"Aunt Paris I want out of Mr. Medina's lit class," Audrey said.

"What for?" Paris asked. "I know you and that boyfriend of yours have almost all of your classes together. Did something happen?"

"Personal reasons against Mr. Medina," Audrey stated. "I can no longer stand to be in his class."

"Audrey I can't remove you unless I know the reason why."

"He broke up my parents. He went to the Dragonfly begged my mother to run away with him then kissed her something my father saw. Now Mom is living at the Dragonfly and I can't be around Mr. Medina without being hostile and angry."

Paris sat silently. She understood. "Audrey you are excused from Max's class for the rest of the period. Tomorrow, stop by and I'll let you know who you'll have."

It didn't take Luke long to figure out which inn Lorelai was at. He loaded up his truck with every rose the nursery had and drove over to the inn. He stopped at Miss Patty's for her bullhorn. He arrived at the inn and began to unload the roses onto the porch. He turned the CD player on in the truck and blasted a song for her.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice onthe line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Lorelai looked out the window of her room atthe inn and saw Luke unloading the hundreds of roses onto the porch. The song continued.

I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

"Lorelai Danes!" Luke yelled into the bullhorn and pausing the song. "I know you can hear and see me. I'm sorry about yesterday! I over-reacted to something that wasn't your fault. I love you so much and I want you to come home. If and when you're ready to talk I'll be right here waiting for you. I love you Lorelai Danes!"

Luke turned the song back on and finished unloading the roses.

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh can't you see it, baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you

The song ended just as Luke left the last rose tied with a white ribbon. He then got in his truck and drove away, to work, to home, where Lorelai didn't know. Lorelai came downstairs and sat amongst the thousands of roses. She picked up the one with the ribbon and touched it to her nose.

_"You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never that's when! A very easy stat to remember!"_

_"I loved the flowers!"_

This sweet, yet strangely pyschotic gesture touched Lorelai deeply. He still loved her and wanted her home. And in the end she knew the outcome. She would be going home. If not tonight then early the next day. She was going to put her family back together.

* * *

**A/N: See I told everything was going to work out. However this is not the end of this story yet. Coming up on Collide: _A deal is made between two former enemies and a family begins to heal. Summertime hits, literally. Audrey loses someone very close to her and takes matters into her own hands. _**

**Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx **


	46. Together Again

**A/N: Here I am once again writing in the wee hours of the night cranking out another chapter. Thank you to my faithful readers who make me want to continue this story. I'm still working on the hard copy of the very last chapter of Collide before I start in on the song fics that are the memories. In it Audrey gives away something important to her and loses one of her best friends on the pageant. The chapter will be called Who You'd Be Today. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 46: Together Again

Audrey sat in the library of Chilton trying to come up with an idea how to make her parents talk to each other again. She got on her phone and called her cousin.

"You have to help me Jess," Audrey begged. "All you have to do is host a family dinner and there we'll lock Mom and Dad in the basement until they work out their problems like in that Jamie Lee Curtis Kevin Pollack movie!"

"Audrey I know you mean well and want your parents back together but you need to let them do it themselves," Jess replied. "If I know my aunt and uncle they will be so miserable without each other that it will only be a few days until they're back to arguing over the amount of coffee a person should be allowed to drink."

"It's just breaking my heart, Jess," Audrey sighed.

"Last night Jeffy and Haylee asked me if Annie and I were going to get broken like Auntie Lorelai and Unca Luke. I didn't know what to say. All I know is that Luke and Lorelai will put themselves back together because if they don't I think the universe will fold in on itself."

"Thanks for that Jess. Kiss Jeffy and Haylee for me."

Audrey hung up her phone and noticed that the class period was almost up and it was almost time for lunch. She had just gotten an idea. She left the library and sought out the last person in the entire school that she would willingly go to for anything. Walking right up to her she said, "We need to talk."

Crashing and banging could be heard echoing throughout the diner. Miss Patty and the others that frequented the diner couldn't understand why he didn't just take a few days off until things between him and Lorelai calmed down. It wold be safer for him and the other townies. It was lunch and he knew she wouldn't be coming in for her daily dose of burger, fries, coffee and pie.

"Lorelai," Michel said coming into the kitchen. "Your daughter is on the phone."

"Which one Michel?" Lorelai asked, not really listening to him.

"Will you just take the phone?"

"Michel I have two daughters, Rory and Audrey. Which of my beautiful daughters is on the phone?"

"The little one. I want a raise," Michel whined, dropping the phone on the counter.

"You always say that, Michel. Hey kid what's up?"

"Mom are you sitting down?" Audrey asked timidly.

"What did you do?" Lorelai asked, still not really listening.

"I got in a fight," she whispered.

"I didn't catch that kid, say again."

"I got in a fight with Andie. Apparently she overheard when I told Aunt Paris that I wanted out of Mr. Medina's class."

"What do I have to do?"

"I need you and Daddy to come down to the school and talk to Aunt Paris about the situation."

"Have you called your father yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"You call your father and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Twenty minutes or so later a still fueding Luke and Lorelai Danes sat apart from each other in the outer part of Paris's office. Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson sat across from them with their daughters to either side of them. Audrey had a scratch on her cheek, her hair was tousled and her Chilton tie was askew. Andie was equally a mess. Max entered the office and face the four irate parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes? Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson? Ms. Geller will see you now," Louise said.

Luke, out of instinct takes Lorelai's hand and is surprised when Lorelai doesn't pull it away but gives it a light squeeze. Luke and Lorelai take a seat on the right side of Paris's desk and Edwin and Sabrina Michaelson sit on the left side. Paris sets four files on the top of the desk. Each one seems to have a pair. Paris stares at the four parents sternly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson, sitting on my left is the discplineary file and recommandtion file for your daughter Andrea aka Andie. Notice that the file for staff recs isnearly empty. Mr. and Mrs. Danes, sitting on my right is the discplineary and reccomendation file for your daughter Audrey. Notice that her discplineary file is nearly empty."

"What is your point, Ms. Geller?" Mr. Michaelson asked.

"I find it sad that two girls of equal intelligence and personalities seem to be such polar oppoisites. For every complaint I get from a teacher about Andrea, I get a compliment about Audrey," Paris said. She opens the two of the larger files. "'Miss Audrey Danes is a delight to have in class. She is so polite and well mannered. I wish I had more students like her in class.' That was from Mrs. Hannah Capelli. Would you like to hear what the same teacher has to say about your daughter sir?"

"No that will not be needed."

"The reason I have called this meeting between the four of you. It seems that the Danes family is going through a rough time at home and your daughter used that information to pick a fight with Miss Danes. Based on Andrea's pervious history I am suspending her for two weeks and she will be under constant adminisrative watch for the rest of the year."

"Now just one moment Ms. Geller," Mrs. Michaelson began. "This is the second time that this Audrey has gotten my daughter suspended. From what I was told this Audrey took the first swing."

"I am fully aware of that. Audrey is also to be suspended for two weeks, but because this is the first time a situation like this has befallen Audrey's record she will not be under the same watch. I suggest you have a long talk with Andrea about her behavior at school. I will be in touchto discuss this matter more. You and your daughter may go."

Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson leave the office. Max is called in. He took the seat closest to Lorelai but she and Luke switch places. She wants nothing to do with Max Medina ever again.Luke contols his urge to not beat the shit out of Max. Paris looks back and forth at her staff member and her best friend's parents.

"I don't know what's going on between you three, but whatever it is, it now has involved my school and I can't have that," Paris snapped.

"Ms. Geller, it is all my fault. I did a very stupid thing yesterday that caused all this to happen," Max began.

Outside in the office Audrey hands Andie $150. "Just like we agreed."

"Ok so what's the deal?"

"Truce. Lay off Tarah and Ryan. War camp Audrey and Andie are now in peace time."

"Agreed. Audrey, I'm sorry about the flier. And the tomato thing at the pageant. I just want you to know that I'll be rooting for you to win Miss America this fall."

The two former enemies shared a hug before Mrs. Michaelson came back and yelled at Andie to get going.

"Lorelai, Luke," Max began. "I am sorry for my stupid actions yesterday. A side of me that I had long forgotten awoke and took over. I know that's no excuse for what I did. The nuttiness took control of my heart and control of a dream I had long wished to be free of."

"I don't need to be here for this," Paris said, excusing herself.

The three adukts waited for Paris to be fully gone before Luke exploded first.

"Where the hell do you come off kissing my wife!" Luke roared.

"Luke, calm down," Lorelai said softly.

"Look I know you're mad and you have every right to be, but screaming at me won't change anything."

"I have to know one thing, was yesterday the first time you two had seen each other since Parent's Day?"

"Yes Luke," Lorelai answered. "There is nothing going on. There never has been or ever will be. I am with you completely."

"Good."

He placed his hand across her lap like he always does when they are together. Max looked over at them.

"I know I can never fully regain any sort of plutonic relationship with you two and I accept it. I just hope that with time your daughter will be able to forgive me as well."

"Good luck. She still hasn't forgiven me for washing her teddy bear while she was asleep when she was three," Lorelai teased. "She may never forgive you Max."

Max stood up and left the office. The best man had won the girl of his dreams and now he had to bow out gracefully.

"Now I have one question for you Mrs. Danes," Luke said. "Since I never got to ask you properly I think now would bea good time." He reached over and took her hand slipping her engagement ring off. He slipped down to one knee and held out her ring to her. "Lorelai Victoria Danes, will you marry me? Again?"

"Lucas Danes I thought you'd never ask!"

Lorelai fell into her husband's arms and kissed him tenderly. He held her to him tightly, never wanting to let go. They stayed like that for almost five minutes.

"Miss Danes?" Max called to Audrey whose nose was stuck in a book. "Audrey?"

"I heard you. I was just choosing to ignore you."

"Audrey, I hope that with time you'll be able to forgive me," Max said. "I respect your choice to drop out of my class and hopefully you will consider coming back."

Audrey flipped the page of her book, pretending not to listen. He sighed and left the office. A few moments later, Luke and Lorelai came out of Paris's office laughing and holding hands.

_"It worked! I can't believe it really worked!" _Audrey thought. _"I think the two week suspension will be well worth it."_

"Audrey Avery Danes, you are in so much trouble, young lady," Luke said in his scary voice. "We will discuss this at home."

"'We?'" Audrey questioned, trying to act shocked. "Mom are you coming home?"

"We'll see you at home," Lorelai answered.

Luke and Lorelai left and began to walk down the hall of Chilton. They walked hand in hand like a pair of silly teenagers. Soon their giddiness turned serious. Things were all right between them but they still had much to talk about. Things that had to get out before another word was spoken.

"Lorelai, we need to talk," Luke said, pulling her down to the stairs. "I have never felt so stupid in my life. I never should have thought that you would go outside our marriage. I knew you were telling the truth but I was too hurt, angry, upset to care, to see it."

"You've never yelled at me like that before. I seriously thought that you were going to hit me. I was so scared of you. You had that look in your eye you had seventeen years ago."

"I promised you then and I'm promsing you again. I wil never lift my hands at you in anger ever again. I wanted to. I wanted you to feel as bad as I did."

"But I was. Knowing what you had to be thinking was breaking my heart. I went into my office and sobbed. I love you so much Luke. Till death do us part."

She kissed him deeply. "Let me come home."

"There's no place I want you more."

"Dirty!"

"Ah jeeze!"

* * *

A few weeks later the entire town turned out for the big celebration in the square. It was the Danes renewal ceremony.

"I never thought I'd be marrying these two ever again," Reverend Skinner said. "Luke and Lorelai Danes have been two of the most beloved people in this town. With the town behind them they have made it through very trying times in their lives. It's nice for me to remember that there was a day, a day when these two chose each other for the first time."

Audrey looked out into the square from her place next to her sister and standing by the trees, dressed in a suit that matched her father's was Christian. He was smiling widely, enjoying the ceremony. Next to him she saw William and Avery appear. Audrey began to cry as she saw them. Rory nudged her sister, thinking that she was crying over what Reverend Skinner was saying.

"Lorelai, many things have changed between us over the years. But one thing has remained the same. My love for you will never tire or fade away. I'm all in."

"Luke, I love you more than anyone else in the world. You've given me more than I have ever wanted. You have given me two children, one who is no longer with us, and more love ans devotion that at times I never thought I deserved."

"Lorelai with this ring, I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you more and more, until death do us part."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and gave it a light sqeeze.

"Lucas, with this ring, I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you more and more, until death do us part."

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you again, Mr. and Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap. Luke you may kiss your bride."

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day!**


	47. The Lost Wedding

**A/N: I was in such a hurry to get out that last chapter that I cut out a lot of Luke and Lorelai's second wedding. So here you go, the full version of Luke and Lorelai's second wedding. I've decided that I'm going to give Audrey the gift to see angels or the spirits of those on the other side. **

* * *

Chapter 47: The Lost Wedding

A few weeks later the square was packed with the crazy townies, tables, chairs and a huge cake.The entire town had turned out to see Luke and Lorelai renew their vows.

Lorelai, Rory, Audrey, Annie, Laura and Haylee were hiding at Miss Patty's. Luke, Jess, Marty, Jeffy and Matty were at the diner. Little Riley was being watched by Camille and Tarah. Lorelai was wearing a soft purple spring dress. The little girls were in matching white daisy dresses. Annie, Audrey and Rory were wearing soft pink dresses and straw hats. Over at the diner Jess and Marty were trying to keep their sons from removing their ties and getting into the ketchup.

Rev. Skinner watied outside the gazebo. Luke stood alone waiting for his wife. Soft piano music played. Annie and Jess were the first ones to walk down the asile. They each took their spots and waited for the next couple. Marty and Rory walked next. Audrey walked down theaisle by herselfand winked at Ryan as she passed him, in the same fashion that her mother had 20 something years ago. Jeffy and Laura were next. From the looks on their faces you would have honestly thought that they were going to die. Laura had on the eight year old "Eww-he's-touching-me" look on her face.

Haylee absoluetly loved being in the spotlight. She skipped and tossed the flowers around in a silly, four year old way. Matty walked, carrying the pillow with nothing on them with a stern face. He was determined not to trip. He didn't want to mess up Nanna and Grandpa's wedding.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let melead youfrom your solitude  
Say you need me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you  
Sayyou'll share one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me  
You know I do  
Love me, that's all I ask of you  
Love me that's all I ask of you_

Everyone stood as Lorelai walked down the aisle. Luke met her halfway and together they walked to the gazebo.

"I never thought I would ever get the chance to marry these two twice," Rev. Skinner joked. "Luke and Lorelai Danes have been more than just husband and wife these past eighteen years. They have been each other's rock, shelter, solitude, safety. The reason they have been able to stay the way they are is because they were friends first. Best friends. It's nice for me to remember the day they chose, forever, each other. They're family was smaller then. Now who gives their blessing for these two to be married?"

"My sister and I," Rory said.

"My sister and I," Matty and Jeffy said, together.

"My wife and I," Jess and Marty said.

"Luke has a few words for Lorelai," Rev. Skinner said.

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was crumpled and torn in places. He began to read from it. "Lorelai, this afternoon I told you to get out of my house before I said or did something I was going to regret. Sadly I did say something I regret. Telling you to leave and watching you drive away tore my heart to shreds. I want you to come home. I'm lying here in our bed staring at your empty pillow. I wish with everything I have that you were next to me. Lorelai, I wrote this the night you left. Many things have changed between us but one thing has not. The way I feel when I'm with you. I love you Lorelai, nothing will ever that. I'm the luckiest man in the entire world."

"Luke," Lorelai answered. "I love you more than anyone else on this earth. You've given me more than I have ever wanted. You gave me two children and more love and devotion that at times I didn't think I deserved. I love you, for now, forever for always."

As her parents were talking Audrey saw a group standing in the trees. A young man dressed in the same suit as her father's was her brother. Seeing her grandparents, allthree of them standing together brought tears to her eyes. Rory nudged her sister, trying to get her to cheer up, this was a happy day. But the sight of her family on the other side watching, gave her hope, happiness and joy.

"Do we have the rings?"

"Yes sir," Luke said taking the ring from Jess. "Lorelai, with this ring I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you more and more until death do us part." He slipped the ring onto her hand, giving it a slight sqeeze.

Lorelai took the ring from Rory and stared into Luke's eyes. "Lucas, with this ring, I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you more and more until death do us part." She slipped the ring onto his hand intertwining her fingers into his.

"It gives me great pleasure to once again introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap. Luke you may kiss your bride."

"No kiss!" Matty excalimed suddenly.

Lorelai and Luke looked at their grandchild and then to their grandchild's parents. Rory shook her head and tried not to laugh. Marty covered his sons eyes while Luke gathered Lorelai into his arms kissing her deeply and with more love than he had ever before.

The reception was a blast. DJ Lane played a good mix of new favorites and age old standbys. People dancedm ate, drank, and had fun. Audrey and Ryan barely noticed anyone else. Tarah had told her that while she had been on suspension Ryan had been miserable with a capital M.

"So what's going on with you and Andie?" he asked. "You guys haven't been fighting as much as you used to."

"She helped me on matter and that's all you need to know."

* * *

**A/N: There you go girls. There is the full version of Luke and Lorelai's second wedding.  
_Next time on Collide: "I would never push you into something that you are not ready for. Unless you are ready. Are you?"  
"Yes I am."  
Luke and Lorelai head to Italy for a month in the summer. Audrey loses someone very close to her. _**

**I haven't decided if I'm going to break up this chapter or leave it as one big one has the hard copy is already hitting 20 pages long. I'll just see how much you guys beg for the update. Have a good weekend! No Gilmore Tuesday, I think I'm going to cry!**


	48. Who You'd Be Today Part I

**A/N: I can't believe this is the last chapter of Collide. Well here goes, I hope you guys like it. I still can't believe that no one has caught the fact that I made Tarah, Nicole's daughter. Check out the first few chapters of when Audrey started Chilton and you'll see. All will be explained later in the story. **

**Thanks to all my readers and some new names. It is so nice to know that my work is liked.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 48: Who You'd Be Today

School was out for the summer. Audrey Avery Danes had little under three months to prepare for the Miss America pageant. Ryan Turner, her boyfriend was sailing with his friends for most of the summer. Camille Rogers, her best friend, was being sent off to camp in Maine. Her best friend from Chilton, Tarah Leahy-Worth, was going to be around and the two girls had made plans to spend most of the summer together.

"Mom why are you going to Italy without me?" Audrey whined, watching her mother pack several suitcases.

"Audrey enough. Your father and I deserve a nice vacation," Lorelai said, exasperated. "With Rory and the kids in Ohio with Marty and Jess and Annie gone in California, our house is no longer the neice-nephew-grandchild dumping center. Besides it's been forever since Luke and I got to go anywhere by ourselves. We need this Audi. It's only for a month. It won't kill you."

"Yes it will."

"You get the entire house to yourself. You can eat whatever you want, sleep on the couch, watch a ton of movies. You could totally throw that wild keg party and have the two guys you've always liked break a bunch of Hummels and a fence."

"What are you babbling about?" Audrey teased.

"Nothing. The month will go by so fast you won't even notice it."

Audrey laid back on her mother's bed. Everyone was abandoning her for the summer. Her family always used to take vacations together. They went to Florida when Audrey was eight and heard one too many rants about theme park lines, paying for parking, the price of park admission, and the outrageous price of a burger. Needless to say the Danes' never hit another major theme park. Even before Rory and Marty had Laura she would go places with them. She let out a large sigh.

"Audi, if you're going to pout at least do it right," Lorelai said, folding another sundress.

Audrey climbed out of her parents' bed and wandered into the hallway. The last few months the atmosphere in the Danes house changed greatly. Photographs of Christian and Audrey lined the walls. They were able to talk about him and all the things that they had wanted to do with them both. She wandered into the kitchen and found her dad labeling tupperware containers. Luke knew that Lorelai was leaving Audrey plenty of money for food and what not, but he didn't want her to have to live on Al's and pizza for a month or so. She sat down at the table and sighed loudly.

"Audrey you have enough to do this summer," Luke said. "By the time we get back it will feel like we never left."

"I know. I just want to go too!"

"If it helps, I'll try to be miserable without you," Luke said running his fingers through his daughter's curls. "Ok so I think I've made you enough stuff to last all summer and not just a month. The top shelf is all pasta and salads. Chicken on the second shelf and soups are onthe bottom. Sookie is going to check in on you every few days just to make sure you're still alive."

Lorelai came downstairs lugging several suitcases. She set down a pile of papers on the kitchen table.

"Here are the names and phone numbers of all the hotel we'll be at. Also there is a official document declaring that if anything was to happen to you while we are out of the country Sookie and Jackson are your gaurdians. We'll call you every night and that's about it," Lorelai said.

A horn sounded outside. Their cab had arrived. "Be good and we'll see you in about a month," Lorelai said, hugging her daughter. "Sookie'll check in on you every couple of days."

Audrey walked out to the cab with her parents. She sat on the porch steps watching her father load up their luggage. She rested her head in the palms of her hands and watched until the cab was out of sight. She walked back into the house and looked around. It was entirely way too quiet for her. She turned on the stereo and blasted some Blondie song. She danced around the living room. She grooved to Madonna, jammed to the Clash and U2. Soon afterward she ordered pizza from Joe and settled into her much anticipated musical movie marathon. She started with The Phantom of the Opera and ended two days later with Blue Hawaii.

Camille had called from camp somwhere in between My Fair Lady and The King and I. She was whining about being away from Hunter Davis, her new boyfriend.

"Audi I hate camp!" she exclaimed. "All the girls here are snobs and all they want to do is sleep with every guy here."

"At least your parents didn't leave you to rot in the Hollow for half the summer," Audrey retorted. "Mom actually called last night from the plane to tell me that she could see the lights of Paris."

"Harsh!" Camille agreed. "Crap. Audi I have to go. Slave driver Sarah calls. Talk to you later."

During the next few days Audrey hung out at the house, worked a few hours at the inn, helped Miss Patty with her starters ballet class, and basically just waited around for one of her friends to call. Her parents called nightly to give her the daily report of the day. She heard from Ryan almost every night or whenever he was able to get a signal on his phone. It was hard for Audrey to be so far from him. She loved Ryan too much to be away for this long.

The last time they had talked they were on their way back from Annapoilis where James was almost arrested for water ballooning some senator's yacht. Luckily Ryan was a fast talker and said that he thought it was his cousin's boat and they didn't mean any harm. Thursday afternoon she got a call from Ryan that they were back in Bridgeport for the weekend.

"You sound really close," Audrey said. "Where are you?"

"Driving past the diner and Miss Patty's," he said looking over his shoulder. "I should be there in about a minute or two."

"Could you make it five? The house is a mess and so am I."

She quickly hung up the phone and tore around the house throwing out the pizza boxes and the old popcorn. She threw most of her dirty clothes out onto the porch, to be done later, she mentally tallied. She then dove into her room and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of faded jeans and a green tshirt, stolen from her mother's closet. Audrey took one last look around the house and sighed. Then the bell rang.

Audrey went to the door and found Ryan standing there. He was in a white tank top and blue green Hawaiian print surfer shorts. He had on his glasses and to Audrey, who hadn't seen him since the last day of school, three weeks ago, he never looked better.

"Hey," he said. He took her hand and pulled her out onto the porch. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey," she repiled, in between kisses. "How long before you have to meet back up with the boys?"

"Not until Monday," Ryan answered peeking into the house. "Based on the look of the house, I'm the first human contact you've had all week?"

"Not so. Aunt Sookie came by yesterday," Audrey said, her eyes glittering.

They walked into the quiet house. They fell onto the couch. It was so quiet and he looked so good that Audrey began to think that this was the right moment for them.

"Let's take a walk," she said.

They left the house and began the trek to Raudrey's place.

"Ryan?" she asked quietly.

"What is it Audrey?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Did you have anything in mind when you came over tonight? Anything you wanted to do? With me?" she asked, trying not to sound so afraid of what she was trying to get at.

"Do you think I came here tonight with the intention of sleeping with you? The answer is, no I didn't. Audrey, I love you. I would never push you into something you're not ready for," he said turning to face her. He took her small hands in his and gently caressed her knuckles. "Unless you're ready? Are you?"

"Yes, I am," Audrey said, standing on her tiptoes kissing him. "I am."

They arrived in the clearing of Raudrey's Place. Audrey stood under the tree and pulled down the stairs of the treehouse. She went up first and Ryan soon followed. She lit the lantern and Ryan eyed the loft. The last time he was here, he was not allowed up in the loft. Now he was following her up the ladder.

They stood facing each other. She took the first step and kissed him gently, drawing her hands over his shoulders and locking them in place behind his head. His hands hung loosely at her side then he began to play with the hem of her shirt. He pulled away fora second.

"Audrey, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Audrey replied.

Ryan pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it aside. Audrey stared up into his eyes, falling more in love with him then before. he helped her get his tank top off. He held her in his arms and lowered themselves to the bed. He traced the outline of her breasts and down to her belly button. He loosened her belt and popped the buttons on her jean and she wiggled out of them.

Audrey pulled at the stings of his shorts. Ryan looked down at the beautiful beneath him. He remembered the first time he had seen her. She was walking with her parents towards Ms. Geller's office. He thought she was so beautiful and he had to meet her. He looked into Audrey's eyes and saw the love and longing in her sapphire blue eyes.

They came together, moving slowly. For Audrey, it was the most special, romantic, perfect moment in her life. For Ryan, the act of loving Audrey, only made him love her more. She curled up next to him, lying her head on his shoulder. He was playing with a strand of her curly brown hair.

"I love you Ryan," she whispered. "I don't want to go back out to sea. Do you have to go?"

"If I don't go back out there, James will either get himself killed or thrown in prison for attempting to commandeer the president's yacht," he replied.

They fell asleep and Audrey was the first to wake in the morning light. She wrapped herself in the sheet and went over to the wardrobe and removed some clean clothes she had stashed there a few weeks back, during finals. Once she was dressed she climbed back into bed with Ryan and playfully tickled his back.

"Good morning Ryan," she whispered, kissing his shoulder. "Come on, you have to get up."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"I'll make you breakfast."

"No. I wanna stay here with you."

Ryan rolled over and balanced over her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. He didn't want to go but he knew they couldn't stay here. He had to go get some stuff to take out with his friends. They both goy up and Ryan helped her make the bed. They then walked back to the house so Ryan could get his car.

"I love you Audrey," he said, before climbing into his car. "I'll call you whenever I get a signal."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied, kissing him.

She watched his Cooper drive away and then entered the house to find a very put out cocker.

"I'm sorry, baby," Audrey said, patting Katie's head. "Come on, let's have pancakes."

As she passed the answering machine Audrey hit the playback.

"Hey kid! I guess you're not home so, we'll try to catch you later. We're on our way to the Vatican. Mommy hopes to get to touch the Pope again. Talk to you later," said Lorelai.

"Audrey. Hi. I can't really talk right now but please, please call me the second you get in," Tarah'svoice said. "I'm getting off Ricky. Bye."

"That's strange," Audrey said, after Tarah's message.

"Audrey I have the best news ever! Oh yeah this is Holly. I got an audtion next week in New York! If you can, could we meet for lunch tomorrow? I have so much I want to tell you. Call me later or whenever you get in."

Audrey picked up the phone and called the Matthews' in Woodbury.

"Matthews residence. May I ask who's calling?" the Matthews' maid said.

"Audrey Danes, may I speak to Holly please?"

A few minutes later Audrey hung up the phone after confirming lunch plans with Holly. The two friends agreed to meet at Sniffy's Tavern, Audrey's Aunt Maisy and Uncle Buddy's place. They sat down and looked over the menu. Audrey remembered her father's warning about ordering at Sniffy's. _"Don't bother looking. Whatever you order they'll just bring you something different." _

"So you have an audtion next week?" Audrey asked.

"Chorus of Phantom and Cats," Holly elaborated. "I'm so nervous."

"What are you going to sing for your audtion?" Audrey asked. "Think of Me?"

"Could I borrow Palace of Art?" Holly asked. "I know it's your signature peice and you won Miss Connecticut with it. I was just thinking out loud really," Holly said, rambling. "I just don't want to come off looking stupid by singing something from the show."

"Of course you can use Palace of Art," Audrey replied. "If you get this part what are you going to do about school?"

"On set tutors and Mom's going to homeschool me on the weekends and on off nights. God, Audi I am so excited. Mom said that I could go to the audtion by myself. I'll take the train in on Monday morning and be back by Monday night."

"Just be careful Holly. The city is nothing like Woodbury or the Hollow," Audrey said, her voice full of concern.

"Audrey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

The two girls talked and laughed together for about an hour. Unbeknownst to them, Audrey and Holly shared their final hug before parting for their cars.

"Call me the second you finish the audtions," Audrey called to her friend. "I want to know everything!"

"I will. Bye Audrey!"

When Audrey arrived home she found Tarah sitting on her porch steps. She was clutching her bookbag, her eyes darting around and she looked terrified. Audrey parked her car and ran to her friend. Upon a closer look Audrey found Tarah's once delicate features beaten beyond recognition.

"Oh my God!" Audrey breathed. "Tarah what happened?"

"I'm so sorry to drop this on you but I have no where else to go," Tarah said, trying not to cry. "Could I stay here for a few days, until my Mom gets back from Boston?"

"Of course. Come on in."

Audrey took her friend's things into the house. Tarah, walking slowly, collapsed onto the couch. Audrey set Tarah's things in her room and went to start the coffee pot. "Tarah are you hungry? Daddy left me a ton of food. I've got salad, soups, chicken, beef and pork. I've got coffee started now. Anything sound good?"

"Anything will be fine Audi. I'm not sure how much I can keep down," Tarah replied.

Audrey went to the fridge and pulled out a goat cheese fennel salad. She put it on a tray and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. She filled two mugs and brought the tray into the living room. She found Tarah huddled into the corner of the couch, clutching a pillow and Katie's loving head resting on her knee.

"Tarah? What happened?" Audrey asked, settling onto the couch. "Who did this to you?"

"You remember that guy I started seeing just after spring break?" Tarah asked.

"Ricky Van Warner?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, James and Ryan's friend from Lakeside Academy. It started innocent enough, playful punches in the shoulder, pinches in hidden places but last night," Tarah stopped trying not to cry. "Last night it just escalated."

Audrey knew who Tarah was talking about. She had met Ricky Van Warner once or twice at one of James' crazy parties.

"I guess that explains the message from last night," Audrey said, softly.

"In the last two weeks things have just gotten worse. He hates all of my friends, you in particular. I'm not sure why."

"So what else is new? Tarah, he's not going to get away with this. Hang on."

Audrey picked up her cell and punched in Ryan's number.

"Who are you calling?" Tarah asked, frightened.

"Back up," Audrey said. "Ryan, where are you?"

"In Hartford with James. Why?" he replied.

"I need you guys to pay a visit to Ricky Van Warner's."

"The Rickster? What for?"

Audrey began to tell Ryan all that Tarah had told her and what Tarah looked like at that very moment. Then the line was quiet. It hadn't clicked off so she knew he was still there. AUdrey was frightened.

"Ryan? Baby, say something."

"Does Tarah know where he is at this moment?" Ryan asked, with much anger in his voice.

Audrey held the phone away from her mouth and asked Tarah if she knew where Ricky might be.

"Possibly at home asleep. If he's not there, he's at Harris Nichols' place," Tarah answered bitterly.

Audrey relayed the message and waited again in silence for Ryan to speak.

"Baby, this is what we're going to do. James and I are going to track down Ricky and if we have to drag him back to his house. You're going to call the cops. They can't hold him on anything unless Tarah is pressing charges. Keep your phone with you and I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"What are you going to do to Ricky? Don't do anything that can get you in trouble also."

"Don't worry baby. We won't do anything except maybe sit on him until the cops show up. Take Tarah to the Hartford station and file a report. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome, Audrey."

Audrey hung up her phone. "Ryan and James are going to find Ricky. We're going to Hartford."

"I can't go anywhere! Look at me!" Tarah exclaimed.

"Come with me. Let's hit the mall."

"The mall?"

"My mother's closet," Audrey explained.

"Audrey no. I can't wear your mother's stuff."

"Why not? Rory, Annie and I do it all the time."

Tarah followed Audrey up the stairs past all the photographs on the walls. This house was so cheerful and friendly, unlike her own home. They walked into Audrey's parents' room and there were even more pictures. One in particular stuck out at Tarah. Audrey was rummaging through her mom's stuff while Tarah stared at the photo. She had seen it somewhere before. The woman in the picture looked so familiar to her.

"Hey Audrey? Who's that?" Tarah asked pointing to the photo.

"Who's what?" Audrey replied, coming out of the closet with an armful of long sweaters and a big pair of Audrey Hepburn, Breakfast at Tiffany's sunglasses.

"That woman with your dad," Tarah said softly. "I know her from somewhere."

Audrey took a look at the picture. It took her a minute to remember who it was. The photo was of her father on a cruise. "Oh that's Nicole Leahy, Daddy's first wife."

"Leahy? Nicole Leahy?"

"Yeah. She seems nice. I never met her though. Daddy says she was nice."

"She is. She's my mother," Tarah said. "Wow. My mom was married to your dad. Wait your dad's name is Luke right?"

"Yeah. I have been friends with you for months and I have never put that together. I think it's because I know you as Tarah and I never put two and two together with the last name."

There was a short pause between the two girls. Tarah took a tan sweater from the pile in Audrey's arms and the put it on, covering the bruises on her arms. She then put on the glasses.

"Thank you for doing this Audrey. You didn't have to."

"Tarah, you're my friend. Just to let you know, if I was about another four or five inches taller, I'd go over there with James and Ryan and soundly kick Ricky's ass for doing this to you."

They went back downstairs and Audrey called the cops. They then went out to Audrey's car and got in. The drive to Hartford seemed much longer than twenty minutes. As they neared the station they saw Ricky being led inside. Tarah reached over and clutched her friend's hand. Audrey parked her car and the two girls went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I lied. This isn't going to be the last chapter. The handwritten copy that I work on at school is over 20 pages long so I figured I'd chop it off here and make this a two parter. Next on _Collide: _**

**_"I need to think about something else. Tell me anything."_**

**_"I slept with Ryan."_**

**_The situation with Ricky becomes dangerous. The call that Audrey never wanted to hearcame. Holly was gone and there was nothing Audrey could do to bring her back. Also the Miss America pageant. _**

**All right guys you know the drill. The pretty purpleish gray button is calling you. If you think it's good tell me what you liked about it. The one liner "Update soon please!" doesn't help with the content of the story. **


	49. Who You'd Be Today Part II

**A/N: Let me settle this once and for all. Tarah and Audrey are not sisters. How you guys even drew that line is beyond me. They had the photo of Luke and Nicole because Lorelai wanted nothing to be kept in the dark after the truth about Christian came out. No secrets. There is no Nicole in any of this chapter. **

**I am overwhelmed by the popularity of this story. It's a shame I have to end it. However I have lied to you yet again. This is going to continue. I don't quite know where I am going to go with it yet but I may make it up as I go. Anyway here's more of it. Enjoy ladies and keep those reviews coming.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 49: Who You'd Be Today Part II

"Excuse me?" Audrey said to the lady at the receptionist's desk.

"How may I help you girls?" the older woman asked.

"My friend would like to file a domestic assult and battery charge against her boyfriend," Audrey said, speaking for Tarah."Where do we go?"

"Go upstairs to the third floor and see Sgt. Delko. His is the second office on the left," the woman said.

"Thank you ma'am," Audrey repiled politely.

Audrey and Tarah wentto the elevator. They paused before hitting the button.

"Audi, I'm scared," Tarahsaid softly.

She put her arm around her friend and gave her a good sqeeze. "Don't worry. I'll be with you the entire time. Everything is going to be fine."

The door opened and they walked out of the elevator and looked around. Tarah noticed the sign above a door that indicated Sgt. Delko's office. She pointed to it and the two friends walked into the office. Audrey looked around looking for anyone. A lady cop passed by them.

"Excuse me?" Audrey called.

"Can I help you girls?" she replied.

"My name is Audrey and my friend and I would like to talk to Sgt. Delko about filing a report," Audrey explained.

"I'm Sgt. Delko, please have a seat."

"Thank you ma'am," Audrey said.

"What can I do for you ladies this afternoon?" Sgt. Delko asked.

"I would like to file assault and battery charges against my boyfriend," Tarah spoke up, not wanting Audrey to do all the talking. She removed her sunglasses to reveal the damage that Ricky had done to her.

"Oh you poor girl," Sgt. Delko gasped. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers. "First off I need a litte information. Name, address ect."

"Tarah Annelle Leahy-Worth. 1847 Park Street, Hartford Connecticut 861-237-1849."

Sgt. Delko wrote down the information. "Are you over 18?"

"No ma'am. Do I need parental conset or something?"

"No. It's just a question we have to ask. Now this charge is against your boyfriend?"

"Yes ma'am. Richard Van Warner, also goes by Ricky. 1447 Hanover Street, Hartford Connecticut," Tarah rattled off. "May I put my glasses back on? The light is bothering my eyes."

"Of course. I just need to get the same information from your friend."

Sgt. Delko wrote down the information from Audrey. She set down her pen and looked at the two girls sitting across from her. She had been on the domestic violence beat for fifteen years. She had seen so many cases that she lost track. But this girl, sitting in front of her was her daughter's age.

"Tarah when was the first time Mr. Van Warner hit you in anyway?"

"April 22nd, a few days after we started going out. We were at a party with James, Ryan and Audrey. Audrey had made a joke about him and I laughed with her and he punched me in the shoulder. Not hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough that it hurt."

"What led to... this?"

"He had been vauge on plans for this weekend so I told him I was just going to hang out with some friends instead. He asked me what friends and I knew better than to lie to him. You see Ricky doesn't really like any of my friends. He hates Audrey for some reason and hates that I hang out with her. So I told him I was going to be hanging out with her and he flipped out. It only got worse as I tried to defend myself."

Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that someone's hatred for her would lead to this. She felt like this was all her fault somehow. As Tarah was giving her statement her cell rang.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

"Excuse me," Audrey said leaving the room. "Hey baby. What happened on your end?"

"When we got to Ricky's place it was trashed. Broken lamps, chairs toppled, books thrown all over the place. Ricky was in cleaning up becasue his family was supposed to be back today or something. I asked him where Tarah was and he said he didn't know," Ryan said. "Well James cut through the bullshit and confronted the bastard, sorry baby, told him we knew the truth."

"It's ok. I've called him worse," Audrey replied.

_"We know what you did you did to Tarah you bastard!" James yelled. _

_"Audrey called me and told me everything. Tarah's filing the report right now," Ryan said. _

_"You can tell that snobby, bitch girlfriend of yours to mind her own damn business, before something bad happens to her," Ricky spat._

"He threatened me?" Audrey asked, panic in her voice.

"Don't worry baby. I'm not going back out with James and the others. I'll be only a phone call away."

"Thank you Ryan. Tarah and I should be finished at the station soon," Audrey said, calming down.

"You're at the station?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. You told me to take her to the station. We got here just as they were bringing Ricky in," Audrey replied. "Why?"

"Just stay there until I get there. I just don't trust Ricky or some of his other friends."

"Ok Ry. We'll wait until you get here. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."

Audrey hung up the phone and went back into Sgt. Delko's office. They were almost finished with her statement. Sgt. Delko had a few more questions for the girls and then they were free to go. Audrey and Tarah walked back down to the elevator.

"Ryan's going to meet us here. Apparently when they confronted Ricky he threatened me and Ryan's worried," Audrey said to Tarah when they sat down on the bench outside the station.

Audrey turned her glace to the street and watched for Ryan's Cooper. She saw it stopped at the intersection and was waiting to turn left. Audrey hated to admit it but this thing with Ricky scared her. She saw what he was capable of doing. She began to wonder how many other young women were trapped in abusive relationships. How many were like Tarah. smart beautiful girls trapped in a cage of horrendous lies fed to them by the men that claimed to love them? What could she, as a very public citizen of Connecticut, do? There had to be something. But the question was, what?

"Audrey! Tarah!" Ryan called.

Audrey ran to Ryan and he hugged her tightly. She was so thankful that Ryan was not Like Ricky. Ryan Turner was the best thing that had ever entered Audrey's life. He held her close and whispered in her ear. "Audrey, I want you to take Tarah back to your house and I'll be right behind you."

He took both girls by the hand and led them to Audrey's car. "Take the back roads and don't stop until you get to the Hollow."

"Ryan what is going on?" Audrey whispered, visably afraid. "You're scaring me."

"I was followed. I'll tell you later," he whispered back. "I love you."

Audrey drove cautiously. She kept checking behind her making sure Ryan's bright green Cooper was always behind her. The ever present feeling that something bad was going to happen loomed.

"Audi, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," Tarah said.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Finally they arrived at the house. Audrey and Tarah got out and she locked it up. Ryan pulled up behind Audrey's car and the three of them went into the house together. Ryan looked around one last time before shutting the front door and locking it.

"Audi, did your dad fix the back door lock before he left?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah. All the windows lock now too," Audrey replied.

"I'll go lock all the windows and Audrey you get the doors. Tarah you close the curtains," Ryan said heading for the stairs.

"What's going on?" Tarah asked.

"Ricky's other friends are a tad pissed off that you two had him arrested," Ryan answered. "I was followed when I came to the staion."

"Followed? Ryan Turner, I'm already frightened enough! What is going on?"

"Ricky's one phone call was to Harris Nichols and he's pissed," Ryan explained. "Harris called me just before I called you Audrey."

"Oh my God! What are we going to do?" Audrey asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're asking. I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you."

Audrey, Ryan and Tarah share a tight hug. Ryan squeezed Audrey's hand and they exchanged a loving glance. Ryan then ran out to his car. Audrey and Tarah collapsed on the couch.

"Tell me something to get my mind off Ricky," Tarah said.

"I need frosting," Audrey replied.

"I need frosting? You have to be kidding me?"

Audrey walked into the kitchen and goes to the pantry, her mother's pantry. "We got rainbow chip, chocolate, purple, green, pink and blue," Audrey called. "What would you like?"

"I'll take green!"

Audrey returned to the living room with two cans of frosting and two spoons. She handed one set of frosting and spoon to Tarah and kept theother.

"Seriously, I need to think about something else. Tell me anything."

"I slept with Ryan," Audrey said, eating a spoonful of frosting.

"That'll do it," Tarah said. "When? Where?"

"Last night in the treehouse. That's why I wasn't here when you called."

"What does this mean for you guys? What if something happens?"

"Don't you think I ignored what could happen? I am fully committed to Ryan Turner. I love him. I love him so much."

Audrey and Tarah giggled and talked together until Ryan came back inside. He had a worried look on his face. Something wasn't right.

"Ry, is everything all right?" Audrey asked. "You look worried."

Ryan shook his head at her in a "not now" kind of look. He settled into the couch and Audrey curled up and laid her head on his chest. She found the remote and flipped on the TV to some strange old show. After TV and several movies later they had to arrange the sleeping assignments. Audrey insisted that Tarah take her room and she would be upstairs in her parents room. Ryan agreed to take the couch. He gave Audrey a small kiss goodnight and watched her go upstairs. He waited until he knew Tarah was asleep and then he snuck up the stairs to be with Audrey.She was curled up on the left side of the bed, in one of Luke's flannel shirts and sweatpants. He crawled in next to her gathering her into his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair and kissed the soft curve of her neck.

"Mmm," Audrey whispered, waking. "Ryan."

He smiled and stroked her arms. She rolled over and they were so close that their noses were touching. "Not here," she said shaking her head. "Not in my parents' room."

She saw the way his beautiful chocolate brown turned darker. "Ryan, I can see the iceberg in your eyes. What's wrong?"

"I just wish I could have kept you out of this battle with Ricky," he said tracing her profile. "I just don't want you hurt. I love you too much. If anything was to happen to you I'd-"

"Ryan stop. I was involved the second Tarah chose to come here. Nothing's going to happen to me."

They shared a tender kiss and then she curled up in his arms and fell asleep. The early morning light coming into the room from the open windows woke Audrey from her sleep. She found herself wrapped, lovingly in Ryan's strong arms. She rolled out of his arms and began her normal morning routine. She went downstairs and started the coffee. She then snuck into her room and removed her jogging supplies. She changes in the downstairs bathroom and then puts on her running shoes by the front door. She opens the door, stretches on the porch and then heads off towards town.

Audrey loved her town in the early morning. She passed the diner and waved to Caesar and his nephew Louie at the diner. She could smell the fresh muffins and other pastries coming from Weston's. She rounded the corner past Miss Patty's yoga class. As she approched her house, out of the bushes stepped Ricky Van Warner and Harris Nichols. Audrey stopped in her tracks. Her fight or flight took over. She stood her ground.

"We've been hoping one of you would make an appearance," Harris said coming towards Audrey. "We had hoped it would've been Turner."

Harris Nichols stood about six three and weighed in over 200 pounds. To the barely five one, 115 pound Audrey Danes, he could be scary, but she stood unafraid.

"What do you want Harris?" Audrey snapped backing up.

"We want Tarah to drop the charges, Miss Connecticut," Harris said. "Ricky was just laying down the law. If Ryan would do that to you, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"He beat my friend beyond recognition. He deserves to be in jail!"

"Now we're getting a little sick of your preaching, Miss Connecticut. So, do us all a favor and shut your trap before it gets you in more trouble."

"You don't scare me," Audrey said backing away. She wished she could move the house 100 feet closer. "I want you to leave. Get away from me."

"Now see, Miss Connecticut I can't do that," Harris said, moving closer to her, cutting off her escape route. "You've got too big a mouth for such a little girl."

Harris ran his fingers over her cheek. She cringed and turned to run from the house. She was stopped by Ricky. He held her by her upper arms and spun her around to face Harris. Audrey started to scream out but Harris clamped his hand over her mouth.

"No, no, Miss Connecticut. You don't want to wake the neighbors. You know, Ryan Turner used to be a lot more fun to hang out with before he started dating you," Harris seethed. "God you're a good looking girl. It's a shame I have to do this."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so don't kill me. I have drug this out long enough that I just need to get this section out. Anyway I hope you liked and more is to come. I just have to finish it. **

**Coming up on Collide: _He brought his hand back and flung it forward smartly across her face. _**

**_"Audi! Run!" _**

**_"Who is the gaurdian for Audrey Danes while her parents are out of the country?" the doctor asked. _**

**_As Audrey recovers her summer gets worse. _**

**Audrey pregnant yes or no? I have both scenearios ready to go I just need to know which one to follow through on. Also Christian pays a visitto Luke. **

**The pretty purple button is calling to you. I won't be posting the next chapter till I reach at least 260 reviews. Night girls!**


	50. Who You'd Be Today Part III

**A/N: Wow! 22 reviews in two days! Based on what I have recieved from my wonderful readers I am going to change the end of this story. Of course I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen because really what's the fun in that? **

**Random thought: Do you think Amy realized that she planned on having Luke and Lorelai get married on Rory's orginal court date? I was watching A House is Not a Home and Lorelai tells Luke the date of Rory's day in court and it happens to be on June third. Did anyone else catch that? And, why does "Will you marry me?" get a "What?" Lorelai to Luke season one "what" Luke to Lorelai season five "what?" and now Lane and Zach. Anybody else wonder that?**

**Anyway on with Collide. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 50: Who You'd Be Today Part III

_Previously on Collide: _

_Harris ran his fingers over her cheek. She cringed and turned to run from the house. She was stopped by Ricky. He held her by her upper arms and spun her around to face Harris. Audrey started to scream out but Harris clamped his hand over her mouth._

_"No, no, Miss Connecticut. You don't want to wake the neighbors. You know, Ryan Turner used to be a lot more fun to hang out with before he started dating you," Harris seethed. "God you're a good looking girl. It's a shame I have to do this."_

He brought his hand back and swung it foreward, snapping Audrey's head sideways. Contact after contact. Audrey tasted blood in her mouth. Tears stung in her eyes. She prayed that Babbette or Andrew or someone would come by and save her. She doubled over in pain as Harris repeatedly punched her in the stomach. She gasped for breath and crumpled to the ground. Harris lifted his foot to make contact with her when someting tackeled him.

Squinting through her swollen eyes she saw Ryan wresteling with Harris. Fists were flying, dirt being kicked up and grunts of anger. Audrey looked over at Ryan and he made eye contact with her.

"Audi run!" he commanded.

Audrey picked herself up and ran limply to the house. she collapsed on the proch steps. She wished that her father, brother, Jess or Marty had been home to come save her like they had many times before. If they were at least home she'd feel safer. From the safety of the steps she watched Ryan battle Harris.

"YouEVER touch her again you bastard, I will kill you!" Ryan yelled. "You stupid, mindless asshole! Get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

"You and me," Ricky said, pointing to himself and Ryan. "We're through!"

"That's fine with me!" Ryan yelled back. "Get the hell out!"

Harris and Ricky stumbled back to their car that was parked around the corner. Ryan spit out the blood that was pooling in his mouth from the hole he now had in his tounge. He walked back to the porch where Audrey was sitting, crying softly clutching her sides. Her face was badly beaten, Ryan could barely see the bright blue of her eyes through all the swelling. Her lip was split. She looked terrible. The sight of her so hurt only angered Ryan more. He hadn't been there to stop it until it was too late.

"Audi? Audrey talk to me," he whispered, taking her fragile self into his arms. "Audrey?"

She closed her eyes and fell into him. She had gone to Dreamland, that magical place where you feel no pain, no hurt, no tears are in Dreamland. Dreamland is full of cotton candy clouds, chocolate milk rivers, and butterscotch. Ryan shook her calling her name. She remained unresponsive. Audrey was basking in the bright morning sun of Dreamland. She didn't want to come back.

"Audrey! No Audrey! Audi, I need you to wake up!" he whispered frantically in her ear. "Audrey, baby girl, please."

He pulled her carefully to the ground and listened for her breath. She was, but it was labored. He carefully laid her on the gorund and rushed back into the house. He frantically searched the house for the phone before he remembered he had his cell in his pocket. He dialed 911 and began pacing. Tarah had heard the commotion and met Ryan in the living room following him as he went out to Audrey. He sat on the ground next to her cradling her head in his lap.

"911 emergancy services. How may I direct your call?" the operator asked.

"My girlfriend was just attacked and she's not responding to anything. She's breathing but it's ragged," Ryan said. "Please hurry."

"Sir, I need to know the address of where you are."

"1147 Hollow Road, Stars Hollow. Please hurry."

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived at the Danes's house. A team of three paramedics rushed to Audrey, who was cradeled in Ryan's lap. Two carefully move Audrey and the other talks to Ryan. He does his best to give them the information they need. Tarah comes out with Audrey's phone and the papers that Lorelai left. Ryan rode in the ambulance with Audrey and Tarah drove Audrey's car. Word spread quickly and most of the population of Stars Hollow sat in wait for news on Audrey's condtion.

"Who are the gaurdians for Audrey Danes while her parents are out of the country?" the doctor asked coming into the waiting room.

"We are," Sookie said, pointing to herself and Jackson.

"Please come with me. We need to speak privately."

Sookie looked worried as she and Jackson went with the doctor to a private family waiting room. Sookie sat donw on the couch and Jackson put his arm around her as they braced themselves for the worst. The doctor opened Audrey's chart and looked over his notes.

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Is she going to be all right?" Sookie asked, panicking.

"Audrey is going to be just fine. The hits she sustained to her chest bruised her ribs which was why she was having difficulty breathing. She'll have to wear a brace for most of the summer. Now I have to ask, and I know it's going to be difficult for you to answer but, has this ever happened before?"

"No," Jackson said.

"We suspect that it was her boyfriend that did this to her," the doctor said. "Has he ever lifted his hands to her before?"

"Never," Sookie replied. "Ryan Turner loves that little girl more than anyone in the world. He was trying to protect her from what I gather. If you want to know what happened I suggest you talk to him. No when can we take Audrey home?"

"We want to keep her for a couple hours just to make sure nothing else is wrong and you can take her home this afternoon."

"Thank you Doctor," Jackson said, shaking his hand.

"Can we see her?" Sookie asked, standing.

"Yes, she's in room 522. Please only allow two at a time as not to overwhelm her."

Out in the waiting room Ryan sat stairng at his shoes. He was meantlly beating himself up over what has happened to Audrey. "This is all my fault," he sighed. "I should have done more to stop this from happening. I should have protected her. I should have taken you both and gotten as far away as possible until this was over."

"Ryan none of this is your fault. You had no way of knowing that Ricky and Harris were waiting for you," Tarah said rubbing his back. "I'm sure that Audrey wouldn't want you talking like this."

Suddenly Pat Benetar's Love is a Battlefield, blasted in the quiet waiting room. Reailizing that it was Audrey's phone Tarah looked down at the caller id noticing that it said Mom.

"Hello?" Tarah said.

"Audrey what the hell is going on?" Lorelai screeched. "Luke and I get back to the hotel with an urgent message to call home. What is going on?"

"Mrs. Danes, this is Tarah. AUdrey's hurt. Umm, I'm going to give you to Ryan," Tarah said.

Tarah passed the phone to Ryan. He sighed and said, "Hi Lorelai."

"Ryan what the hell is going on? Tarah said Audi's hurt. What happened?"

"It's hard to explain but two of my former friends were a tad upset about something that had happened between Tarah and her ex boyfriendand they beat the hell out of Audrey. I'm so sorry Lorelai."

He continued to talk to Lorelai. Telling her what had happened the past few days. He told her about what happened to Tarah and what Audrey did to help her which is what led to her attack.

"Ryan is Sookie there?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah she is. You want to talk to her?"

"Let me to talk to Sookie, Ryan," Lorelai demanded.

Ryan stood up and walked over to Sookie. "It's Lorelai, she wants to talk to you."

Sookie had a very serious look on her face as she listened to her best friend.

"Right. Of course she's going to stay with us, I wouldn't let her go home by herself. We'll see you in a couple days."

Sookie hung up the phone and handed it back to Ryan.

"What did Lorelai say?" Ryan asked.

"Audrey will be going home with us," Sookie said. "Her parents should be home in about four days."

The doctor came back out of Audrey's room and said to the gathered bunch, "Miss Danes is stable and alert. You may go in and see her two at a time. Please try to not upset her."

Sookie and Jackson went in first. Sookie sat next to Audrey, taking her hand and caressing it softly. Jackson stood behind Sookie with his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey popcorn," Sookie said quietly.

"You haven't called me popcorn in fourteen years, Aunt Sookie," Audrey giggled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asked.

"A little loopy. The stuff they gave me made me a little sleepy," Audrey said, yawning.

"That's to be expected honey," Sookie said. "Listen you're going to come stay with us for a couple days, until your Mom and Dad get home."

"No, their vacation. They needed it. They should stay. I'll be fine."

Audrey's thoughts went back to the few days when she seriously thought her famly was going to be ripped apart. Luke and Lorelai need the time away from town to fall back in love with each other. Audrey felt so guilty that she runied it for them.

"Audrey, you mean more to Luke and Lorelai than any vacation or trip," Jackson said. "I remember when Chip was so sick Luke and Lorelai barely left the hospital."

"I don't want to be a burden Aunt Sookie, Uncle Jackson."

"You're never a burden to us kid," Sookie and Jackson reassured.

"Can I see Ryan and Tarah?"

"Of course popcorn. We'll see you later."

Sookie and Jackson left the room as Tarah and Ryan came in. It was breaking Tarah's heart seeing her best friend like this. Hurt and in pain.

"Hey baby," Ryan said, softly. "Oh baby. I am so sorry."

"Ryan stop it! I'm fine!" Audrey snapped. "Don't treat me like that! God Ryan!"

"I'm sorry Audrey," he said, going to her side and grasping her hand. "You're like this because of me. You're hurt because of me. You wouldn't be like this if I had done something to stop Ricky from calling Harris."

"Ryan none of this is your fault. I chose to help Tarah take on Ricky. Ryan there was nothing you could have done to stop Harris or Ricky from doing this to me. We could have gone to Maine and he still would have found us becasue he wanted to hurt us."

"Will it hurt if I kiss you?" he asked.

"No it won't."

Ryan leaned over and gave Audrey a deep meaningful kiss. His hand gentely caressed her cheek. Her bright blue eyes stood out from the horrible black and tan bruises on her face. He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing the girl that he loved more than anyone in pain. What gives guys the right to treat girls like a punching bag?

Four days later, Tuesday morning, Luke and Lorelai arrived back in the states. Audrey was moved home. She was placed in her room and told not to move. It took a lot of pursauding for Luke to not go ouit and find Ricky and Harris and kill them both.

"Mom, I'm fine really, "Audrey argued. "Go back to Rome. Go spend some more 'alone' time with Dad."

"Audrey, I have spent all the 'alone' time I've ever needed with your dad. We are here to take care of you. I'd hate it if anything else were to happen to you while we are away."

Wednesday afternoon Audrey receieved a call from Holly's mother.

"Audrey, dear have you heard from Holly this week?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"I talked to her on Thursday when she told me about her audtion but she hasn't called me about how it went," Audrey replied. "Why do ask?"

"Holly never came home," Mrs. Matthews replied.

"What can I do?"

"If you hear from her, can you please, please send her home."

"Of course Mrs. Matthews. Please keep me updated."

Despite her parents' protests, Audrey and Ryan drove out to Woodbury to help the Matthews' with their search. Audrey called New York City Hospitals, shelters, the YMCA, the YWCA, she even contacted some of Jess's friends in the city for other places she could have gone. But it was turning up useless. Audrey was worried. The police were doing everything they could to locate Holly butshe had been gone almost a week. It was very unlikely that they would find her. OR if they did find her it was very unlikely that she would be alive.

Audrey sat in her room Thursday night, a week after she had slept with Ryan and almost a week since her own attack. She sat in her room, her rib cage bandaged, her once flawless face riddled with bruises that she decided to change her platform for the Miss America pageant.As much as she hated to admit she knew Holly was gone. They were now just in the waiting game, waiting for the call.

The call that Audrey and the Matthews had been dreading, praying that would never came early Monday afternoon. Audrey had arrived about twenty minutes eariler with food from the Dragonfly and coffee from Luke's. They were just getting ready to dig into the food when the phone rang. Everyone in the Matthew's house froze. No one wanted to answer the phone.

"Corrine Matthews," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Mrs. Matthews this is Dect. Mac Taylor. I'm from the New York City Crime Lab."

A mixture of joy and fear encased Mrs. Matthews's face. "Oh my God! Did you find Holly? Is she all right?"

"Ma'am, I hate to tell you this over the phone. I would like you to come to the lab as soon as you can. We have found your daughter, Holly. We need you to come to the lab as soon as you can."

"It's not good news is it?" Mrs. Matthews asked, her face falling, tears brewing in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not."

"I'll be there soon. Thank you sir."

Mrs. Matthews barely got the phone hung up before she collasped to the floor enveleoped in sobs. She hugged herself tightly. Her daughter was gone. Audrey began to cry also. Her best friend on the pageant circut was gone. A beautiful girl, full of love and joy had been taken from them.

Audrey stuck around the house while Mr. and Mrs. Matthews drove into New York to bring Holly home. Audrey wandered outside to Holly's garden. The small walled garden was Holly's favorite place in the entire world, next to the stage. She could hear Holly's crystal bell like laugh in the faint breeze. Hanging from the old tree in the middle of the garden was a rope swing. Audrey bent over to smell the roses and when she looked up she saw Holly watching her from the swing.

"Audi, don't be sad for me," Holly said. "I've met so many amazing people on this side."

"Holly how can you be gone? You were going to be in the chours of Phantom of the Opera. You were going to Julliard," Audrey asked, trying not to cry.

"I guess it was my time. Don't worry about me, Audrey I'll be fine. You want to know the cool thing about heaven? If you haven't found your soul mate on earth they're waiting for you here. I met mine. He's so sweet. He plays baseball on the East Side Heaven team. His mansion of gold and silver is right nextdoor to his grandparents."

"Holly I miss you so much," Audrey said, tears trickling down her cheeks. "What's his name? This wonderful guy?"

"Christian. Christian Danes, your twin brother," Holly said her eyes filled with stars.

Audrey couldn't help but smile. The few times that she was able to see her brother she knew that Holly was going to be just fine. Appearing in the garden next to Holly was Chip. He took hold of her hand and kissed softly.

"Hey little sister," he said, drawing his thumb across her brusied cheek. "Don't cry. Don't be sad about Holly. She's safe now. No one is going to hurt her anymore."

"Hey Audi, win Miss America for me," Holly whispered into Audrey's ear. "I'll be seeing you."

Audrey watched as Holly took her brothers handand walked away vanishing before her eyes. She climbed into the swing and listened to the wind. She could still hear Holly's beautiful voice singing in the garden. As she swung back and forth shebegan to hum Holly's song.

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,  
Remember me once in a while promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again  
You long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I lied. Get over it. I have no other parting words for you. Other than this:**

**Next time on Collide:**

_**Audrey sings for Holly at her service. Her campaingn for her new platforms begins and she and Ryan have a fight. **_

**The pretty blue gray button is calling you! **


	51. Who You'd Be Today Part IV

**A/N: Here we go again. I'm down to the last chapters of Collide. This one is a little sad and you may cry. I just want to say that I have throughly enjoyed writing this story and will be very sad to see it end. Thank you to all my faithful readers who have helped me want to continue writing this story. **

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again was written by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and Charles Hart.  
Who You'd Be Today as preformed by Kenny Chesney

* * *

**

Chapter 51: Who You'd Be Today Part IV

Three days later Audrey sat in the second row with her parents in a small church in Woodbury. Audrey looked around the very crowded room and spotted her other friends from the pageant. She saw Honor sitting with her parent's Finn and Rosemarie and Annie with her parents Sam and Stacey. Isabel snuck in the back. The top five were all together again. The minister took the podium and looked over the group in front of him.

"It always pains me to preside over the service of a young person," the minister began. "Holly Charlotte Matthews was a beautiful girl with much promise. She was an honor student and well on her way to Julliard. Holly was in the top five of the Miss Connecticut pageant. Her best friend from the pageant would now like to dedicate a song in Holly's honor. Miss Audrey Danes."

Audrey stood up and walked to the front of the room. She placed her hand on Holly's cold, lifeless hand and took a deep breath.

"Holly has been one of my best friends since we met at the Little Miss Connecticut Pageant. The song I am about to sing is from The Phantom of the Opera, Holly's favorite movie and Broadway show. She had at one point hoped to have sung this at the Miss America pageant," Audrey said, nodding to the guy running the music. "Holly, babe, this one's for you."

_You were once my one companion,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered. _

As Audrey began to sing a slide show of Holly's life played. There were pictures with her parents. Soon they turned to her pageant pictures. They all had her and Audrey in them.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here. _

Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
all that you dreamed I could!

Audrey looked to the back of the room and saw Holly and Christian standing in the doorway. Holly waved and smiled at Audrey. Her eyes seemed to be telling Audrey that she was fine and happy and that she was all right. It gave Audrey hope.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
you were warm and gentle. _

Too many years fighting back tears,  
why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years!  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye...

"Goodbye Holly," Audrey whispered.

The last two photos were of the Miss Connecticut pageant. Thethirdto last was of Holly, Audrey, Annie, Honor and Isabel standing on the stage waiting for their names to be called. The second to last was of the five of them again with Audrey in the middle in her crown. The last photo that remained on the screen was of Audrey and Holly. Audrey was placing her crown on Holly's head and both girls were smiling.

Soon it was time to walk past the casket and say their final goodbyes before Holly was laid to rest. Audrey stopped in front of the deep red wood casket and fished something out of her pocket. It was an old plastic half-heart that said "Best" on it. Holly had given it to Audrey when they were seven. She dropped it into the casket.

With tears brimming in her eyes she whispered, "Goodbye Holly. I'll always miss you. Take care of her Christian."

In the weeks that followed Holly's senseless death, Tarah's revelation about Ricky and Audrey's own attack, Audrey created her new platform: Debutantes Against Domestic Violence and Sexual Crimes. She used her speaking engagements she had booked before to launch her ideas. She spent weeks arguing with the state to make self-defense classes available as PE classes in all the schools. She got it passed in Stars Hollow. She created lessons for the Health and Safety classes.

On August 3rd she held her first rally in the courtyard of Chilton. She used her sister's many friends from college to help sponser the event. She enlisted her friends from Chilton to help her run the rally. Over a thousand students, teachers and city officals gathered in the courtyard of Chilton. Everyone in attendance recieved a purple ribbon, Holly's favorite color. Audrey took the microphone off it's stand and began to speak to the crowd.

"I would like to take this time to thank all our generous sponsors for all their support. Thank you to to the Gilmore Insurance Firm, the Martin Hanson Engineering Firm and Huntzburger Publishing for all their help. Without them this rally would not have taken place," Audrey said. "Debutantes Against Domestic Violence and Sexual Crimes would not be here without all the support of those of you gathered here today. This day is dedicated to the memory of the women and children affected by these senseless and heinous acts. I would now like to introduce Mrs. Corrine Matthews, whose daughter Holly was murdered in New York City this summer."

A photo of Holly stood on a small stand next to the podium. Mrs. Matthews kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on Holly's forehead.

"Holly had always dreamed of being on the stage. Even as a little girl she knew what she wanted. Holly had an audtion in New York City to be in The Phantom of the Opera. The producers were so impressed with her preformance that they asked her to stay and read for the part of Meg Giry and to be an understudy for Christine. She was so excited. Sadly she didn't have enough time to get back home so she decided to stay with her aunt in Brooklyn. That was the last time I ever heard from my daughter," Mrs. Matthews read from a card. "Almost a week of fearing the worst, it came to be. Holly had been found. The NYPD found her in a dumpster. She had been raped and beaten to death. The crime lab was unable to uncover who it was that killed my daughter. I hope that with the help of this organization and continued efforts by the NYPD and the crime lab that Holly's murderer will be found and punished. Holly's father and I have created a scholarship for rape survivors. The Holly Charlotte Matthews Fund will provide deserving girls the chance to go to college and make something of themselves. I hope that with time and the combined strenghths of those gathered here no other girl's life will be ended in the same way that my Holly's did. Thank you."

Mrs. Matthews was responded by loud applause. Audrey took the microphone and looked over the crowd. She loved all the people that came to support her cause. Things were going to change. She nodded to Ryan and James and they gathered up all the guys and brought them forward. They each held a card and they began to recite the words.

"We, the young men of Connecticut, will do our best to protect our mothers, sisters, cousins, neices, girlfriends from the hands of those who mean to do her harm," the boys said in a faithful resound. "We, the young men of Connecticut, will never lift our hands in ager to any girl. The circle of abuse stops today. No will now and forever mean no."

Next the girls began to speak. "We, the young women of Connecticut, are silent no more! We stand together strong this day to say NO MORE! We are no longer a punching bag for anyone! No more are we going to allow oursleves to be taken advantage of. We are debutantes, proper ladies and we shall be treated as such."

The words being shouted by the hundreds of girls in attendance in the Chilton courtyard brought smiles and tears to the eyes of the parents of the children still missing. Soon the summer was over and it was time to head to Atlantic City. The Danes', Hansons, Marianos, Ryan, Camille and Tarah met at Audrey's to drive over together. Audrey had to be there two weeks before the actual date of the pageant for all the pre-pageant festivites.

"Mom you remembered the tickets for Mr. and Mrs. Matthews right?" Audrey asked as Luke pulled away from the house.

"Audrey, for the last time, we have everything. You have everything. These are going to be the greatest two weeks of your life," Lorelai replied, taking her daughter's hand.

Audrey's ribs had healed and after a lengthy process both Harris and Ricky were spending their senior year in a juvie center. Everyone in Stars Hollow now donned a purple ribbon in support of Audrey and her cause. Kirk, being Kirk, did pleanty of research on all the other contestants and created a profile for each one. He listed their strengths and weaknesses. Nothing was standing in Audrey's way.

Rehersals came and went. Audrey met a bunch of new girls but none were Holly. Alicia Woodard, Miss California, was her roommate. Alicia was a sophomore at UCLA on a volleyball scholarship. She got up every morning at 5:30 to run the boardwalk. Occasionally Audrey went with her. She didn't mind talking with Laura and Haylee when Audrey brought them to the meet and greet. Laura and Haylee wanted to get all 49 of the contestants autographs so they could use them for Show and Tell.

When Audrey wasn't at rehersal or at press meetings she found time for her friends. Audrey, Camille and Tarah had lunch at the Trump Taj Mahal, went shopping at all the fancy boutiques. Audrey made sure that she had dinner with her family as often as she could. And she made time for Ryan. They would walk along the beach together, holding hands and making plans for the rest of the year. They spent the night before the pageant together walking on the boardwalk.

"This is nice," Ryan said staring out at the ocean. "I love getting to be here with you. I love being able to share this experience with you."

"Hey, have I thanked you enough for all the work you've done for DADVSC this summer?" Audrey asked, moving in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah you have," Ryan said sullenly.

"This has been a crazy summer. Getting hurt, losing Holly, creating this amazing group, the rally at the school. We barely got to spend anytime together," Audrey said, not picking up on Ryan's displeasing mood.

"What's going to happen to us if you win tomorrow, Audi?" Ryan asked, distancing himself from her.

"What do you mean, Ry?"

"I mean, if you win tomorrow, I'll never see you. You'll be off promoting DADVSC on all the talk shows, meeting all these famous people. You're going to forget all about me."

"Ryan, I'll always have time for you. You'll always be at the top of my to-do list," Audrey replied moving closer to him. She wasn't liking the way he was acting. She placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. "I love you Ryan. That's not going to change."

"Let's get married. Tonight," Ryan said suddenly.

"Have you lost your mind!" Audrey exclaimed. "We can't get married!"

"Why not?" Ryan questioned. "Audi, come on. I love you. I want to be with you always."

"Ryan, I love you but I'm not ready to be a wife. I have so much I want to do before I get married," Audrey said, trying to make him understand. "The most important thing to me right now is spreading the messege of DADVSC to the entire country. I want to make so many changes in this world. I have to focus on that."

"What about me? You just said I was at the top of your to-do list. What, am I now being bumped?" Ryan yelled.

"When did this turn into a fight?" Audrey questioned. "Ryan, you've never been on the bottom of the list! You're my everything."

"It doesn't seem like it anymore. You've changed. You've been a different person ever since Holly died. Everybody's seen it. You run yourself ragged pushing DADVSC and Holly's scholarship. You've canceled plans with everyone to work in more speaking engagements. Audrey you're pushing everyone away. Me most of all! It's like you blame me for Holly dying!"

"Ryan what are you trying to say?" Audrey asked quietly, staring at her shoes.

"Holly is gone. Audrey, she's gone. No amount of rallies, bills that make it to the Senate, or speaking engagements that you take is going to change the fact that Holly is dead. It's not going to bring her back."

Tears stung in Audrey's eyes. "Ouch. That was a low blow Ryan. I don't blame you. I blame myself. I should have made sure she took someone with her when she went to that audtion. I should have gone with her."

"Audi, stop. There was nothing you could have done. I didn't mean to yell."

"I'm trying to honor my friend. I'm trying to not be sad for her like she told me."

"Like she told you?"

"Holly came to me the day the call came from the city letting us know that she had been found. She came to me in her garden and told me that she was fine and that no one was going to hurt her anymore. She's with my brother."

"Audrey I didn't mean to pick a fight with you. There are times when I get jealous of all the time you spend away from us. I feel like I have to compete with a ghost for your attention."

"You're human," Audrey whispered. "Let's go back to my room. Alicia is out with her family for awhile."

Ryan nodded in agreement. They linked arms and walked back to their hotel in the middle of the boardwalk. They kissed in the elevator and stumbled into the hallway. He pushed her against the door of her room as she struggled to find her key. They got the door open and fell into the room. She closed the door and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle. She removed his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Ryan reached hungerily for Adurey. He began to unbutton her shirt. He paused a second.

"Audi, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

A few moments later they were under the blankets of Audrey's bed. Tangled in the sheets, Ryan heard her whisper his name over and over. He held her close to him as she began to drift to sleep.

"Ryan, you have to go," she whispered.

"Why?" he replied.

"Alicia, my parents, sister, brother in law, cousins," Audrey said, sleepily.

"Oh yeah, them."

He kissed her again. He tossed the covers aside and searched for his clothes. He found his pants and shirt and got redressed. He got back into bed with her, hugging her. He kissed her bare shoulder and traced her name with his nose.

"I love you Audrey," he whispered in her ear. "I still want to marry you."

"We'll talk about it later Ryan," Audrey said rolling over. "Good night."

Ryan opened the door and slipped into the hallway.

"You better not let Luke find out your sleeping with his little girl," a voice behind him said.

"Jess," Ryan said, turning around.

"I'm serious Rayn. If Luke finds out, you will be the teenager formerly known as Ryan Turner."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jess," Ryan said walking away.

"Don't lie to me! You've entered very dagerous ground with Luke. You are now within the realm of unsuing Luke's wrath. You, Marty and I know the dangers of dating a Danes daughter," Jess said, taking a step closer to Ryan. "I like you Rayn. You make my cousin happy. Becasue I like you I am going to help you get inside the mind of Luke Danes."

"I don't want or need your help," Ryan said walking past Jess.

"Then don't come crying to me when Luke forbids you and Audrey to see each other anymore," Jess commented.

"Jess, you won't say anything will you?"

"No but you should," he replied. "You and Audrey need to go to Luke and Lorelai together. Now you will take 99.9 percent of Luke's wrath."

Ryan turned around and faced Jess. "How bad will it be?"

"Forget your alone time. I think yours will be worse than the "every ten minutes" thing that Luke pulled on me and Rory. Oh yeah and the treehouse, never again will you two step foot in it together."

"Every ten minutes?"

"Luke kept a box of stuff in the diner that he would put up in the apartment above the diner that every ten minutes he would come up claiming he forgot something. That was 23 years or so ago so he may come up with something worse."

"Thanks Jess. You're a pretty cool guy," Ryan said.

Audrey laid in her bed trying to sleep but Ryan's harsh words floated above her, taunting her.

_"Holly is gone. Audrey, she's gone. No amount of rallies, bills that make it to the Senate, or speaking engagements that you take is going to change the fact that Holly is dead. It's not going to bring her back."_

"That's not what I'm trying to do," Audrey whispered. "I'm honoring her."

"Audi," she heard a voice call in the wind. "Audi."

She heard a soft laughter coming from outside her room. She put on her bathrobe and walked over to the window. Out in yard was Holly and Christian playing baseball. Christian was pitching to Holly but she kept missing everytime. Holly looked over and saw Audrey watching.

"Audrey come play with us," Holly called out to her. "Chips's trying to teach me how to play baseball but I'm no good at it. I need your help."

"What are you guys doing here?" Audrey asked coming outside. "Is something wrong?"

"Audi I know you miss me but Ryan has a point. I'm gone. I'm at peace, I'm in love," Holly said missing yet another pitch.

"Audi, you have to let us go. Live your life the way you want. Not in memory of us," Christian said, tossing another pitch to Holly.

"Chip, if I let go of you guys I'll start to forget and I don't want that," Audrey said trying not to cry. "I don't want to forget all the times we had."

"Audrey Avery Danes, if you dwell on the fact that we are gone, you will be haunted by our memories for the rest of your life," Christian scolded. "That's why Pop's so protective of you, Mama and Rory. He won't forgive himself for letting me die. I don't want you to be like Pop."

"Let us go," Holly whispered. "Let us go."

Holly and Christian vanished before Audrey's eyes. "No Holly! Christian! Please come back! Please don't leave me!"

Audrey awoke with a start. She was crying. She knew she had to let Holly go, but in truth it scared her. To let go of Holly would mean to slowly forget all the memories they shared. Audrey didn't want to forget. She didn't want to forget the birthday parites at the diner, or in Hartford.

The next morning was The Morning. She had breakfast with her family and friends. After his talk with Jess the night before Ryan was very cautious around Luke, making sure that none of his actions towards Audrey could in any way be interpreted as sexual. Soon it was time for the final dress rehersal.

The back biting in the dressing room was worse than Audrey had ever seen it. Being the youngest contestant in the pageant Audrey had to be very careful who she made allies with. She had to be very careful of what she said and who she said it too. Alicia, Miss California was her strongest ally. She introduced Audrey to Ann Marie Bullock, Miss Florida, Julie Francis, Miss Texas, and Sara Hart, Miss Wyoming. The five of them grouped together and hung out most of the time.

"So Audi, who is that guy I keep seeing you with?" Ann Marie asked. "The one whose picture is on your mirror?"

"That would be my boyfriend Ryan," Audrey replied, smiling.

"He's so charming," Alicia said. "If only he was three years older."

"Audrey you have such a unique platform," Sarah said, applying yet another layer of makeup. "How did you come up with it?"

"Debuatantes Against Domestic Violence and Sexual Crimes was created in the wake of my best friend Holly's senseless murder, my friend Tarah getting caught in an abusive relationship and an attack made against me for having Tarah's boyfriend thrown in jail," Audrey explained. "Would you guys like a purple ribbon? The color purple was Holly's favorite. It's the official color of DADVSC."

"Sure," her new friends answered.

The night before Camille and Tarah sat up making thousands of purple ribbon pins. They now stood outside the doors of the convention center each holding a basket of ribbons.

"Are you sure about this Cammie?" Tarah asked. "Do you really think this is what Audrey would want us to do?"

"Audrey wants as many people as possible to know about DADVSC and the Holly Charlotte Matthews Foundation as possible. What better way to do than to stand outside the convention center and hand out the ribbons and the pledge cards?" Camille answered. "Hi, I'm Camille please take a ribbon. Enjoy your evening."

Camille and Tarah hoped to pass out every single card before the start of the show. They achieved their goal. Sneaking back inside they took their seats next to Ryan and the rest of Audrey's family. On the aisle sat Luke, with Lorelai next to him, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Rory and Marty next with Matty, Laura, Haylee and Jeffery in between their parents, Jess and Annie and on the other end was Camille, Tarah and Ryan.

"Good evening and welcome to Atlantic City," said two women taking the stage. "We're Hilary and Haylie Duff, your hosts for the evening. We have so many beautiful young women competeing this evening. Here they are your Miss America contestants."

The music started and a set of stairs moved into place. One by one the names were called out.

"Miss Audrey Danes, Connecticut," Hilary said.

Audrey's friends and family went nuts. A few states away, sitting in Miss Patty's studio was 95 percent of the population of Stars Hollow. When Audrey appeared on the stage and they heard her name called they cheered. Soon it was time for the top fifteen to be annoucned. All of Audrey's new friends made and much to Audrey's delight and fear, she did too.

"Singing 'Who You'd Be Today' Miss Connecticut, Audrey Danes," Haylie annoucned.

"This song is dedicated to my brother Christian, who died way before his story could even begin and to my best friend Holly, whose life was also cut short," Audrey said, as the music began.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
I still can't believe you're gone _

Lorelai leaned into Luke and in her mind she replayed all the times she had with her son. She remembered bringing him home and watching him sleep. She remembered the pain she felt as she held him when he took his last breath.

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today _

Rory thought of someone else whose life had also ended before it was supposed to. She thought of all the times they had spent together. Their first real date at the Chilton winter dance, the car, breakfasts at Luke's, dessert at Weston's. A small tear trickled down her cheek. She leaned into her husband. She still loved Dean, but now he was just a distant memory.

_Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
I know it might sound crazy_

Audrey mind reeled of all the times she and Holly spent talking about what they were going to name their kids. Holly was completely in love with the name Sebastian and Audrey loved Riley. They had made a promise to each other that if Audrey had a boy and Holly didn't she would name her son Sebastian and if Holly had a daughter and Audrey didn't Holly would name her Riley. Marty felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Daddy why's Mommy and Auntie crying?" little Matty asked.

"Because they miss their friend and brother," Marty answered.

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today _

Today, today, today  
Today, today, today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday

Someday, someday

Luke reached over and lovingly squeezed Lorelai's hand. He never imagined that she would be sitting in Atlantic City watching his daughter preform before millions of people. Luke had a goffy grin on his face. His beautiful little girl, his precious angel, was all grown up.

As she was singing she felt someone take her hand. Opening her eyes she saw Holly standing next to her. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and had a crown of precious stones set ontop her brown curls. Christian was standing next to her, in a tux. He was smily proudly for his soulmate and his baby sister.

The top five were annouced. Texas, Colorado, Connecticut, Florida and Wyoming. Hilary and Haylie came onto the stage for the interview portion of the pageant. Audrey was selected to speak first.

"Miss Connecticut," Haylie began. "We have seen a lot of purple ribbons floating around the city these past few days. We've been told that you have something to do with them. So, our question for you this evening is, what's with the purple ribbons?"

"This past summer two of my best friends had some terrible things happen to them. My friend Tarah was trapped in an abusive relationship. She came to me the day after he had beat her beyond recognition," Audrey explained."I took her to the Hartford police station and we filed a complaint. Repurcussions from that caused her ex and a friend of his to case out my house and wait for me and my boyfriend. He beat me up, bruised my ribs. Luckily now they are both in jail and there they'll stay until they are 21 or longer if my bill in Congress is passed. Then Holly, was given a chance to audtion for Phantom of the Opera in New York. She was killed on her way to Brooklyn to stay with her aunt. Holly had been accepted to Julliard and was going to be in the Metropolitan Opera. Purple was her favorite color. After Holly died I created Debutantes Against Domestic Violence and Sexual Crimes."

"It sounds like you had quite a summer," Hilary commented. "How has your organization impacted the community?"

"DADVSC has petioned the Stars Hollow, Woodbury, Litchfeild and Hartford school boards to offer self-defense classes as a PE elective. Thanks to many large and well respected businesses in the Hartford area, my organization was able to host a rally where more than a thousand young men and women gathered to to the chain of abuse. We passed out pledge cards to everyone in attendance."

"What did these cards say?" Haylie asked.

"The girls' card said, 'We the young women of Connecticut' now you can enter whatever state you happen to live in, 'are silent no more!We stand strong together this day to say enough! We are no longer a punching bag for anyone! No more are we going to allow oursleves to be taken advantage of. We are debutantes, proper ladies and we shall be treated as such.' The guy's card said 'We, the young men of Connecticut, will do our best to protect our mothers, sisters, cousins, neices, girlfriends from the hands of those who mean to do her harm. We, the young men of Connecticut, will never lift our hands in ager to any girl. The circle of abuse stops today. No will now and forever mean no.' I just want the circle of abuse to stop and if my organization can do then I will do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"Thank you Miss Connecticut."

It was the moment of truth. Now according to Kirk's stats. Audrey had a one in five chance in winning Miss America. In the history of the pageant, Texas, Florida and New York won most of the time. Never had Miss Wyoming ever taken the crown. The five young women stod on the stage and awaited the results and for their name to be called. Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Marty, Jess, Annie, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, the four kids, Camille, Tarah and Ryan all held their breath. Hilary and Haylie stood with the envelope in their hands. They took a breath and opened the envelope.

"Fourth runner up, Miss Ann Marie Bullock, Florida. Third runner up Miss Jennie Green, Colorado. Second runner up Miss Julie Francis, Texas," Hilary read.

Sara and Audrey shared a hug as they waited for Haylie to finish reading off the results.

"First runner up, who will take the winner's place if she is unable to complete her regin is...Miss Sarah Hart, Wyoming."

_"She didn't say Sara. She said Audrey. She said Audrey Danes, Connecticut," _Audrey mind screamed.

Tears poured off of Audrey's cheeks as the crown was placed on her head. There was rejoicing in the aisle that held Audreys friends and family occupied. Champange popped open in the Hollow, the Founder's Day punch flowed. It was a night to celebrate in the little town off the I-84. Tomorrow would be Stars Hollow Loves Audrey Day.

Ushers came to the row to escort Audrey's family to the winner's room. As Audrey was being led off the satge after her walk as the new Miss America she saw her brother and Holly waiting in the wings. And that made her smile. The second Audrey entered the room she was pulled into her parent's arms.

"I love you so much Audrey," Lorelai whispered, almost crying.

"You looked so beautiful, little girl," Luke whispered, rubbing his and Audrey's noses together.

"Thank you, Mom, Daddy for everything," Audrey whispered in her parent's ears.

A photographer entered the room. "All right gather around Miss America."

Audrey sat down in the Queen Anne chair and Haylee crawled onto her lap. Luke, Lorelai and Rory stood behind the chair. Jess and Marty knelt beside the chair with each of their sons on their knees. Ryan stood behind Jess. Camille, Tarah and Laura sat on the floor at Audrey's feet.

"Everybody smile!" the photographer said. "Ok now I just want Miss America and immediate family."

It took a few moments but they got the picture taken. Luke was on Audrey's right and Lorelai and Rory were on her left. When they got the photo back a few days later another person was in the picture with them. It was a young man, about the same height as Ryan, but it wasn't Ryan. He had the Gilmore-Danes bright blue eyes. Lorelai and Luke stared at the picture. They knew who it had to be, but neither one wanted to be the one to say it first.

"Luke is that?"

"It has to be."

Audrey's life at school was an interesting one. People stopped her in the hallway to congratulate, to ask her if she's met the president yet. She wore the pin proudly on her shoulder. She had one stop to make on her way to her first class. She had someone she had to forgive. She stood outside the door of Mr. Max Medina's classroom. She put her hand on the knob and tunred it slowly. She stepped into the room.

"Miss Danes, welcome back," Max said. "I believe congratualtions are in order."

"Thank you, Mr. Medina. I just want you to know that I don't blame you anymore for what happened last spring," Audrey said. "I'm sorry that I was so rude to you. You did not deserve that disrespect."

"You're welcome Miss America," Max replied.

Adurey didn't mind her new nickname. In fact she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

**A/N: I think I have about two more regular stories before I start the song fics, which will all be Audrey and Rory's memories of their parents. So Read and Review. I hope to get at least 25 reviews before I start working on the next chapter. It must be killing you guys to not know if I'm going to make Audrey repeat her mother and aunt's mistakes or not. You'll just have to see. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope to start on "Rebirth" Rory's story which will intersect with Audrey's in other parts. I hope you will all like it as much I you liked Collide. **

**The pretty purple button is calling to you! **


	52. The Day the World Came Crashing Down

**A/N: As much as I hate to say it this story must come to an end someday soon. But I am unsure of when it's going to be exactly. I've heard from most of my faithful readers who have done all but beg me to not let Audrey take the path that Lorelai and Liz took in life. Now I'm not going to say yes and I'm not going to say no all I am going to say is: Wait and see. Things in the Danes household need to have some happiness in it. **

**Anyway, I am so grateful for all my readers who love this story so much. I had no idea that when I started it so long ago that it would be this popular. Here we go. On with the show.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 52: The Day the World Came Crashing Down

The fall semester had been in session a month when Audrey, who had never been sick a day in her life, was out sick. She had woken up with a fever and was throwing up. Lorelai was concerned that the constant trips to and from New York for appearances after the pageant had finally taken their toll on Audrey. Ususally when Audery was sick she would only want mashed potatoes and chicken soup, just like her mom and sister, but that day all she wanted was Honey Nut Cherrios. What she found the most distrubing was that she hated Honey Nut Cherrios. Something wasn't right.

Audrey thought back to the times she and Ryan had been together. She remembered their first time in the treehouse last summer, beofre she became Miss America, before Holly died, before Tarah had gotten hurt. They had used protection but she wasn't so sure about the night before the pageant. Audrey was panicked. There was no way she could be pregnant. She was not sure if they had that night. Things had been so crazy that week.

The next day she felt better so she went to school. Halfway through second period she had to excuse herself because she felt her breakfast of Honey Nut Cherrios and bananas coming back up. Nothing tasted right to her. When she came out of the bathroom Ryan was waiting for her.

He had been doing that a lot lately. Waiting for Audrey to call, waiting for Audrey to get back from yet another appearance on the Today Show, plain just waiting for her. Things still weren't 100 percent for them after their fight in Atlantic City. But he was going to try everything he could to keep her. He loved Audrey and had resolved to stand by her no matter what happened.

"Audi, I know you haven't been feeling great these past few days," he said. "Baby, talk to me."

"I know. I have to talk to you, in private," she whispered.

They ducked into an empty classroom. Audrey was unable to look Ryan in the eye. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Her, Audrey Avery Danes, golden child of Stars Hollow. She was Miss America for God's sake. There is no way she could be pregnant. Could she be Miss America and a teen mom at the same time?

"Audrey, talk to me," Ryan said lifting her chin to make her look at him.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked, not taking his eyes of hers.

"I've been sick. I'm craving Honey Nut Cherrios and I hate Honey Nut Cheerios. My body is trying to tell me something," Audrey said. "We have to tell my parents."

"When will you know for sure?" Ryan asked, turning away from her.

"I'll take the test at Tarah's this afternoon and I'll let you know," Audrey replied, trying to hide her fear and anexity.

"Audi something else is bothering you. Please, baby, talk to me."

Ryan sat down at a desk chair and pulled Audrey onto his lap. He played with a curl that had fallen in front of her face. He traced her features softly. A small tear escaped from Audrey's eye and ran down her cheek.

"How am I going to tell my parents?" she whispered. "Daddy's going to be so mad. I've let him down."

"You? Think about me, Audrey. I have to tell Luke Danes that I got his precious baby girl pregnant. There's going to be nothing left of me except for maybe a footprint," Ryan joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You'll go with me when I tell them right?" Audrey asked.

"I wouldn't let you go by yourself. We're going to be fine Audrey. I'm in this with you."

Ryan helped Audrey to stand and walked her out to her car. This was not how Audrey imagined her senior of high school. She wanted it to be perfect. Now she was in the same postion her mother and aunt had been in. She was a pregnant, unwed, teenage mom to be. She drove to the nearest drug store and stared at the several take home pregancy tests. She bought four and accepted the dirty looks from the sales lady. She drove over to Tarah's house and carried in the plain paper sack.

"Audrey what are you doing here?" Tarah asked.

"I need to take a test here," Audrey said quietly. "Please Tarah I can't go home yet."

"Audrey you once helped me out no questions asked until later and I'll return the favor. Come on in. Mom's not home yet," Tarah replied.

Tarah and Audrey went up to Tarah's room where Audrey went to the bathroom immediately. She shut the door and didn't come out for a long time.

"Oh no!" she heard a very distraught Audrey cry from behind the door. "No, no, no."

Tarah knocked softly on the door and opened it slightly. Sitting on the counter was four pregnancy tests. From what Tarah could see they were all positive. Audrey sat on the floor crying. Tarah went to her friend and eveloped her in her arms, in the same way that Audrey had so many days before. Audrey sobbed into her friend's shoulder. This was by far the worst thing that could have ever happened to Audrey Avery Danes.

"Audi, everything is going to be fine," Tarah said, trying to be supportive. "You love Ryan, he loves you. This is good."

"How am I going to tell my parents? I'm doing the same thing my aunt Liz and Mom did at my age. Both my aunt Liz and Mom got pregnant young and everything changed for them. Daddy's going to be so angry. I can't face him."

"Audrey you have to. You have to. The longer you put this off the harder it's going to be to tell him later on."

"I know that. Tarah I'm so scared. I never wanted this. I didn't want to be my mother."

Later that afternoon, after crying it all out on Tarah's shoulder she got in her car and drove over to Ryan's house. She parked next to his car and stared at the house that was so much like her grandmother's. How could she ruin Ryan's life like this? How could she make him have to becomea father? She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hello there Miss Audrey," Maggie, the Turner's housekeeper said, answering the door. "Mr. Ryan is in the den. His Red Sox are playing."

"Thank you Maggie," Audrey replied.

Audrey made her way through the expansive house trying to figure out how she was going to tell Ryan that she was pregnant. She came into the den and saw Ryan's precious baseball team attempting to beat the Yankees. She let out a small sigh that caught his attention. He could see the sadness in her eyes. She did not have good news.

"Audrey? Are you ok?" he asked turning off the game.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again," she whispered. "I'm so sorry Ryan."

"We'll figure it out, together. I'm in this with you." Ryan paused a second. "When are you going to tell Luke and Lorelai?"

"The sooner the better. If I wait too long and Daddy finds out from one of the blabber mouths in town it won't be pretty, for either one of us."

"But not until you know for sure. There's no need in upsetting them for no reason, right?" Ryan asked.

"I'll make an appointment at Planned Parenthood tomorrow and have a doctor check it out," Audrey said, going to the door. "I'll call you later. I love you Ryan."

Audrey left Ryan's house and made the drive home to the Hollow. As she drove she thought about all the ways the converstaion with her parents could go. She knew that her father would be angry, upset and about ten thousand other adjectives for angry. Lorelai would understand that mistakes and accidents can happen. She imagined the rumors that would fly around the school. She was just very glad that she and Andie were getting along or this could be a total nightmare. If she was pregnant she would have to contact the Miss America people and give back her crown. There was no way in good faith and integrity continue her regin as Miss America.

She arrived at the house and went right to her room. She wondered how on earth she was going to tell her parents if it were true. Lorelai knocked on her daughter's door and peeked her head in.

"Hey kiddo, is everything all right you didn't stop at the inn like you usually do after school," Lorelai said.

"I'm fine, I was studying with Tarah," Audrey replied. "I was thinking that umm, DADVSC could host a carnival here in town. Do you think I could Kirk to agree to it?"

"All you have to do is bat those Gilmore-Danes blue eyes in his direction and you can basically get Kirk to do anything. If it was Taylor still in charge of everything it would take weeks of begging and getting permits. It would be a total headache. I'll help in anyway I can."

Lorelai can tell that her daughter is withdrawn and not telling her something. She knew better than to push, because she remembered what happened so many years ago with Rory. Lorelai sat down on her daughter's bed and sighed.

"Audi, you'd tell me if anything was bothering you right?" Lorelai asked. "You can tell me anything."

"Mom, when did you know for sure that you were pregnant with me and Chip?" Audrey asked quietly.

"I don't really remember, Audrey. Why are you asking?"

"Please don't tell Daddy until I know for sure but I think I'm pregnant, Mom," Audrey whispered.

"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know I am evil and must be punished for leaving it like this but I think I've teased you with this idea for too long. Anyway there it is and I hope you like it. Check out It's All Coming Back to Me Now. It's a song fic I wrote about Luke and Lorelai's make up in So...Good Talk. **

**_Next time on Collide: "What do you mean you think you're pregnant?"  
"Let's just take a look and see what's going on. Well Miss Danes you're..."_**

**The pretty purple button is calling to you!**


	53. A Visit From Beyond

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been working like crazy and have had no time to write. Anyway I have thought long and hard about what I'm going to do about Ryan and Audrey. Yeah like I'm really going to tell you in my note. **

**Thank you to all my readers who love this story. It warms my Yahoo inbox whith the sight of FFReview: Collide. Anyway on with the story. **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Collide: _

_"Audi, you'd tell me if anything was bothering you right?" Lorelai asked. "You can tell me anything."_

_"Mom, when did you know for sure that you were pregnant with me and Chip?" Audrey asked quietly._

_"I don't really remember, Audrey. Why are you asking?"_

_"Please don't tell Daddy until I know for sure but I think I'm pregnant, Mom," Audrey whispered._

_"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped._

* * *

Chapter 53: A Visit From Beyond

"Mom are you all right?" Audrey asked her mother, who was now sittting on the edge of the bed looking very pale.

"Get up," Lorelai said quietly."Come on."

Audrey looked at her mother strangly. Something was amiss. "Where are we going?"

"You're going to tell your father what you just told me," Lorelai said, taking her daughter's hand.

"No Mom. I can't tell him until I know for sure," Audrey argued.

"We don't keep secrets in this house, Audrey. You know that. I'll ignore the fact that you had sex with Ryan without telling me but you have to tell your father. I won't keep something like this from him."

"Mom I can't face him. He's going to be so mad," Audrey said.

Lorelai led Audrey out to the living room and called to Luke. He came downstairs and saw the concerned look on his wife's face. He knew something was up.

"Hey girls. What's going on?" he asked.

"Audrey has something she needs to tell us," Lorelai stated. "I suggest you sit down and take a deep relaxing breath."

"Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Ask your daughter."

Audrey sat down on the couch and faced her father who had now takena seat in his old green chair. She took a deep breath and looked over at her mother who had joined Luke in his chair. Lorelai knew the face that Audrey had on. It was the same one she wore when she told Richard and Emily about Rory. A small tear trickled down her face.

"Audrey? Is everything ok?" Luke asked, his voice full of love and concern.

"No Daddy. Everything is not all right. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I think-I think I'm- I think I'm-," she stammered.

"Do not finish that sentence!" Luke exclaimed. "Do not."

"Luke, honey, let her talk," Lorelai said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Daddy, please," Audrey whispered, trying not to cry. "We didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly."

"Audrey no!" Luke yelled. "You are not pregnant!"

"Luke, calm down," Lorelai said softly. "Let her explain."

"There's nothing to explain!"

Luke jumped to his feet and stormed for the front door. It made an eerie echo in the house when it slammed shut. Audrey sat on the couch letting the tears that had been pooling in her eyes drip down. She had disappointed her father, her best friend on the planet. All the dreams that she'd been living were now on hold.

Luke stormed around town. His precious baby girl was pregnant. His Audrey. His baseball playing, dirt rolling, working on the car, pageant queen was 17 and pregnant. His daughter had become her mother's child. He picked up a rock and threw it at the cloeset tree. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to have more. She was going to be the first Danes kid to go to college. She was his everything.

While walking, he formulated a plan. He and Lorelai would raise Audrey's baby until she and Ryan were able to take care of themselves and their child. When they can prove that, they can have their kid back. He thought it a good plan. He calmed down enough and returned home. He came in and saw his daughter and wife sitting together on the couch, talking quietly.

"Ok so here's what we're going to do," Luke said. "Audrey you are going to have this baby. Your mother and I will help you raise the child. You will go to school and when you can provide for yourself and the baby we will grant you full custody."

"Luke, don't you think we should discuss this with James and Natalie?" Lorelai questioned.

"Who?"

"James and Natalie Turner. Ryan's parents?"

"At a later date. I'm going upstairs. I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai was stunned at his lack of sense for this matter. He was acting like, like her father so many years ago. She remembers the night that Richard, Emily, Straub and Francine sat in the Gilmore living room discussing what was to be done about her and Christopher. She remembers sitting on the stairs with Chris listening to her parents planning their lives. Luke was wanting to do the same thing.

Audrey sat quietly unsure of if she should try to talk to her father. She knew he was upset and she knew that he was still very angry. She knew that this was going to be hard for them to take but she also knew that deep down there was nothing she could do that would truly disappoint her father. Luke loved her too much. Audrey was the only thing he had that was truly all his.

Luke sat up in his and Lorelai's room. He was flipping through an old photo album. It was the one that Lorelai put together when Audrey and Christian were babies. How adorable they were when they were dressed in similar colors. He would have loved to see the two grow up together. He often wondered what would have happened if Chip had lived. Would he have been protective of his little sister? Would he have gone deaf like Dr. Gregory said?

Soon his attention was brought to the familt picture hanging over the dresser. It was taken the night Audrey won the Miss America pageant. Audrey was in the middle with Lorelai and Rory on her right and Luke and a young man about 17 on her left. Now he knew that it wasn't Ryan because when the picture was taken he was over talking to Jess and Marty. When he looked at old pictures of himself Luke knew how the young man was. It was Christian. It had to be. Lorelai even agreed. They never showed the photo to Audrey but if they had she could have told that it was him.

"Hey Pop," a voice said, causing Luke to jump.

A young man stood in the room, wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jeans and a blue baseball cap, on backwards. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes that could only come from one woman, Lorelai Gilmore.

"Christian?" Luke breathed. "Is it really you?"

"For the love of Pete, my name is Chip. Only Gram and Pa call me Christian," Christian sighed.

"No, you were always my son Christian," Luke said. "Why are you here now?"

"Dad, you need to trust Audrey. She wants so badly to please you and Mama. She's trying to make up for me not being there."

"Why did you have to die?" Luke asked, trying not to cry. He loved seeing his son again. "Couldn't you feel how much we wanted you here with us?"

"Pop it was just my time to go. I loved you and Mama very much. Pop you've got to stop blaming yourself for my death. Mama doesn't blame you. It wasn't your fault. I was going to die even if you hadn't put me on the vent. Pop, if it helps I didn't want to go," Christian explained. "I could feel the love that you and Mama poured into me and into Audi."

"How do you know her nickname is Audi?" Luke asked.

"Gram and Pa have this big picture screen at their place that has you and Mama on it 24 hours a day. I go over and watch all the time. Gram was very upset when you and Mama were seperated both times. She loves Mama so much even though they never met," Christian said. "Pa wanted to come back and haunt you for what you did to Mama."

"What I did?" Luke wondered. "When I hit your mother. That has to to be the lowest point in my life. I'm so sorry that you had to see that."

"Why did you keep my life a secret from Audi?"

"We didn't want her thinking she had to live two lives. Her own and one in memory of you."

"But you guys lied to her for 17 years."

Luke stared at his son. The truth of the choices he and Lorelai had made concerning their children had been difficult but they thought them nescessary. He loved how hehad his mother's eyes and his build. He looked like a baseball player. He hated that he had grown up without him there to see it.

"Pop I know that things with Audrey seem bad right now but you'll see that everything will be fine. Oh yeah here." Christian said, holding out a stack of baseball cards. "Uncle Louie wanted you to have these. He still doesn't understand why you just didn't take them when he died."

Luke looked through the cards in his hands. Louie Mays, Lou Gerhic, Dimaggio, even a Ted Williams. Luke chuckled at the cards in his hands. They were all the cards that he had wanted when his uncle had died. Just as quickly as Christian had appeared he was gone. The only way that Luke knew that he wasn't dreaming was the stack of cards in his hand. He thought about what had happened.

Lorelai came upstairs and saw Luke sitting on the edge of the bed. She came and sat next to him.

"Our baby's pregnant," Lorelai whispered. "It's going to be all right though. You have to keep believing that."

Luke stared at his hands and shuffled through the cards. He smiled suddenly, as if he was remembering something. Lorelai looked over at him strangely. Luke's eyes danced and he began to laugh.

"Luke what is it? You're starting to scare me," Lorelai whispered. "Luke?"

"Do you remember the first time I made homemade cupcakes with you and Audrey?" he asked, chuckling.

"There was more flour on the floor than in the bowl. I think she was about four. It was the last thing we did before I took that job with the Durham group," Lorelai replied. "What made you think of that?"

"I don't know. It just came to mind. This isn't the end of the world right? We can get through this."

"We can. We can do anything."

The next morning Audrey stood outside the Planned Parenthood center. She knew what the take home tests had said. She knew what her body was telling her. She just needed the doctor's seal of approval to make it real. She opened the door and walked into the warm and inviting waiting room. A young girl, just about her age, was sitting at the check in desk. Audrey wished then that she had thought to bring Tarah or Camille with her to this appointment. She should have brought Rory or Annie. Who she needed the most was her mother. Audrey signed her name to the sheet and waited for her name to be called.

After thirty or so minutes she was called back to one of the exam rooms. A friendly nurse name Chaela took her vitals and history. Soon she was lying comfortably on the table waiting for the ultrasound. The doctor came in and introduced herself to Audrey.

"Good morning Miss Danes. My name is Delia Brown. Let's take a look," Dr. Brown said.

Dr. Brown took the ultrasound wand and the squirted the cold jelly onto Audrey's abdomen. Moving the wand around Audrey tensed hoping that Dr. Brown wouldn't find anything.

"Well Miss Danes, I have good news for you. You're not pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update this story! I was very torn as to which way I wanted this to go. I hope you liked the Chip/Luke interaction. I thought it was necessary for Luke to see his son and get a chance to talk to him, gain closeure. I hope you liked it. **

**Anyway who else wanted to march to LA and beat the crap out of Luke last week? I wish that he and Lorelai would just tell each other what they are feeling. It's driving me insane. Well I've already lost my mind but who cares?**

**The pretty purple button is calling you! **


	54. The Loss Of a Great Man

**A/N: I am jumping the story ahead about six months. It's prom time and the gang (Audi, Tarah, Camille and Ryan) make plans for the big day. But there is heartbreak, reencounter with a dangerous enemy, and well just some good old fashioned prom. I'm also intoducing Hunter Davis, Camille's boyfriend that I mentioned in passing during the summer chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please no tar and feathers! (You'll see later)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 54: The Loss of a Great Man Leads to Prom Time

"What about this one Audi?" Tarah asked, from behind a rack of prom gowns. Tarah held out a silver gown that had black butterflies stitched into the side. "I think you's look great in it."

"Maybe. I don't know," Audrey Avery Danes sighed. "I don't know if I even want to go to prom."

"Not go? Are you crazy? Audi you have to go to prom!"

Audrey thought about her mother and older sister. Neither got to go to their proms. Lorelai didn't get to go because of Rory and Rory didn't get to go because of Jess being stupid. It would be disloyal to partake in an event that they didn't get to go to. Plus with her schedule as Miss America, there was a possibility that she would be called to host Saturday Night Live or something.

"It's just that I don't want to make too many plans in case I get called to MA duty," Audrey explained. "Plus I've had my fill of fancy events for one lifetime. It'll be just like the Govonor's Ball or the any of the other things I've had to do this year."

"But it's prom with Camille and Hunter and Ryan. Is everything all right with you and Ryan? I mean since the baby scare last fall?"

Audrey cringed at the thought of last October. Her relationship with her father had been touch and go for months. It took a long time for Luke to trust her and Ryan again. Nothing in her house was the same. She was still walking on eggshells around her parents.

_"There are going to be some rule changes around here," Luke had said after she came home from the doctor's and told them that she wasn't pregnant. "One Ryan is not allowed here in the house unless your mother or I are home. Two the treehouse is no longer an acceptable place for you and Ryan to meet. If he is to come to town you may meet at one of the inns or at the diner, in plain sight for all of the loony toons in this town to keep an eye on you."_

_"Now Luke don't you think that's a bit much?" Lorelai asked her husband. _

_"No. My orginal plan was to build a tower 300 stories high with only one room and a window and lock her in until she's thirty!" Luke snapped. _

_"I'm fine with this arrangement Mom," Audrey said. "Besides I have more important things to worry about then my relationship with Ryan Turner."_

That was six months ago. Ryan resisted the new rules at first but his love for Miss America was worth the rescrtitions that Herr Danes put on them. He was supportive of Audrey while she was crusading for DADVSC. When she was out of town with her mother Ryan would call her every night to bid her goodnight and to tell her that he loved her.

Days in the Danes household got harder to deal with after the baby scare. There was little laughter coming from Luke or Audrey when they were together. They stopped working on her car together, they stopped going to the park to hit the softball around. Lorelai hated to see her daughter's relationship with her father turn into hers. There had to be a way to fix it.

"Luke why don't you and Audrey go to the park tonight after she finishes her homework?" Lorelai suggested one night after a rather akward dinner. "You guys haven't done anything together since the scare."

"If she wants to," Luke said softly.

He like Lorelai hated the way his relationship with his daughter had gotten. He thought of the big picture screen his parents and sometimes son would watch and wondered what they were thinking. He knew he must be disappointing them again with his actions. He had let this wall build between himself and Audrey, he would be the one to take it down.

He went to Audrey's door and knocked on it. He waited for her permission and came into her room.

"Hey Audi, would you maybe want to go to the batting cages with me tonight? Give us a chance to talk?" Luke asked.

"Sure Daddy. Just let me get changed," Audrey replied, smiling. She had been waiting for this moment since October. They were finally going to get to clear some things up.

Audrey came out wearing for the first time in months, holy jeans, a raggety old B-52's tshirt, one of Luke's flannel shirts and a Red Sox cap. She did not even resemble the young lady she had grown to be. Luke was half afraid that she wouldn't go near dirt anymore. That was far from the case. Once they arrived at the batting cages she offered up the first challange.

"First one to hit five in a row buys the other a soda," Audrey annouced dropping her money into the machine. The first pitch came to her and she hit it. "That's one Daddy!"

Soon the wall was gone. The two were laughing and joking with each other again. It was a perfect evening. Audrey felt like Luke's little girl again. Little did she know that this was the last moment she would have with her father for the rest of her life. All night Luke had felt a tight pain in his left shoulder, but he had shrugged it off as muscle pain from not swinging the bat for so long. As the night wore on he knew it wasn't just shoulder pain.

Audrey had her back to her father. She was lining up to get a good hit in when she heard him gasp behind her. She turned around and saw Luke collapse to the ground.

"DADDY!" Audrey screamed. She ran to his side and pulled him to her. "Daddy! Somebody get some help please!"

Audrey pulled off her father's hat and undid a few of the buttons on his flannel shirt in a vain attempt to help him breathe. The batting cage attendant was on the phone to the hospital and several other people gathered around Audrey and Luke.

"Daddy, you're going to be fine," Audrey whispered over and over. "Daddy, you'll be fine."

Soon the paramedics arrived and pulled Audrey aside and began to work on Luke. They cut off his undershirt and apply the AED (Automated External Defibulator) to his chest. It takes two tries but they get him stablized and into the ambulance. Audrey started to climb up with her father when the paramedic stopped her.

"That is my father and you will let me go with him," Audrey cried.

The paramedic offered her his hand and Audrey and she was instantly by her father's side. She held his hand and watched as he was hooked up to IVs and monitors.

"What's happening to him?" Audrey asked, through her tears.

"Your father is having a heart attack," the paramedic explained. "We have him on IV medication but until we get him to the hospital we can't do too much but keep him stable."

Audrey looked down on the Superman that was her father. This was the man that chased monsters from under her bed, lifted her with one arm. This was Luke Danes. Luke Danes who ate so healthy that Euell Gibbons was calling for advice. There was no way he was having a heart attack. Her thumb caressed his hand hoping that he could feel her presence.

"Audrey?" Luke called out, weakly. "Audrey?"

"Daddy! Daddy I'm here. I'm right here," Audi said leaning down and kissing Luke's sweaty forhead. "Daddy."

"I'm of good stock kiddo," Luke said, trying to be funny. "I'll be fine. You'll see."

A few hours later Luke was gone. Beyond hearing, feeling or speech. Never again would he make burgers for his girls, coffee for his wife, cookies for his grandkids, cupcakes for his neices and nephews. Luke Danes was gone and Audrey watched him go. He was lying still talking to her then his eyes closed and the horrid beeping of the heart monitor started.

Testing had shown a blood clot had started in his leg and travled up to his heart. The clot was small enough to not be noticed as anything but large enough to block his artery and caused the attack.

"Daddy, you're going to get better," Audrey had told him. "I graduate in a month, top of my class, just like Rory. Aunt Paris said I could wear my Miss America crown instead of that stupid flat hat."

"You look so great in that crown," Luke commented, weakly. "I was so proud of you that night, princess. You looked so beautiful and grown up."

"Daddy, shh. You need to save your strength. Mom and Rory are going to be here any minute."

Luke looked up at his daughter. The one thing in his life that had always been his. He had watched this little girl grow up into the amazing young woman that she was. She was beautiful, smart and witty like her mother and sister, creative like her aunt Liz, rebellious to a point, like her cousin Jess, sweet, loving and caring like her grandmother Avery. Somewhere in the back of his mind Luke knew that tonight was his last day on earth. It was his time to join his parents and son. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Audrey's long brown curls.

"I love you, little girl," Luke whispered. "Always know that."

"Daddy you're going to get better."

The monitors began to sound as Luke closed his eyes. Fear crossed Audrey's face as she knew what was happening. She crawled up into the bed with her father and cuddled close to him as the doctors came in.

"Sweetheart, I need you to move so we can work on your father," the doctor said gently.

Audrey wouldn't budge. She couldn't leave him. Her father hated hosptials. She already knew what the doctors were going to say. She felt it. Luke was gone. Gone from her life. Audrey had never imagined a day when her father wouldn't be there for her, her mother and sister. Audrey buried her face into his strong chest and sobbed. She clung to the hospital gown that he wore. It was a cold unfeeling scrap of cloth. Not warm and inviting like her father's flannel shirts.

A few minutes after Luke had passed Lorelai and Rory ran in. Rory was the first to enter the room. She saw her sister lying in the bed with their father. Her tearstained face said it all. He was gone. Rory was stunned. The man that in so many ways was Superman, was gone. Lorelai would be devestated.

Rory retreated out of the room and into the arms of her mother. How could Rory be the one to tell Lorelai Danes that her beloved Luke was gone? How could she form the words? There was no way. There was no way.

"Mom," Rory quivered. Rory ran to her mother unable to form the words. "Mom, I think..."

"No Rory," Lorelai said through her tears. "I know. I knew the minute we came into this awful place. I just want to get Audrey out of here."

The Lorelais walked into the hospital room. The room was void of all color and warmth. It was not the place that Lorelai wanted to lose Luke too. Lorelai went over to Audrey who was still in tears. Audrey had a hold on Luke's hand, never to let go.

"Daddy, please come back," Audrey was whispering over and over. "Please come back."

"Audi, honey," Lorelai said quietly. "Come on. We'll mourn at home, away from this awful place."

Audrey nodded and climbed off of the bed. A small bag lay at the foot of the bed. In it contained Luke's ratty old blue hat, the one Lorelai had given him so many years ago and his other clothes. Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughters and together they left the hospital.

Once at home and away from her daughters, Lorelai collapsed on to their bed and sobbed into his pillow. She couldn't believe he was really gone. She never thought she's ever have to go a day without Luke in her life. She knew she had to start the preperations for his funeral. But she didn't have the heart. To begin calling the rest of the family to tell them that Luke was gone would only cause her more heartbreak. She couldn't make Rory or Audrey do it either.

Rory was unable to go home that night. She needed to be with her mother and sister. She stood on the bottom of the stairs and could hear her mother sob. There was no one who could take away this pain. Lorelai without Luke would be hard to live with. There was no way she could take this pain away from her mother. She sat in the living room on the phone with Marty.

"Please don't tell the kids until I get home," Rory said softly. "I want to be sure that Mom's going to be fine before I leave her."

"I understand, Rory. Take all the time you need," Marty replied. "I know how much Luke meant to you."

"I love you Marty," Rory whispered. "I haven't said that enough lately."

She hung up the phone and slipped into her sister's room. Audrey was lying on her bed curled in a small ball, crying softly. Katie was lying next to her nuzzling Audrey's arm.

"Audi? Are you ok?" Rory asked.

"I watched him die Rory," Audrey cried. "I was there. He said he was fine. He said he was of good stock. How can he be gone?"

"I wish I could explain it Audi, but I can't. We need to be strong for Mom. She's not doing very well. She may never be herself again," Rory said rubbing her little sister's back. "She's going to need us to be strong and help her stay strong. Mom has never loved anyone as much as she loves Dad. A huge part of Mom died with Daddy today."

"I don't want him to be gone Rory. I want my daddy back!"

"I know Audi. I know. I do too."

Things in the Danes household after the loss of their beloved head of house. It was a sad day and there was no chocolate chip pancakes to drown away the pain. Rory had gone home to tell Laura and Matty that Grandpa Luke was gone. It was the hardest conversation she'd ever had. The kids had cried and Rory had cried with them.

The entire town had gathered to say goodbye to Luke Danes. Rory, Marty and their kids stood beside Lorelai. Jess, Annie and their kids stood beside Audrey. Camille, Hunter, Tarah, and Ryan stood in the back as silent support for Audrey. She hadn't been in school since Luke had died. Tarah had brought her the homework she's been missing but they sat unfinished on Audrey's desk. She didn't have the heart to do anything related to school. Not without her father. Nothing in Audrey Avery Danes' life mattered anymore without her father.

"Lucas Danes was a beloved member of this community. A devoted husband and father," Jackson said at the graveside service. "He was the best friend anyone could have asked for. I don't know of a single person who wasn't a frequent visitor of the diner. It was the diner where Luke and his Lorelai met for the first time. Stars Hollow has lost an amazing man."

It was too much for Lorelai to watch the casket be lowered into the ground. She broke away from the group and ran off by herself. Hidden in an outcropping of trees, Lorelai fell to the grass sobbing. She couldn't do it. She couldn't watch the only person in her life that meant anything to her at all be put to rest. She had planned on them going out together like in The Notebook so neither one of them would have to deal with this pain. But fate never had been kind to Lorelai Gilmore. Fate had a way of messing things up for her on so many occasions.

A cool breeze caused Lorelai to look up. Standing in front of her was Luke. He was wearing her favorite blue flannel shirt, his faded jeans and the blue baseball cap she had given him so many years ago. She picked herself off the ground and ran to him. She was half afraid that she was seeing things and she would run right through him. But his warm, safe, stong arms caught her and held her close to him. She cried into his shoulder and he just held her and rubbed her back, like he had so many times before.

"What's with the tears? You're stronger than this," Luke whispered into her ear.

"Luke, I'm nothing without you here with me," Lorleai cried.

"That's not true and you know it," Luke said holding her out from him. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes, you are an amazing woman. You rasied Rory all by yourself and look how well she turned out. Your other daughter, our daughter was crowned Miss America. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I thank God everyday that you walked into my diner."

"Please don't leave me," Lorelai begged. "Please Luke. I need you with me."

"I'm always with you Lorelai. I'm the sunshine in Audrey's hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm in Matty and Laura's laugh, the sparkle in Jeffy and Haylee's eyes, I'm the smartass comments from Jess, the words in Rory's booksand I'll be there till the end. I love you Lorelai."

He brought her closer to him and kissed her gently. He wapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I will always be with you, Crazy Lady. Always. I love you."

With that he began to walk away his image vanishing before Lorelai's eyes. She thought about all the things he had said. She would be fine. The best medicine would be time.

* * *

They say time heals all wounds, but for Audrey a month had passed since her father's death and nothing felt right. It was wrong to have Caesar running the diner. It was wrong that her mother made her own coffee in the morning. It was wrong that she was here and he was not. With the prom only a week away there was little hope that she would attend. Tarah, Camille, Ryan and even the silent sulky Hunter tried to lift her spirits. Nothing was working though. Audrey packed away all her baseball stuff and soon began packing away her pageant things. 

Nothing mattered to Audrey anymore now that her father was gone. The once vibrant girl that outshone so many at Chilton had resorted to a quiet, barely readable, sad girl. She recieved her college acceptance letters; Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Sarah Lawerence. They sat unopened on her desk. She couldn't pick one. That was reserved for her and Luke to do together. They were going to crunch the numbers and see which one was going to be the most beneficial to her life.

Monday, six days before prom Ryan pulled Audrey away from Tarah and Hannah. He had tried to be supportive of her, but her complete change she had made without her father had taken a toll on him. He had talked to Jess, hoping that he had an answer for him. A way that would bring back the Audrey he had fallen in love with.

"Ryan, I can't make Audrey go back to the way she was," Jess had told him. "Audrey and Luke were very close. Closer than anyone else had ever been to my uncle, except for Lorelai. Without Luke in her life, I don't think Audrey will ever be the same again."

So Monday afternoon at lunch Ryan pulled her aside. They walked into the hallway.

"Audrey, I know you don't feel like it, but I don't think your dad would want you to be pulling away from everyone like this. Please Audi, go to prom with me."

"For what purpose? What good is it going to do? Dad still won't be here to see me in the dress or wait up for me to get home. Ryan nothing matters anymore. Not without him."

"Audrey, please. Your dad would want you to enjoy the last bits of your high school career. Please Audi. Do it for your dad and for yourself."

Audrey looked up into Ryan's eyes. He had a point. Luke wouldn't want her living in a box just because he wasn't there with her anymore. "Fine. I'll go."

Audrey went home to find her house in shambles. She had only seen it this way once and it was when her parents had seperated because of Max. Instead of fist holes in the walls, they were just bare, void of anything that used to hang there. Her parents' wedding photo was missing from over the fireplace, all pictures of Luke were gone packed in boxes. Things that once were so prominent in the Danes house were being packed away by a greiving woman. 19 years with a person would do that to you. Audrey instictivly reached for the phone to call her sister. Besides her father there was only one person that Lorelai would pretend to listen to.

"Rory? It's Audi. Can you come over? Mom's in bad shape. She's taken down everything that was connected to Daddy," Audrey explained to her sister. "I'm afraid of what she'll do next."

"I'm coming Audi. Make sure Mom doesn't hurt herself."

Audrey hangs up the phone and finds her mother sobbing on her bed, her face buried in Luke's pillow. She was wearing one of Luke's flannel shirts. Audrey crosses to her mother, climbing into bed with her, rubbing her back. Audrey knew that her mother was hurting even more than she was and there was nothing she could do to take away her mother's pain. In order to do that she'd have figure out a way to bring her father back from the dead. And that she can't do.

Rory was there in record time. Audrey quietly backed out and let the Lorelais talk.

"Mom, you can't do this to yourself," Rory said. "Mom try to sit up."

"He's gone Rory. Luke is gone," Lorelai sobbed. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do, Mom. But you have to think about Audrey. This episode really scared her Mom. You need to talk to her. Tell her that even though Dad is gone she can still go on with her life. Mom have you even talked to her about Dad's death? IF you haven't you NEED to."

"I know. But Rory it's so hard."

"Mom Audrey won't choose a college. She and Dad were going to make the Pro-Con lists together. Maybe that can be a start. You have to do something Mom. And put Dad's pictures back up. The house looks so bare without them."

"One thing at a time Rory," Lorelai said, sitting up. "It's going to be hard but if we all stick close I really think we can get through this."

"That's the spirit Mom. Together the Danes-Gilmore Girls can do anything."

Rory stuck her hands out to her mother and pulled her out of the bed. They walked together to the door and opened to find the youngest Gilmore girl waiting. The three embraced in a tight hug unaware that the man the glued them all together was in the embrace with them. Once she knew that her mother and sister would be all right Rory retreated to the home given to her by her father.

Lorelai and Audrey went back down to the living room and began the painful process of putting the photographs back on the walls. There were photos from Little League, camping, pageants. So many memories. So many happy times. Once all the displaced pictures were back where they belonged Lorelai and Audrey went to the kitchen table.

"Audi, go get your acceptance letters," Lorelai said quietly. "Let's make those lists."

"Mom we don't have to make the lists now," Audrey said. "We can wait a little while longer."

"Come on Audi, I know I'm not your dad but I have had a little experience in picking a college," Lorelai argued. "I'll make popcorn."

"Add the spray cheese and caramel dip and you've got a deal," Audrey teased going to her room. She returned carrying the envelopes from Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Sara Lawerence, and UConn.

"I didn't know you applied to UConn," Lorelai said.

"Safety school," Audrey commented, going to the Lorelai pantry and pulling out the nacho spray cheese and the caramel dip. "Is this how you and Rory decided between Harvard, Princeton and Yale?"

"Yeah except no one believed in the power of the Pro-Con list," Lorelai said popping the popcorn bag into the microwave. "Not even your dad. You see when Rory was a kid all she talked about was going to Harvard. When she got the acceptance letters everyone kept telling her that no matter what the lists said the choice would be Harvard. But once we were done Yale turned out to be the best choice."

"What's your point Mom?" Audrey asked, sucking on a spoon of caramel.

"All your life you've wanted to go to Yale. I want you to think about this long and hard. Don't pick a school because it's what I would want for you or even what your dad would have wanted. I want you to pick the one that is right for you and you only. I dont care where Ryan or Camille or Tarah are going. I only care about where you want to go."

"I know Mom."

A few hours, four cans of frosting, three bags of popcorn, two pots of coffe and one frozen Luke coffee cake later they had made good progress on the lists. UConn was out and Princeton was hanging on by a small thread. Harvard, Yale and Sara were pretty close. It was well after midnight when they finally called it quits for the night.

"Mom," Audrey said before going into her room.

"Yeah sweets?"

"Thank you."

"No problem kid."

"I'm going to prom with Ryan this weekend. I think I'm going to wear the Napolenic dress I wore for the Miss Connecticut pageant."

"Audi, I could make you a new dress if you want," Lorelai said.

"I like that one and only wore it that one time and I would really like to wear it again."

"Ok kiddo," Lorelai sighed. "I'll see you in the morning."

The rest of the week came and went quickly. Soon it was Saturday the night for Chilton and Stars Hollow's proms. Audrey figured out a way she could go to both. All she and Camille could talk about since they were in first grade was going to prom together. Audrey and Ryan would make an appearance at Chilton's get their pictures taken with Tarah and her new guy Kent Howards, James and Hannah. Dance one or two songs then they were going to duck out and go back to the Hollow and finish off the night with Camille and Hunter. Fate, however had a different idea.

Once arriving at the Chilton prom site Audrey could feel that something was very, very wrong. She could just sense that something bad was going to happen. Walking into the gym she saw him first. On the arm of some stupid girl who didn't know who he was and what he could do. Audrey gripped Ryan's arm in fear.

"What is it baby?" Ryan asked, prying Audrey's fingers from his arm.

"Ricky," Audrey whispered. "Over there with Haylee James."

Ryan understood her fear. There was still a standing threat to Audrey from Ricky and Harris. Ryan led her to the side of the room. Hopefully Ricky hadn't seen her. There was nothing that Ryan wouldn't do to keep Audrey safe from Ricky Van Warner. Ryan signaled to James and Kent and pointed towards where Ricky was standing, his arm draped over Haylee's shoulder.

"Baby stay here, stay out of sight, I don't know why he's here but James, Kent and I will take care of it," Ryan whispered. "I'll be right back."

Unbeknownst to both Ryan and Audrey Ricky had seen them move off to the corner. He whispered something into Haylee's ear and walked away. He circled the room and came up behind Audrey. He put his arm around her waist and spun her around. Audrey looked eye to eye in the face of her most feared enemy.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss America, here to grace us with her presence," Ricky rasped into her ear. "Let's take a walk."

Ricky gripped her arm as he led Audrey from the ballroom and into the hallway. He pushed her into the wall and held her there tightly.

"Let go of me Ricky!" she cried.

"Shut up!" Ricky said bringing his hand across her face. "I got something to discuss with you. You see Miss America, you stole my life and now I'm going to take yours. Because of you I have a record, because of you I can't have a normal life. Because of you I spent time in jail."

Ricky raised his hand to strike her again when Ryan, James and Kent came into the hallway. Ryan flew at Ricky tackling him into the ground. Audrey ran into James' arms letting the tears she had been holding in pour out. Ryan pulls Ricky to his feet and pushes him against the wall. Soon more people join in the hallway. Hannah, Tarah and Haylee and a myraid of others.

"Get off me Turner!" Ricky yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ryan?" Haylee asked.

"Tell her Ricky," Ryan said pushing off of him. "Tell her where you've been all this year and why you were there."

"Mind your own business Turner," Ricky snapped. "Let's go Haylee. Oh and Miss America, I'm never fully gone."

Ricky wraps his arm around Haylee's waist and leads her away. James, Hannah, Kent and Tarah watch them walk away. They all know what Ricky is capable of and they all fear for Haylee James. Inside the ballroom a slow song began.

_I am here to tell you we can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
You think of me, or speak of me, or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved so long ago, so well  
Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and I need not reply  
Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand_

Ryan led her out to the middle of the floor and twirled her into his arms. He held her close to him as the song played. Like so many of the other functions that Audrey had drug Ryan to that year this by far had to be the best.

_Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
Is this God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day_

Along the wall, looking very angry and vengeful was Ricky. He wanted to hurt Audrey and Ryan for the crap they had put him through this past year. If Audrey hadn't stuck her nose where it didn't belong he wouldn't have been put in jail and he wouldn't have a record. All the girlsin Hartford that he had tried to date after he got out last winter were a part of Audrey's stupid campagin Debutantes AgasintDomestic Violence andSexual Crimes. They all knewwhohe was and what he had done to her and to Tarah. Miss America, Audrey Danes needed to be taught to mind her own shit and stay the hell out of everyone elses lives.

_Nothing can be altered, oh, there is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart, no any place to hide  
You are all I'll ever want but this I am denyin'  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I never learned  
What it is to be in love and have that love returned_

"You know," Audrey started, "aside from Ricky showing up, this is the nicest moment I've had since my dad died."

She stopped dancing and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you Ryan."

"I know you do Audi," Ryan answered, kissing her back.

_Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
Is this God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day_

The chours of the song played one more time and then some junk rap stuff came on and Audrey and Ryan cleared the floor. They had already gotten their pictures taken with Tarah, Kent, James and Hannah and they had their dance, they could leave and crash Stars Hollow's prom.

"I'll go get my car and I'll meet you out front," Ryan said, kissing her cheek.

"Ry, what about Ricky?" Audrey said still fearful.

"I'll just be a second," Ryan said. "You'll be fine."

They walk out together and Audrey wrapped her shawl around her tighter. It was too quiet outside. The parking lot was too far from the ballroom to hear the music. This was the kind of situation she had warned other girls about in her speeches around the country. Maybe it was just the cold night airbut sometthing chiller her to the bone It was then that she tunred arround and faced Ricky.

"What do you want Ricky?" Audrey questioned.

"I just want to talk Miss America," Ricky said calmly. "I know you don't like me and you know that I don't like you. You talk too much for your own good. You stick your pretty little nose where it doesn't belong. You turn friends against each other with your twisting of the truth."

"I saw what you did to Tarah with my own two eyes," Audrey snapped. "I did what any concerned friend would have done."

"Shut up! When you speak you just dig yourself into a deeper hole," Ricky snapped. "Just shut up!"

Ricky advanced on her rasing his hands at her. He brought his hand across her cheek again, harder this time. "You stole a year of my life you bitch!" Over and over Ricky beat on Audrey. "You think it makes you a good person?"

Ricky grabbed her wrists and pushed her into the pillar. She could in the places where Harris had bruised her ribs last summer beginning to throb. Once again she was all alone and not big enough to get away from Ricky. All she could hope for was the Ryan would be back with the car soon.

"Ricky please stop," Audrey cries.

"Shut up Miss America! No one cares about what you have to say. You're just a stupid little girl!"

"That's enough Ricky," a voice behind them said. "Let her go."

"James!" Audrey exclaimed. She shoves Ricky aside and runs to James. James pushes her behind him and stares Ricky dead in the eye.

"Where do you come off doing something like this?" James yelled. "I am a member of DADVSC and I will not allow you to harm this girl anymore."

Audrey grabbed James' arm and held him back. "Jay you hit him, you're no better than he is."

Ryan's car pulled up and Audrey ran for it. James stared at Ricky and watched Audrey get into the car. He could see that Audrey was trying to calm him down. The Cooper then drove off and was soon out of sight. James gave one last push to Ricky and then went back inside the ballroom with Hannah, Tarah and Kent.

"I could kill Ricky!" Ryan yelled in frustration. He beat the steering wheel venting his anger at the situation he had put Audrey in. "i'm so sorry baby. I should have just let you walk to the car with me. I am so stupid."

"Ryan, I just want to forget it happened," Audrey said looking out the window. She flips down the mirror and checks her reflection. "How bad is my face? I don't want my picture taken with Camille and Hunter looking a mess."

"Your cheek is a little red but other than that you look fine Audrey," Ryan reassured, pulling onto the freeway. "Audi, don't listen to a word that Ricky said. You are an amazing girl and I am damn proud to have you in my life."

Ryan reaches over and squeezes Audrey's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I love you Audrey."

He held onto her hand until they got into town. "Do you want to stop at the diner for some coffee before we crash the prom?"

"It's not the same without Daddy there," Audrey said quietly. "It's just not the same."

* * *

**A/N: This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Now I beg of you please no tar and feathers for this chapter. If it makes you feel better I didn't like killing Luke or not letting Lorelai say goodbye. One more chapter and this story is done. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Who's with me on the assination attempt on Amy and Dan? This is going to be a long freaking summer! My thoughts: it's all a dream. She'll wake up at Sookie's and realize it was all a dream and go running to Luke. Off-topic-Smallville? Oh my God! I saw the Clark/Chloe kiss coming. Also another long summer of waiting and hoping for something good. **

**The pretty purple button is calling you!**


	55. Audrey's Graduation Day

**A/N: I forgot to cite the song the Audrey and Ryan danced to in the last chapter. It's called "Written in the Stars" preformed by LeAnn Rimes and Sir Elton John. I understand that a lot of you are upset over the loss of Luke in this story. Many of you are upset over the fact that I didn't let Lorelai say goodbye either. I had several resons for doing it that way. One, Luke and Audrey's relationship had been strained over the baby scare and I had to have a way for them to fix it. Trust me, I didn't like killing Luke off and no I wasn't doing it in spite of the season finale. I actully wrote Luke's death a week before the finale. I know this story hasn't had a lot of Emily in it. I just can't write her. But she will make an appearance in this chapter. **

**The conversation between Luke and Lorelai is taken from the season five finale, the argument on the stairs at the Dragonfly. I thought it worked so well that it is a memory for Audrey when she finds out her mom is going to take the job when she's four. A few lines are changed to make it fit in this better. **

**Anyway here is the final chapter of Collide. I hate to see this end but I have to. I have no where else for this story to go. Thank you to all my faithful readers: purplelollipop17, pixiechick12, bluedaisy05, izzpuppy, localizy, primesetter31, orengesherbert7, Alyssa1120, gilmoregrly4life, CrypicWolf, lilrabbitangel14 and I am sorry if I have forgotten anyone. Thank you all for making this such a delight to write.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 55: Audrey's Graduation Day

_The Chilton graduating class of 2026 invites you to the commencement ceremony on Saturday the second of June at three o'clock in the afternoon. Commencement speakers: Miss America Audrey Danes, valedictorian; Hannah Rogers-Cancel, senior class president; and Kent Howards, National Honor Soceity president. Dinner reception to follow._

Audrey Avery Danes set the card on the ornate grave marker of her grandfather, Richard Gilmore. "Here you go Poppa. I did it, I graduated from Chilton, just like you wanted. I know you have liked both of your granddaughters to have gone to Yale but Poppa I chose Sara Lawerence. It's a great school. Well I have to go. I have to drop off a few more announcements. I love and miss you Poppa."

Audrey kissed her fingers and placed them on the cold marble stone and stood up. She looked down into her hand and saw she still had five more announcements left to deliver. _Grandma and Grandpa Danes, Christian, Holly and Dad_ were written on the enevelopes. She made her way out of the Hartford cemetary and back to her car. Her beautiful blue Vette that her father had built for her. The last few months without her father in her life was slowly getting easier. Her cousin Jess had taken over the diner, still calling it Luke's and left the William's Hardware sign up. Audrey knew that her mother was not the same, no matter how much she wanted to act like she was.

Rory had been right, a part of Lorelai died the day Luke died. But this was not the Friday to be sad. Tomorrow, Lorelai Danes' baby girl was graduating from high school. Too bad her dad can't be here to see it. Tonight Lorelai and Audrey would be going to Rory's for dinner. Somehow, Rory had learned to cook. The whole family was going to be there. Rory and her six kids (three being foster kids), Jess and Annie and their kids.

Audrey pulled up to the Woodbury cemetary. She walked into the cold unfeeling place that was now home to her best friend. She found the marble stone that marked Holly Charlotte Matthews' final resting place. Audrey knelt down by the stone and pulled away a few of the weeds that have gathered. She placed the card on the ground next to the stone.

"Hey Holly," Audrey said, quietly. "I'm going to Sara Lawerence for college. I know what you're thinking, 'What about Yale? That's all you ever talked about.' Well I changed my mind. I have to get going, Rory's making dinner for all of us tonight. I know what your thinking, and yes Dad got to Rory and she can cook now. Don't laugh Holly, she can make something other than frozen pizza. I miss you all the time and I guess you have gotten to hang out with my dad now too."

Audrey patted the stone and walked away. It is hard for her to believe that it will almost be a year since Holly was killed. So much had happened since then. Growing up the way she did, Audrey always knew where she could turn. Even when Rory and Marty had been living so far away from the Hollow Audrey could still call her big sister and cry to her if something was wrong.

_"Rory, when's Mommy coming home?" a four year old Audrey asked one night to her big sister Rory. "She's been gone so long."_

_"Audi, Mommy's working in Paris, you know that. Didn't you and Dad just get back from visting her there?" Rory said paiently to her litte sister. _

_"But she said she'd be home in three days and it's been three and she's still not home."_

_Over the phone line Rory could hear the door open and then the phone drop and a squeal of happiness could be heard. The phone was then picked up and Luke, the man that had become her father said, "Sorry about that kiddo."_

_"It's ok Dad," Rory answered. "I was the same way with Mia when Mom was working late at the inn. Love you Dad."_

Then when Jess and Annie moved to town, Audrey had somewhere else she could go.

_"Ok Audi, a little more to the left. There. That's perfect. Now drop it," Jess said to the8 year-old Audrey. _

_Audrey dropped the water balloon that she was holding above the diner. It made a lovely sound when it splattered all over Taylor. He looked up too quick for Audrey and Jess to duck out of sight. Of course that didn't stop them from laughing. _

_"Audrey Danes! I am going to have to speak to your father about this!"_

_Audrey ran for the back steps that led back down to the diner and waited on the steps to hear a patented Luke-Taylor spat. _

_"Luke!" Taylor yelled. _

_"Get out Taylor," Luke said without looking up from the coffee machine._

_"Luke that daughter of yours is out of control! She and that thug you call a nephew are dropping water balloons on innocent Stars Hollow citizens!" Taylor yelled. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about Taylor. Audrey is upstairs studying with Annie, Jess' new girlfriend. So why don't you just go home and put your feet up. It'll do you some good," Luke said turning around. "When did it start raining?"_

_"Did you even listen to a word I said?" Taylor quipped. "Your daughter and Jess dropped a water balloon on me!"_

_"I stopped listening to you 20 years ago Taylor."_

That was the best gravity lesson Audrey ever had. Audrey loved growing up in that crazy town. She was always hanging out somewhere in town. At three she was having lunch with Babbette, cookies with Miss Patty and despite her parents best efforts she even hung out with Kirk on occasion. She loved to follow him around town as he went to his many jobs. She would be the annoying kid stepping on his heels and asking him a thousand innane questions.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Stars Hollow cemetary she walked to the shaded place where her family lay. She placed the cards next to each stone. She stopped at her father's and was unable to contain her sadness any longer. She dropped on the ground and cried into the grass. Nothing was the same without him in her life.

"Daddy, how can you be gone?" Audrey cried. "How could you just leave me and Mom and Rory all by ourselves? Mom's a mess. She's barely eating, she stopped drinking coffee, she won't even look at the diner. Daddy she misses you so much and Rory and I don't know how much longer she can go on without you."

There was a rustle in the leaves behind her and she turned. Walking through the trees was her father. Audrey picked herself up from the ground and ran into the arms of her father. She cried into his chest and held him close to her. There was no one that Audrey loved more than her father. They were pals, buddies, the healthy eaters of the family.

"Audrey don't cry kiddo," Luke soothed. "I'm fine. I'm with Nanna and Poppa Danes and with Christian. I don't want you to be sad that I am gone. I'll always be with you Audrey. Always."

"Daddy," Audrey cried. "Why did you have to go?"

"I can't explain it princess. I wish I could but I can't. I wish I could take away this pain that I have put on you, your mom and sister. I can't imagine how you three must be feeling."

"I miss you so much Daddy," Audrey whispered. "It's so hard without you here with us."

"It doesn't have to be, baby girl," Luke soothed. "What you need to do is carry with you all the memories we shared and remember that there was never a father who loved his girls more than I did. There was never a time in my life that I wasn't glad that I had you, Rory and Lorelai in my life. You three are my entire world. I'll be watching out for you, just like your brother has these last 18 years. Goodbye my sweet princess. I'll always be with you."

And as quickly Luke had appeared before her, he vanished.It wasn't fair. There was a part of Audrey that wished she didn't have this gift to be able to be visited by the ones who have gone ahead. If she couldn't she would have to deal with all the pain that she deals with when seeing them. But then again if she wasn't able to see them, Audrey wouldn't have known that Holly was all right and that Christian was with her.

On her drive home she thought about all the wonderful times she had with her family. Her memory goes to the night that her parents argued over Lorelai taking the job with the Durham Group.

_"What's all this stuff?" Luke asked, referring to the large gift basket on the kitchen table._

_"That is my big fancy present," Lorelai replied, pulling out a coffee cup._

_"From who?"_

_"From Mike Armstrong."_

_Luke gives her a strange look. "Who the hell is Mike Armstrong?"_

_Audrey slipped into the hallway and was listening to her parents talk. _

_"He's my other lover. He ownsa diner in Woodbury. I didn't want you to find out like this-"_

_"The Durham group?"_

_"Yeah. They're the hotel chain that wanted to buy the inn," Lorelai replied, pouring herself some coffee. _

_"What are they sending you gifts for, again?"_

_"Well either they are dispotionally worried about my cuteclies or they can't live without me and they are begging me to accept their offer."_

_"To buy the inn."_

_"Yeah they've been after me ever since that meeting."_

_"What meeting?" _

_"The meeting with Mike Armstrong."_

_"I didn't know you had a meeting with Mike Armstrong," Luke said puzzled. _

_"Yes, you did."_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"Yes you did. You told me to have a meeting with Mike Armstrong."_

_"I know but you never said anything, so I figured it went away."_

_Lorelai walks towards the living room. Audrey ran up the stairs and listened from the top. _

_"I had a meeting with Mike Armstrong."_

_"And?" Luke asked following her, reasonably confused. _

_"And what?" Lorelai replied, sipping her coffee. _

_"And what happened?"_

_"Same as last time. He talked, I listened. I told him I'd think about it."_

_"Think about it."_

_"Yeah."_

_"About selling the inn? And then, after you sell the inn, then what?"_

_Lorelai sat down on the couch and opened a magazine. She really didn't want to talk about a job she wasn't sure she was going to even take. _

_"I've told you this before. I'd be like a consultant for their company."_

_"Is that what you want? You know I'd support you in anything you want to do."_

_"I don't know. It wasn't before, but now that we're married, I don't know."_

_"Are you going to take this job?" _

_"Probably not. I'm still mulling."_

_"Mulling! You're still mulling? She's still mulling."_

_"Why are you so upset?"_

_"I'm not upset. I just can't believe your still mulling. I thought we had this discussion five years ago."_

_"Luke, will you calm down. I'm not sure that I even want to do this."_

_"I mean you're seriously considering selling the inn and taking this job. Where's their office anyway?"_

_"They have a bunch of them. I don't know exactly where I'd be."_

_"Shouldn't you ask?"_

_Audrey sat at the top of the stairs listening to her parents argue. She knew that her mother loved her job here and loved her, but the thought that she wanted to leave her was too much._

_"Hello, mulling."_

_"They could send you anywhere!"_

_"I am well aware of that Luke! I'm not even sure if I really want to take this job. I love the Dragonfly, I love this town. What are you freaking out about anyway?"_

_"What about Audrey?"_

_"What about Audrey, Luke?"_

_"Have you thought at all about how she's going to take this? She's at a pivitol point in her life when she needs both of her parents," Luke argued. _

_"I know that Luke! I'm not going to take this job! I love my inn. I don't want to sell it to some big company with their corproate designs. I want to stay here and watch my daughter grow up. I don't want to be like my father, absent. I don't want that for Audrey."_

_Luke walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. He takes her hands in his. "Lorelai, I love you. I don't want you to give up great chances to advance in your career because of me or our family. Please, baby, just think about it. You don't have to sell the inn, just see what else they can offer you. You've been talking about restoring the Independence. If you took this job, you could get the money to start on it."_

_"Oh Luke," Lorelai whispers, leaning into him._

The memory stops there. Audrey remembers the next few months vividly. Her mother packing up her suitcase to go to Paris. She remembers her and Luke going to the airport to see her off. She remembers standing at the window waving to her mother's plane as it takes off to go far away from her. She remembers sitting next to her father on the plane to visit her mother in Paris.

She really did have a wonderful, full life. She was never without anything, ever, when she was growing up. She knew that she had the oldest parents at school and she didn't mind. She loved getting to be her sister's flower girl. She was her parent's pride and joy.

Saturday morning was a busy day for Audrey Avery Danes. She had her senior breakfast, then she had to get back home and get ready for the ceremony. Her mother had left early to get Grandma Emily from the rest home they had to put her in after she had a stroke last summer. What surprised everyone, was how attentive Lorelai was to her aging mother. Everyone who had known the two elder Gilmore Girls could have sworn that they would never get along. But things had changed.

Now Emily and Lorelai were driving to Chilton one last time, to see the last Gilmore grandchild graduate from high school. The row for Audrey was a lot fuller, but felt more empty than Rory's had. Sookie and Jackson were there, Rory and her family, Jess and his family, but all could feel the missing presence. Audrey was easier to spot coming in too, because Paris was true to her word. She allowed Audrey to wear her Miss America crown, instead of the stupid flat hat.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce our first speaker of the afternoon. This student was a third year transfer student from a modest school where she showed great promise and achivement. This student's extra activites have won her numerous awards and prestiges. May I present, Miss Audrey Danes, Miss America 2026," Paris annouced.

"Thank you Ms. Geller. Welcome friends, family, and those who can't be here today. I can't believe that today is finally here. To be honest Ms. Geller, I was more excited about taking the stage in Atlantic City than I am about graduating from high school. Because that night, participating in the final night with all my family there watching was the best night of my young life. I have two passions in my life, community service and theatre. Luckily, I grew up in a walking theatre," Audrey spoke. "Stars Hollow, a town that you could stuff in an envelope and mail for a dollar forty, according to my mother, is a social activity in itself. My father used to say that it needed to be locked in a rec room with pino pong balls and hand puppets."

Audrey's eyes welled at the memory of her father. She was forgetting the rest of her speech. "My parents never gave me any idea that I couldn't be anyone that I wanted to be. My father used to tell me that I would be the first woman pitcher for the Yankees. My mother would drive all over the state taking me to all sorts of beauty pageants."

Audrey was racked with the memories of her life. Baseball in the park with Luke, gravity lessons via water balloons with Jess, sleepovers with Holly and Camille, dinners at the Gilmores. "I am now graduating from high school, the same high school that my older sister graduated from, some 23 years ago. Her family was smaller then, but just as warm and inviting as mine is now. There is nothing that my family wouldn't do for each other. I love them all."

Audrey went on to talk about how much she had done for the community as Miss America and what being Miss America meant to her. When she had finished her speech she took her seat and listened to the other class elected speakers. Soon she was in line listening to the names of her friends being called. And then, the one name that meant the most to her.

"Audrey Avery Danes."

Cheers and whoops came from Audrey's cheering section. In the true Gilmore fashion, after recieving her diploma, Audrey made a funny face at her mother and sister. Lorelai and Rory made a face back at her.

"Tarah Annelle Leahy-Worth. Andrea Lynn Michaelson. Katie Hannah Rogers-Cancel. Ryan Michael Turner. James Andrew Tyler."

"Congratulations Class of 2026. May your lives be blessed," Paris said, ending the ceremonies.

The hats flew up into the air and that's when the hugging and crying began. Friends would now be parting, old alliances crumbled, and for some couples their reign as King and Queen of Chilton would be passed on to the next generation. Audrey, Tarah and Hannah shared a tight hug, all promising to stay in touch as they went on to their various schools. Once she broke away from the hug there was a tap on Audrey's shoulder. Audrey turned around and faced her once arch nemisis.

"No hard feelings?" Andie asked, offering her hand.

"No hard feelings," Audrey replied shaking her hand. The two girls then shared a hug.

"Excuse me?" a voice called to Lorelai. "Hi Lorelai."

Lorelai turned around and looked at woman she hadn't seen in a very long time. Granted there was still a picture of this woman and the love of her life on the mantle in her house.

"Hi, Nicole. I was wondering when I would run acrossed you," Lorelai said warmly.

"I'm sorry about Luke," Nicole said. "It must be hard. I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through."

"It's slowly getting better. You get used to waking up to the same person everyday for ninteen plus years and then to not have it anymore is hard. You've got a great kid there Nicole. Of all of Audrey's Chilton friends Tarah was by far Luke's favorite. Too bad we never got the chance to have dinner together. I know Luke would have liked that. Well I need to go find Miss America and take our seats for dinnner. It was really nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too, Lorelai."

The two women parted, most likely the last time they would ever see each other again. Lorelai turned to walk away and into the long halls of Chilton on her way to meet with her family. So much had changed in Lorelai's life. When she had gotten on the bus that led her away from her parent's life she had no idea what fate had in store for her. 40 years ago she came to Stars Hollow with a tiny little girl, barely a year old, ready to make it on her own. She met people who had influenced her life greatly. She met the man that would become her best friend, lover and husband. She watched that tiny little girl grow into a remarkable young woman. If someone had told 17 year old Lorelai Gilmore that everything was going to be all right, that everything would work out for the best she wouldn't have believed them. Her life was her own and for that she was glad. She learned to stand on her own two feet, a trait she successfully passed on to her daughters. She really was Wonder Woman, in more ways than anyone could count. And that made her smile.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading this story. I will be starting on another one very soon. **


End file.
